Just a Summer thing
by oth4eva
Summary: Peyton Sawyer expects her summer to be hell. Her dad just has to take a job and leaves her in the company of Karen Roe and her son Lucas. She doesn't even know them and just wants the summer to be over...as fast as possible so she can go back to LA!
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Peyton Sawyer sighed as she opened her suitcase. She was moving to Tree Hill for the summer because her father was going away again on a job and he didn't want to leave her alone in the house by herself. Although, she reminded herself angrily, that never seemed to stop him the other 9 months of the year.

She was seventeen, nearly eighteen, years old and had lived in Los Angeles her whole life; it had it's perks, she would admit. Peyton had a lot of friends but enjoyed her own company as much as hanging out with them. She was unique, one of a kind, which was why she was well liked, so she was told. Boys wanted to be with her and girls admired her, she sometimes wished she could just be normal. Not have anyone admiring her because in her eyes she had nothing about herself to be admired. It was her personality that attracted people and sometimes pushed them away. She was a cheerleader, but not an average stereotype one. She'd rather throw herself off a bridge than wear pink and if anyone played 'Barbie Girl' to her she was tempted to give herself a quick pain free death rather than listen to the song. She liked what she liked and no-one was going to tell her any different, least of all change her.

'Honey, you ready?' Larry asked as he entered Peyton's bedroom.

'Do I look like it?' Peyton said gritting her teeth and looking at the empty suitcase.

'Peyton, don't do this. I don't want to leave you alone for the whole summer.'

Peyton kept quiet, she'd heard this a million times already and was getting tired of it. She haphazardly pulled clothes out of a drawer and stuffed them into the suitcase as her father stood at the doorway.

'It's only three months.' He said soothingly.

'Yeah, should be a right laugh. Living with people I don't even know and in a town that I've never even heard of.' She returned sarcastically

'You know Karen!'

'Oh that's right. I've met her once, maybe twice. We're practically best buds.'

'She's really nice; I've known her for a long time. Actually, since I used to live in Tree Hill.'

'For all you know she could have turned into a mad axe murderer, I mean you never know nowadays.'

Larry laughed. 'Peyton you'll be fine.

Peyton raised an eyebrow and turned to her record collection.

'Your not going to take all of those records are you?' He father smiled teasingly.

'I would if I could. Luckily most of them are on my ipod, else I really would refuse to go.'

Larry smiled slightly at his daughter's attitude. She really was a feisty one, totally independent. She actually scared him sometimes with her quick wit and sarcasm dripping off every answer she gave when she was angry or upset but she had a good heart, he knew that and he loved her dearly for it.

--

Hours later and they were boarding a plane from Los Angeles to Tree Hill. As soon as Peyton was seated she stuck her ipod earphones in and turned up the volume of one of her favourite songs.

'Dashboard Confession huh.' Her father said leaning over to have a look.

'Oh dear lord. Dad, its Dashboard Confession_al_!'

'Sorry, so they good?'

Peyton pulled the earphones out of her ears and looked at him.

'Cut out the small talk Dad. What is it?'

He chuckled once again and said, 'You know me to well. I just- I just want to make sure you'll be okay for the next three months.'

'I'll be fine.' Peyton said, her face softening.

However much she was dreading going, she knew her father would worry about her. She loved him a lot, seeing as he was her only parent.

'Karen's a really nice person you know, and a mean cook. She also has a son called Lucas, he's great too, I hear.'

'Great, isn't it convenient how you forgot to tell me I'm also living with an adolescent, probably arrogant, boy.' She cut in, drowning out the softness she used only a few seconds ago.

'Well cut out the boy part and he's you!'

Peyton playfully shoved her father but there was a smile on her lips.

'I bet he's an ass, Lucas that is.' She murmured.

'Boy, I feel sorry for the poor guy.' Larry muttered as Peyton put her earphones in again.

_**--**_

'Lucas! Get up! We have guests arriving at any moment.'

His mother's voice cut through him like a drill as he put _The Great Gatsby_ down and sat up swinging his legs off his bed. He wasn't looking forward to the girl coming to stay with them for the summer, he was happy with life the way it was. A girl coming into the house would mean he couldn't laze around in his boxers while his mom was at the café working, or he couldn't read in peace, or write in peace. Basically he wanted the three months, or so, to go as quickly as they could.

Karen rounded his bedroom door and looked at him.

'Could you please do something with your hair? It looks like you've been dragged through a bush backwards.'

Lucas looked in the mirror; his hair was scruffy and getting a bit out of control. He'd have it cut soon anyway. He flattened his palm against it and pressed hard then removed his hand; his hair sprang back to how it was before. He sighed and admitted defeat, moving out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. He sat at the table watching his mother flutter about straightening pictures on the walls, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and pressing her skirt with her hands.

'Ma relax.' Lucas said.

Karen nodded and sat down, just as she did so the door bell rang and she shot up again hurrying to open it. Lucas groaned and followed her. Karen gave Larry a hug as he stepped through the door bringing a suitcase with him. Lucas shook hands with Larry politely and took the suitcase from him, taking it through to his room and just dumping it there. Sighing he headed back to the kitchen but coming through the door he froze. Sitting next to Larry was the girl, she had curly blonde hair and as he made himself noticed in the room her eyes rose to his and he felt his heart flutter slightly. She had beautiful hazely green eyes that held nothing but mystery. He was definitely intrigued, he smiled slightly at her as his mother talked beside him not taking a word of it in and he was sure she gave him a small smile back.

'Lucas.' His mother said and he snapped back to reality.

'W-what?'

'This is Peyton.'

'Oh hi.' He answered looking at the girl before him again and sitting down opposite her at the table.

'Hi.' She said back unable to take her eyes off him, then she realised what she was doing and tore her eyes away having them fix on Karen again, who was speaking.

Lucas just stared at her noticing her Ramones T-shirt with the leather jacket over the top, he was even more intrigued. He suddenly wanted to know more about this girl, his resolution of not speaking to her more than he had to was quickly evaporating.

Suddenly Larry and Peyton stood up and Lucas tore his eyes away also standing.

'So I guess I should be heading back now. Thanks for the tea Karen.'

_There'd been tea? _Lucas thought frowning and not remembering his mother making tea at all, probably too busy wrapped up with his thoughts.

'Are you sure you don't want to stay overnight at least, it's a bit late.'

'Thank you but I can't. I've got a job to get to in two days and I really need to prepare back in LA.' He turned to Peyton and pulled her into his arms.

'I'm gonna miss you Dad. As much as I hate to say it.' Peyton whispered and Larry chortled.

'I'm gonna miss you too honey. And remember I'm always a phone call away, all right?'

Peyton nodded and they let go of each other, he gave her a wink and she returned it smirking slightly. He squeezed her shoulder and turned, walking back down the drive and into a taxi that stood waiting. They watched until the taxi drove off, Karen shut the door and turned to Peyton who suddenly felt completely out of her depth.

'Do you want to unpack and get settled?' Karen asked kindly.

'Erm, I'll just go for a walk.' Then added quickly. 'If that's okay.'

Karen looked worried but then said. 'Sure. But don't be out too long.'

--

Peyton sat with her hands wrapped around her knees, listening to the waves crashing against the beach. It always held a calming effect for her. She sighed, here she was, alone again with people she barely even knew.

Peyton turned as she heard footsteps behind her; Lucas approached slowly and took a seat on the sand next to her.

'How'd you guess I'd be here?' She asked surprised.

'It's where I would have come, if i'm honest.' Lucas answered simply, looking sideways at her. She quickly looked back out at the ocean and sighed.

'Why are you here?'

'My mom was getting a little worried.'

'Sorry.' Peyton said shortly. 'I'm used to doing my own thing.'

Lucas nodded and looked out to sea as well savouring the warm breeze that ruffled his hair. They sat in silence for a few minutes each enjoying the calming sound of the waves crashing before Lucas turned to look at her once again. He felt stricken when he saw water glistening in Peyton's eyes and even worse when a tear fell slowly down her cheek. She impatiently pushed it away, she couldn't cry in front of him, she wouldn't.

'I'm left pretty much to my own devices a lot when my dad goes on a job but I still hate it when he takes up another one and has to leave again.'

A few more tears fell, much to her own displeasure. _I must look like such of an idiot_ She thought savagely wiping them away.

Lucas did the only thing he could think of, he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Peyton pulling her into his chest and resting his chin on her head as the waves crashed on and the moon illuminated them sitting together on the beach.

**AN;**

**So there it is, the first chapter! So far i have about six chapters written already so i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Its not a very exciting chapter but it had to start somewhere and it'll start getting more interesting later on! So If you did like this chapter and want to read more please click the little blue button below :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; So first of all WOW! Thank you for the amazing reviews for the first chapter, I got a total of 22 which I didn't think I would get, at all! So thank you! Secondly hope you like the second chapter, I feel a bit weary because the first got such good reviews and I want this to live up to it… but Enjoy!**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Peyton walked into the kitchen the next day, she'd thought a lot about the night before and couldn't understand how Lucas had managed to break down her defences so easily. She'd shrugged it off, reasoning that she was upset about her father leaving at the time. She wasn't going to be so defenceless now however and made a promise to herself that she would try her hardest not to speak to him.

'I'm sorry Miss Roe, for staying out late last night. I'm just used to being on my own and doing my own thing.' Peyton said as she met Karen in the kitchen.

'Please call me Karen.' She smiled. 'It's all right Peyton, I know that it's different to what you are usually used to. But your father's left you in my responsibility and I don't want to let him down. I don't want to change what you're usually used to and I'm not trying to be a witch but-'

'Nah it just comes easily to you.' Lucas said as he entered the kitchen as well. Peyton laughed and then stopped suddenly, cursing herself.

'Thanks. Anyway I'm off to the café, see you guys later.'

She winked at them and then departed shutting the door behind her. Lucas looked at Peyton.

'Hey, you ok now?' He asked in a voice, Peyton was sure, you'd use when talking to a dying person. She rolled her eyes slightly.

'Fine.' She answered shortly getting up and walking to her room, closing the door behind her.

Lucas sat at the kitchen table completely surprised and nonplussed. He'd only asked a question. He was about to get up and go after her when someone knocked at the door. Just then loud music swept through the house as Peyton put her ipod on the speakers. He shook his head, smiling slightly at the song then opened the door.

'Best friend!' Haley said hugging him. Brooke however barged past into the house.

'Nice to see you too Brooke.' Lucas said.

'I've heard you've got a visitor! I wanna meet her!' She said excitedly.

'Is she nice?' Haley asked.

'Well-' Lucas started but was cut off by Brooke.

'I hope she is, although I'm not sure I can be friends with someone with such bad music taste.'

'This is good music, just cuz it's not _Barbie girl_.' Lucas answered rolling his eyes.

'Actually, I'm impressed with her choice.' Haley agreed.

The music was suddenly turned off and Peyton's door opened as she walked out. Haley and Brooke leaned slightly around the corner to see who it was but Lucas pulled them back.

'Be nice.' He warned

'Hey Broody, I'm like the definition of nice!' Brooke answered as Peyton walked cautiously into the kitchen.

'Haley, Brooke, this is Peyton Sawyer. Peyton this is Haley James-Scott and this is Brooke Davis.'

Peyton looked at the two girls. They looked like complete opposites. Haley had long wavy blonde hair and Brooke long straight brown hair. They were wearing identical grins though, but Peyton could tell she was being studied carefully by the two of them.

'Hey.' Peyton said sheepishly.

'You're hot Sawyer. Hot enough to be a cheerleader, I think.' Brooke said matter of factly and Peyton blushed. Lucas stared at Brooke.

'Brooke she's here for the summer, not the entire year.'

Brooke seemed to slouch. 'Damn I was thinking of letting you join the squad.'

'By 'letting you' she means 'making you'.' Haley said smiling as Brooke turned to say something to Lucas. 'Trust me, you got off lightly. Wish I could.'

Peyton smiled and was about to say something before being interrupted by Brooke.

'So me and Tutor Girl-'

'Tutor- Haley and i.' Haley corrected.

Brooke rolled her eyes. 'You'll get used to her tutory ways.'

'Brooke tutory is not a word.' Lucas said smirking slightly.

'Yes it is.'

'Since when?'

'Since now. Anyway…' She said turning back to Peyton with a completely straight face. 'Tutor Girl and I…' She rolled her eyes. '…are going to the mall, would you like to come with us?'

'Erm…'

'You don't have to Peyton.' Lucas chipped in still looking at her with a softened look in his eyes that made a flicker of anger creep up inside her.

'Ok I'll come.' She said, not looking at Lucas.

Lucas smiled but felt a little disappointed; he wanted to get to know this girl. He wanted to talk to her, really talk to her about music or art or books or anything really.

'Ok, I'll go shoot some hoops then, see you later.'

Lucas walked out and left the three girls alone, Peyton felt a little awkward now that he'd gone. Brooke, however, bounded after him and the other two followed.

'I've got to warn you Peyton.' Haley said seriously and Peyton looked at her frowning. 'You have absolutely no idea what you've got yourself into, going to the mall with Brooke.'

Peyton smirked and followed Haley to Brooke's car.

--

'Don't these just scream out, 'I'm young and I'm hot!' Brooke squealed swinging the shoes in front of the two girls eyes.

'Yes Brooke, now please can we go for something to eat, please.' Haley whined.

'But I'm not finished, I thought I said we'd eat when I found some shoes.'

'Brooke, that was four hours ago!'

'I don't really know you so I'm sorry if this sounds rude but we've trekked practically the whole of the freaking town, surely you've found a pair of shoes somewhere that are good enough.' Peyton said exasperatedly.

'Feisty… I like it. You really would make a good cheerleader.' Brooke mused. 'You know, I don't think these are the shoes for me…'

Both Haley and Peyton groaned but Brooke squealed again as she picked up another set of shoes.

'You know what these scream?' Peyton said and the two girls looked curiously at her. 'I'm hungry, let's get something to eat before Peyton and Haley die.'

Haley snorted with laughter and Brooke cracked a grin.

'Okay Okay ladies, where shall we go?'

They sat down at the food court with a burger and fries. Peyton was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to get along with these two. There was something she liked about Haley, and even Brooke… she was unlike anyone Peyton had ever met and it was sort of refreshing.

'So where's Nathan?' Brooke asked Haley.

'Probably shooting hoops with Lucas.'

'Wait, who's Nathan?' Peyton asked.

'My husband.'

Peyton, who'd been taking a sip of her drink, choked and nearly sprayed the table with coke.

'Your married?!'

Haley smiled. 'Yep.'

'What are you… 25?'

Brooke laughed. 'Actually they got married last year, when they were 16 nearly 17.'

'Woah. So how's married life treating you?' Peyton asked.

'It's actually the best. Going smoothly at the moment.'

'Soak it up while it lasts.' Peyton said nodding. 'Oh god, I didn't mean it like that. It's just marriage is hard, heck relationships are hard.'

_Shit_ Peyton thought dismally.

Brooke gave her the thumbs up as Haley just shook her head but smiling all the same.

'So what's made you such a cynic about relationships?' Haley asked.

'Couple of bad experiences, that's all.'

'You gotta give us more than that.' Brooke whined.

'It's just, I haven't found someone yet who gives you those butterflies every time you lock eyes and who you just know is the one.'

'Yeah neither have I.' Brooke answered and they both looked at Haley, who shrugged.

'It is rare, that's why I'm so glad I've got Nathan.'

'Ahh your gonna get her all soppy about Nathan now!' Brooke whined and was given a quick slap on the arm from Haley. 'Anyway how many boy friends have you had then?'

'A couple.' Peyton said nonchalantly.

'Woah, don't say anymore. I feel like I know so much about you now with all this information you're giving us!' Brooke said sarcastically.

Haley laughed as Peyton answered, 'Well my longest boyfriend was for a couple of months but we broke up a couple of months ago actually.'

'Sorry.'

'Nah I was bothered at the time but now… I just realise that the spark had completely gone. We didn't connect either. It was like being a married couple.'

Haley looked at her. 'A very old married couple.' She added and Haley smirked.

'Yeah Nathan and Haley definitely haven't lost their spark. You'll see.' Brooke smirked.

'So what about you Brooke?'

'Well a little of this, little of that. I did date Lucas for a bit.'

'What?!' Peyton said completely surprised.

'Why does everyone do that?' Brooke asked Haley. Haley shrugged but flashed a grin to Peyton.

'Yeah, it was only for a while, it was more physical than anything else… if you know what i-'

'We know what you mean, please don't say it! He's my best friend and…ew!' Haley shuddered.

'But we just decided to be friends, it wasn't really working out. To be honest we're much better as friends, although he is a good kisser.' Brooke said raising her eyebrow.

'Seriously!' Haley said putting her head in her hands as Peyton giggled.

Suddenly she wasn't missing LA anymore, even her friends seemed closer to home. Haley and Brooke were opposites but somehow they bounced off each other and it just… worked. Peyton had to admit, seeing as she had wanted the summer to go faster than ever, that now she was quite looking forward to spending the summer days with Haley and Brooke, if they'd have her, and even, dare she say it…with Lucas too.

**AN; So what'cha think? I know it didn't have a lot of LP interaction but the whole of the next chapter is focused on them! Don't forget to drop a review, they made me really happy last chapter :)****!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN; I was planning to update this story tomorrow night, or even Tuesday. But i am buzzing over all the reviews you guys are giving, so i couldn't resist!!**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Dinner that night at Karen and Lucas' was enjoyable for Peyton. Karen was a really nice woman and she was forever trying to make Peyton feel as comfortable as possible in their home. She was also very chatty, making up for any awkward silences that could have occurred. While Peyton was listening to Karen's talk about the café Peyton took a few sidelong glances at Lucas as he sat listening to his mom with a small smile on his face, as he ate. He was gorgeous, with sandy blonde messy hair. His face was chiselled and in perfect proportion. He also had a cute upturned nose which Peyton didn't fail to notice. But the thing she liked most was his warm piercing blue eyes. They were the nicest shade of blue she'd ever seen. He looked up to see Peyton's eyes on his and he smiled jerking his head slightly to his mother who was still rambling on. Peyton grinned, her defences falling away again with one look from the blue eyes.

An hour later and Peyton was sitting on the porch swing, a pencil moving swiftly over her pad. Lucas coughed and she looked up.

'Can I… join you?' He asked.

Peyton shrugged and Lucas smiled slightly, her defences had been built up again. He had decided earlier that she probably felt a little embarrassed about crying in front of him hours after they'd met. He didn't mind at all, however. As she'd sat in his arms the night before, he could have held her in his arms for hours. She just seemed to fit into them perfectly. He sat next to her on the porch swing.

'What'cha drawing?' He asked as he peeked over her shoulder to the pad.

'Hey, my drawings are private!' Peyton admonished flicking him in the forehead so he moved his head away.

'Ok first ow and secondly…' He swiftly forced the pad out of Peyton's hands and looked at the picture she'd drawn. It was a picture of Peyton, Haley and Brooke sitting at a table littered with food. He assumed it was from earlier today, and there was a thought bubble above Peyton's head that said; 'New friends?'

'This is really good.' Lucas said admiringly. 'Like really, really good.'

Peyton blushed slightly. 'Thanks.'

It was a rare thing that anyone took notice of her drawings, her friends in LA probably didn't even know she drew, but here was Lucas looking at the picture as if it was some sort of professional painting. He looked at her, his eyes full of praise.

'I didn't know you could draw like this.'

'Well you hardly know me at all so…' Peyton answered and Lucas nodded slightly.

That was something he definitely wanted to change, he wanted to know more about her.

'Have you ever thought of sending these into a professional, like, somewhere? I bet there are loads of places in LA to where you can send them.'

'My pictures are personal though, they are what I'm feeling at the moment and I don't know whether I'm ready to show them to the world. It'd just be weird.' Peyton shrugged.

'I suppose. When I was sixteen I joined the school basketball team, The Ravens, and there were a lot of people just waiting for me to fail, hoping for me to just make one wrong move. But basketball was what I loved so I just went with it and played the best I could. There was a lot of criticism about my first game but I just stuck it out and soon I wasn't known as 'Lucas Scott the outsider.' I was known as 'Lucas Scott, team player of the Ravens.''

'I bet that was hard at first though.' Peyton said looking back down at her drawing.

'Yeah, sure it was. I felt like giving up. But my mom pushed me to show them what I was made of and it paid off. But sometimes you just have to take a chance, that's what I'm trying to tell you and mine, luckily, paid off. Now, I'm co- captain, and I feel like I've really done something to make my mom proud.'

Peyton felt the corners of her mouth turning upwards. 'Momma's boy.' She muttered playfully.

'Yeah ha ha!' Lucas smirked pushing her slightly, 'I'm just saying that you have to take a chance and who knows where it could go, but you'll never know until you do something about it.'

Peyton nodded, 'Noted. God you're pushy.'

Peyton giggled and Lucas nudged her with his elbow.

'I swear, I'm never going to talk about anything serious with you ever again.'

'I'm sorry.' Peyton smirked.

'Yeah you look like it.' Lucas said looking at her and rolling his eyes.

'Ok.' Peyton looked at him deadly seriously. 'I'm sorry.'

Lucas wiggled his eyebrows at her and she burst out laughing, him joining in.

'So how was your first day?' He asked smiling.

'Good I guess. Brooke and Haley are kinda crazy but nice.'

'Haley crazy?' Lucas said chuckling.

'She got married at sixteen!'

'Yeah, to my brother.'

'So how come your last name is Scott, but your mom's last name is Roe.' Peyton asked her walls crumbling away once again and Lucas looked sideways at her, both sets of eyes connecting. Peyton suddenly felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach and quickly looked away.

'That's a good question.' He muttered.

'You don't have to tell me.' Peyton added quickly, sensing his discomfort.

'Dan Scott. He's my biological father. My mom found out she was pregnant at the end of high school, my 'father' left her alone to care for me. He didn't want anything to do with me or my mom. He went off and followed his dreams, a couple of months later getting another girl pregnant called Deb, he stuck by her though and they had a son. That's where Nathan comes in.'

Peyton looked at Lucas and saw that his eyes held pain at having a father that never loved him; she acted like he had the night before doing the only thing she knew how. She slipped her fingers through his and squeezed his hand. Then she withdrew pretty quickly as if it had been him to hold her hand. She had no clue what had just come over her, she'd felt like Lucas was an old friend seeking comfort.

'I'm sorry, I don't even know why I'm telling you this.' Lucas gave a hollow laugh.

'Sometimes it's better to get things out and talk about them, then you don't deal with the pain alone.' Peyton whispered and Lucas looked intently at her again, blue eyes boring into green. She broke the connection again, fearful of what might happen if she didn't.

'So how did you and Nathan meet?'

'Start of high school. I hated him back then; I blamed him for Dan leaving my mom. Really it wasn't his fault. He was such a jackass back then though, learnt from the best I expect. But I saw him slowly change, when Haley came into his life he changed into a better person. At first when they started dating, I was furious. Haley my best friend and Nathan my ass of a brother. But we put our differences aside for Haley and eventually ended up getting along properly, now we are like actual brothers and friends.'

Peyton listened as he told the story; she was enraptured by the conviction in which he spoke. Never had she thought in a million years that the boy she'd been introduced to only a day before could make her feel so calm. He was unlike any boy she'd met before, he'd had his fair share of heartache and he dealt with it. It was fair to say that now; Peyton Sawyer was just as intrigued about Lucas Scott as he was of her.

**AN; I hope you liked it! Please review, they make me really happy!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

The next day Karen left again for work and it was just Lucas and Peyton. They wandered around the house carefully avoiding each other if possible, a bit intimidated by the connection they felt so early after meeting one another.

'Do you want to come to the river court?' Lucas asked after successfully avoiding Peyton for a full three hours, which was harder than it sounded giving how small the house was and then accidentally running into her, literally, in the hallway.

'The river- what?'

Lucas laughed; it was really weird that someone didn't know about the river court. It was practically his sanctuary, his place to let everything go, to think and to reflect. Basketball played a key part in that too. He beckoned for her to follow him and they walked out of the house and down the street, Lucas dribbling a basketball the whole time.

'So you're really into basketball then?'

'Yep, it's my escape route, and a way to take out all my frustrations. I just put all my feelings into the game and it sort of…takes you away from all of the drama for a while, you know?'

She nodded completely understanding what he was on about, sometimes she just longed for the release of emotion, to just get everything out.

'So what's your passion, your escape route?'

'I love to draw, that I guess. I find I can sort out my feelings a lot more on paper than in my head. Although I do love music too. You know, that feeling you get when a really great song comes on the radio, that rush of understanding to what the musician is feeling at the time and how it can relate to your life too.' Peyton blushed afterwards and looked at Lucas, feeling suddenly vulnerable. He, however, was totally calm; he was looking at her almost admiringly and interestedly. There was something in his eyes that she hadn't seen before, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

'Here we are.' Lucas said breaking the moment. Peyton looked around. They were standing on a basketball court with a river running along side it. It was simple but beautiful, Peyton decided. She went to sit down on the bleachers and watched as Lucas effortlessly dribbled the basketball and dunked it. He was a natural she could tell, the ball almost looked at home in his hands and he certainly looked at home on the court.

Peyton watched as his arm muscles rippled slightly as he took a shot, the ball falling effortlessly through the net and saw the self triumph in his face. Not arrogantly so, just a brief glimmer and smiled.

Lucas picked up the ball and turned towards the bleachers, Peyton sat there staring out at the river. She really was beautiful, her blonde curls blowing in the wind.

'Want a shot?' He called and Peyton turned back to face him, rising from the bleachers and walking towards him. She took the ball hesitantly and went to take a shot but stopped, turning back to Lucas.

'What?' He asked.

'I can just tell that you're itching to tell me I'm holding the ball wrong or something. So come on, what am I doing wrong?'

Lucas smirked. 'All right.' He walked closer to her and took the ball from her hands. 'Hold it flat on the palm of your hand, like this, and rest your other hand flat on the side of the ball, like this. Then just let it roll off your fingertips.' He shot the ball and it went straight through.

'Okay, so…' Peyton arranged her hands on the ball. 'Like this.'

'Uhuh.' Lucas said and Peyton rolled her eyes.

'I'm still doing it wrong aren't I?'

Lucas grinned and stepped forward. He placed his hand on top of hers, Peyton's mouth went instantly dry for no apparent reason, and carefully manoeuvred it to the right place.

'There.' He said, but not removing his hand from hers, he was surprised she couldn't hear his heart as it beat furiously against his ribcage. After a brief moment he removed his hand and cleared his throat.

She took the shot and to her great surprise it went in.

'Great shot, Sawyer?'

Lucas and Peyton looked around and Lucas grinned at his brother striding forwards and bumping fists with him.

'So you are Sawyer right?' Nathan asked looking at Peyton warmly.

'That's right.' Peyton smiled.

'Nathan Scott.' He said holding out his hand, Peyton shook it studying him. Nathan was the opposite of Lucas but still good looking. He had dark hair and was taller than Lucas, but only by a bit; he also had blue eyes, though not as piercing as Lucas'.

'Haley won't stop raving about you.' Nathan said kindly. 'Thinks your gonna be a good friend of hers this summer. At the very least she hopes you'll be able to tame Brooke with the shopping. Something she's being trying to do for years.'

'I like Haley, she's nice. And Brooke too, although she can be a little…'

'Crazy?' Lucas asked.

'Yeah.' Peyton answered smiling.

'Well that's Brooke for you.' Nathan said.

'What's Brooke for you?'

Peyton, Nathan and Lucas turned to see Brooke and Haley arriving at the river court.

'We were talking _about_ you Brooke, not _to_ you.' Lucas teased.

Peyton wondered how they'd ever dated. She could see the physical attraction, after all Brooke was pretty and Lucas was… yeah she really shouldn't be thinking about Lucas that way. But they seemed to have more enjoyment out of teasing each other.

'Good things I hope, Broody.' Brooke shot back.

'We were thinking we'd go to the beach for the day, you in?' Haley asked Lucas and Peyton.

'Sure.' Lucas answered.

'I'm in.' Peyton agreed.

Half an hour later they arrived on the beach. Peyton sat down on the sand to be joined by Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Brooke. As they fell into conversation Peyton couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to these people and how easily they'd just let her into the group when barely two days before she'd been a total outsider. She liked Nathan a lot too, he seemed to be on her wave length, he got her straight away and didn't push things if she grew uncomfortable, like they'd known each other for years.

'So what's the deal with the Broody nickname?' Peyton asked Brooke as she used the nickname once again.

'Well you might not have noticed yet but Lucas broods a lot.' Brooke answered as Haley and Nathan nodded.

'I do not.' Lucas defended.

'Oh! So that's the reason for the goofy brooding look you get.' Peyton answered as the other three burst into laughter.

Lucas looked at Peyton, his mouth open slightly showing mock hurt and shaking his head.

'I'm sorry.' Peyton said patting his arm.

'You will be.' Lucas answered darkly.

'But it is true.' She answered completely undeterred by Lucas' threat.

Haley and Brooke laughed again and Nathan clapped his brother on the back grinning. In one swift movement Lucas stood up and swooped down on Peyton half carrying, half dragging her into the sea screaming. The three on the beach watched amused as Lucas waited until he was waist deep in the water before letting go of Peyton so that she fell with a splash into the water. Minutes later they staggered out of the water, Lucas pushed Peyton lightly and Peyton sent a shove his way sending him nearly going headfirst into the sand.

'Don't mess with her.' Nathan said chuckling.

They sat down again panting for breath. Lucas, still smiling, stole a glance at Peyton. Even when her hair was wet she looked beautiful. A bead of water fell from her hair and he followed its process as it made its way down her cheek and neck, then down the front of her top disappearing underneath the fabric. He suddenly had an urge to remove it and see where the bead of water had gone…. He shook his head slightly trying to rid the image when Peyton looked up indignantly, thinking that she might have seen him looking he grimaced. But she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at Brooke.

'I do not brood.' She repeated indignantly.

'You do kinda have that look about you.' Nathan said fairly, when Peyton shot daggers at him he retreated quickly. 'But some people have to brood, I get it. It helps you, I mean, them and-'

'Ok honey, you're digging yourself a hole.' Haley said stopping Nathan, he smiled kissing her lightly.

Brooke and Peyton laughed, Lucas attempted to as well but with the image still stuck in his head and many more images now joining it as he looked at Peyton he couldn't concentrate all that well on the thread of the conversation.

He smiled slightly; It was going to be a long summer.

**So who's hella excited for season 6? I am! And if Lucas doesn't pick Peyton i swear i am actually going to throw something at the TV but anyway lol i hope you liked the chapter, if you did then you know what to do! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Two weeks had passed and Peyton, surprisingly, was loving every second of it. She hung out with Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Brooke every day and couldn't imagine not doing so. Everyone loved having Peyton around, as Brooke said; it gave her a break from having to make small talk with 'Broody' while Nathan and Haley made out.

After two weeks of small hand grazes, late nights up talking and flirting Peyton started to develop a bit of a soft spot for Lucas, the way his eyes sometimes looked at her made her go weak at the knees.

Lucas, having realised at the beach two weeks previously, that he liked Peyton loved to simply watch her. She was off limits, he knew. But that didn't stop him watching and it didn't stop his imagination, particularly after walking in on her changing the day before. It had been one of the most embarrassing moments the two had shared; Lucas had gone bright red and just stared. In the end Peyton had to physically push him out of the bathroom so she could finish getting changed in peace.

They hadn't talked about it, thankfully, feeling that they should just forget about it. It was kind of hard for Lucas to forget though, when the image was constantly replayed in his head. Once or twice, when he watched her as she drew or listened to music, he wondered what it would be like to kiss her. To taste her. He quickly snapped out of it though, they hardly knew each other after all. They'd only met two weeks previously.

The funny thing was though that Lucas did feel he knew her, and pretty well at that.

Today they were to be found sitting in Lucas' bedroom, Lucas sitting on his desk chair with his feet propped up on his bed and Peyton sitting cross legged on the bed. He had his laptop open in front of him and iTunes lighting up the screen.

'Stolen.'

'Dashboard Confessional.' She replied fast as a bolt of lightening.

'Always lo-'

'Nada Surf!'

'She's a runner.'

'Billy Squire, and I'm very impressed you have Billy Squire on you itunes!' Peyton said and Lucas smiled.

'Running with the-'

'Van Halen!'

'-devil! God your good!' Lucas said in mock anger.

His door opened at that moment and Brooke walked in sitting on the bed next to Peyton.

'Hi boy and friend.' She said. 'You coming to the party Rachel's holding tonight? Wait, why am I even asking, of course you are!'

'Brooke, I won't know anyone there.' Peyton answered.

'Yeah, but you know me, and because you know me, pretty soon you'll know everyone else too. They'll be queuing up to talk to you.'

'Oh goody.' Peyton said rolling her eyes, Lucas laughed.

'Ok, ok we won't go, we'll go shopping instead!'

'Oh god no! I'll be there.' Peyton answered.

'Knew that would do the trick.' Brooke grinned getting up and heading back out of the door.

'Bye friends, see you later!'

Peyton rolled her eyes again, looking at Lucas.

'Are you going?' She asked.

'Yeah hey, I'm not a total dork.'

'Well you do read a lot.' Peyton teased.

--

'Peyton! We need to go to Nathan and Haley's before the party, so come on!' Lucas yelled through the bathroom door, he was wearing jeans and a dark blue T-shirt with a light blue shirt over the top. He'd taken a little more time choosing his clothes than normal and as he looked at himself after he was ready he wondered whether Peyton would like what he was wearing. Then he laughed at himself for being so utterly ridiculous. Firstly Peyton didn't look at him that way and secondly he was obsessing over what he was wearing…for a _girl _which he'd certainly never done before_._

Lucas looked around as the door opened and practically felt his jaw hit the floor. Okay it was a slight exaggeration on his part but Peyton did look amazing. She was wearing ripped jeans with heels and a tight fitting black top with an equally tight fitting shirt over the top. He stuttered over something to say but thankfully Peyton didn't seem to notice, she was rummaging in her bag for something. When she looked up he quickly said,

'You look nice.' And felt relieved that his voice came out normal and not like how he was feeling at the moment, all jittery.

'So do you.' Peyton said smiling and Lucas stood up a little straighter and allowed himself a small grin. She walked past and he bounded after her the grin still firmly in place shutting the front door behind him.

'So I forgot to say everyone has a kind of- partner for this party.' Lucas said. 'Not a date, just like…'

'Oh that could be a problem.' Peyton said and Lucas frowned slightly.

'I don't know any other guys in this town apart from you and Nathan, and damn… Nathan's married.'

Lucas smirked. 'That's right. I guess you're stuck with me.'

'I guess so.' Peyton smirked back and he smiled. He stuck out his arm and she looped hers through it, they walked on in silence and although Peyton seemed completely calm to Lucas she felt like jumping up and down at this very moment. He was gorgeous, he was sensitive and he was considerate. Perfect, basically but she knew that nothing was ever going to happen, it couldn't and more importantly she wouldn't let it because it wouldn't be fair to either of them. She knew that,

_People who were meant to be together always found their way in the end._

and she truly believed in that fact. But it didn't stop her laughing along with him, staring at him or wishing that they were standing a lot closer than this, preferably with his lips on hers… She pushed away the thought smirking slightly.

'What're you smirking at?' Lucas asked who'd of course non to discreetly been watching her.

She blushed a little as she looked at him, the image still stuck obediently in her mind. It was so vivid she was surprised he couldn't see it as well.

'Nothing.' She answered.

'All right Blondie.' Lucas said.

'Okay so that's my new nickname then?'

'Yep, that is what I'm going to call you.' He answered smiling down at her.

'And what shall I call you?'

'Well, I'm thinking something like… hot stuff.' He laughed then grimaced.

'Did I actually just say that?' He asked, but was cut off as Peyton burst into laughter.

'Oh my… you really did just say that.' Peyton laughed.

'Not much of a dork now right?' He asked still grimacing slightly. _Hot stuff! What the hell had he been thinking?!_

'Nope, more like…an idiot.' Peyton said still giggling slightly then he felt her let go of his arm and realised too soon that they were at the 'Naley' house.

He knocked the door then said quickly,

'Please do not mention that to anyone, they will torture me.'

Peyton smirked deviously and Lucas could see a little glint in her eyes.

'Well I can't promise anything.' She murmured but he heard and he pushed her slightly, she stumbled and nearly fell off the step, Lucas grabbed her quickly around the waist but was relieved to hear that she was giggling. The door opened.

'Have I interrupted something?' Nathan asked smiling a little as Lucas quickly looked around and Peyton stopped laughing but chuckled briefly.

'Don't worry, Luke just tried to throw me in your hedge.' Peyton said and Lucas removed his hands from around her waist rolling his eyes at her exaggeration.

'You want me to kick his ass?' Nathan smirked leaning in for a hug, Peyton reciprocated and laughed.

'That would be good actually yeah.' Then she winked and walked past Nathan into the house calling for Haley.

'You know if you weren't married, I'd say you had a teensy little crush on Peyton.' Lucas said shaking his head.

'She's cool yeah but you're right, I love Haley and I am married, but what's your excuse man?' Nathan smirked and Lucas rolled his eyes though not denying the fact.

Lucas knew Nathan didn't really like Peyton that way; he was way too devoted to Haley. Nathan did like Peyton though, he knew that much, just the way they were together sort of suggested that they got each other and that they had quite a special bond. A close friendship bond. He was actually really glad that his brother and Peyton got on so well, clearly Nathan saw the magic in Peyton that he, Lucas, saw. Though in a slightly different way. Whereas Nathan's bond with Peyton was strictly platonic Lucas would like nothing better than to grab her and…

He shook his head again, if he kept thinking about Peyton like this then he would need to go home pretty quickly before he did something stupid.

'Hales!' Lucas said walking into the apartment to see Haley and Peyton talking and laughing. She shushed him with her hand and finished her conversation topic with Peyton then came over to say hello.

'Oh so now I get your attention.' Lucas smirked. 'We've been friends since we were like, two, right but then Peyton comes into town and poof…'

'Poof?' Peyton asked sticking her tongue out.

'Poof! Lucas is pushed to one side.' He finished.

Haley laughed. 'Oh Luke you know you're my bestest buddy.' She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

'Okay I can't breath.' Lucas said.

'I'm just showing you how you haven't been pushed to one side!' Haley said holding him even tighter as Peyton laughed.

'Dude get your own wife.' Nathan said walking back into the room.

Haley and Lucas broke apart and laughed. Peyton watched the three of them; they looked so close that her heart almost ached. She wanted that, to be close to someone the way Lucas was to Haley and she wanted to be devoted to someone the way Nathan was with Haley. Haley James Scott was a lucky girl, Peyton decided, with a husband like Nathan and a best friend like Lucas. She watched as Lucas grinned at his brother and they bumped fists, Nathan also grinning. She smiled but the smile held a little sadness, she wanted to be like this. She wanted people to care about her like the three before her cared for each other. Her friends in LA weren't even friends if they were compared to the friendship of these three and Brooke. They shared something strong, a true bond of friendship and…love. Whereas all Peyton's friendships were just friendships, they weren't special…they certainly weren't anything like the friendships she'd encountered in Tree Hill.

'Peyt!' Haley practically yelled.

'W-what?' Peyton said startled coming out of her reverie.

'We're going to the party now, you coming?' Nathan asked. Lucas looked at her and there was a faint look of concern on his face.

'Sorry, yeah sure.' Peyton answered putting on a grin. Nathan and Haley grinned back and walked over to the apartment door. Lucas however walked over to Peyton; he seemed to sense that something was a little off because he placed an arm around her shoulders and squeezed gently. He didn't say a word but this simple gesture made Peyton feel a rush of emotion and feelings for him she didn't even believe existed. It really was funny how meeting a group of people could really change your life. It certainly had changed Peyton's.

**Does a little dance Lucas picked Peyton! Wasn't that moment just amazing?! Ahh! Anyway right, again, I hope you liked this chapter and if you did you know what I would love… more LP kisses in the next episode! But unless Mark is reading this, and I highly, _highly_ doubt that, then I would also **_**love**_** a tiny, little review. If you could spare one, of course (: **

**Oh and Thank you to those who keep reading and reviewing, it really means a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

The four arrived at Rachel's house a little later than they should have, they'd decided to walk to Rachel's instead of driving after all they didn't know what kind of state they'd be in when the party had finished. They stepped through the door and were instantly hit with music and people. It seemed the party was in full swing and a lot of people already looked a little on the drunk side.

'P.Sawyer! Tutor Wife!' Brooke yelled coming up to them and hugging them both.

A couple of days ago Brooke had stated she was tired of calling Peyton simply 'Peyton' so had fashioned her new nickname; P.Sawyer. Peyton didn't really mind, it was different to what everyone else called her at any rate.

'Hey B.Davis.' She said back.

'Ohhh I like that, it's so much better than Brooke. B.Davis and P.Sawyer!'

'Brooke are you drunk?' Haley asked, Brooke was somewhat slurring her words.

'A little tipsy, the alcohol is flowing like water tonight.' Brooke said happily pushing a paper cup into Peyton's hands, then getting another one for Haley.

'Drink up, drink up!' She said and Peyton took a gulp of her drink. It burned her throat as it went down and she vaguely wondered what was in it. Haley coughed and spluttered as she swallowed hers. Nathan and Lucas took gulps too, Lucas grimacing a bit at the taste.

Brooke pulled Peyton with her and set off trying to wade through the sea of people in the house to introduce some to her.

'This is Tim.' Brooke said and then whispered so only Peyton could here. 'He's a bit dim.'

'Well well Peyton is it? Your one fine piece of-'

'Just say she's hot Tim.' one of his friends answered, stepping forward with a smile directed to Peyton.

'Andy.' He said holding forth his hand. Peyton went to shake it but he pulled her in close instead and whispered something in her ear, Peyton blushed slightly then chuckled a little. This wasn't her usual behaviour, but it seemed that whatever was in that drink had gone straight to her head. Lucas having watched the whole thing felt angry, the guy had no right! Pulling Peyton in like that! The way she blushed and giggled to him was making his blood boil. Okay Lucas, chill. He warned himself draining his drink, the alcohol burning his throat fiercely and picking up another one.

* * *

Hours later and Peyton ambled over to where about ten people sat, Nathan and Haley, Brooke and a guy named Chase, Skills and Bevin (who she'd been introduced to earlier), Rachel (who she'd also been introduced to), Lucas, the guy she'd met earlier called Andy and another guy she didn't know. She joined the group, wearily wondering what they were doing.

'Come join in Peyton, we're playing spin the bottle!' Brooke shouted cheerily. Peyton sat down a little wearily next to Haley. She wasn't really bothered with these games to be honest, but the only four people she really knew at the party were sitting in this little circle. How bad could it be anyway? Brooke rested the empty bottle of vodka on the table and span it, its point landed on a guy called Chase, she beamed and kissed him. Some moments later they broke apart Brooke looking very pleased with herself.

She glanced at Peyton who raised her eyebrow, smirking and Chase span the bottle too, it landed on Haley.

'Ok, no tongues people!' Nathan said as Chase leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Haley then span the bottle and it landed on Lucas.

'Ew. She's my best friend!' Lucas said disgustedly.

'Yeah, I am so not doing this.' Haley agreed.

'Oh come on!' Rachel said. 'It's spin the bottle, just do it.'

Lucas leant forward and so did Haley,

'You try anything and I'm never talking to you ever again.' Haley said warningly and the whole group laughed. They both leant forward and shared a friendly peck.

Five minutes later and the bottle landed on Peyton, she looked up to see who'd spun it and was met with the guy she'd been talking to earlier. Andy smirked and leaned across the table to kiss her. Lucas watched intently, it was an innocent kiss, there were no tongues and it went on just the right amount of time, but he still felt a stab of jealousy. As the two broke apart and returned to their seats around the table there was a wolf whistle from Nathan and Peyton laughed shoving him, Andy was looking very smug as though he thought he had a chance with Peyton now. Lucas lowered his eyes to squint darkly.

A little while later and it was now Lucas' turn to spin the bottle, it stopped and he looked up to see who it was pointing to. To his horror and slight delight, it was pointing right at Peyton. Who only just seemed to have noticed, she bit her bottom lip considering whether she wanted to do this at all. Before she had the chance to duck out of it Lucas had leant over the table. He was going to show them, show that ass of a guy that Peyton didn't want him. Suddenly Peyton's heart was beating twice as fast as normal and she was somewhat scared that someone would notice.

She looked into his eyes and saw that they were quite calm and somewhat reassuring. She leaned in the rest of the way and their lips met. It was a slow brush of lips together but it sent tingles up and down Peyton's body. Not aware of putting it there, she suddenly felt her hand on his cheek. It was sweet and tentative but Lucas felt himself wanting more and decided to take a chance. Maybe it was the alcohol running through his blood, making him feel more daring but he placed a hand gently at the crook of her neck bringing her closer to him and swiped his tongue delicately across her bottom lip; to say she was surprised was a bit of an understatement. But just that simple move had sent her into some sort of overdrive and after being hesitant for a few more seconds surrendered her mouth to him, his tongue meeting hers.

There were a few looks of surprise from the circle of onlookers as they blatantly saw Lucas' tongue enter Peyton's mouth. Haley looked at Nathan, raising her eyebrows.

'Rachel, isn't it just meant to be a kiss-' Bevin started but Rachel put a hand over her mouth saying,

'Shhhh!'

Brooke looked almost as surprised as Haley and Nathan; the three shared a brief look. This was so un-like Lucas.

Lucas smiled against her lips as she opened her mouth to his. Suddenly he was soaring; he didn't want this to end. They were both now blissfully unaware of everyone sitting around the table and the fact that they were in a room full of people. Even the music seemed distant to Peyton, like it was somewhere far away. Lucas teased Peyton's tongue with his own for several moments before he suddenly realised what he was doing, he opened his eyes abruptly and drew back quickly, giving her a quick sweet kiss as a sort of 'sorry' and settling back to where he was sitting. Peyton was left a little surprised at the abrupt ending but realised as she too opened her eyes that they had at least another ten pairs watching them so she leant back too. They were both blushing, aware that the kiss had gone on far too long and was far heavier than any other.

'Okay so…' Rachel said breaking the stunned silence; she eyed Peyton, new found respect rising for the girl.

Nathan looked from Lucas to Peyton and back again as though analysing. He was really surprised, it was very un-like Lucas. In fact he generally hated public displays of affection; it was something he'd told Haley and Nathan many a time, hoping that they'd get the hint. But Nathan had always argued that Lucas felt this simply because he'd never been in love and that when he found that special someone they'd all have to deal with _his _PDA because love was a wonderful and complicated thing. That was the most in depth conversation they'd had as brothers and realising what they were talking about they grew a little bit embarrassed and dropped it to do something extremely manly. As they said afterwards talking about their feelings and love was all a girls' thing. They hadn't talked about it since but now Nathan wondered how Peyton really could have _already_ changed their summer.

The group gradually fell back into the game, with the occasional glance towards either Lucas or Peyton, whose cheeks were still a little flushed.

* * *

An hour later and Peyton was walking around the house a drink in one hand, the other twirling a necklace around her fingers. All around her were teenagers who looked absolutely wasted, and even the ones who were still dancing looked definitely worse for wear.

'So, I wanna see what all the fuss is about?'

Peyton turned, to be met by Rachel.

'What fuss?' She said, almost defensively.

'Oh I see what they mean, there's a certain feisty quality about you.' Rachel nodded and Peyton snorted.

'So two weeks in and you and blonde boy are already playing tonsil tennis.'

'I seem to remember you kissing that guy, what's his name, oh yeah skills. Oh _and_ Lucas, that's right _and _Andy. It was a game Rachel.' Peyton said rolling her eyes, a slight smirk on her face.

'Sure, see I'm a slut,_ you_ don't have that excuse. You two have so made out before.'

'We haven't.'

'Right.' Rachel nodded not believing it for a second. 'You had sex yet?' Rachel asked hoping maybe, to force her into a confession of some sort.

Peyton nearly dropped her drink.

'No!'

'So you're telling me that you've been alone with him in his house and nothing's happened. Am I supposed to believe that?'

'Yes.'

'So there's been no stolen kisses in the bedroom, or the… shower.' Rachel said raising her eyebrow. 'No, 'I-need-to-have-you-now!' moments?'

'No.' Peyton said laughing now.

'All right, I'm just asking.' Rachel shrugged. 'You can't blame me; it did look pretty intense, far more than any other kiss tonight.'

Brooke then decided to join them; she looked at Peyton with a slightly gleeful expression.

'Woah, P.Sawyer what's going on with you and broody?'

'See. Proved my point.' Rachel grinned.

'It was spin the bottle, that's what you do in spin the bottle!' Peyton said rolling her eyes.

'Ok, _we_ were playing spin the bottle. But you two took it to a whole other level. I thought at one point that you were gonna start ripping each other's clothes off! I mean if that's what you do when playing spin the bottle in LA then can I come to the parties? They sound like fun.' Rachel asked cocking an eyebrow.

'Yeah, P, it was hardly spin the bottle. More like, 'lets see who resists the impulse to mount the other'!'

'Oh come on. Are you serious? I don't get involved in most LA parties because they are exactly like that.'

'Okay, you are now officially my new best friend. Tell me when you go back to LA and I'm coming with you, I want to get introduced to this party scene!' Rachel winked.

Peyton laughed and Brooke said seriously,

'Wait and me! I wanna come too!'

Rachel rolled her eyes pityingly and walked off, giving Peyton a swift wave goodbye.

* * *

Lucas sat on the stairs with a cup in his hand, he was brooding and he knew that sooner or later Haley would come to see him. Sure enough she fought her way over and sat down next to him.

'So buddy, what's up?' She asked.

'You're going to ask about spin the bottle aren't you?' Lucas asked sighing.

'Well, it was…kind of…intense.'

'I don't know what came over me all right. One minute we were just kissing and then the next-'

'You were sticking your tongue down her throat?'

'Oh god.' Lucas said feeling totally uneasy. He hadn't meant to, it just kind of, happened. However there was a part of him that couldn't feel guilty, she'd reciprocated and, boy it had been a good kiss.

'Don't worry about it. It's probably the alcohol; you have gone through quite a bit Luke.'

'It's the holidays!' Lucas said looking over at Peyton who had just finished talking to Rachel and Brooke. Haley followed his gaze.

'Luke, just be careful okay.'

'What do you mean?' He said defensively.

'She's only here for a few months, don't get in too deep.'

Haley patted him on the shoulder and walked away leaving him still looking at Peyton and in deep thought. But for once he never needed Haley's advice less, _don't get in too deep_. That was stupid, it was a crush that had resulted in one kiss which was part of a _game _anyway, it wasn't like he was going to fall in love or anything…

**Sooo what'cha think? All of the other chapters have kind of been building up to this but i'm not so sure about this chapter. Hmmm anyway if you did like it maybe you might want to let me know because reviews are like birthday and christmas _at the same time_! LOL**

**Thank you again for people who keep reviewing, i love them!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7**_

The next day dawned cloudy but stickly warm. It was a Saturday but still Karen had left for work, Peyton felt a little sorry for her. She worked every hour god sent, all for Lucas and his well being. She picked up the note that Karen left and studied it. Just then Lucas walked into the kitchen; she looked around quickly and froze, abruptly turning back towards the letter lying on the kitchen worktop. Lucas also froze, noticing suddenly that she was there. He rubbed his eyes slightly and pushed a hand through his hair.

'Is that a note from my mom?' He asked nonchalantly.

'Yeah.' Peyton said relieved. 'She said she's working till quite late tonight so we're going to have to get ourselves something for dinner.'

'All right.'

It grew tense again and neither wanted to bring up the subject of last night.

'So, Haley's just rang me and asked if we all wanted to go to the movies? There's this new flick out, apparently, that she wants to see.' Peyton said quickly.

'Oh right, yeah, sure. I'll just go and… get ready.' And Lucas ambled back out of the kitchen.

Peyton let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Oh God. This was bad, this was bad, this was bad. It was forever going to be awkward now, she could just feel it. Sighing she walked to her room, intending to get dressed and ready for the day ahead.

* * *

'Oh purlease, we have to have popcorn!' Brooke countered looking at the man serving them. Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan and Haley were all waiting in line for refreshments at the cinema and at this point the other four were looking away embarrassedly as Brooke took on the guy behind the counter.

'I'm sorry but we have none at the moment, we'll have to go and-'

'What kind of cinema doesn't have popcorn?' Brooke asked looking at Peyton, who looked back shaking her head a little alarmed. Clearly Brooke wasn't in one of the best moods today.

'Well, we can't just magic it here; it has to be made…' The man said smirking and this seemed to send Brooke over the top.

'Don't smirk at me! That's it; I want the number to the manager of the cinema!' Brooke said as the other four rolled their eyes embarrassingly.

'Erm well we are a multi national company so the-'

'Ok fine, I want your boss' number then!'

'I'm sorry, but I can't really do that, maybe if you-'

'Right! I'll write a letter, and I will put you in personally for refusing to sell us popcorn. I mean, seriously what kind of cinema is this?!' Brooke cried.

In one swift movement Peyton, Haley, Lucas and Nathan had grabbed Brooke and steered her out of the way as a line of people grumbled their annoyance.

'Expect a letter from me complaining, Mister!' Brooke all but shouted.

'Brooke, shut up!' Haley said.

'Yeah, it's only darn popcorn and we're making a scene- sorry correction, _you're_ making a scene!' Peyton pointed out.

'Well Brooke does get a little grouchy without popcorn.' Lucas smirked putting a piece into his mouth; he'd bought the last box.

'Oh ha ha.' Brooke said sarcastically and when he carried on laughing she tipped the box out of his hands, smirking. His face looked shocked as Peyton, Haley and Nathan laughed.

'Looks like none of us are having any popcorn now.' Peyton said smirking.

* * *

Peyton couldn't concentrate on the movie at all, Nathan and Haley understandably wanted to sit together and Brooke refused to sit next to Lucas because of the popcorn fiasco. Therefore she had to sit next to him, with Brooke on her other side. Needless to say she wasn't quite as focused on the movie as she should have been with Lucas sitting next to her. She kept looking out of the corner of her eye to peer at him and swore that every time she did he would turn slightly, as if he'd been looking at her too.

In truth, Lucas couldn't concentrate either, he could smell lavender and as he shifted his elbow to the opposite arm rest, the one nearest Peyton. He realised that it was her hair, she had lavender, vanillary smelling shampoo. He inhaled and swore it made him just the slightest bit high. He felt all floaty all of a sudden and felt very hot under the collar.

Shaking his head slightly he went into a daydream about Peyton and her hair. He was just running a hand through it and tilting her head up so he could kiss her when someone swatted his arm impatiently.

'Come on! The movie's finished.'

Grumbling, he fell out of his stupor and stood up realising as he did so that his pants seemed a little on the tight side. He looked down shocked.

_Oh God. No. This can not be happening! _He thought angrily to himself, holding his coat in front of his crotch.

They shuffled outside Lucas dawdling a little behind them cursing himself. Peyton's hair bouncing off her shoulders also was doing nothing to relieve his situation down there so he cursed her too. They walked outside and he was dismayed to see that it was raining.

_This is so not my day! _He frowned.

Nathan gave Haley his jacket quickly as the downpour continued. Brooke however didn't have one and neither did Peyton.

'Luke, as your not actually wearing your jacket can we borrow yours?!' Brooke asked.

'Err No!' Lucas stuttered uncomfortably shifting his jacket.

'Come on!' Peyton said. 'Please!' And she gave him the most adorable puppy eyes he'd ever seen, his hand twitched as if to hand her the coat but he quickly rectified himself.

'I'm cold!' He said defiantly.

'Luke, come on. You know what girls are like, and anyway you aren't actually wearing it!' Nathan agreed.

Lucas gave Nathan a pleading look but he didn't seem to get it as he strode forward and grabbed the coat out of Lucas' hands, throwing it over Brooke and Peyton's heads as they ambled on.

He swore he nearly had a heart attack at that point but luckily no-one seemed to have noticed, after all it was getting dark pretty fast because of the rain. And it was now so thick that they could hardly see feet in front of them.

They made it home in double the time it would have taken usually. However the rain had acted like a cold shower on Lucas and he was pleased and relieved to find that his pants seemed comfortable again. Lucas and Peyton had further to walk than the rest as their house was further from the cinema. They'd just dropped off Nathan and Haley after Brooke and were now walking back, the rain still hammering down around them.

'Come under here, you've gotta be freezing!' Peyton shouted pointing under the jacket where she was taking refuge.

'No, it's ok. I'm fine!' Lucas shouted back, afraid of what might happen if he got too close, although he looked like he'd just jumped into a swimming pool.

'Fine!' Peyton said taking the coat off her head and tossing it back to Lucas. 'You're soaked through, wear it!'

'No, no! I don't want you to be ill!' Lucas answered passing the jacket back.

Peyton swiftly pulled him to her and swung the jacket over themselves as they walked on. They were uncomfortably close but Lucas did feel a lot warmer, he swore two minutes before he was suffering from hypothermia. They reached Lucas' house quite quickly after that and practically ran inside pulling Peyton in with him and slamming the door behind them. They slipped slightly and he nearly went flying but Peyton held onto his arm tightly. He looked down at her face, she was soaking wet even with his jacket, and he imagined he didn't look much better.

'I'm freezing.' Peyton mumbled. Ironically though, under his intense gaze she felt uncomfortably hot. Lucas rubbed his hands up and down her arms trying to generate some warmth and Peyton cursed him in her mind. His face was perhaps inches away from hers as she looked up she saw a raindrop run from his hair down his face and over his lips. Hey eyes kept flicking upwards to his then down to his lips again and Lucas leaned in a little closer. She looked into his eyes and was mesmorized, their lips were mere a breath apart and she licked hers in anticipation. Just at the moment the phone rang and they jumped. Lucas moved quickly to answer it.

Peyton suddenly felt cold again, their excitement had definitely washed that feeling away or maybe it was just Lucas pressing himself against her.

'No mom, stay at the café. I don't want you driving back in this, it's like a storm! Yeah, we'll be fine, don't worry. Just stay with Deb and I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Love you too.' She heard Lucas say quickly.

Peyton looked up as he put down the phone sloppily, water dripping everywhere. Lucas looked up at her with a small almost nervous smile,

'Looks like it's just you and me tonight.'

**Okay so the reason it's took me longer to update is that i wasn't completely sure with this chapter, i've kept changing it but this is how it's staying now! So i hope you like it. And i realised that in my other update i didn't say anything about 602 :O Well not as good as 601 for me, but LP jumping on the bed was cute :) 603 i thought, was amazing! One LP scene but we got an _'I love you' _from Lucas! (squee!) Anywaysss can't wait for 604 and i also can't wait for feedback from this chapter, if anyone would like to give any :) Thank you again for the awesome reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

Lucas dragged a couple of blankets out of the cupboard and handed one to Peyton. They were soaked through and looked like they'd just come out of the shower. Lucas took the towel around his neck and furiously rubbed at his hair sending water everywhere, all over Peyton.

'Ahh thanks for that.' She said rubbing the water off her face with her towel.

'Sorry.' Lucas laughed. 'So you want some hot chocolate?'

'Sure.' Peyton nodded.

Lucas came back moments later with two mugs full of steaming liquid, Peyton took hers with a muttered 'thanks' as Lucas went to turn on the living room lights, they flickered on for a second but then shut off, plummeting them into darkness.

'Oh, ok should I be scared?' Lucas heard Peyton's voice through the darkness.

He laughed before answering. 'Nah, it's probably a power cut from the storm.' Then she heard him wondering about before seeing a torch flicker on.

'There we go. I'll just go and get some candles. Shall we stay in here? Cuz I don't think we have that many candles to take into separate rooms.'

'Yeah, ok.' Peyton nodded, she didn't really feel like being alone in the middle of a storm anyway so she was quite happy with them staying in the same room.

Lucas walked out of the room and Peyton put her blanket on the floor as a kind of bed. She then placed cushions against the couch and leaned against it nursing her hot chocolate in her hands as it warmed her up. Lucas returned a moment later and lit a few candles placing them on the coffee table in the room; he then sat down opposite her arranging his own little 'bed.'

They sat for a few minutes in silence, each sipping their hot chocolate gingerly.

'You know, I always used to be scared of the dark.' Peyton said chuckling.

'Aww well don't worry I'm here.' Lucas laughed.

'It's just you hear all these stories don't you? About monsters, especially when you're younger, I used to be terrified!'

'Ok wait, what… monsters are real?' Lucas asked jokingly.

'Well, obviously.' Peyton said smiling. 'I thought that I'd see one moving through the shadows or creeping out from under my bed or out of the wardrobe or something!'

'Ok can we stop this conversation.' Lucas said nervously looking around.

Peyton laughed loudly. 'Oh, who's scared of the dark now?'

'I am NOT scared of the dark. I'm just a little…weary that's all.'

'Sure, ok.' Peyton said and Lucas gave her a sarcastic smile. 'If that's your story.' She added smirking as he shook his head.

'Damn, your never gonna let me live this down are you?'

'Nope!' Peyton agreed grinning. 'Well for the next two months I won't anyway.'

Lucas' smile suddenly slid off his face. Considering three weeks previously he'd wanted her to leave as soon as possible, now he felt completely the opposite, check the incident at the cinema, he thought rolling his eyes slightly.

'I guess so.' He said eventually and Peyton detected a hint of something in his voice close to resentment. 'So what's LA like? Party central?'

Peyton laughed. 'You could say that. It's just like any place really, but probably louder.'

'So it's not all night parties every night then?' Lucas asked.

'Well yeah, it is kind of.' Peyton agreed.

'Ah. So I guess a Tree Hill party was pretty lame for miss LA party girl.'

'I didn't say _I_ went to all the parties, they just do have them. Tree Hill, I've gotta admit, does do pretty kick ass parties judging by the one yesterday.' She briefly looked at him; his eyes were so intense that she had to look away again.

'Glad we could impress.' Lucas said wryly.

'Your making me sound like a party whore.' Peyton said pouting slightly.

Lucas laughed.

'A lot of my friends are very, party-centric, so I just tag along. I don't like, organize them or anything.' Peyton said.

'Ok.' Lucas said shrugging but smirking all the same.

'Hey stop that. I feel like your judging me.' Peyton pouted.

'No, I'm not. It's just that you seem so different to the usual cheerleadery types that go to these parties.'

'I am a cheerleader.' Peyton answered indignantly.

Lucas let out a laugh. 'You're a cheerleader!' He said disbelievingly.

'Yes.' She bit out.

'But you're like the least cheeriest person I know.' He answered.

'So is this bash Peyton day or something? And hey! I am cheery.' Peyton asked.

'Sorry ok yeah you are, but your just not the type who-'

'Well I could say the same about you, you're not really a jock but you're on the school basketball team right?' Peyton said raising her eyebrows.

'Good point.' Lucas said nodding. 'Ok, I'm sorry for judging you.'

'I suppose I forgive you.' Peyton smiled.

'Good. I couldn't live without your forgiveness.' Lucas said sarcastically.

'Oh ha ha.' Peyton answered.

'So how is life in LA…in general?'

'It's all right I guess. I don't think the city or town really matters, it's the people which are in it that change your opinion of the place.' Peyton looked over at Lucas when she said it. 'For example, I didn't want to come to Tree Hill at all, I thought it was going to be hell living here but Haley, Nathan and Brooke have proved me otherwise.'

'Hey, what about me?' Lucas asked dejectedly, sticking out his bottom lip.

'Well, I suppose you too.' Peyton said as though thinking thoughtfully.

'Really makes me feel loved that does Sawyer. You're living in my home and you prefer my friends to me.' Lucas shook his head but smirked.

'Sorry, just the way it goes I guess.' Peyton shrugged.

'I get the whole 'girl bonding' thing over me but please, I'm better than Nathan right.' Lucas asked, almost pleadingly.

'Well, Nathan is hot.' Peyton said fairly.

'What?!' Lucas practically yelled. 'I'm gonna tell Haley you said that.'

'She already knows, we talk about him everyday.' Peyton said, her eyebrow raising into a cocky smirk.

'Well what about me?' Lucas asked.

'Hmmm.' Peyton said appearing to study him. 'Compared to Nathan….' She made a dejected face and lightly shook her head, looking at him pityingly but with a twinkle in her eyes.

Lucas' mouth fell open. 'You little…' He murmured before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at her figure in the candlelight.

'If I were you I really would not pillow fight me.' She said picking it up. She stood up with it in her hands and walked closer then gave him a good whack around the head.

'Ow, hey! That's not fair.' He yelled as she giggled.

He grabbed her knees and pulled so that she fell to the ground, on top of him. She kept on whacking him as his fingers found her sides and suddenly she was laughing as he tickled her, she writhed but he wouldn't let go and suddenly, not knowing how he'd got there, he was on top of her, holding his weight up with one hand resting on the floor by her head. She whacked him around the head again with the pillow and with surprising agility moved out from underneath him to run into another room. Lucas stood grabbed a pillow and yelled,

'You better run Sawyer!'

He started forward but suddenly felt himself collide with something hard. His head throbbed as he realised he'd walked into the wall, just where the corner to the kitchen was. He touched his head and felt something sticky, it really stung.

'Shit.' He cursed as he felt blood slide down his cheek from his deep cut above his eyebrow. He heard Peyton come back into the room.

'Where's the fight gone Scott?' She asked and he could tell that she was smirking.

'The fight kind of went when I ran head first into a wall.' He groaned back.

'Oh my god, are you ok?' She asked walking forwards and holding onto his arms to keep him steady.

'You know what; I think I've got concussion.' He said drooping slightly and letting Peyton hold him up, his head lolling on her shoulder.

'Shit, Lucas! Just stay awake! Don't you dare fall asleep, it's creepy enough in the dark as it is without you passing out on me!' Peyton said in a worried tone and patted his back.

He grinned; he didn't really have concussion he just loved being taken care of and he wanted to pay her back for hitting him on the head with the cushion. She pulled him onto the couch and inspected his cut.

'It's quite deep, do you have first aid?' She asked.

'Yeah, in the kitchen, bottom cupboard on the left. But really I'm fine.' Lucas said.

'I still think you need a band aid on it.' Peyton insisted getting up and walking cautiously into the kitchen, she bent down and inspected the cupboard bringing out a medical box and walking back into the living room. She knelt in front of him and he looked at her. He smiled slightly at her concerned face and her knitted brow as she opened the box bringing out a cream and inspecting it.

'Seriously Lucas you live here, how the hell did you not know the wall was there?' Peyton murmured.

Lucas shook his head. 'It's dark okay.' He answered defensively.

She rolled her eyes and tilted his head towards her, putting a cream on his cut.

'What does that do, Miss professional?' Lucas asked.

'Honestly…' Peyton answered smirking. 'I have no idea. I just thought it looked like a good thing to use.'

Lucas laughed. 'As long as I don't start growing anything weird then it's all good.'

Peyton smiled and put the cream back into the medical box.

'Dude, I can't believe you walked into a wall…and I thought I was a klutz.' Peyton said cracking up.

'Oh I'm glad you think it's funny!'

'I'm sorry but it is!'

Lucas watched her as Peyton picked up a band aid and ripped off the wrapper. She leant in very close to him and his mouth went dry as well as his heart rate speeding up. Her fingers were so tender and almost loving that he closed his eyes a little, they were pleasantly cool and made the pain in his head vanish instantly. He opened his eyes to see the cutest look on Peyton's face he'd ever seen. The tip of her tongue was poking out of the side of her mouth in deep concentration; he grinned slightly, inhaled her perfume and was suitably reminded of how close they'd been when they'd last kissed, the spin the bottle kiss. He could still remember how their lips fit perfectly together, almost like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. And then Peyton was removing her hands from his face and a smiled graced her face.

'All done.' She smiled.

'Thank you, nurse Sawyer. You know, you should totally get the sexy nurse costume.' Lucas said smirking and Peyton laughed slapping him playfully on the knee.

Then there was suddenly a bang in the kitchen and they whipped their heads around to see Karen walking into the room.

'Mom.' Lucas said surprised.

'It's stopped raining, so I thought it'd be safe to get home. And the powers back on too, so there's no need for these anymore.' She waved at the candles and then flicked on the light.

Lucas and Peyton both closed their eyes against the brightness, then opened them again readjusting to the light. Peyton sat in front of Lucas on the floor and him on the sofa, Karen gave them a weird look as if to say 'what on earth are you doing there' then looked at Lucas.

'What's happened to your head?' She asked gasping. It looked a lot worse in the light Peyton decided, blood had run and dried down his face and he had a huge band aid placed right across his forehead.

'The klutz walked into a wall!' Peyton exclaimed and when Karen started to laugh she joined in.

'Yes I'm glad you think it's funny. I might have died, had it not been for Nurse Sawyer.' He smirked and Peyton stuck her tongue out.

'Well I'm off to bed, goodnight. Oh and don't walk into any more walls Luke, you don't want to lose too many brain cells.' She smirked and he gave her a wave before she retired to bed, closing her bedroom door behind her. Karen chuckled some more then busied herself in cleaning up the living room.

Lucas sat and watched her, thinking about Peyton. He really liked her, but he had no idea whether to make a move or not. The thing was that with each day that passed, the time was getting shorter and shorter. Then again he didn't want to totally humiliate himself if he did confess his feelings to her and for her to not feel the same way. Then he would have to live with Peyton for another two months and live with the rejection which would be hard. Plus he wasn't sure whether he would risk their friendship, if he did do something and it wasn't reciprocated then their friendship would surely be ruined and he really loved it. They'd got to be great friends pretty quickly and he was happy to be her friend at the moment rather than not be anything at all…

**Ahhh hope you liked it! And don't worry they will be getting together quite soon ;)! What did everyone think of 604? I liked it, but wasn't as good as 603 and plus there were no LP scenes! :O Zilch, Zero, Nothing! Anyway hopefully from the stills i've seen of 605 we're getting some LPness :P! **

**Thank you for reading and also to everyone who religiously keeps reviewing, i would have stopped writing this long ago if it hadn't been for you! So, please, keep 'em coming and let me know how i'm doing! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9**_

'So the reason we are here is to invite you to our very own slumber party courtesy of Haley James-Scott.' Brooke said happily. Peyton, Brooke and Haley were at the mall for the day.

'She means that I am being forced into hosting this, courtesy of Brooke Davis.' Haley said rolling her eyes. Peyton laughed and Brooke stuck her tongue out.

'So how about it?' She asked.

'Sure, I'll have to check with Karen but I think it'll be all right.' Peyton nodded.

'Good! So Haley, I kind of forgot to tell you…' Brooke said in the air of getting something over quickly. 'I invited Rachel.'

'Well I guess the more the merrier…wait WHAT?'

'I'm sorry! It just slipped out.' Brooke said as Haley turned to look at her.

'Hey, what's wrong with Rachel? I kinda liked her.' Peyton shrugged.

'No Peyton!' Haley shrieked. 'When Nathan and I were at a rocky stage in our marriage…'

'Ok wait a second, the lovebirds had a rocky stage?' Peyton asked smirking.

Haley hit her on the arm, 'She tried hitting on Nathan! I really don't like her.'

'Oh that's bad. I can't believe she hit on him.' Peyton nodded. 'This slumber party could be interesting!' She added grinning, and high fived Brooke while Haley groaned, defeated.

* * *

Peyton went back to Lucas' house to pack some things and ran into him in the hallway, literally. His hands found her waist and they steadied themselves.

'Sorry.' Peyton said meekly and Lucas reluctantly lowered his hands.

'No harm done, so I haven't seen you today.' He said.

'Yeah, and you won't see me tonight either cuz I'm going to a slumber party.' Peyton said in the sort of sing song voice that made Lucas smile.

'I didn't know you had friends around here, I thought I was your only buddy.' He said smirking, cocking an eyebrow to her and crossing his arms.

'Jackass.' Peyton said hitting him on the arm, smiling all the same.

'So, all right, what am _I_ going to do without anyone to talk to?' Lucas asked pouting slightly.

'I'm sure you'll be fine.' Peyton smiled. 'Anyway I'm pretty sure all I do is listen to you whine on about something or nothing.'

'I do not whine! Anyway I don't think you should go.' Lucas said seriously and Peyton raised her eyebrow.

'I'm afraid my head hasn't healed yet and as my nurse your duty is to stay with the patient.' Lucas smirked.

Peyton laughed slapping his arm again as he chuckled.

'Again, you'll be fine.'

'Oh, yeah of course _I _will. I'm just wondering how you'll cope without me for a night.' Lucas grinned.

'Oh there'll be no problem of that. In fact I can't wait to get away from your sorry ass!'

'Ohhh ok, now that hurt.' Lucas said watching as she packed a few clothes and things into an over night bag. She smirked at him as she straightened up; looking around then swinging the bag over her shoulder.

'Ok, I'm off. Don't miss me too much.' She smirked walking out into the kitchen, him following closely behind. Before he could say anything else she was out of the door and it was closed behind her, leaving him to an empty house. He sighed; if he was honest he was already missing her.

He wondered about the house and plopped himself down on the couch, wondering what he was going to do for the night. Something was digging into him so he reached down and pulled a black drawing pad out from underneath him. Peyton's pad. To say he was curious was an understatement. He wondered if she'd mind… he remembered her saying that her drawings were private. But surely one look, she wouldn't care. Would she? He dismissed any doubts and opened the pad thumbing through the pages in awe. He wanted to have a closer look at the drawings but then he heard someone open the front door, he stood up and took the pad into his room closing the door behind him so he could carry on looking at the pictures Peyton had so skilfully drawn.

* * *

'Hello?' Peyton called as she opened Haley's front door.

'P.Sawyer!'

Peyton looked around and Brooke was standing in front of her.

'B.Davis.' Peyton smiled shutting the door of the apartment behind her.

'Ok so, I've got to warn you, Haley might just want to kill me right now because I left her with Rachel.'

'Right.' Peyton laughed.

'Look who it is, LA girl.' Rachel said walking into view. Peyton gave her a sarcastic smirk but smiled all the same, raising a hand in greeting.

'Did you bring the other broody blonde? Things could get interesting if you have.' She asked smirking slightly.

'Who?' Peyton asked completely confused.

'You're make out companion?' Rachel asked, but as Peyton continued to look confused she added, rolling her eyes, 'Lucas? God, how many guys are you with right now.'

'Oh right. Wait, we're not together.'

'I know that. Your just friends with benefits, right?'

'That's right.' Peyton nodded, not really knowing what the hell Rachel was on about.

Brooke started laughing and although Haley looked stonily at Rachel, she couldn't help but snigger a bit too.

'Peyton, you do know what friends with benefits is right?' Haley asked.

'No, in LA we don't use these weird ass terms, we just say what we mean.' Peyton smirked taking a sip of the beer that was passed to her by Brooke.

'It's kind of a like, non exclusive thing. So your friends with Lucas- But your also enjoying the benefits of him being a pretty good looking guy.' Haley broke off.

'Basically you're sleeping with him.' Brooke cut in.

The beer flew out of Peyton's mouth before she had chance to stop it, she spluttered slightly.

'We are definitely NOT friends with benefits!' She said indignantly.

'Hey, I only asked, you're the one that said you were.' Rachel smirked putting up her hands in defence.

'That was before I knew what it meant!'

'All right. Although, being that defensive has gotta mean something's going on.' Rachel said raising an eyebrow. Peyton shook her head.

'Hey fat ass, are you trying to force her into some sort of confession?' Brooke asked.

'Yes.' Rachel said quickly.

'When they've finally done it, don't worry it'll be obvious. Especially to me.' Brooke winked, Rachel and Haley laughed.

'Oh thanks. Great friend you are.' Peyton said sticking her tongue out.

'Don't worry, she does this with everyone. She knew when Nathan and I were back together after our rocky patch, straight away…' Haley said suddenly throwing Rachel a glare.

'Yeah, she has some sort of sex radar. Like, when me and Nathan did it, she knew like that.' Rachel smirked clicking her fingers.

Haley stood up quickly but Brooke pushed her back into her seat saying warningly, 'Rachel.'

'You slept with Nathan? Dude, that's low.' Peyton told Rachel.

'No I didn't have sex with him. Although not from lack of trying.' Rachel winked.

'Slut.' Haley muttered as Brooke and Peyton carefully avoided each other's eyes to stop them laughing.

'Haley as far as I'm concerned, you should be thanking me.'

Haley looked up at Rachel, disbelievingly.

'And how the hell do you work that one out?'

'Well, you and Nathan were going through a rocky patch and I admit I did kind of fling myself at him. But me doing that made him realise how much he loved you, and how he didn't want to be with anyone else but you.' Rachel said honestly. 'I practically pushed you back together.'

Haley couldn't seem to think of a comeback for that, so looked at the floor instead. The silence that followed was pretty intense and Peyton had to look anywhere but at Brooke else she knew she would have burst out laughing.

'Sooo, Lucas and Peyton are having sex right?!' Brooke said quickly breaking the tense moment.

Peyton picked up a cushion and flung it at Brooke's head. She moved out of the way and it hit Rachel instead.

'Bitch, I did not get a face like this by having pillows thrown at it.' Rachel said pointing to her face then chucking the pillow back at Peyton, it missed and hit Haley instead.

Haley flung it back hitting her on the head again. Peyton laughed but was then hit in the face with a cushion thrown by Brooke.

Soon pillows were flying all over the place, feathers suddenly bursting out of them and the apartment was full of laughter as a pillow burst as it was thrown at Haley's head.

A little while later and they all collapsed on the floor, exhausted. Brooke was the first to sit up and went over to the counter grabbing two tubs of ice cream and four spoons. She passed one and two spoons to Peyton and Haley who were sprawled next to each other and handed a spoon to Rachel, opening their tub.

'So what's with the ice cream? Are you mending a broken heart or something?' Peyton asked Brooke.

'Firstly, ice cream is like top on the list of a slumber party and secondly Chase won't succumb to my charm!'

The other three laughed.

'I mean, I flick my hair I rub up against him…'

'You kiss him playing spin the bottle.' Haley nodded smirking.

'Exactly, and I get zilch. Zero. Nothing.' Brooke said putting a large scoop of ice cream into her mouth.

'Maybe you're going about it the wrong way.' Peyton answered as she also put ice cream into her mouth.

'What do you mean?'

'Well maybe instead of kissing him and trying, and failing I might add, to seduce him…'

Brooke's eyes narrowed as she flicked a piece of ice cream off the end of her spoon at Peyton, who laughed wiping it off her.

'I have not failed. Just because you can waltz here and take over Lucas' heart without so much as an input of effort, doesn't mean it's as easy for the rest of us.' Brooke snapped but a smirk was curling her mouth as Peyton flicked a piece of ice cream back.

'I have not taken over Lucas'… Ok I am so not getting into this again.'

'Wise move.' Rachel said shrugging. 'Cuz we'll always win that argument.'

Peyton rolled her eyes. 'Anyway what I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted is, maybe you just have to speak to him.'

'What, you mean like have a conversation?' Brooke asked.

'Yes!' Peyton said lightly punching her arm. 'Let him know the real Brooke Davis.'

'Aw Peyton your so sweet!' Brooke said hugging Peyton tightly.

'I'm not saying he'll _like_ the real you but-' Peyton muttered smiling as Brooke smacked her lightly around the head.

'Brooke, it's true. Just talk to the guy.' Haley agreed.

'Ok Tutor wife, P.Sawyer. I guess I'll try that.' Brooke said smiling slightly.

'So is this like in the rule book or something-' Rachel asked looking at Peyton and Haley. 'Don't try to seduce the guy, talk to him.' She shook her head smirking.

'Well it's worked for me.' Peyton shrugged.

'And for me.' Haley agreed.

'Yeah but Peyton, frankly you seem to have a certain gift. Look at the Scott boys, they love you! And Haley you got lucky, you found someone who would love you back unconditionally-'

'Rachel that must be the nicest thing you've said to me.' Haley said wryly.

'- even if he's hot and your…not.' Rachel added smirking.

'And then you go and ruin it.' Haley said rolling her eyes.

'I'm joking.' Rachel said and for once she wasn't smirking.

'Okay I get the Nathan and Haley thing, but what's this about me having a gift?' Peyton snorted.

'It's kind of true P; you're here for nearly a month and boom! Nathan thinks you're awesome and Lucas, well… do I really need to go any further.'

'That is so not true.' Peyton said modestly.

'Actually Nathan does really like you, he says your like the sister he never had.' Haley smiled.

'Aw that's sweet.' Peyton smiled.

'Hey! Wait a second. Peyton's been promoted to 'sister' figure and I've known you guys years but am I there… no!' Brooke said indignantly.

'This isn't some sort of job Brooke.' Peyton laughed.

'And anyway you know Nathan loves you Brooke.' Haley smiled.

'He is my buddy.' Brooke smiled nodding.

'God, you know. I really wish I had a bond like this with my friends back in LA.' Peyton sighed and the other three looked at her.

'What do you mean?' Haley asked.

'It's just… you are all so close and I'm just not like that with any of my friends.'

'Nah, I bet you've got loads of great friends.' Brooke said.

'Well, I've been here three weeks and a bit, haven't I? So guess how many phone calls or texts I've had off my, so called 'friends'… None.'

Rachel Brooke and Haley looked sympathetically over at her.

'That sucks.' Rachel said and the other two nodded.

'It's just shown me who my real friends are to be honest.' Peyton shrugged.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes, for the three that came from Tree Hill they were trying to imagine how Peyton felt and how glad they were that although they had their tough times, throughout it all they would always be there for one another.

'Right, I think I just seriously bummed everyone out so…' Peyton said after five minutes of silence and quickly pressed a remote that turned on the music. She got up, pulling Haley up with her, then Brooke and finally Rachel. In turn they laughed and started to dance. It was lazy and not at all dance of the century but they enjoyed it and more importantly were having fun.

--

Peyton woke in the morning with a feather stuck to her lip; she snorted softly and blew it off. They had all fallen asleep, exhausted at four in the morning after a night full of dancing, pillow fights, girly talks and way too much ice cream. Haley stirred beside her and groaned.

'Is it possible to have a sugar hangover?' She asked groggily.

'I don't know. But it sure feels like I have one.' Peyton agreed rubbing her head.

Haley nodded, and then stopped because it hurt.

'Me too.' Rachel agreed.

'Me_ too._' Brooke said from the counter ice cream sitting in front of her.

'You don't seem hung over.' Peyton said.

'Lucky bitch.' Rachel muttered. Haley laughed, and then stopped. Her head really did hurt.

'That is because, my friends, you've gotta eat some of the stuff that bit you in the first place.'

And with that Brooke shoved a spoon full of ice cream into Peyton's mouth while she was halfway through a yawn. She coughed and spluttered.

'Ooops. Sorry!' Brooke said half laughing. Peyton scowled at Brooke as Haley and Rachel sniggered before Peyton threw yet another pillow at Brooke.

* * *

**Okay so... i was going to update on Thursday...but i had too much work to do so i couldn't, then i couldn't update on Friday because it was my birthday and i went out then Saturday i got a surprise little party and then here we are... I am the worst updater, I know! But now i've worked something out, i am going to be updating twice every week and depending on feedback i'm going to make myself stick to it! :D **

**So as a Sorry i've combined two chapters so that LP will be together quite soon ;)! And even though i admit i've been a bad updater (slaps hand) i really do love feedback and the more i get the more i have the inspiration to write. Okay that sounds like a bribe lol it's not. But all the same please review and tell me what you think. And now i'm rambling so i'll shut up... Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10**_

Haley stood on the balcony looking out with a hot cup of coffee warming her hands, she loved standing here feeling the slight breeze flutter across her cheeks. It helped her to think and reflect, it held a certain calming effect. She felt someone stand next to her and looked over, to her surprise it was Rachel.

'Hey.' Haley said.

'Hey, Haley I just wanted to say that I'm sorry.'

Haley turned to look at her.

'I know you think I'm a bitch because of Nathan and everything but-'

'Rachel, I _did _think you were a bitch, but last night you proved me other wise.' Haley smiled. 'Water under the bridge?'

'Totally.' Rachel smiled. 'You've just gotta be glad your husband isn't the cheating type.'

Haley rolled her eyes, 'Why do you always have to ruin it?' But she was wearing a smile. Rachel smirked as Peyton and Brooke joined them, also nursing cups of coffee.

'So this has been pretty fun right?' Brooke asked looking at the other three.

'I, very surprisingly, agree.' Haley nodded.

'Hey, I only came to annoy tutor wife over here, but actually it's been pretty good.' Rachel nodded nudging Haley.

'Yeah, you know this might seem lame, but it actually was my first slumber party.' Peyton said taking a sip of coffee.

'What?!'

'My friends are more of the party type than the slumber party type. Most of them don't seem to think there's a point of hanging out with girls when they could be hanging out with guys and girls at a party instead. And anyway I've never really felt the need to have one. But I am surprised; you guys pretty much rocked my first slumber party.' Peyton smiled.

'Right, that's it! We are going to have one every week until Peyton goes home. Deal?' Brooke said holding out her hand. Haley put hers into it and Peyton followed. Rachel rolled her eyes,

'Well if everyone's doing it.' She said and placed her hand on top of the others.

'Right now that that's sorted, get your asses back in there and clean up my apartment!' Haley said and the other three groaned. 'Come on! Chop chop!'

Haley pushed them one by one back into the feather strewn apartment, the three yawning and grumbling.

Half an hour later and they had made little progress, due to the fact that Peyton, Brooke and Rachel seemed to mysteriously close their eyes whenever Haley looked away from them. And at the moment Haley was clearing up something else where so the three had abandoned picking up feathers and were slumped on the floor barely keeping their eyes open.

The front door opened and they raised their heads blearily as Nathan walked in. He laughed as he saw the three spread out on the floor.

'So I'm guessing all of you had a rough night, right?' He asked smirking.

Then Haley came walking down the hallway.

'Nathan, hey.' She said giving him a hug and a kiss. Then she looked around. 'Come on people! Didn't I say we needed to clear up! Get your big butts up, now!'

They stood rolling their eyes as Haley walked back down the hallway.

'I swear she's like a cleaning Nazi.' Peyton grumbled and Nathan laughed.

'Right, I'm going to go home. I really can't tidy up right now.' Brooke said groggily, grabbing her coat.

'Me too, see you later.' Rachel nodded also grabbing her coat.

'Guys! Don't leave me, she'll skin me alive.' Peyton protested. Nathan snorted and she hit him on the arm.

'Good luck.' Brooke called and with that the two were out of the house.

'Well if they're going…' Peyton said standing quickly.

'Oh no you don't.' Nathan said resting a hand on her shoulder. 'Haley's going to make me help clean up if you leave. And technically I haven't done anything so you are staying Sawyer.'

Before Peyton could protest Haley had returned exclaiming loudly about Brooke and Rachel's quick exits.

'Oh well Hales, at least Peyton's here to help!' Nathan smirked.

'I hate you.' Peyton muttered glaring at him and he chortled.

* * *

Peyton opened the door to Lucas' house, worn out. It had taken Haley and Peyton an hour to clear up and Nathan sitting at the counter watching but not lifting a finger did not help. Also him dropping hints to Peyton on where there were some feathers she'd missed when picking them up made her scowl at him but also smile somewhat at the same time.

No one was in the kitchen; she assumed Karen was again at the café. She walked down the hall and passed Lucas' bedroom, she stopped though when she saw him out of the corner of her eyes intending to say hey. She walked into the room and her eyes grew wide.

Lucas looked up quickly and his eyes went as wide as hers. He quickly stuffed the black pad under his duvet.

'Was that my drawing pad?' Peyton asked.

'Hey Peyton, how was-'

'Don't hey Peyton me. Was that or was that not my pad?'

Lucas cursed inwardly. He knew he shouldn't have looked at it but it had been so inviting. But just as he was flicking through last night Karen came home so he just put it in his room to look at later. He then promptly forgot about it for the night and noticed it again this morning. Taking the opportunity he spent at least an hour going through the pictures.

'Yeah. I'm sorry, it's just-'

'Luke, didn't I say my drawings were private?' Peyton whined. She was more upset that he'd gone behind her back than actually looked at them.

'I know and I'm sorry. It's just that-'

'So why did you look at them?'

Lucas gulped. To be nosy… probably not the right answer.

'Whatever can I just have the book back please.' Peyton said curtly.

Lucas guiltily took out the book and handed it over. Peyton snatched it back and stormed out of the room. Seconds later Lucas heard her bedroom door slam and he winced.

* * *

That night the two sat in stony silence, Karen made most of the conversation and the other two just gave one word answers. Guessing something was up she placed down her knife and fork.

'Ok, what's up with the both of you?'

'Ask Peyton.' Lucas said moodily.

'I haven't done anything wrong, ask Lucas.'

Lucas snorted.

'What?' Peyton said turning to face him. 'It was you rooting through other people's stuff.'

Karen watched the two with a slight smirk on her face; their banter was quite amusing really, but her smirk was replaced by a reproachful look at Peyton's words.

'Lucas did you look through Peyton's things?' Karen asked a little sternly.

'No!' Lucas said indignantly.

Peyton snorted this time and not having a comeback Lucas mimicked her.

'What are you, five?' Peyton asked rolling her eyes.

'All I did was look through her sketch book, okay I know I shouldn't have done it and I said sorry.'

Karen watched as Peyton gave Lucas a cold look.

'Lucas say sorry to Peyton properly.' Karen said feeling as though she was talking to two five year olds but also finding it oddly…cute.

Lucas rolled his eyes and then said, 'I'm sorry.' Then he added. 'Your highness.'

Peyton made a non committal noise and rolled her eyes again.

'Right that's it, your both on clearing up duty. No excuses and no arguments.' Karen said as Lucas started to protest, then she walked out of the kitchen leaving the two alone.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton stood at the sink. Lucas was washing the dishes and Peyton was drying them.

'All you fault Scott.' Peyton said smirking slightly.

'All you fault Scott.' Lucas mimicked in Peyton's voice.

'Ok first that sounds absolutely nothing like me and second, again, are you five? Get your own comebacks.'

Lucas smirked and flicked water at Peyton.

'Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you.' Peyton warned. Lucas' grin grew wide as he flicked a larger amount of water at her.

Peyton stood for a moment then went back to drying the dishes, Lucas, slightly disappointed, went back to washing until Peyton scooped up a lot more water than he'd used and threw it over his face. He spluttered as the soap went into his mouth and Peyton laughed.

'I win!' She said in a sing song voice.

Lucas put down the plate he was holding and scooped two hands worth of water, throwing it over Peyton.

Soon there was water being thrown everywhere. Karen walked in after the hearing the yells from the kitchen and shook her head, half amused half exasperated at a wet looking Lucas and an equally wet looking Peyton. She didn't say anything, she just handed Lucas a mop and walked out of the kitchen still shaking her head.

'Am I forgiven?' Lucas asked sticking his lip out.

'Mop up and I might just forgive you.' Peyton said seriously and walked out of the kitchen.

'Hey, you're leaving me to clear up this mess! Where are you going?' Lucas called after her.

'For a shower, mop boy!' Peyton called back. Lucas rolled his eyes and looked around. The floor was splattered with water and they'd hardly got any of the washing and drying up done. He shook his head smirking slightly and set back to work.

* * *

Peyton lay in bed staring at the ceiling, it was pretty late but she was thinking over the days events. The slumber party had opened her eyes completely to what having a friendship with Brooke, Haley and Rachel would truly mean to her. For no apparent reason she found herself wondering what it'd be like to stay in Tree Hill and go to school with Brooke, Haley, Nathan and Lucas. Lucas. God, to say her feelings had grown would be an understatement. She'd been thinking about their kiss a lot lately and wondering if Lucas felt the same way she did, or if he ever would. Ever being the next two and a bit months that is. She wondered how she'd feel when she had to leave the friends she'd made. It was safe to say she was not looking forward to that day…

Suddenly her door opened slowly, just an inch and she looked over to it curiously. She saw sandy blonde hair and relaxed slightly, then she was met with a pair of blue eyes. _Talk of the devil _She thought.

'Sorry, I couldn't sleep and I just wanted to say-'

Peyton patted the space next to her in bed and Lucas smiled shutting her door and sitting down on her bed.

'I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for looking at your sketch pad.' Lucas said lying down next to her.

'Don't worry about it, it's just back in LA no one really gets my need to draw and it's kind of weird that you are interested in it.' Peyton shrugged.

'I suppose it's because I've never come across anyone with so much talent for it, someone who can just draw all of their thoughts. You really are talented.'

Lucas looked at her and smirked to see that even in the dim light coming from the window she was blushing.

'Way to make someone blush, you do seem to have a way with words.'

'Ahh it's a gift.' Lucas said smirking.

'And clearly you are very modest about it.' Peyton smirked rolling her eyes and Lucas laughed.

They talked and talked for what seemed like hours, about everything and anything that came to mind. Peyton was happy but not all that surprised at how easy Lucas was to talk to, they had so much in common but shared just the right amount of differences to strike up banter as well. It was a perfect combination and she felt herself liking him even more. They fell asleep together, shoulder to shoulder in Peyton's bed and Lucas found himself thinking just before he dozed off that maybe, just maybe he'd tell Peyton how he felt… tomorrow…

* * *

**I had the urge to update and plus this chapter was already written i just had to fine tune it so _voila! _...It's really not surprising i failed French :P Anyways i want to say thank you for those who keep reading, reviewing, story alerting, author alerting etc... i don't think i left anything out, but yeah thank you...it really means a whole lot! I also would like to say thank you to _jubileelove98_ and _Lostand1TreeHillfan _for wishing me a belated birthday :D! **

**Next chapter... hmm :P**


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER 11**_

Lucas sat in his room pondering. It was a few nights ago that he'd first slept in Peyton's room and every night since they'd been doing the same thing. He'd go in late at night and they'd lie together talking about music or art or literature, anything that crossed their minds and it was perfect. Every night he knocked on her door softly, walked inside, lay down on her bed and every time he got butterflies. He hadn't forgotten his dozing promise to himself about telling Peyton how he felt and he had tried, he had really tried. Honestly, he had. He'd been beginning to think that he was looking a little stupid; he always stuttered and then changed the subject. The night before last had been the worst, their topic of conversation had just closed and they'd been looking into each other's eyes and he knew that it was the moment. So he started to say it and then suddenly his throat went dry, he'd taken in a deep breath…and promptly had a coughing fit. Peyton had had to smack him on the back several times to clear his air passage. His cheeks had been practically luminous in the dark and he'd decided that he wasn't going to humiliate himself twice in the same night. Lucas blushed just thinking about it now; Peyton had been teasing him about it most of the day. That, and the moment at the cinema, were definitely top of his embarrassing moments this summer.

Then last night, he'd built up the courage again. Last night was going to be the night. They'd been talking even more intently and before they'd even realised it her head had made it onto his chest and his hand was fingering her hair, gently sweeping it off her forehead. He'd taken a deep breath and after several minutes of battling with his pride and his nerves he'd said,

'Peyton, there's something I want to tell you… I've been feeling… lately I've found that… what I'm trying to say is that I like you, really like you. I mean… we've been hanging out right? And I've enjoyed it and I was just wondering…you know…'

He was stuttering again and he remembered furiously cursing himself. But then he realised that not only had Peyton not answered him, but she hadn't even raised her head. He lightly moved to look at her face and saw that he eyes were closed, then he heard her steady breathing and he'd groaned.

She'd fallen asleep! He didn't know whether he was glad about that fact or not. At least she hadn't heard him stuttering, but now he actually had to go through telling her again…when she was conscious.

He remembered wrapping his arms around her though, his hands locking around her waist, his chin resting on her head and the feeling being totally incredible. He knew that if he told anyone he would have sounded incredibly cheesy but she fit so easily into his arms that he could have held her forever. Unfortunately just when he was drifting off to sleep she'd promptly whacked him around the head. He'd chuckled as she turned over then looked at her sleeping peacefully for a few minutes. He remembered how her face looked so angelic and how it looked so different when she'd found him looking at her sketches. Then smiling he'd eventually leaned down to push her hair off the side of her face and kiss her cheek before rolling over and attempting sleep himself.

* * *

One of the things that had been going through Lucas' head when he made his way to Peyton's room on the fourth night was that hopefully it would be fourth time lucky. He was actually going to make sure she was conscious this time, and make sure he didn't stutter. Again he couldn't suppress the feeling of excitement and nervousness as he'd crept down the hallway to Peyton's room and slipped inside. That was a full hour ago and they'd done their usual bout of talking.

Lucas propped his head up with his hand and turned to face Peyton as their conversation topic (who was better; the Foo Fighters or Dashboard Confessional) ended.

'What about your past Peyt? You know everything about Dan, my mom…Nathan as well. What about you?'

Peyton rolled onto her side to look at him as well, looking into his eyes she couldn't lie, after all he'd opened up to her.

'My pasts a little…shall we say shady.'

A small frown flitted across Lucas' face but somehow Peyton knew it was because he was concerned not judgemental or hesitant. She took a deep breath looking away from his piercing gaze. She wasn't proud of her past and she didn't want Lucas to think less of her because of it. Lucas reached out and took her hand in his own giving her a reassuring squeeze, she looked up into his eyes again and saw nothing but warmth and that was what prompted her to continue after another deep breath.

'When I was eight, my mom died.'

As she said it, she felt her eyes welling up. Lucas backtracked quickly.

'I'm sorry, Peyton. We don't have to talk about this.'

He'd never seen so much pain in someone's eyes at that moment. Peyton's eyes were something he'd always loved about her, the way they were so brilliantly green at one moment and then an equally beautiful hazely colour and although he hated seeing them well up with tears he was enthralled at how they still looked so… tragically beautiful.

'No, it's ok…' She paused slightly and Lucas gave her a slight smile and her hand another small squeeze. 'She was coming to pick me up, and she ran one red light because she was running late. One and she was-'Peyton stopped, unable to say the actual words. Then carried on in a trembling voice that made Lucas want to wrap her up in his arms forever, 'Millions of people must run them everyday.'

A small tear rolled down her cheek and Lucas gently wiped it away with the pad of his thumb, waiting for her to continue. He somehow knew that she needed to get this out and interrupting her wouldn't help, so he stayed silent.

'My dad was devastated understandably. He looked after me for a few more years but when I reached my teens he threw himself into his work, going away for months at a time. I-I took it the wrong way I guess, I blamed myself for my mother's death and I blamed myself for my dad leaving. I was lost at that point, completely.'

Lucas nodded. 'I understand, I blamed myself for Dan leaving. I thought that maybe I wasn't special enough to make him stay.'

Peyton looked deep into his eyes, seeing a vulnerability that had been concealed the whole time she'd known him and she had a feeling that he'd never said those words aloud to anyone, not even his best friend.

'It's losing something or someone that does that to you.' He said meeting her eyes again.

'I guess. But at that point I went off the rails, I got in with the wrong crowd and did some stuff I'm really not proud of.' She stalled again and looked down at her duvet, taking her hand away from his.

'Hey.' He said gently, lifting her chin up with his finger and taking her hand in his again. He made sure she was looking into his eyes again before saying, 'Past is the past Peyt, there's no point being ashamed because you can't change it. All you can do is move on and I can understand that you might not want to talk about it but I'll just say one thing, nothing will change how I feel about you.' He reassured and Peyton felt her eyes glaze over again just at the sincerity of his words. However she wasn't quite sure what she was hearing… _Nothing will change how I feel about you. _Did that mean he liked her… or was that a strictly platonic statement?

Taking a deep breath she battled on quickly, if she did it fast maybe he wouldn't hear it all. However she underestimated how intently Lucas was listening. 'I ended up doing drugs, cocaine.' Peyton tore her eyes away from his for the third time, she didn't want to see the judgemental look in his eyes, but he lifted her chin once again to face him and she saw nothing but concern flit across his blues.

'But you got over it right?'

'Eventually, it took a while. But I'm over it now, completely; I was just overcome by grief and wanted a way out. I didn't want to deal with the pain you know, I didn't want to think about-'

'Shh, it's ok. I know, I know.' Lucas answered wiping another tear away. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms securely around her. Her confession hadn't daunted him at all, in fact it only made him feel all the more strongly for her. Peyton had been through so much and he admired her a lot, not to mention that he liked her an awful lot too. His feelings really were growing every single day and he was sure that this was the moment to which he could admit all… taking a deep breath he opened his mouth…

But then before he knew it she was sitting up and turning to face him.

'I bet you think I'm a right weirdo now.' Peyton chuckled weakly and Lucas grinned.

'If you're a weirdo… then I'm a weirdo.' He simply said. Peyton looked at his face, he was smiling serenely, a look of pure happiness on his face and before she knew what she was doing she had crashed her lips onto his... but then before he'd had a chance to react had pulled away again a hand covering her mouth in surprise as if he'd been the one to kiss her.

'I'm sorry, I don't know what-'

Before Peyton had finished her sentence Lucas had leaned over and kissed her again, his hand at her cheek, she didn't waste any time, kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm. He smiled against her mouth and she chuckled slightly hardly daring to believe that they were actually doing this. It was nothing like the spin the bottle kiss. It was like they were kissing for the first time, hesitant, short but sweet all at the same time, then both of Lucas' hands cupped her face to deepen the kiss which she willingly agreed to. As they pulled apart reluctantly he rested his head against hers, exhaling and waiting for his rapid heartbeat to go down slightly. They sat there for several moments, heads together and eyes closed, breathing heavily. Lucas eventually opened his eyes to see that Peyton's were still wistfully shut.

'So that was a pity kiss right?' Peyton asked eyes still shut and sure that it was because of what they'd just been talking about, as a way of making her feel better.

'No, I've wanted to do that for ages.' Lucas said honestly and Peyton's eyes snapped open.

'Wait…what?'

'Ever since spin the bottle. I haven't met anyone like you and I just couldn't wait to kiss you again, I've wanted to for so long. Seriously you have no idea.' Lucas chuckled slightly.

'So- what does- I mean- what are we- what does this- us mean?' She asked, half afraid to know the answer.

'I want to be with you, it's as simple as.' Lucas said honestly looking into her eyes to clarify he meant every word.

'But- but.' Peyton started, her heart was soaring but her head was bringing her down. She really didn't want to mention this but it was the truth. 'I leave at the end of the summer.'

Lucas swallowed, 'I know that, but is that any reason not to enjoy the moment, here and now?'

With a small smile Peyton quickly closed the distance between their lips and they kissed once more, Lucas leaning into Peyton so that her back was falling into the mattress their chuckles muffled by each other's lips.

* * *

**TADAAA! So i guess i've been on updating overdrive this week, i've felt a bit guilty for leaving it so long in the past. But i'm thrilled with all the reviews, please keep them coming! :) And thank you, _LPlover _for wishing me a happy birthday. One week today hehe! Anywayss i have a question, now that LP are together... do you want everyone (Nathan/Haley/Brooke etc) to find out right away? Or do you want LP to wait for a bit to tell them and make things a little more interesting? Because i have the 'interesting/LP wait for a bit' one already written out partially but i am thinking of changing it... so i just wanted your oppinion. You guys rock, by the way. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER 12**_

Karen poked her head around Peyton's door, intending on bringing her coffee. But really she was nosing as she'd been doing every day this week. She inched around the door and sighed dramatically. There was Lucas again, in Peyton's bed. She'd woken up to find him there for the last three days and was growing concerned. The only good thing was that they'd had clothes on every time she'd walked in. Shuddering at the thought she moved out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Lucas woke as the door closed and looked around to see Peyton beside him, their hands clasped together under the bed sheets. He smiled and kissed the side of her head as she stirred.

'Morning.' He said as her eyes opened slowly to look at him, a smile on her lips. 'I'm gonna go get some coffee, do you want some?' She nodded and he rose.

Shutting the door carefully behind him he glanced to the right, no mom in sight. He let out a relieved sigh and turned to his left to come face to face with Karen, who was wearing a frown.

'Shi-!'

'Lucas Scott, do not finish that sentence.' She practically shouted taking his arm and dragging him into the kitchen.

'Will you tell me why you are coming out of Peyton's bedroom?' Karen asked, her voice coming out as a hiss.

'I-I slept… in there.' Lucas said honestly.

'Just like you have the other two nights!'

'Have you been spying?' Lucas asked his eyes narrowing.

'That is not the point. What is going on?' Karen retorted.

'Nothing.' Lucas answered; it had some truth in it. Last night was all of a blur to Lucas, he remembered telling Peyton he wanted to be with her, but didn't remember actually getting an answer. 'We just stayed up late talking and then fell asleep.'

'Oh you fell asleep.' Karen said sarcastically. 'I was a teenager once you know.'

'We did!' Lucas insisted. He quickly debated on saying nothing had happened but that would be a lie and he couldn't lie to his mother because, well, not nothing had happened he mused thinking about the kisses they'd shared… several of them. He smiled at the memory.

'What are you smiling at?' Karen said narrowing her eyes.

'Nothing.' Lucas said quickly, he didn't want to tell his mother at the moment.

'All right, I'll believe you this time but please, try to refrain from sleeping in Peyton's bedroom tonight. Tomorrow, just to warn you, I will be checking!' Karen said. 'But I am glad that you and Peyton are good friends.'

'Yeah, friends… so am i.' Lucas answered busying himself by grabbing the two cups of coffee and making his way back to the bedroom. He settled on Peyton's bed and she sat up.

'So, I had a pretty good dream last night.' Peyton smirked as she took the coffee.

'Hmm, you know, I had a great dream too.' Lucas answered taking a sip from his cup.

'Interesting. What did yours go like?'

Lucas answered by manoeuvring himself on the bed to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

'You know, I think I had the same dream.' Peyton said putting her coffee down, Lucas put his down too.

'What are the chances.' He smirked running a hand through her hair and tilting her head so that his lips swooped onto hers.

'Oh.' Peyton said suppressing a giggle.

He leaned forwards pushing her gently, with his body, back into the mattress his lips still against hers.

'You know, Karen might not think there's nothing going on if she comes in to find this.' Peyton smirked but quickly lost her train of thought as his tongue flicked against her bottom lip.

'Lucas!' Karen yelled from the kitchen and they both broke apart quickly.

'Yeah… I think you better-'

'-go' Lucas finished an apology in his eyes. Peyton nodded and he patted her hand kissing her quickly on the head and exiting. Peyton fell back onto her bed and couldn't suppress a grin. She'd wanted this for weeks and it seemed like now, he had too.

* * *

Today was one of the few days where it was raining, it wasn't that heavy but it wouldn't be very nice to go out in either, so they both decided to stay indoors for the day.

'So, I was thinking we could have a binge day. Watch movies, eat food that's really bad for us…that sort of thing.' Lucas said smiling as Peyton walked into the kitchen.

'Sounds good to me.'

Peyton put on some comfy trousers and a simple tank top. It was one of the good things about being with Lucas, she got the impression that he liked her whatever the state she was in. Even with her hair dripping wet like it had been after the storm days before. She was relieved to find Lucas in the kitchen with some sweat pants on and a simple T-Shirt, he smiled as she walked into the room.

'Not too scruffy, I hope?' Peyton smiled gesturing to what she was wearing.

'You'll do.' Lucas answered with a wink and kissed her head.

He picked up two bowls and Peyton looked inside.

'Ooo cookies.' She said.

'Courtesy of Karen's café.' He grinned.

'And popcorn!'

'Courtesy of…well the supermarket.' Lucas grinned and Peyton laughed a little.

They took the bowls into the living room and Peyton picked up the DVD boxes.

'I'm having first pick!' She said giving him a grin that he simply couldn't resist.

'All right, but second pick is mine.' He grinned back and watched as she smiled and looked intently at the boxes. He smiled as her brow creased, contemplating on which movie to choose. He could simply watch her all day.

She finally looked like she picked one and slid it into the DVD player bouncing back and landing on the sofa next to him.

'So what are we gonna be watching?'

'It's about these people that go into the woods on a camping trip and then loads of bad stuff happens, I think. Well that was the gist of it on the box anyway.'

Lucas chuckled slightly as the movie started to play. He wanted to put his arm around her shoulders and bring her closer to him. And he suddenly smiled feeling as though he was thirteen years old and on his first date at the cinema when it was all new.

It was barely twenty minutes in when Peyton began to bring the pillow closer and closer to her eyes.

'Are you scared?' Lucas asked grinning.

'No.' Peyton said defiantly and lowered the pillow. Then just as suddenly something happened in the movie to make her put the pillow into her face and fall against his chest. Hey, he wasn't complaining as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his laughter making them both rock slightly.

'Scaredy cat.' He said in a low voice.

'Shut up, this movie is horrible. Who the hell picked it?'

'You did.' Lucas said incredulously.

'Oh yeah… well then why did you buy it?' She asked, her face still buried in the cushion.

'Because then you'd come to me for comfort.' Lucas smirked; she removed the pillow and looked up at him also smirking.

'Really, well I guess your plan did work out after all.' She answered and sat up leaning in closer. Lucas licked his lips in anticipation, sure that she was about to kiss him.

'But you still shouldn't have picked it, it's horrible!' Peyton exclaimed moving away again. Lucas frowned and reached for her face, turning it to face him again. She was smiling mischievously as if she knew exactly what she had just done. He lowered his lips to hers and she melted into them. He had to suppress a moan; her lips were so soft and so inviting. She let herself fall so that her back hit the couch and Lucas covered her body with his.

'Mmm.' He murmured and Peyton couldn't help but giggle slightly.

Peyton had to admit that she'd found some sort of… peace. It seemed like everything was how it was meant to be. Never had she thought that this would've happened a month ago. Never in a million years, in fact she had been so resentful towards actually coming to Tree Hill that she'd been determined not to make any friends… well that resolution had quickly gone out the window now that- She quickly lost her train of thought for the second time that day as Lucas pressed himself into her slightly and she had to suppress a moan. He chuckled hollowly against her neck as though knowing the effect he had on her. Peyton tugged his face from her collarbone and he gave her a grin before she'd forced his lips down and onto hers, their tongues meeting feverishly.

As it always did… something decided to break their moment. Their was a knock at the door in the kitchen and Lucas groaned into Peyton's mouth.

'Leave it.' Lucas whispered and Peyton couldn't find it in herself to disagree, not when his mouth was so invitingly pressed against hers.

The knocking persisted though and Peyton broke their kiss giving Lucas a significant look. He groaned pleadingly but she smiled teasingly and lightly pushed his shoulder, he sighed gave her a fleeting kiss and headed towards the door opening it harder than he would have usually.

'What?' He said and it sounded like his teeth were clamped together angrily, Peyton laughed to herself. To be honest the intrusion was so not welcome right now.

'Nice to see you too, Luke.' Peyton heard Haley say.

Then before he could have said anything else Nathan, Haley and Brooke were walking into the living room Lucas following behind them, dejectedly and with a murderous look on his face. Peyton had to stop a laugh escape her as he scowled at the three visitors.

'What's up with Broody?' Brooke asked flopping down on the couch next to Peyton.

'He looks like he's just lost out on something.' Haley said sitting next to Brooke.

_Something like that_ Peyton thought fleetingly but then smirked at Lucas' face which was reddening slightly, whether by blushing or anger Peyton couldn't tell.

'You interrupted…' Lucas started angrily but then stopped. '…the movie.' He finished lamely.

'Stop being such a jackass.' Nathan laughed so conveniently sitting next to Peyton.

Lucas narrowed his eyes to them both and Peyton shrugged her shoulders slightly.

'So what are you doing here?' She asked.

'Well it's raining so we'd though we'd have a day in…' Nathan answered.

'Oh really.' Lucas said rolling his eyes.

'Something's got to him today.' Haley said smirking.

'Would you like drinks?' Lucas asked trying to be courteous and the other three nodded. 'Peyton, could you help me in the kitchen please.'

Peyton rose quickly with a small smile and followed Lucas into the kitchen.

'I wanted to spend the day with you.' He pouted.

Peyton smiled. 'Lucas, they are your friends and you love them.'

'I do.' Lucas said smiling and wrapped his arms around Peyton's waist; in turn she wrapped hers around his neck. He leaned down his forehead resting on hers and breathed deeply, closing his eyes and staying like that. Peyton fingering the hair at the nape of his neck and letting out a small sigh.

'Hey, what's going on in there? I thought you're mother owned a café! If I was a paying customer I would not be pleased right now.' Brooke's voice flew through the house like a whip cracking, instantly breaking the peaceful mood the two had created. Lucas chuckled slightly and kissed Peyton on the nose.

'This is good isn't it…us.' He smiled, his eyes meeting hers.

'It's…' Peyton couldn't decide on a word. She didn't want to sound cheesy but she was, really happy at the moment. 'It's perfect.'

Lucas grinned, tucking a stray curl behind her ear and leaning down to kiss her, his hand cupping her cheek tenderly until…

'Are you, like, picking out the coffee beans yourself or something?!'

Lucas and Peyton laughed against each other as Lucas gave her a final kiss before they stood together at the counter top preparing the coffee, grins attached firmly into place and their hearts feeling as if they were on cloud nine. _There's nothing better than the blissed out stage of a new relationship_ Peyton thought happily and the good thing was that she didn't see that stage leaving her and Lucas anytime soon.

* * *

**Hope your liking the story! A lot more things to come yet, this was almost a filler chapter and i'm sorry for that but next chapter things will pick up a bit :) Thank you to my loyal readers and especially my reviewers :D I would have stopped writing this long ago if it hadn't have been for the feedback i'm getting, so thank you! Thank you to _lukeandlorelaidnes_ for wishing me a belated birthday :D**

**Oh and i almost forgot, the majority was for LP to wait so i'm going to stick with my original plan. Although really, the others find out quite soon anyway! Don't forget to drop a review, pretty please :P**


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER 13**_

Lucas walked into the kitchen the next day to see Peyton at the sink, her back to him, making coffee. He leant against the door frame smiling. In his eyes, she was perfect. Her hair, her body, her eyes and her personality amazed him and he still couldn't believe that they were together. Actually he still couldn't believe that she had feelings for him the way that he had feelings for her. He watched for a few more seconds then quietly moved towards her wrapping his arms around her waist to rest on her stomach from behind. She quickly turned in his arms, curls bouncing and a smile enlightening her features. Not wasting any time he kissed her, revelling in the fact that he could now actually do that and not daydream about it. He still remembered that day at the cinema and it still made him cringe, he wouldn't be telling Peyton about that. In fact he wouldn't be telling anyone about that. Arms encircling his neck he detached their lips to nibble softly on her neck. Peyton giggled slightly and let out a sigh of content.

But just then the door opened and before Karen walked in the two sprang apart. They hadn't decided on whether to tell Karen yet, it was going to be awkward and they were afraid that she'd set up some sort of rules that they had to obey. So they decided that for the meantime they'd keep quiet. Anyway they enjoyed no one knowing at the moment, it made everything much more exciting and as they both were still blissed out at being together they didn't feel the need to tell anyone right now.

'Hey.' Karen said, thankfully not looking too closely at either of them as they were both blushing a little. 'I come bearing gifts.'

'Ooo I like presents.' Peyton laughed.

'What is it?' Lucas asked smiling.

'Ta-da!!' There was a shout as Brooke entered the kitchen, closely followed by Nathan and Haley who were rolling their eyes slightly.

'Oh, ma… I really don't like this gift.' Lucas said, looking disappointed. Brooke slapped his arm and he laughed.

'Damn, and I thought it would be something good too.' Peyton added shaking her head.

'Ok I really don't like this welcome!' Brooke smirked. 'P.Sawyer, Broody the three of us are here to invite you to a wooden house!'

'Come again?' Lucas said and Peyton looked confused.

'It's okay, Brooke's not used to being up this early.' Nathan said rolling his eyes and smirking.

'Yeah, I'll fill you in. Rachel has a cabin in the middle of the woods not too far from here and she's asked if we would all like to come and stay with her for a week.' Haley said.

'Wait, let me get this straight. You and Rachel?' Lucas asked incredulously. 'In the same building?!'

'I know right, miracles can happen.' Nathan smirked, Haley shot him an evil look and he smiled kissing her on the head.

'Yeah it's gonna be awesome! Non stop partying, unlimited alcohol, no parents!' Brooke happily stated.

'Probably not the best thing to say with a mom in the room Brooke.' Karen answered although she was smiling.

'Oh… right. I meant… I meant non- stop studying for our finals, obviously!'

The other five in the kitchen laughed.

'So anyway you in?' Nathan asked.

'Sure.' Lucas answered and Peyton nodded.

'Huhmm.' Karen coughed and the two looked around at her.

'Obviously, if Karen doesn't mind.' Peyton said quickly and Karen smiled.

'Go be kids for a while. I could do without your bickering for a week anyway.' Karen smirked at Lucas and Peyton.

'Bickering?' Haley asked.

'Don't even get me started.' Peyton said smirking at Lucas, who raised his eyebrows. 'So when are we going?'

--

A couple of days later and the car was packed with everything they could ever need. As well as Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Rachel, Chase (much to Brooke's delight), Skills, Bevin and Mouth were invited along.

Lucas and Peyton still hadn't got round to telling anyone about the fact that they were together, everything had been so hectic that they hadn't spent much time together, something that they were definitely hoping to rectify once they were at the cabin. They'd been together 'officially' a week now but they were quite enjoying keeping it to themselves at the moment, no one gawped at them the whole time and they could give each other looks that only the other could decipher. Plus it meant spending time alone a lot more fun.

They were going to be taking it in turns to drive, it was only a couple of hours away but when they'd tried to decide who was going to drive there'd been a few considerably loud arguments. In the end it had been Peyton's idea to take it in turns and everyone had agreed. Nathan offered to take the first bit of the drive so as he clambered into the driver's seat and Haley sat next to him in the passenger seat the others got into the back. Peyton sat right at the back of the car and Lucas quickly slid in next to her, no-one really paying any attention. He intertwined their hands, slammed the door and looked over at her grinning. She grinned back and went to kiss him but then realised that no body knew about them yet.

'I wanna tell everyone Luke.' She whispered and he looked at her.

'Me too, I think it's about time.' He whispered back smiling a genuine smile. 'When we get there?'

'Okay.' Peyton agreed.

'What're you two whispering about?' Haley asked suspiciously from the front seat.

'I- I made a road mix.' Peyton said quickly and Lucas chuckled softly.

'Put it on!' Brooke said and was instantly given it by Peyton so she could pass it to Haley.

'Quick thinking, did you actually make that?' Lucas asked.

'Yeah. Perfect drive along songs.' Peyton nodded.

'I learn more about you everyday.' Lucas grinned squeezing her hand and kissing her really not caring about who was watching. But they needn't have thought anything of it, nobody was paying any attention to the two in the back.

* * *

Lucas took his eyes briefly off the road to glance in the rear view mirror at Peyton. She smiled at him and her eyes twinkled, he grinned back winked then focused on the road again, thinking that it wouldn't be wise to get in a crash just because he hadn't been able to take his eyes of Peyton.

'Rachel where the hell is this cabin, we've been driving for hours?' Nathan asked.

'Well, I kind of lied.' Rachel said cringing.

'What?' Haley snapped.

'I said I go there every year. Well I don't. I've only been there once and I fell asleep in the car. So I have no idea where it is to be honest.'

'Rachel!' Peyton said incredulously.

'Smooth.' Brooke said scowling.

'So we're just driving along aimlessly!' Lucas said from the driver's seat.

'No, I do know it's around here somewhere.' Rachel said nodding.

'Well we left after lunch time Rachel because we thought it wouldn't take us that long to get to this cabin but it's gonna be getting darker soon and we won't have found it!' Lucas said angrily.

'Yes we will. Anyway it's okay we have the car we can sleep in here!'

Everyone groaned.

'Are you serious?' Peyton said. 'We're in the middle of the freaking woods!'

'Yeah and who knows what creepy shit will stumble across our path in the dark!' Brooke shuddered.

'We'll find it, chill out!' Rachel answered.

'I swear, if we didn't need you for directions Gattina, I would kill you.' Nathan said darkly.

'Lucky me.' Rachel stated rolling her eyes.

* * *

Hours later and they still hadn't got to the cabin, tempers were definitely running high. All of the guys were actually thinking of chucking Rachel out for not even having a map in the car.

'Remind me never to go anywhere with you again, Rachel.' Chase said rolling his eyes.

'Ok now I'm scared. It's dark and we're in the middle of nowhere.' Brooke said wearily.

'Ohhh it does look like there's something… there Brooke, by your window…' Nathan said mysteriously and pointing out of Brooke's window. Brooke promptly pulled her hood over her face and screamed burying her face into Chase's chest. Nathan laughed and when Brooke got the courage to look up again she whacked him around the head furiously.

'You won't be laughing Scott when we're stuck here for the night and I push you out of the car and lock the doors.' Brooke said through her teeth.

'Ohhh I'm so scared.' Nathan smirked.

'You should be.' Haley said smirking. 'She's deadly serious.'

Nathan's smile faltered and he said in a slightly higher voice, 'Can we just get to this stupid cabin please.'

'It's just around this corner.' Rachel said confidently but not really having a clue.

'Excuse me if I don't get my hopes up.' Lucas interjected.

'I would, except the fact that every time we get to a corner Rachel says exactly the same thing.' Peyton said wryly.

Then suddenly they were rounding the corner and the car's wheels crunched over gravel, up a drive to a wooden cabin.

'Ahah! Told you guys!' Rachel said happily glad that she'd got at least one thing right.

Skills parked the car and they all got out looking silently at the cabin. It was really big, almost like a house and it was beautiful, modern but with a very countryside feel to it. Peyton looked around the cabin; there was a massive lake with a dock surrounded by trees. It looked like an awesome setting.

Rachel took out her keys and walked forward.

'My parents stayed here about a month ago, so everything should be pretty good.' She said unlocking the door.

Immediately all three of the girls rushed forward,

'I'm getting first pick on bedrooms!' Brooke yelled pushing Peyton, Haley and Rachel out of the way to get through the door first.

'Hey!' They all shouted back and ran after her.

'Damn we're gonna get all the crap rooms.' Skills moaned.

'That is why I'm glad I'm married, I get to share a good room.' Nathan smirked.

Lucas smiled dimly. He wondered if he and Peyton would be sharing a room. They'd shared a bed before. But that had been when they weren't together. Maybe it was different now and maybe it was too early in their relationship? Or maybe he was thinking about it too much! Lucas thought rolling his eyes and pulling a suitcase out of the back of the car.

* * *

Lucas heaved the two suitcases around a corner and nearly bumped into Peyton who grinned at him.

'Hey, I was just coming to find you.' She laughed.

'Got your suitcase.' He beamed.

'Thank you.' She smiled placing her hands on his cheeks and pressing her lips to his. 'I managed to get you a room right next door to mine.'

He grinned, a little mischievously handing over the suitcase. 'Good, so I can come in yours whenever I want to.'

'Oh and what if I'm in the shower?' Peyton smirked raising an eyebrow.

'Then I'll come and join you, I'm all for saving water.' Lucas said his lips curling and his eyes twinkling.

'Right, I might just go have a shower now then.' Peyton winked and Lucas nearly dropped his suitcase as Haley walked out of the opposite bedroom.

'Hey guys.' She said not really looking at them and walking down the stairs.

Lucas set down his suitcase when she'd gone and walked over to Peyton, who set down her suitcase as well.

'You know, I want you all to myself right now.' He said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him.

'You don't want to tell them about us?' Peyton asked surprised. Lucas had been the one who just wanted them to be together, regardless of whether anyone knew or not.

'No I do, but I don't want to deal with the questions tonight. It's already quite late, and you know what they're like. They could keep us up talking for hours. What about tomorrow?' He asked pouting.

Peyton smiled. 'That's true, especially with Brooke. No doubt they'll ask a million questions. Okay tomorrow it is then.'

Lucas smiled and rubbed his nose against hers, Peyton chuckled and leaned in to kiss him, a few seconds later they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and broke apart, Chase stared at them as he reached the top of the stairs with a frown but then seemed to have thought he was seeing things and said,

'Hey. Brooke's doing a meeting about what we're going to do tomorrow.' He smiled rolling his eyes and the other two laughed. 'So unless you wanna be in Miss Davis' bad books, and that is certainly not a good place to be…'

Brooke then decided that particular moment to shout up the stairs, 'Come on, get your fat asses down stairs, especially you Rachel!'

'Kind of proved my point.' Chase laughed and the other two joined in, looking at each other wearily. They'd been sure Chase had seen them, but he was acting perfectly normally as he walked back down the stairs.

Lucas looked at Peyton, she was biting her lower lip and he put his arm around her shoulder soothingly.

'We're going to tell them tomorrow anyway, it doesn't matter if Chase saw.' He smiled and Peyton smiled back leaning in to kiss him sweetly.

'Lucas! Peyton! If I have to call one more time I seriously will kick your asses!'

'All right!' Lucas yelled back down the stairs rolling his eyes, 'Why is it _always _Brooke who interrupts us?'

Peyton laughed and he kissed her head before they walked down the stairs arm in arm, ready to face the wrath of Brooke Davis.

****

**Ok so i'm not entirely sure about this chapter, I'm really tired and it's kind of late here but i wanted to get this out before Saturday. Technically it is Saturday here now... oh well lol. But everyone will find out pretty soon about Lucas and Peyton :) Thank you again for reading and specifically the reviews. Sorry if there's a few mistakes. Please do review, they make my day :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER 14**_

Chase looked around cautiously; there was no one in sight. He walked up to Brooke and tapped her on the shoulder, looking around once more.

'Brooke.' He said but she shushed him. 'I think you might want to hear this.'

'Right now, I really don't.' She said. 'Where is everyone? Can't they hurry up?'

'Fine.' Chase smirked crossing his arms. 'I can't believe it though. Major gossip, I mean who would have thought?! I guess I'll just have to go and find someone else to tell.'

Brooke sighed, grabbed his arm and said quickly. 'No, no, no. Ok, ok spit it out then.'

Chase smiled, 'Well I was walking up the stairs to get everyone down for your meeting. What is this meeting about by the way?'

'You wanna hurry up a little bit. This story is so far not interesting me.' Brooke said rolling her eyes.

'Ok, ok. And I heard giggling, then I reached the top of the stairs and I swear I saw Lucas and Peyton kissing. But…'

'Wait what!' Brooke said her eyes lighting up. 'Lucas and Peyton? Kissing?!'

'Well yeah. But they must have heard my footsteps because they were apart before I could get a second look.'

'Damn those wooden stairs.' Brooke cursed but she was beaming. 'I knew it!'

'What do you mean?' Chase asked confused.

'All will be revealed.' Brooke smirked and drew her finger across her lips to indicate Chase not to say anything as Rachel, Skills, Lucas, Nathan, Peyton and Haley walked in and plopped themselves down on the sofas.

'So I have called this meeting to discuss what we are all going to do tomorrow.' Brooke smiled.

'What are you, the party organiser?' Rachel asked wryly.

'Yeah. We need a leader, and I have so kindly been elected.'

'By who, or was it done in secret?' Peyton asked smirking.

'By… me.' Brooke beamed. 'Anyway Peyton, I don't think we should start talking about secrets do you?'

She watched as Peyton sat puzzled but went a little pink as also Lucas went a little red, the others, however, looked confused as well. Everyone but Chase who also went red and placed his face in his hands shaking his head, Brooke smiled.

'So anyway, I've decided we're going to do a fun activity every day…'

'Do we get a say in this?' Nathan asked smirking.

'Erm…no.'

The girls sniggered, Peyton letting go of Brooke's jive against her before hand.

'So, I thought we could do a fun activity everyday. I mean there's loads of stuff to do around here.'

'In the woods?' Mouth said incredulously.

'Yeah, I mean, we have- we…there's a nice lake we could use.'

'Fun, with all the bacteria and god knows what else.' Haley exclaimed rolling her eyes.

'Well tough Haley James-Scott because tomorrow we are going canoeing!'

Peyton let out a huge snort of laughter and everyone looked at her, including Brooke who raised an eyebrow.

'I'm sorry, but Brooke Davis in a canoe, it's just kind of funny.' Lucas, Haley and Nathan laughed too.

'Oh _you_ would laugh at Peyton's joke wouldn't you?' Brooke smirked looking at Lucas who looked back puzzled.

'Yes… it was funny.'

'If that's your story.' Brooke smirked. 'Anyway that is what we are doing tomorrow so everyone's dismissed.'

Everyone rose, groaning loudly at being on a lake all day.

'Chop chop, you all need your rest for tomorrow. And no room hopping tonight, people!' She said looking specifically at Lucas and Peyton who didn't seem to catch on.

Brooke watched as Lucas' hand went to Peyton's waist, she wouldn't have noticed any other time, the gesture was very subtle, but because she was looking, she saw.

'Things are about to get very interesting.' She smirked to herself as everyone filed out of the room.

* * *

Peyton crept into the kitchen, it was late into the night and pitch black but she didn't care. She opened the freezer and dug out some ice cream smiling to her self. It was the middle of the night but she'd had the weirdest craving for cookie dough. She grabbed a spoon from the drawer and lifted herself onto the countertop opening the lid, dipping her spoon in and taking a few mouthfuls.

'And what are you doing Ms Sawyer?' A voice came from the direction of the kitchen door and Peyton nearly fell off the countertop dropping the spoon with a clatter. Lucas laughed softly and walked over to her where she slapped his shoulder lightly frowning.

'That wasn't very nice. You scared the crap out of me!' Peyton said as Lucas stood between her legs grinning.

'Sorry, but it was better than just pouncing on you. I considered both.' He stated smirking and looking at her loose fitting strappy top and short shorts.

'Your not much better.' Peyton said eyeing his choice of clothing which were just his boxers. He grinned.

'What are you doing down here anyway?' He asked resting his hands on her thighs and leaning in a little closer.

'Eating ice cream.' She whispered their noses now lightly touching.

'Hmm sounds tasty.' He whispered back letting her pick up the tub and spoon some out with her finger. He smirked and licked it off nodding his head in approval before tilting his head and capturing her lips. His hand slid up her thigh and to her face to deepen the kiss. He chuckled softly and she broke away biting her lip and opening her eyes.

'Your tongue is cold.' He said and she smiled before they kissed again, decidedly more urgently. Peyton's hands made their way over his toned chest and broad shoulders to rest around his neck. He stepped closer so that he was pressed against the countertop between Peyton's legs and before they knew it his hand was creeping up her top and her legs had locked around his waist. Lucas' hand slid round to her bare back pressing her into him more and then returned to flit across her stomach, as their kiss seemed to deepen more and more…

'Right that's it. Guys, I'm sorry but I am NOT watching them have sex in my kitchen!' Then before Lucas and Peyton had even detached their lips the light had flickered on.

'Rachel!' Brooke scolded. Rachel, Haley, Brooke and Bevin were standing in the doorway watching them seemingly dumbstruck before Rachel had her outburst.

'Don't tell me they weren't going to do it!' Rachel said looking partly amused partly about to throw up and partly completely shocked, pointing at the two. Lucas quickly withdrew his hand from under Peyton's top, colour rising in both of their cheeks as she equally quickly dropped her legs from around his waist.

'I can't believe you were about to have sex in my kitchen!' Rachel exclaimed again, although now she quite enjoyed watching the two blondes squirm. Peyton groaned and buried her head into Lucas' shoulder so she didn't have to look at them all.

'We weren't.' Lucas said defensively putting an arm around Peyton's shoulders as her head buried deeper into his shoulder.

'We were eating ice cream.' Peyton mumbled against Lucas' shoulder so that it was just about distinguishable to everyone else.

'So funny. I didn't know your mouth was a freezer P.Sawyer!' Brooke scoffed grinning. Rachel and Haley giggled slightly.

'Look stop it. This isn't- it isn't-' Lucas started but couldn't seem to get his words out, he suddenly felt very naked, standing their in just his boxers with the four girls watching. 'Can you just leave please; we'll talk about this another time.' Lucas said quickly.

'Sure, we'll leave you two to it.' Brooke winked as the four disappeared from sight.

'You know, I think we might have ruined the mood.' Bevin said and Lucas and Peyton couldn't help but chuckle softly. Peyton lifted her head off Lucas' shoulder and he stroked her cheek with his thumb tenderly.

'Well I guess everyone knows now.' Lucas said.

'Yeah, probably not the best way for everyone to find out though.' Peyton sighed.

'At least we didn't have to go through actually telling them, they just saw-'

'-us half naked and making out. Yeah that's loads better, I get your point.' Peyton said sarcastically and Lucas chuckled.

'You win.' Lucas chuckled and picked Peyton up off the countertop and placed her feet on the floor.

They walked back upstairs and when they got to the top they jumped slightly to see Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Chase, Skills, Bevin, Rachel and Mouth.

'Well, well, well…' Nathan smirked looking at the two of them. Lucas took Peyton's hand and scowled at them all. They stopped outside Peyton's room with everyone still staring at them. They looked around nervously, and Lucas quickly kissed Peyton on the head aware that everyone was watching.

'See you in the morning.' He mumbled.

'Right.' Peyton said back and they opened their doors walking inside. When Peyton had shut the door she rested against it her eyes closed hearing sniggering the other side, she allowed a small smile even though she was mortified. Why hadn't they just told them?! This had been so much worse.

* * *

The next morning Peyton came out of her bathroom dressed to see Lucas lying on her bed dressed too, his legs half dangling off and propping himself up with his elbow.

'Hey.' He grinned. She walked over to him and sat down planting a kiss on his lips.

'Mmmm hi.' She breathed.

'Got over last night?' Lucas asked intertwining their hands.

'I'm still embarrassed but hey, it's not like we were naked and everyone knows now so no sneaking around.' She smirked.

'True.' He said leaning in closer so that he was whispering it in her ear. 'I was enjoying last night though.'

Peyton shivered as his hot breath tickled her ear. She turned her head to meet his lips. A knock broke through their 'good morning' and Lucas groaned.

'Déjà vu.' He said rolling his eyes. Peyton stood and opened the door, Brooke stood on the other side, she bounded in seemingly totally un-embarrassed about the night before.

'So, P-' Then she spotted Lucas lying on Peyton's bed, her mouth curved into a grin. 'Broody. Hey. So breakfast's ready you two. We'll see you downstairs.'

Then she skipped out again, throwing a wink at Peyton over her shoulder.

'Is it me or did she totally want to say something, but then she saw me and decided against it?' Lucas asked.

'Yeah, I thought that too.'

'Probably wanted to ask if I was a good kisser.' Lucas smirked.

'Ass.' Peyton smirked raising an eyebrow. 'Anyway she already told me about that. Apparently you're- average.'

'Ouch.' Lucas winced standing and walking closer to her. 'That's kind of harsh.'

'Yep.' Peyton nodded smirking. 'Actually it's quite funny really-'

She was cut off when Lucas' lips met hers in the most intense kiss, she melted into him, pulling his shirt to bring him closer to her as Lucas' hands went to her hips to steady them, his fingers brushing tantalisingly against the skin between her top and her jeans. All too soon it was over and she was left breathless.

'_I definitely_ don't think you are.' Peyton said smirking and Lucas laughed wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they exited the room.

Peyton got butterflies in her stomach as they made it downstairs and rounded the corner towards the kitchen and felt herself tense up a little. Lucas stopped them and cupped her face, his blues looking intently into her eyes.

'I'm here.' He said briefly with a small smile and Peyton marvelled at how easily he could read her emotions through her actions, he kissed her sweetly and taking a deep breath they stepped into the kitchen.

Everyone was sitting there having breakfast and as they walked in eight pairs of eyes swivelled to their direction. Then eight identical grins swept onto each face, Lucas rolled his eyes.

'All right, I guess it's about time we told you guys…'

'You guess?!' Haley said loudly, then when everyone looked at her she blushed crimson.

'Peyton and I, well we're together.'

'As in a couple?' Bevin asked and practically everyone rolled their eyes apart from Skills who said,

'Yeah baby, now shh.'

Peyton chuckled and Lucas looked at her fondly, his lips curling.

'That's great!' Nathan said standing up and patting his brother on the back and giving Peyton a hug as Brooke and Haley practically overtopped the table in their haste to reach the two. They forced them into a four way hug and Lucas and Peyton banged heads several times as Brooke and Haley broke apart grinning. The others laughed as Lucas and Peyton rubbed their heads where they'd hit each other, looking a little bit startled but happy nonetheless as Lucas winked at her, his eyes shining with a happiness she hadn't seen in the time that she'd known him. It was nice to see and she imagined that she looked exactly the same, she felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She'd been worried about what people might say but everyone seemed happy and more importantly so were they.

**First of all, i loved loved loved 607, weren't LP just hilarious and cute at the same time! NH were cute too and so were Owen and Brooke. But the LPness just made it for me, it was well written and really well acted... i just loved the light heartedness of their whole situation! 'Nice hands, Nice legs!' Ahhhh anyways now onto the story, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come hopefully soon! **

**Oh and one more thing, please press the beautiful little button down below to tell me how i'm doing! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER 15**_

It was half past twelve and they were all sitting in canoes in the middle of the lake. Brooke had come up with the idea as a fun thing to do as a group now, but typically she was the one having quite a few problems. They had a canoe each and it was actually turning out to be quite a lot of fun, apart from the moments where they thought the canoe was actually going to tip over and they had that split second of sheer panic.

'Who's idea was this?' Brooke yelled across the lake as her canoe wobbled.

'Yours!' Peyton yelled back.

'No one told me they were so freaking unstable!' Brooke yelled grabbing onto the sides of the canoe as it wobbled even more dangerously.

Lucas laughed and manoeuvred himself so that he could see Brooke. Everyone else, hell even Bevin were actually quite good at this. After all it was a still lake, no rapids that had to be manoeuvred around but Brooke had her hands gripped to the sides and her canoe was wobbling uncontrollably. Her paddle was slowly drifting away from the boat in the lake from where she'd abandoned them.

'Brooke, just keep still else you actually will fall in!' Lucas called.

'Come over here and help me then if you're so good at it!' Brooke said angrily, Chase turned around smiling and made his way over to Brooke picking up her paddle on the way.

Lucas jabbed the canoe next to him with his paddle, knowing full well that it was Peyton's, it wobbled a little and he instantly saw her stiffen as he stifled a laugh and got near enough to grab onto the side of the canoe. He pulled himself swiftly so that his canoe was alongside hers. She gasped and grabbed his arm as hers wobbled a few more times and then settled itself.

'Now look who's scared about falling in.' Lucas smirked.

'The water looks freezing.' Peyton shuddered. Lucas laughed leaning slightly into her to kiss her on the cheek while his hands gripped the canoe, she turned at the last second and his lips met hers with a smile.

'How can it _look _freezing?' Lucas smirked.

'Do you _want _to find out?' Peyton said raising her eyebrows at him. He grinned, a twinkle in his eye as he kissed her once more. Peyton had to admit that it was a relief to do this in public at last, not that she was a huge fan of PDA. She'd somewhat enjoyed their sneaking around, but when it came down to it, publicly was where she wanted their relationship to be. Her hands found their way to his cheeks as he used his strength to hold their canoes together. Then suddenly there was a shout of 'Get a room' from someone and a big splash of water landed on them, practically soaking Peyton through. She gasped as the freezing water soaked through her shirt. Quickly rotating around, she saw Nathan beside her a grin plastered on his face.

'I'm soaked through!' She groaned and Nathan's grin only became wider. He was quite close by so she decided to take a chance, quickly Peyton reached out and took a hold of Nathan's canoe and began to shake it a little.

'Peyton.' Nathan said, his smile slipping off his face to be replaced with a frown. 'Peyton, don't.' He warned but she only rocked him a little harder. 'Peyton! We're going to drown!' He yelped and Peyton lost all pretence and quickly pushed Nathan's canoe with all her might, it wobbled and wobbled then flipped over, his face vanishing under the water with a shocked look. He emerged seconds later spluttering as everyone turned to watch laughing.

'You're dead Sawyer.' He warned and she smirked cocking an eyebrow. He swam over to her canoe and quickly tipped her over so that she too was splashing into the water practically on top of him. She re-emerged spluttering and splashed him.

'Sure.' She said dunking his head quickly.

Lucas laughed at the interaction; it almost made him feel all warm inside. To know that his girlfriend was so close to his brother and his best friends made him feel all the more strongly about her.

By now everyone had turned around to watch as Nathan grabbed Peyton around the waist and dunked them both under the water before they began a furious water fight. Rachel screamed as water splashed at her and Brooke quickly tried to manoeuvre herself out of the way as water came flying her way.

'Hey! Hey, you two! Are you freaking crazy! It's like absolutely freezing-'

She was cut off as Chase rolled his eyes and pushed her canoe so that it too wobbled and tumbled over sending a shocked Brooke splashing into the water. Even Peyton and Nathan stopped to watch as it all seemed to happen in slow motion. Then Brooke had emerged and with surprising strength toppled over Chase's boat too.

'Let's tip over Lucas.' Nathan said leaning in close to Peyton quietly. 'One…two…three.'

The two quickly grabbed a hold of Lucas' canoe and pushed it over laughing and giving each other a high 5. Then Peyton felt two strong hands wrap around her waist and pull her flush against what she knew was Lucas' chest, she turned in the water, wrapping her arms around his neck grinning.

'Who would have thought my girlfriend and my brother would have joined forces against me?' Lucas said pouting as Nathan smirked.

'It's because, secretly, Peyton likes me so much better.' Nathan winked and Peyton laughed. 'Ahh, interesting…Haley's one of the only ones not in the water.'

He swam away quickly as Rachel was over tipped by Chase and Brooke, one by one they were all going to end up in the water at one point. Peyton turned her head back to Lucas to see that he was still pouting, his bottom lip stuck out.

'Hmmm, it is a hard one.' She said leaning in closer, 'But I think I might like you just a little bit more.' She said and Lucas grinned pressing a kiss to her lips before breaking apart when they heard a shout behind them, meaning that Haley had finally been thrown into the water. Sure enough when they looked around the canoes were all drifting around, abandoned and all ten of them were in the water.

'How come everyone looks so dry in comparison to me?' Peyton complained.

'That's because _we_ didn't decide to have a water fight with hot boytoy over there.' Brooke said rolling her eyes at Nathan who cringed.

'Boytoy?' Peyton asked with a frown.

'We had this Boytoy auction thing for charity where we had to buy boys off the basketball team and Nathan stripped…' Brooke said quickly.

'And wrote boy toy on his chest!' Haley laughed and Nathan pushed her under the water.

'You stripped?!' Peyton exclaimed. 'Dude, I so wish I could have seen that.' Then she turned to Lucas. 'Did you strip?'

'Err… no.' Lucas laughed.

'Oh.'

'Why does Peyton sound disappointed?' Rachel laughed and Peyton smirked splashing some water at her before blushing a little.

'Don't worry; I'll give you a private showing later.' Lucas said sticking his tongue out cheekily at Peyton.

'Ugh.' Nathan said grimacing.

'I didn't need to know that dawg.' Skills added but Lucas shrugged and Peyton kissed him on the nose, with a grin.

Minutes later and they were all involved in a water fight again. The girls ended up the worst out of everyone, the boys decided to be mean (as Bevin put it) and gang up on them. They swam up behind each in turn and dunked them but Peyton and Haley, being last, put up a fight resulting in Peyton thumping Nathan squarely in the face.

'Oh my god! I'm so sorry.' Peyton said shocked as he recoiled backwards and everyone burst into hysterics.

'You hit me!' Nathan said, also shocked.

'I'm so sorry Nate, it was a reflex!' Peyton said although she couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

'Yeah, really sounds like it.' Nathan said scowling.

'Oh god, your nose is bleeding.'

Five minutes later and they were all squelching back towards the house, everyone completely soaked through. Nathan was walking with his hand clamped over his nose and his head tilted back, Haley's arm wrapped around his waist, Peyton at his side, holding his hand and guiding him Lucas holding her other hand, while everyone else tried to stifle their laughter behind them.

* * *

'I really am so sorry Nate.' Peyton said in a sincere voice.

'Lucas, watch out. She has a mean right hook.' Nathan said but he was smirking.

Lucas laughed and took in Peyton's depressed face, he rest his hand on her leg under the table and squeezed reassuringly. Nathan, Haley, Lucas and Peyton were sitting at the kitchen table, Nathan's nose finally having just stopped bleeding.

'You'd be on my side in a fight right?' Haley asked Peyton with a smirk then looked back at Nathan. 'Oh dear. Nate you have a black eye.' She giggled.

Peyton's head whipped around to look at Nathan, sure enough just under his eye was a blue slowly turning black bruise.

'Dude, you ok?' Skills said coming into the kitchen. Nathan turned around and Skills stopped dead. 'Dawg, she gave you a black eye!'

Peyton put her face in her hands and rested herself on the table before Rachel came in, completely dry and freshly showered.

'Right, I'm not having you dripping horrible lake water in my kitchen any longer. Go have a shower.' Rachel sighed when she saw that the four of them were still sopping wet, too preoccupied with Nathan. The four got up and Rachel let out a laugh, 'Nice shiner Nate.'

'Oh thank you Rachel.' Nathan said sarcastically as they trooped up the stairs.

Peyton turned as they reached their rooms with a pout; Lucas looked at her with a grin.

'I'll come into your room after a shower okay?' He asked.

'Sure.' Peyton said in a flat tone.

'Aww Peyt. Don't _beat_ yourself up about it.' Lucas smirked and Peyton scowled. 'Sorry, that was too good to miss.'

Peyton gave him a dark look and went into her room, shutting the door behind her, more than ready for a nice hot shower.

* * *

Twenty minutes later she was walking out of her bathroom to see Lucas lying on her bed in the exact same place he was this morning, but this time with a silly smirk on his face.

'Am I forgiven?' He asked as Peyton sat next to him.

'Hmm, maybe.' Peyton said her lips involuntarily curling.

He leaned up and Peyton caught a waft of his cologne, he smelled really good. She met his lips halfway.

'Mmmm definitely forgiven.' Peyton smiled as Lucas chuckled against her lips but then she sighed.

'I feel terrible.' Peyton said and Lucas placed a hand on her thigh comfortingly.

'Peyt, it was an accident. And anyway Nathan's got beaten up before…not by a girl but-'

'I did not beat him up! It was one punch, it could have been any of you… he just happened to be there.' Peyton said her head drooping.

Lucas laughed and lifted her head up with his finger.

'Hey, put it this way…' He said looking into her eyes with such a warm face that her heart fluttered excitedly. 'You can punch me anytime you like.'

He let out another laugh and Peyton smirked, shoving him playfully. Lucas grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles as Peyton said,

'With all of these little jokes, you'll have a lot of making up to do.'

Lucas re-arranged his face into a thoughtful expression.

'Well I better start now then.' He smiled, his hand resting at the back of her head to pull her lips onto his, her hair falling and tickling his cheek as they both let out a sigh of content, practically at the same time as they pressed feather light kisses to each other's mouths, before Lucas ran his tongue along her lips slowly and Peyton opened her mouth fully to him, her hand finding it's own way to his cheek. Lucas smiled inwardly; if the rest of the summer were like this…then he'd be more than happy.

**Soooo, hello everyone. Thank you for reading and i hoped you liked the chapter. I still can't stop watching LP scenes from 607... especially the bed scene, freaking hilarious and Hilarie's laugh is infectious. Oh and at the end when Fergie comes by :P Someone showed me the other day a scene where LP's voices have been changed to chipmunk style, it is the bed scene and it's hilarious... if anyone wants to check it out...**

.com/watch?v=geFDDccw8X0

**Makes me laugh every time, and yes i probably am sad! :P It's on youtube if the link doesnt work, by the way. Anywaysss thank you all for the reviews, please keep 'em coming.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER 16**_

Lucas smirked against Peyton's lips as she gave a giggle. Peyton Sawyer giggle? He hadn't heard it before, but it made him somehow feel elated, it was the sweetest sound and it made him smile as he pressed his lips to hers once.

A knock at the bedroom door interrupted them and Peyton groaned.

'Can't anyone leave us alone for more than five minutes?' Lucas growled.

The door opened a smidgen and two heads popped through, Brooke and Haley. They were both wearing identical grins on there faces.

'They look like the floating heads on _Friends_.' Peyton said laughing.

Lucas smirked and looked at her affectionately, a hand moving to her cheek. 'You're such a dork.'

'Oh please, like you don't watch _Friends_.'

Lucas shook his head, his smirk growing.

'Luke, don't lie. He knows _The One with the Stripper_ practically off by heart!' Haley joined in laughing as the two stepped into the room, closing the door behind them.

'I do not!' Lucas said defensively. Peyton looked at him with her eyes raised; he couldn't lie to those eyes. He frowned. 'All right, maybe. But I have you know, fat Monica is hilarious!' He finished with a note of defiance in his voice.

Peyton, Brooke and Haley cracked up laughing leaving a very un-amused Lucas to look at them contemptuously. Peyton looked sideways at him in the middle of her laughter and sobered up a bit,

'I'm sorry. But Luke, you're _such _a girl.' She said bursting into laughter once more.

'I think I'm going to leave before Haley admits anything else. You have officially lost your status of best friend.' He glared at Haley, his lips twitching slightly as if he was actually going to smile.

'Sorry. You can say something embarrassing you know about me.' Haley said, a grin still attached firmly to her lips.

Lucas smirked. 'Interesting, all right then… did you know that Haley gets freaked out every time she sees that advert for Cadburys Crème Eggs.'

Peyton raised her eyebrows and turned to Haley. 'Seriously?'

'It's chilling okay! One minute the egg's there, the next…it's gone. Plus it's all dark and… oh shut up!' She finished as Lucas, Peyton and Brooke cracked up once more.

'I'm so glad none of you have any dirt on me, else this could turn nasty.' Peyton laughed.

'Give it time.' Brooke winked.

'Anyway, I'm sensing you might want me out of the way so I'm gonna go.' Lucas said sitting up on the bed and pushing himself upright into a standing position. He leaned down and cupped Peyton's cheek before pressing his lips to hers, not caring that Brooke and Haley were both in the room.

'See you later, I guess.' He smiled giving her another short kiss before moving towards the door opening it and then winking at her before he disappeared shutting the door behind him.

Peyton let herself fall back onto the bed, her cheeks tinted pink and a wide grin on her face.

'Dude, pass me a bucket.' Brooke said smirking.

'I know. It's quite sickening. Really.' Haley smiled.

'Was there a reason you two came up here, or is it just to make fun?' Peyton asked.

'Actually we wanted to hear all about you and Lucas.' She smirked.

'What do you want to know?' Peyton asked sighing slightly; she knew this was going to happen eventually.

'Well, how long has this been going? How did it happen? Why haven't you told us before now? Why did you just let us find out last night? Are you, like, a proper couple or just a 'fling' so to speak? What's going to happen after the summer? Where's it going?'

'Woah!' Peyton said holding up her hand to stop Brooke's questions mid-flow. 'I can only answer one at a time.'

Peyton took a deep breath as Haley and Brooke sat down on the bed next to her.

'Ok it's been going on for a week and a bit now…'

'Over a week!' Haley exclaimed.

'If I have to answer all of these questions it would be better if I could-'

'Right, yeah sorry.' Haley said grinning.

'Ok so yeah… it happened one night. Lucas had been coming into my bed for a few nights-'

'He'd been what?!' Brooke exclaimed.

'What did I say about interrupting?! Anyway it wasn't like that. He'd been coming in and we'd been talking, it started off where we both just couldn't sleep but then we made it a regular thing. Anyway one night i… we'd… been…talking and then suddenly we kissed and he was telling me how he had feelings for me and I was shocked, and at first I didn't know what to do…but then we kissed again and it all felt really…right.'

'Awww.' Haley said a smile on her lips.

'Let me guess… then you had amazing sex and-'

'Hate to break your bubble but…no.' Peyton said smirking.

'Oh.'

'Anyway, so that was how it happened and then…to be honest I don't know why we didn't tell you guys. It was all so new…and exciting… and we were getting to know each other more…'

'I bet you were.' Brooke said cocking an eyebrow and smirking.

'Brooke, get your mind out of the gutter.' Haley scolded and Peyton smirked.

'And no we didn't plan last night, are you crazy! Did you for one second think I wanted you to find us there…'

'Making out in practically no clothes?' Brooke helped.

'Uhuh.' Peyton said closing her eyes.

'Ok, lets not relive it…' Haley said patting Peyton's knee.

'Thanks Hales.' Peyton said opening the eyes again.

'Although I have to say, it looked pretty hot from where I was standing, definitely more than a make out…' She smirked.

'Definitely.' Brooke added and Peyton groaned.

'Anyway we can get to that later…'

'Please, lets not.' Peyton replied wryly.

'Answer the other questions.' Haley said.

'I've forgotten them already. You two keep distracting me.'

'Or maybe it's the vision of Lucas in his boxers distracting you.' Brooke smirked and even Peyton laughed.

'He is seriously hot.' She smirked.

'Okay, please…he's my best friend.'

'Oh now who's uncomfortable?' Peyton laughed. 'So seriously, what were the other questions?'

'Are you, like, a proper couple… or a fling…or? What's going to happen after the summer? Where's it going?' Brooke reeled off straight away.

Peyton sighed again. 'Well I guess we're a couple. I don't think we're a fling and about going back to LA… I have no idea. I'm just going to take it a day at a time, as to where it's going… we've been together just over a week, we're not about to get married Brooke.' Peyton laughed.

'That's true. Not everyone's Naley.' She laughed and as Peyton caught on she laughed too.

'Now I have a question. How the hell did you know we were in the kitchen?' Peyton asked.

'We heard you moaning…' Brooke laughed before Peyton picked up her pillow and whacked her with it.

'Shut up, I was not!'

'No you weren't…but…well that's quite easy to answer really. I guess it all started with Chase. He told me about seeing you two kissing on the stairs…'

'I knew he saw that!' Peyton exclaimed, frowning.

'Kissing on the stairs? When was this?' Haley asked interested.

'You'll see. Well he told me… and I sort of took matters into my own hands…'

_Everyone had gone to bed an hour ago. The moonlight shone through a bedroom window and illuminated Brooke in her pyjamas peering intently through a key hole. She'd dragged Rachel into the room with her, and had woken up Nathan and Haley abruptly, who'd been fast asleep. She'd nearly got hit on the head with a baseball bat for sneaking up on them, Nathan had picked it up without a seconds thought and Brooke had to yell out that it was her before he'd lowered the thing, rubbing his eyes. _

'_Brooke seriously, what the hell is this?' Haley asked and Nathan who was lying in bed trying to get back to sleep groaned._

'_I'm waiting and watching.'_

'_For what, Sherlock?' Rachel said as she leant against the door._

'_And why does it have to be in my room.' Nathan grumbled._

'_You are opposite Lucas and Peyton's rooms.' Brooke muttered in a tone of explaining one plus one equals two._

'_So?' Haley asked bewildered._

'_You'll see.' Brooke smirked turning back to the keyhole. Minutes later she said excitedly, 'Peyton's just come out of her room.'_

'_Okay, if I realised I was bringing a slightly psycho stalker into my house I wouldn't have offered you come Brooke.' Rachel said looking slightly alarmed._

_A few minutes later Brooke grinned nearly squealing with delight and said, 'Bingo.' _

'_Brooke, will you get out? I'm trying to sleep.' Nathan groaned in frustration._

'_Right, Lucas has just left his bedroom too and gone down stairs.'_

'_And this means…?' Rachel asked giving Brooke a look that clearly thought she was going mad._

'_Obviously it means that he's gone for a drink of water.' Haley answered rolling her eyes._

'_Follow me.' Brooke said opening Nathan and Haley's door and tip- toeing silently down the hall towards the stairs._

'_Are you going?' Rachel asked._

_Haley got up and followed Brooke._

'_I want to see what's got my friend going all Sherlock Holmes on us.' She answered rolling her eyes, Rachel followed smirking. They reached the stairs and went down slowly, Brooke looked into the living room and didn't see anything but she heard a clatter from down by the kitchen and beckoned the other two to follow her. Rachel and Haley looked at each other in the dim light and raised their eyebrows at Brooke's peculiar behaviour. They reached the kitchen door and stood cluttered behind it silently. There were two figures in the kitchen, and when they heard them speak they knew who they were. Lucas and Peyton, in the kitchen in the dead of night. _

'So that is how we knew.' Brooke finished.

'Right. Did you have to come and spy, couldn't you have just asked?' Peyton asked incredulously.

'Where's the fun in that?' Brooke asked, sneering.

Peyton rolled her eyes and Haley laughed. 'Didn't we tell you this was going to happen?!'

'Erm… no.' Peyton smirked.

'Yes we did…' Haley said thinking back before snapping back to the present. 'Anyway even if we didn't tell you, we all knew it would.'

'Yeah, the sexual tension could only have gone on for so long.' Brooke smirked.

'Sexual tension…there wasn't any… you know what there is actually no point in arguing about this.'

'That's smart Sawyer.' Haley smiled. 'So you're happy?'

Peyton smiled despite herself and said, 'It's weird to say it seeing as I've been here for only a month, but… I really am.'

--------

Lucas stepped out of the room and shook his head as he heard some giggling. Girls. He smiled, thinking about what he could possibly do now, he slowly made his way downstairs and into the living room, Nathan was sitting on the couch alone, apparently thinking. Lucas sat himself down next to him and Nathan turned, Lucas had to stifle a laugh at the obvious bruising under his eye.

'Hey Nate, where's the guys?'

'They've gone to rescue the canoes from the lake.' Nathan chuckled a little.

Lucas laughed. 'I can't believe my girlfriend gave you a black eye.'

Nathan smirked. 'So, how come you didn't tell your own brother about the two of you?'

Lucas rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face. 'I… well I guess there's no excuse really.'

'Damn right there isn't!'

'All I have to say is that I wanted her all to myself for a bit before we told all of you, can you blame me really?' Lucas smiled.

'I suppose I can forgive you for that.' Nathan smiled bumping fists with his brother.

'So where is little miss kick ass?' Nathan smirked.

Lucas sighed, 'Nate, she really feels bad about it.'

'Dude, in a fight she _would_ totally kick ass, it's not a bad thing!'

'I know.' Lucas smiled. 'But she feels terrible.

'All right, I won't mention it again… so where is she?'

Lucas folded his arms with a slight frown. 'Haley and Brooke barged into the bedroom and made me leave.'

Nathan laughed, shaking his head. 'Girls, anyway you've had almost two weeks of time spent together so what's half an hour gonna matter really.'

'Ok, firstly do you even _know_ your own wife? And secondly Brooke Davis, the Queen of Gossip. They will keep Peyton talking for hours, _literally. _I know it sounds weird but I guess I just want to spend time with her…' Lucas shrugged, a little uncomfortable.

'You're still in the blissed out stage right?' Nathan asked helpfully.

'Yeah.' Lucas nodded.

'You are _so _whipped.' Nathan smirked patting Lucas on the shoulder.

Lucas just smiled until Nathan finished with,

'So early on as well… Peyton Sawyer has a gift!'

'Dude, shut up or I'll give you another black eye.' Lucas smirked as Nathan laughed but moved a little further along the couch as if he knew that'd Lucas would do it. Lucas smirked shaking his head and wondering for maybe the fiftieth time how long the girls would take, he fleetingly thought of LA and felt his smile droop slightly... then he pushed it quickly to the back of his mind. It was best not to dwell on that, he thought uneasily.

* * *

**I know it's been ages, and i'm sorry. I've sort of lost a bit of motivation for this and i think it's because i have bits formed out in my head and some written down, it's just getting from A to B so to speak... plus the shed load of work college gives me doesn't let me spend much time on the story at the moment. But i'm trying to write with the spare moments i do have, saying that however i feel as if my writing lately isn't as good as i hope it to be. I don't know why, but this is why i'm hesitant to upload a new chapter, because i don't think it's good enough. I've uploaded this though because it's nearly two weeks and that's way too long. I think the storyline is going to move more rapidly from now on as i feel i'm kind of stuck in one place. Also internet troubles haven't permitted me to upload a chapter either!! But now it's here. Phew. Hoped you like it, it's not my best. But i did try.**

**609- I did not expect Peyton/Julian's relationship!! That was a shock, i thought they'd just had a fling or something. But i'm kind of glad they have a little substance although at the end when Peyton was like 'we were in love!' I was equally shocked, like _what!! _It was a surprise but i enjoyed the flashbacks and if there were no LP then Peyton and Julian would probably be a cute couple. But as there is LP there's not a chance really :P What did you all think?**

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, sorry again for the long wait and please review because they make me smile :)!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER 17**_

'So are we finished with the little interrogation?' Peyton asked.

'Well, I guess…' Haley started but Brooke cut in.

'No we are not.'

Peyton sighed closed her eyes and fell back against the mattress.

'Ok, I guess we are.' Brooke shrugged smirking. 'I just wanted to keep Lucas waiting down there.'

Peyton opened her eyes confused and Haley turned to look at Brooke.

'The guy is probably agitated to get back in here.' She laughed.

Peyton rolled her eyes, then her phone rang, she picked it up off the cabinet next to her in surprise. Who'd be calling her?

'Speak of the devil, I bet.' Brooke smirked and Haley laughed.

'It's _actually _my dad so shhh.' Peyton smiled and opened her phone. 'Hey dad!'

'Ok well…we'll be going then…' Haley whispered and pointed towards the door, Peyton gave them the thumbs up and they opened the door and stepped out into the hall, before walking down the stairs. They walked back into the living room to see Lucas and Nathan sitting on the couch together, as soon as they walked into the room Lucas was on his feet with a grin and up the stairs in a flash.

'Whipped!' Nathan called after him, laughing.

'I think it's sweet!' Haley scolded.

----

'Uhuh, yeah it's great…. So Karen told you we're staying at a cabin… right. Yeah it's pretty cool…'

She looked up as Lucas, with a grin on his face, entered the room and closed the door behind him, settling himself down on the bed beside her and resting a hand on her hand which lay on the bedspread.

'Yes, dad…I've made friends.'

Lucas raised an eyebrow smirked and leaned in closer, placing a kiss just behind her ear and taking in the scent of her shampoo decidedly loving the smell.

'Yes of course… am I getting on well with Lucas?' Peyton repeated her father's question rolling her eyes, and Lucas smirked suggestively leaning in again and brushing his lips against her cheekbone, Peyton had to fight hard to keep her voice steady as Lucas moved to her neck, placing a small kiss there as his hand moved from hers to rest on her thigh.

'Sure, he's not a _total _ass.' Peyton smirked and felt Lucas chuckle against her neck, his warm breath making her tingle before placing a feather light kiss on the side of her mouth.

'So how's work?' Peyton asked swallowing hard as Lucas kissed the other side of her mouth before being bold and kissing her lightly on the lips. She gave him a warning look and batted him away quickly as she realised exactly what his intentions were.

'Uhuh, oh that's good then… well we're staying at the cabin for-for…' Peyton totally lost the thread of what she was about to say when Lucas pulled himself closer to her, his hand resting on the small of her back, sending feather light touches across her skin. He smirked once more and kissed her on the lips before hearing Larry's voice of…

'_Peyton? Peyt… are you still there?'_

Peyton pushed Lucas away again before saying, almost breathlessly.

'Yeah, I'm here, sorry, we're staying for a week, we arrived-' She was cut short again as Lucas' other hand slowly made its way from her back up her arm to cup her face and capture her lips once more, he was absolutely loving this, Peyton noticed angrily. He had a glint in his eye which told her that he knew exactly what he was doing.

'D-Dad, I-I've got to go, talk soon, love you.' With that Peyton snapped the phone shut and stared angrily at a smirking Lucas.

His smirk faltered a little under her furious glare, she opened her mouth and he knew she was going to scold him so he did the only thing he knew would totally diffuse the situation. He crashed his lips onto hers in an intense kiss…maybe it would even make her forget what she was about to say beforehand. She was definitely surprised Lucas noticed, as she didn't reciprocate for several moments, then he smiled inwardly as he felt a small tug on his t shirt as she opened her mouth to him. She broke away after a few moments and he gave her 'the' eyes he knew she wouldn't be able to be resist.

'You _are_ an ass.' She muttered but then smiled and he laughed before pressing his lips to hers once more.

His phone vibrated against the bed side table and a second later so did Peyton's, curiously they broke apart to have a look.

'I just got a text off Brooke.' Peyton said.

'I just got one off Haley.' Lucas answered and they swapped phones reading the messages.

Lucas clicked on Brooke's message and had to suppress a chuckle,

_L&P- I don't really want to have a mental image of what you're up to at the mo. So…food is served!! You'll probably need all the energy you can get for later ;)_

Peyton clicked on Haley's message and smiled at how she was trying to be tactful,

_Hey guys. Don't want to interrupt but dinners ready, we can save you some if you want?_

'Look at the difference between the texts!' Peyton laughed. 'Shall we go down?'

'Well…' Lucas smiled looking down at Brooke's text. 'If I really need the energy for later, then sure.' Lucas smirked but got to his feet all the same, helping Peyton to her feet too as they headed downstairs. Lucas wrapped his arm around Peyton's shoulder and she wrapped hers around his waist as they entered the kitchen.

Just before they sat down Peyton whispered in his ear, 'Oh by the way, you _will_ need energy for what I've got planned.'

Lucas looked at her, surprised, and saw that her eyebrow was cocked and her lip was curled, he laughed shook his head and kissed her lightly on the lips before sitting down for the meal their friends had prepared.

'So Hales, Brooke why did you text us… couldn't you have just come up and told us that dinner was ready?' Lucas asked smirking.

'And walk in to find you both naked, erm no thank you.' Brooke answered.

'Yeah, I got enough imagery last night to last me a life time thanks.' Haley cut in.

'We weren't-' Lucas started but Nathan cut him off.

'Dude, please…I'm trying to eat. If you really want to talk about it we'll get to your sex life later.'

Everyone laughed but Lucas scowled before Peyton gave him a look that made him smile and tuck into the food.

'Where's the food from?' Lucas asked appreciatively.

'We found it in the freezer…' Haley started but Rachel cut in.

'…you know, where the ice cream's kept.'

Brooke chortled and choked on her drink while Chase gave her a thump on the back.

'That's a good one Rach.' She said nodding her head.

'Guys please, can we stop this?' Lucas asked as Peyton blushed, looking down at her plate.

'No can do little brother.' Nathan smirked.

'Yeah this is payback for not telling us.' Brooke answered, spearing a chip on her fork and pointing it at him.

'Don't worry Peyt.' Lucas said turning to Peyton smirking. Peyton looked up matching his smirk.

'Oh I'm not. We'll get them back, one by one.'

'Oh I'm really scared.'

'You should be, you don't know what dirt we can dig up…' Peyton said mischievously.

'Yeah… you better watch your backs.' Lucas said with an equal look to Peyton's.

Everyone took a quick look at each other then burst into laughter.

'Well that didn't work.' Peyton smirked, wryly.

* * *

Peyton woke the next day to the sound of someone hammering on her door, she opened her eyes and then closed them abruptly as light came streaming through her eyelids. She groaned as the hammering got louder.

'Get up!'

Peyton groaned again when she heard Brooke's voice, she knew that Brooke wouldn't quit until she was up but she still couldn't find it in herself to leave the comfort and warmth of the bed. She snuggled down a little more sleepily but was brought back to reality when someone shouted,

'Up!'

Peyton opened her eyes and got out of bed, angrily. She stormed over to the door and threw it open.

'Brooke! Are you trying to put me in a bad mood so early in the day?!' Peyton growled.

'Well good morning sunshine.' Brooke smirked and Peyton looked around when she heard a few chuckles. Everyone was standing around; looking equally sleepy and Peyton knew Brooke had just woken everyone up. She alone was the bouncy, bubbly one.

'Peyton's not a morning person.' Someone croaked to the side of Peyton and she turned to see Lucas standing beside her, having been rudely awakened moments before Peyton had been.

Peyton glowered at him. 'Oh _really_ Lucas?'

'Yeah, I mean you're not all sunshine, rainbows and kittens in the morning are you…?' Lucas stated not really understanding why everyone was sniggering and why Peyton's eyes had widened.

'Luke. Dude. Please shut up.' Nathan sniggered.

Lucas rubbed his eyes and looked at Peyton again, finally understanding what he was actually saying, 'What I mean is…'

'Oh boy.' Haley muttered and Nathan chuckled nudging her slightly in the ribs.

In spite of himself Lucas nearly smirked, Peyton's curls were unruly… definite just-got-out-of-bed look, her eyebrow was cocked and her eyes were twinkling with anger… but she couldn't have looked more beautiful to him.

'What _do _you mean Luke?' Rachel asked, and there was amusement laced throughout her tone of voice.

'I mean… Peyton you look beautiful and…!' He gave her a chaste kiss his eyes twinkling and Peyton couldn't help but let her lips curl in a smile, he grinned and placed an arm around her waist drawing her in close and kissing the tip of her nose.

'Nice save big bro.' Nathan grinned and Skills chuckled.

'So, what was it that got you waking us all up at this hour, Brooke?' Lucas said cheerfully.

Brooke, who'd been watching them with a smile seemed to jump back into a military style pose. Everyone jumped slightly as she said in a voice that implied that what she was about to say was a direct order and no one was about to disagree with her.

'Right! Trust you two to distract me. People, I've decided that tonight we are all going to go camping!'

There was a general groan at this statement.

'What?! Come on, it'll be fun!'

'You do know what camping _is_ don't you Brooke?' Rachel stressed, eyebrows raised incredulously.

'Of course I do…I'm not a _total_ dumbass! Anyway it'll be like a team building exercise, it'll be awesome!'

'No, no and no Brooke. This is why we came to a cabin in the first place!' Chase said.

'Yeah we have lodgings, why do we need to sleep in a wood?' Nathan asked.

'Oh come on! I think it'll be fun!' Haley grinned and Nathan scowled at her, his face a picture of 'why has my wife gone mad?'.

'Now there's the spirit!' Brooke said flinging an arm around Haley's shoulders.

'Anyway I want you downstairs in no more than ten minutes! We need to get ready!'

All nine of them were left standing there as Brooke beamed at them all and then leapt down the stairs humming to herself.

'Brooke's gone crazy!' Mouth exclaimed and most couldn't help but agree as they stood almost stunned into place.

* * *

**610- Who else loved this episode? I did! After reading a review I've reformed my opinion of Julian/Peyton. I'll love LP till the end, but I've got to say I do like the Julian/Peyton scenes, I loved the scene where Julian was looking for Lucas and Peyton came across as all sarcastic… and I'm really glad that Peyton wasn't moping around in LA for three years. To be honest, at that point in Peyton's life Julian was good for her! Also as Brooke said to Lucas (loved that scene too) he was with Lindsey, but I did like seeing jealous Lucas! Oh and I loved the musical performances especially Angels & Airwaves! Lifeline and Secret Crowds are great songs! The best scene was the last LP scene, how sweet were Lucas' words…**

**'You've been so good to me and so strong, when I've strayed from us…. Anyway who wouldn't fall in love with Peyton Sawyer.' (Or something like that :P) I was just 'awww-ing' all over the place.**

**Anyway I can't wait for the next episode, Chad's one! I think it'll be good. The promo's look really good :) Again i'm really sorry for the lack of updates, something which I'm hoping to rectify and please Review and tell me how I'm doing!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER 18**_

Hours later and the other nine were finding out just how much Brooke had meant what she'd said. She'd had them all packing random things into rucksacks. Sleeping bags, torches, warm clothing and…bizarrely… condoms and some puzzle books. Peyton held up the puzzles while Rachel held up the condoms, each with a sceptical look on their faces, Brooke shrugged,

'We might get bored.' She winked and Rachel nodded smirking and throwing the condoms into the bag.

'Hell yeah.' She said and Peyton laughed.

They were all standing in order, the girls were doing the sorting through what they would need and the boys were just packing them in the rucksacks. Brooke had decided not to trust them with actually picking articles themselves much to Haley's agreement.

After lunch they set off, and hours later they were halfway through the woods, backpacks on shoulders. Several of them were grumbling and Peyton had noticed that it was largely the boys rather than the girls, apparently Nathan liked his comforts.

'I don't understand why we have to sleep on a hard floor, ridden with little bugs when we have a nice comfy, queen size bed in the cabin!' He grumbled, to no-one in particular but Peyton heard and smirked, catching Lucas' eye as he smirked too. He held out his hand and she placed her into it, their fingers lacing together. The group walked on and on, until everyone was groaning about how hungry they were.

'Well luckily I packed sandwiches!' Brooke said happily.

Lucas coughed and Peyton raised an eyebrow at Brooke. 'Ok Lucas made the sandwiches and Peyton packed them…but still!'

'Sandwiches… that's all we have for dinner! Sandwiches, that's just a snack.' Nathan grumbled.

Several people rolled their eyes, when Nathan went cranky he moaned about everything. Everyone sat down on the ground, too tired to really care where they were sitting and Lucas passed around the sandwiches. He sat down next to Peyton and they all began to eat.

Half an hour later and they'd all finished, sure enough Nathan was moaning that he was still hungry. They trudged on and on until darkness had started to fall.

'Brooke, where are we actually camping?' Rachel asked.

'Somewhere around here.' Brooke said, airily.

'How about right here?' Nathan asked grumpily.

'Yeah this is good.'

Everyone stopped and looked around expectantly. Brooke looked at each face and then shrugged.

'Brooke I thought you were the party leader?' Peyton smirked. Brooke nodded.

'I am! And now we are going to start a fire, so we can toast marshmallows!' Brooke said cheerfully.

This did actually sound like a good idea and within an hour and a half they had a fire ready and a perfect setting around it. The boys had arranged some logs as seats and placed them around the fire, so that it looked actually pretty cosy. Brooke took out the bag of marshmallows and opened it; everyone took a couple and put them onto sticks, holding them over the fire.

'This is the life.' Lucas said grinning at Nathan's obvious frown.

'Come on, when do we ever do this?' Brooke asked.

'We have _never _done this! And I hope we _never_ do it again.' Nathan grumbled indignantly.

Brooke reached into the bag of marshmallows and picked one out throwing it at Nathan.

'Get a grip boy toy.' She growled.

Nathan scowled. 'Oh come on Nate, it's not that bad. Just enjoy it.' Lucas said quickly before Nathan could react.

Everyone fell silent and watched the fire burning before them. Peyton looked at everyone in turn with a smile, whatever Nathan said these were the moments she was sure she'd remember when she looked back at her random but highly significant summer in Tree Hill.

'Let's sing a fireside song!' Haley piped up a couple of minutes later.

This finally put a smile on Nathan's face as he choked on his marshmallow from laughter; this sent the rest of the group into giggles. They all sat in silence for a few minutes afterwards just toasting their marshmallows before Haley said quietly,

'I was actually being serious…about the song.'

'No, no and no.' Rachel said quickly and everyone chuckled again.

Peyton drew her marshmallow out of the fire and blew the smoke off it, before picking it off and as Lucas opened his mouth to talk stuffing it in. She laughed as he was caught by surprise and the marshmallow quickly fell to the floor.

Haley watched with a smile as Lucas' eyes turned to Peyton, shocked but playful. He leaned in closely and whispered something in Peyton's ear which made her blush slightly before he smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her nose as Peyton put her hand on his. Haley's smile turned almost sad when she focused on Lucas' face who was watching Peyton's movements with a smile and a warm look in his eyes that she'd rarely noticed before. She knew this meant one thing, after all she knew her best friend, and knowing what the future held it wasn't good.

-----

'So where's our five star accommodation then?' Everyone looked back at Brooke and waited. 'Tents?' Nathan prompted.

They'd sat by the fire for an hour but now they were all tired because of the walk, and even though it was in the woods, everyone were thinking longingly of their warm sleeping bags and tents.

'Ohh right! Well I couldn't really find any…but we've all got sleeping bags! So we can-'

She was cut off when several of the group snorted out of disgust, Lucas and Peyton, however, who actually were finding the situation quite funny snorted in laughter at the look on Nathan's face.

'So we're sleeping in the open air?' He said incredulously.

'Just look at it this way… we're in a nice clearing… we'll be able to see the stars.' Brooke said in a would be cheerful voice.

'Right.' Nathan said, his teeth clenched. He opened his rucksack, threw his sleeping bag on the floor, unzipped it and got in, zipping himself up.

'He actually looks quite comfortable.' Lucas laughed and Nathan smirked at him. His face was the only thing that was visible and the sleeping bag was so big that he could have pulled the top over to cover his face anyway.

'That's the spirit!' Brooke said.

Everyone lifted their rucksacks off their backs simultaneously, chuckling slightly at Nathan who looked like an overlarge caterpillar. Haley put her sleeping bag on Nathan's left hand side, Peyton put hers next to Haley and Lucas put his next to Peyton's. The rest just spread out in the clearing in a line on either side of Nathan and Lucas.

'These sleeping bags are huge.' Peyton laughed as she slid into hers.

'Is there room for me?' Lucas asked, his face forming a smirk suggestively.

Peyton smirked, about to answer but Nathan cut in, 'Urgh if I have to listen to you two all night I might have to walk home, or throw you on the fire.'

Lucas and Peyton raised their eyebrows at Haley, who shrugged saying, 'He's just cold, and hungry…and being the worst sport ever.'

'I heard that.' Nathan growled.

'You were meant to.' Haley answered back and Lucas and Peyton laughed. Lucas placed his sleeping bag right next to Peyton's and got into it.

'It's going to be freezing tonight.'

'Yep we're all going to wake up frozen.' Peyton answered, turning on her side to face him.

'That's if we actually do get to sleep.' Lucas said also turning over so that they were practically nose to nose before whispering, 'And if Nathan doesn't kill us all.'

Peyton giggled and the sound made Lucas chuckle instantly.

'Seriously what was Brooke thinking?' Peyton asked.

'I don't know. But I bet your not gonna forget this moment anytime soon.' Lucas smiled, and closed the gap, putting a chaste kiss on her lips.

'I don't think I will.' Peyton smiled, her hand coming out of the sleeping bag to intertwine with his, he smiled and kissed her knuckles.

'Hey how come you've got gloves?' Peyton asked, looking at Lucas' hands.

'Cuz I knew it was going to get cold.' Lucas smiled. 'Here.' He added taking off one glove and giving it to Peyton. 'Put this on the hand outside your sleeping bag then we can still hold hands because the gloved hand will be warm.' He finished triumphantly.

'Dork.' Peyton coughed, a grin in place however, Lucas smiled. They listened to Brooke and Rachel fighting over where they were going to sleep and Bevin asking Skills why marshmallows burn on the fire. But generally after a few minutes, the noise sub sided to be left with whisperings from Nathan and Haley, who looked decidedly happier, and the others.

Lucas moved in closer, resting his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes. They were the most sparkling hazelnut colour right now, but he knew that in the morning they'd be green again. He loved how they changed colour at different times of the day. He suddenly felt really tired, so he kissed her lips once more softly, then tucked a stray curl behind her ear, their foreheads meeting once more. Peyton's eyes closed contentedly and Lucas just watched, she looked so peaceful, angelic almost. He couldn't resist giving her one small kiss on the lips again before resting their foreheads together once more and closing his eyes as well letting sleep wash over him.

They woke quite abruptly to shouting.

'I am not; I _refuse_, sleeping out here anymore!'

They both sat up to hear Brooke's yells, Peyton turned to see Haley and Nathan half concealing their laughter.

'What's happened?' Lucas asked.

'Brooke woke up to find that she wasn't sleeping alone… some nice spiders had decided to take refuge in Brooke's sleeping bag.' Nathan grinned looking positively thrilled.

'This was _your_ idea!' Nathan yelled to her.

'Well I'm walking back!'

'If she's going, I'm going!' Chase added, then Rachel and Mouth agreed along with Skills and Bevin, Nathan and Haley too. Lucas grinned and turned to Peyton,

'Shall we stay?' He asked.

'Are you freaking kidding me? I only put up with this so I didn't look like a whiny git- like Nathan.' Peyton laughed, rolling up her sleeping bag.

'Bite me Sawyer!' Nathan growled, fighting his sleeping bag into the rucksack.

Ten minutes later and they were walking back towards the cabin, it was in the dead of night, but they did have torches.

Brooke shuddered, 'This is really creepy!'

Nathan snorted and put on a very high voice clearly imitating Brooke, 'Come on people, it'll be a _team building _exercise!'

Several of the group laughed before Brooke shut them all up by saying,

'Don't mess with a Brooke Davis deprived of sleep. I've got a mean right hook and I'm not afraid to use it!'

There was a moments silence before Nathan muttered, 'Like Peyton then.'

Everyone laughed this time as Peyton turned around and pushed him slightly, he grinned and pulled her to him hugging her.

'Sorry Sawyer.' He smiled letting her go and pulling Haley towards him instead.

----

An hour later and they all staggered into the cabin, the sun was just coming up and they were all exhausted. Peyton opened her bedroom door and threw down her rucksack; Lucas threw himself down dramatically across her bed.

'I'm so… tired.' He yawned and Peyton nodded not having the energy to speak. She flopped down on the bed next to him and Lucas rolled over kissing her cheek before closing his eyes. Peyton turned her head to look at him, her eyes tracing the contours of his face and smiling at how peaceful his expression was. She closed her eyes contentedly, entwining her fingers with his. Lucas opened his eyes again a minute later, squinting to see if Peyton's were shut. He opened them properly and couldn't help but just stare at her. She was beautiful and as he fingered a curl delicately he couldn't even picture the group before she was in it. Seriously, he couldn't even remember what life before the summer had been like… he wracked his brains trying to think of an event that was better than what he was experiencing now. Ten minutes later and he was drifting asleep, still trying to think of something, anything… his last thoughts were that life before Peyton Sawyer had been boring, he smiled at the thought squeezing her hand sub consciously and drifting off to sleep finally.

However the small amount of his brain that was still somewhat conscious left him with a doubt, if he couldn't think of life before Peyton Sawyer then how was he meant to adjust to not life with her when she left for LA?

* * *

**Sooo i have the next chapter written completely so hopefully that'll be up pretty quickly. I just had to tweek this chapter a little. I'm kind of frustrated with myself because i have loads of stuff written but i have to put it in context and i'm sort of moving in circles... But from now on, i have a plan and have arranged a stricter storyline :) I hope i've still got the majority of the readers who started reading this story in the first place, i think i've come to the end of my dead end with the story. If that even makes sense, anyway i hope you liked the chapter.**

**611- Okay on the whole i sort of liked it. I thought it moved a little fast, but granted the whole story had 40 mins and for Chad's first written episode i thought it was all right. And it was different and i also did like LP at the end, sooo sad when Peyton died. But we did get rain :P. Oh and Peyton's pains?! :O What's up with that?**

**Anyways enough from me, next chapter should be pretty soon :) Oh and Karen finds out about LP in the next chap :) And _thank you to everyone who keeps reviewing! _They encourage me immensely.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**CHAPTER 19**_

Peyton packed the last few things into her case wondering how this week had gone so fast. One minute they were all toasting marshmallows in a wood, the next it was there last night and now… well now was time to leave. For some reason she felt strangely… deflated, like she was actually going to miss this little cabin in the middle of nowhere.

Peyton shook her head with a smile and zipped up her suitcase just as the door opened behind her; she looked over her shoulder and saw Lucas with his suitcase all ready. Leaving the door open, he walked over to her, placing his arms around her waist from behind and kissing the side of her neck absentmindedly. She turned in his arms and looped hers around his neck, a sad smile on her face.

'Hey, what's wrong?' He asked, his face fixed in a worried frown.

'I'm, strangely, gonna miss this place.' She said.

'Me too.' He smiled, leaning in and kissing her lightly on the lips before whispering in her ear. 'Especially alone time with you... in here.'

Peyton giggled and he smiled widely, that sound would just never grow old for him. This time it was she who leaned in pressing her lips softly to his again, _this _would never get old for her. She sighed happily, letting her fingers play with the soft hair at the nape of his neck as he kissed her again.

'You know Hales, I'm _not_ going to miss this.'

They broke apart at Brooke's voice at the door, looking over to see Rachel, Haley, Brooke and Bevin.

'Yeah well, _I_ won't miss you lot walking in on us all the time.' Lucas said quietly.

'We do have ears Lucas.' Rachel said smirking. 'Saying it quietly won't make any difference.'

Lucas smiled as he heard Peyton's laugh again. 'What's up?' She asked.

'Well everyone's ready to leave, all the suitcases are outside and the guys are just putting them into the car.' Haley answered.

'Oh right. I'll go and help them then.' Lucas said, withdrawing his hands from Peyton's waist placing them on her cheeks and kissing her forehead before picking up both of their suitcases and walking out of the door, and down the stairs. Peyton couldn't help but look after him with a giddy look on her face. Was it bad that her feelings for the blonde boy with piercing blue eyes intensified everyday? It wasn't like she could control it though, she couldn't stop her feelings, she didn't even know how to. Rachel, Haley and Brooke watched curiously then Brooke said the thing that was on all three's lips,

'Your falling for him aren't you?!' She said, a grin curling her lips.

Peyton was caught of guard, 'What-no!' She said laughing lightly.

Rachel coughed something which undoubtedly sounded like 'denial'.

'What're you, a detective?' Peyton scowled.

'Peyt.' Haley asked and Peyton's eyes shifted to meet hers. 'Are you?'

Peyton truthfully didn't know how to answer the question. Was she falling for Lucas? She bit down on her bottom lip thoughtfully and opened her mouth before being cut off when Nathan's voice shouted up the stairs,

'Come on girls! We're ready to go!'

Peyton closed her mouth quickly and cleared her throat. 'Come on then.' She said, not meeting any of their eyes and walking quickly out of the door.

'Dammit Nathan!' Brooke muttered through gritted teeth.

The three followed Peyton out of the door and down the stairs to see Lucas slamming the boot of the car. Rachel locked the cabin's door and walked to stand with the group silently cuffing Nathan around the head as she passed.

'What was that for?' He said indignantly as Haley chuckled shaking her head. He smiled in spite of himself and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Lucas and Peyton stood next to them hand in hand, Rachel bounded over to Mouth and Chase threw an arm around Brooke's shoulder as she reached them, Skills and Bevin standing to the side of them. The ten let out a sigh almost collectively looking back at the cabin they'd been living in for a full week. Lucas' eyes shifted slightly to the side, looking at Peyton as she gazed at the cabin, his heart fluttered at the week they'd shared and he pulled her to him, planting a kiss to her hair.

One by one they looked back at the week and what memories it held for them alone, undoubtedly good ones. Peyton chuckled as she remembered canoeing, camping and random talks with the gang that always lead to laughter. Her spirits lifted as she leaned back into Lucas' embrace and heard his steady breathing, she wouldn't forget the week they'd had either, their relationship seemed a lot more serious than before they'd come to the cabin.

Nathan cleared his throat and said, 'Let's get home.' Everyone nodded in agreement and stepped away toward the car. Peyton turned to Lucas with a sad smile, her expression matched his and he couldn't help but smile. He brushed her cheek tenderly with his finger and tilted her chin up so he could join their lips together. As they slowly kissed she intertwined their other hands, wondering as she did so whether their relationship would feel any different when they got back to Tree Hill. This week had been…perfect and she couldn't help but wonder whether it would change…

'Romeo! Juliet! Get your asses in the car!' Brooke yelled out and they both chuckled, taking one last look at the house before walking arm in arm to the car, getting in and slamming the doors behind them.

--------

'Bye guys, thanks for a great week.' Peyton whispered loudly, as she opened the car door. They'd stopped off at several places on the way home and it was now dark in Tree Hill, several voices whispered things back as Lucas and Peyton stepped out the car and shut their doors behind them. They waved the car off, luggage at their feet and turned to face each other, Lucas wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her head, Peyton sighed, she'd gotten so used to acting like a couple should act that she'd completely forgotten that Karen didn't know about the two of them. Lucas seemed to know what she was thinking about because he tilted her face up to his.

'My mom'll be fine with us.' He smiled genuinely. 'Seriously, she likes you… and believe it or not so do i… just a little bit.' He winked and leaned down pressing his lips to hers as she smiled. He pulled apart and picked up their suitcases, Peyton picked up their extra bags and they ambled to the door. Lucas knocked and felt Peyton tense up beside him; he placed a reassuring hand at the small of her back as the door opened.

Karen's face split into a huge grin upon seeing them, she pulled Lucas into a huge hug and a minute later pulled Peyton into one too, Lucas grinned at the startled but pleased look on his girlfriends face.

'It's been so quiet without you two!' She said, grinning from ear to ear.

'Isn't that a good thing?' Peyton asked with a smile.

'No, I haven't known what to do with myself!' Karen laughed and stepped aside so they could walk through the door and into the house.

'I'll make some tea while you dump the bags.'

Lucas and Peyton nodded as Karen opened the cupboard to pull out some mugs and walked down the hall to Lucas' room where he pushed his suitcase in and then to the Peyton's room. Peyton opened the door and smiled, everything was how she'd left it, not that she expected Karen to go rooting through her stuff or anything but still. She'd really enjoyed the last week but she was still glad to be home. As soon as she thought of this, her smile slid off her face and she mentally shook herself, this _wasn't _her _home_. Lucas put down her suitcase with a smile before noticing her expression and frowning slightly.

'What's up?' He asked pulling her into his arms.

'I-I'm… just scared about telling Karen that's all.' Peyton said quickly.

She trusted Lucas but she didn't want to tell him that for a brief moment she'd thought of his house as home. That was too weird and inadvertently it made her sad to know that in fact it wasn't home at all. Lucas gave her a sympathetic smile, kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled her out of the room, entwining his hand with hers,

'What are you doing?' Peyton hissed trying to let go of his hand as they neared the kitchen.

'We're doing it now. It'll be like a band aid, quick and painless.' Lucas smiled.

'I think you mean painful.' Peyton grumbled as they entered the kitchen, Karen looked around a smile on her face.

'Mom, I want to- we want to talk to you.' Lucas said and Peyton nearly died at the sound of nervousness in his voice.

Karen looked puzzled and Peyton quickly released Lucas' hand before she noticed. She couldn't do this. Lucas gave her a reassuring look and they took their places at the kitchen table.

'What's the matter?' Karen asked looking from Lucas to Peyton. Peyton couldn't meet her eyes and instead looked down at the table, finding a very interesting stain on the wood to focus on. She felt Lucas' hand rest on her thigh soothingly and placed her hand on top of his. He squeezed gently and she took a deep breath.

'Well you see, Peyton and I…lately we've been… you know i… well…what I'm trying to say is…' Lucas stuttered over his words, Peyton inwardly screaming at him to just say it and Karen's eyes widening a little with sudden apprehension. Peyton took another deep breath and thought, 'like a band-aid, quick and painless' before blurting out,

'We're together.'

Lucas looked at her gratefully and straightened up looking a little more confident.

'Together, a couple- together? You mean in a relationship- together?' Karen asked her eyes widening.

'Yeah ma.' Lucas nodded squeezing Peyton's hand once more.

Karen sat stunned and taking in the two before her. Never once had it crossed her mind that the girl she was 'adopting' for the summer and her son would be anything more than polite friends, never once had she thought that they could potentially develop feelings for each other and never once did she have any inkling ever that they'd get together. They'd known each other for a month and a half for god's sake!

'How long has this been going on?' She asked a little more coldly than she'd actually intended to.

'Two weeks.' Lucas said cringing a little, why hadn't they told everyone sooner?

'Weeks?!' Karen breathed, how could she have not noticed? Well she hadn't seen them for a week admittedly, but how had she not noticed before? She almost felt like a fool and a bit guilty that she hadn't noticed anything different about her son's behaviour. They either hid it really well, or she was naïve enough to think that two teenagers of the opposite sex could live together without anything happening. She breathed out slowly and trying to make conversation said, 'So do Haley, Nathan and Brooke know?'

'Yeah, they- erm- sort of, found out at the cabin.' Lucas answered not meeting his mother's eyes and inwardly hoping she wouldn't ask _how _they'd found out.

'Right.' Karen nodded looking back at the two. They both looked incredibly nervous as she mulled things over. It didn't even register in the mind that sparks might have flown between her son and the girl who was staying for the summer when she agreed to this. Karen sighed as she contemplated the situation, was she really going to have to lay down ground rules? No she didn't want to have that awkward conversation until it was absolutely necessary, at the moment she'd let them be. Anyway nothing _serious _could develop between them; surely…it was just a summer thing. She smiled and nodded coming to a decision and deciding that she'd just watch them like a hawk from now on.

Lucas and Peyton caught her smile and she noticed that the two looked widely relieved.

'Well, that's a surprise. But I'm accepting it.' Karen smiled and Peyton let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

'Thank you.' Lucas said also letting out a breath too.

'Right.' Karen said. 'So is that all you wanted to say?'

'Yeah…and thanks mom.' Lucas smiled as the two rose from the table, Lucas gave her a hug. 'It's good to be home.'

'Don't suck up now.' Karen chuckled and Lucas laughed before taking Peyton's hand and saying,

'We'll go unpack.'

Karen watched as they walked half way down the hallway then as Lucas, unconsciously it seemed, slipped his arm around Peyton's waist to rest loosely at her hip, turning his head and kissing the side of her head with an obvious smile. She pursed her lips, at a loss of how to feel. Peyton was a lovely girl and she got on well with her and perhaps they would have been a nice couple, in a _different _situation, but she knew that this couldn't happen in the situation they were in _now_. Eventually they'd both end up getting hurt; she'd known before that the group would have been sad to see Peyton leave. But now this was different, however deep they got into this relationship it would still hurt them both when Peyton left for LA. Resting her hands on the countertop she sighed when she heard the unmistaken sounds of laughter from Lucas and a very girlish giggle that she wouldn't have known Peyton was even capable of.

Maybe they were already in too deep… but what was a mother to do when she knew that their relationship was doomed from the start?

* * *

**Okkkkkk so i hope you liked this chapter, things will pick up a bit from now on :) **

**612- So many cliffhangers in so little time!! Wonder what's going to happen with Sam/Brooke and Nathan's basketball career. But Peyton's cliffhanger was the worst!! She really _really _can't have cancer... i mean Hilarie Burton undoubtedly would do a fantastic job portraying that story line...but no, no and no. It's too scary, she can't die! She's one half of Lucas and Peyton! But i guess you all figured that out lol. I'm hoping that maybe she's pregnant, but the pain she's been having doesn't particularly sound good. So which ever scenario there's drama and heartache ahead, i bet. :| **

**But wouldn't an LP baby be the cutest thing, EVER? I just can't wait for Jan 5th, although i don't want to wish away the Christmas holidays! Damn you OTH.**

**Lastly everyone who has reviewed so far gets... a salty cookie :P (Courtesy of Peyton's cooking skills) _Seriously _i appreciate _each and every one of them_, they encourage me immensely so thank you!!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**CHAPTER 20**_

A week later and things were going smoothly. Much to Karen's comfort Lucas and Peyton had almost kept themselves to themselves, they certainly didn't do anything she would deem inappropriate in front of her and they spent their days mostly with Nathan, Haley and Brooke. Karen knew that the fabulous four had actually officially become five and she was worried that after the summer they'd find it a lot harder to reverse back to the four they were so happy with before. However this week she'd spent some time alone with Peyton too and she had grown to like her even more, she was down to earth, head strong but loving and kind. She almost felt a little sad about the fact that she was leaving because although she'd really fit in well with the group she also fit into Karen's household. Truth be told, _she _was getting used to having Peyton around and she'd also seen a change in Lucas that made her grateful to Peyton, but inadvertently worried.

He walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face, he didn't really notice but Karen did. She'd actually noticed quite a lot lately how much Lucas was smiling, and could only pin it on one person. The change was quite noticeable, especially the warm look in her son's eyes every time he looked at the blonde.

'Where's Peyton?' Karen asked as Lucas made his way over to the fridge.

'Shower.' He answered.

'Well, she received a parcel.' Karen said Lucas swivelled around, surprised and looking at his mother who was holding out an envelope. He took it from her and looked at it; sure enough it was addressed to Peyton and had the right address to the house. He turned it over and noticed a small heading.

_Peyt, sorry I couldn't be with you for this. I'll make it up to you when we're back in LA. Happy Birthday honey. Only open on Friday._

'Did you know it was Peyton's birthday in five days time?'

'No.' Lucas said, almost shocked. They'd been together just over three weeks, how did he not know when her birthday was? How had it never came up?

'Well what are we going to do?' Karen asked. 'Do you think there's a reason why she didn't tell us?'

'Well, knowing Peyton, I'd guess she didn't want a big deal made about it. So how about we hide this card and don't tell her… and just plan something…something to celebrate the day.' Lucas answered.

'Sounds like a plan.' Karen smiled. 'All right, tell me if you get any ideas.'

'It's her eighteenth too!' Lucas exclaimed. The whole gang had turned eighteen now, except for Brooke who's birthday was after the summer and he knew that Peyton was seventeen at the moment.

'That's pretty big. Do you think this is off Larry then?'

'Must be.' Lucas shrugged and tucked the card into his back pocket, out of sight as Peyton walked into the kitchen.

'Hey Karen, Luke.'

'Hey.' Karen smiled and turned to the kettle that had just turned off indicating that the water had finished boiling. While his mom wasn't looking Lucas grinned and swooped down kissing Peyton on the lips quickly, they tried to reserve it to when they were alone…Lucas didn't want his mother putting any rules on their relationship but Peyton's smile gave him the urge to kiss her instantly. Karen turned her head to meet the coy smile of the other two; she rolled her eyes instantly knowing that something had gone on behind her back before handing them a coffee cup each.

'Thanks Karen.' Peyton grinned as they both walked back to their bedrooms, Lucas went to go through his door and Karen watched Peyton go through hers. She shook her head slightly and sat down at the kitchen table. Lucas peeked out behind his door and seeing his mother reading the paper quickly made his way down the hall and into Peyton's room.

'Smooth.' Peyton smiled and Lucas turned around to see her sitting on her bed, legs crossed and sipping out of her mug. Lucas joined her on the bed and took a sip of his coffee.

'We do this everyday.' He said smirking. 'How does ma not notice?'

'Oh she probably does. But she's cool.'

'Yeah but my mom isn't _that_ cool.' Lucas smiled.

'Well it isn't like we're doing anything she could disapprove of.' Peyton smirked fairly.

Lucas put down his mug and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, 'We could… do something about that.'

Peyton smirked with a cocked eyebrow as Lucas moved over her pressing a kiss to her lips. She grinned and put her coffee down too as Lucas pressed her into the mattress with a chuckle. His lips were on hers immediately, Peyton's fingers steadily making their way through his hair as his tongue teased hers. Before long a small moan escaped her lips which made Lucas smile. Peyton shifted slightly beneath him and this led Lucas to groan throatily, one hand resting underneath her top at the small of her back to keep them pressed together. So far they'd done nothing but make out, they'd been pretty intense… and hot… make outs but that was the extent.

Did Lucas want to take their relationship to the next level? Yes.

Did he feel comfortable with Peyton? Yes.

Had they had the chance to? No.

Timing had worked against them so many times that he wondered slightly whether fate was stepping in. But as Peyton kissed along his jaw line, his eyes closed contentedly and his mouth forced shut so as not to groan out loud, he neither wondered nor cared about anything else except Peyton who was making him feel increasingly good with every second. He found his fingers tugging at her top and without hesitation it was over her head and on the floor, she arched into him as he placed kisses to her neck. Peyton was quickly becoming breathless, whether from lack of oxygen due to their kisses or because of the feelings Lucas was evoking within her, she didn't know. Then she heard a slight noise from the kitchen and she was brought back to reality with a bang...

'Luke- we can't- your mom-' Peyton tried to form a sentence but Lucas brought her in for another desire filled kiss which left her speechless. Lucas didn't seem to hear anything she'd been saying as he broke their kiss a moment later.

'Luke, seriously, your mom… kitchen…Lucas!' Peyton said breathlessly, accentuating his name harshly and cupping his cheeks so he could look at her. Her heart fluttered at the obvious desire and lust in his eyes, slightly covered over with adoration..

Lucas seemed to hear her and gave her a stricken look at what they'd been about to do with his mother in the other room at perfect opportunity to barge in. He kissed her lips quickly and jumped off the bed, throwing Peyton her top and running a hand over his face saying,

'Right… erm, I'll go and… calm down… err shower.'

Peyton smiled as she watched him leave with a small smile on his face and a very flustered appearance. It was so easy to get carried away with Lucas because after all… he was hot and even though she knew it wasn't the time she was only human… and did she mention that he was _hot._

Lucas leant against the door on the other side, catching his breath. He wanted her. He _really _wanted her. But he knew he was stupid to get so into it, his mother was in the house and sooner or later she would have checked on them…and god _that _would have been embarrassing.

He walked down the hallway quickly hoping to god his mother didn't stop him, he really needed a shower _not_ a nice talk with his mom right now. He made it into the bathroom quickly and shut the door, locking it behind him and breathing a sigh of relief before turning the shower on.

Karen shook her head as she sat at the kitchen table. She wasn't naïve enough to fail to notice that both of the teenagers living in her house disappeared into the confines of one of their bedrooms at significant parts of the day. So far she'd let it go because she knew they wouldn't do anything while she was in the house, but judging by the way the water had stopped boiling in the boiler whoever was in the bathroom was having a very cold shower… and that was more information than a mother could possibly want.

------

'Mom what do I do? I want to talk to Haley, Nate and Brooke about Peyton's birthday but how am I going to do it without offending her?' Lucas asked, he'd just come out the shower and while Peyton was getting changed he took the opportunity to talk to his mother.

Karen smiled as her son talked so fast that she could hardly understand what he was saying.

'All right, get out right now and I'll say you've gone to the café, for some reason, and I'll hang out with Peyton.' Karen smiled.

'You'll hang out with Peyton?' Lucas asked incredulously.

'Yes, we've spent time together before and believe it or not, I _do_ know how to communicate with other human beings.' Karen said and Lucas put his hands up.

'All right, all right. Thanks mom.' Lucas said quickly and bolted out of the door.

Karen watched him go, thinking of the conversation she was undoubtedly going to have with her son about the _rules _of her house and their relationship, with a grimace she thought she could put it off for today at least.

-----

Lucas walked into Karen's café where he'd rung the other three so that he could tell them of his plan for Peyton's birthday. He looked around and spotted all three of them sitting at a booth.

'Hey Deb.' He smiled at Nathan's mother behind the counter.

'Luke, hi, you want anything?'

'No, it's all right.' He smiled tapping the counter and swiftly making his way over to the booth and sat down.

'Where's Peyton?' Brooke said immediately.

'Hi Brooke.' Lucas answered sarcastically.

Haley let out a gasp, 'She hasn't gone back to LA has she?'

Lucas' face fell instantly, he knew it wasn't true but he still felt surprised at how fast his mood fell, 'No! No…no.'

'Oh, well what is it that got you meeting us here… without Peyton?' Nathan asked confused.

Lucas rests his arms on the table and they all lean in distinctively, almost making Lucas laugh. He grinned as they all looked on interestingly, especially Brooke who seemed excited at the prospect of gossip.

'It's Peyton's birthday on Friday.'

Nathan, Haley and Brooke all said different things at the same time and Lucas smiled, generally getting the gist of surprise from each of them.

'Peyton got an envelope through the post, I'm assuming it's off Larry, and on the back it had a little note about it being her birthday this Friday and something about him being sorry he isn't here for it.' Lucas explained.

'How come she didn't tell us?!' Brooke said indignantly.

'I know!' Haley answered.

Nathan just shook his head, 'Do you two not _know _Peyton. Okay we've become friends pretty fast but it's only been just under two months she's hardly going to be expecting a big birthday bash, she probably doesn't really want any of us to know… and not to make a big fuss or anything.'

Lucas smiled at his brother, 'Exactly what I thought.'

Haley and Brooke looked disgruntled as Brooke answered, 'What is it with you Scott boys? Do you have a in-built intuition when it comes to ?'

Haley smiled and answered, 'But we are going to do _something _for it aren't we?'

'Well I've confirmed this with my mom and- what I was thinking is that we could do a little surprise party at Tric.'

'Ohhh I am totally on board for that!' Brooke squealed and several people in the café looked over at them.

'That is a great idea.' Haley smiled.

'Ok I see one _major _flaw in this wonderful plan…' Nathan started and the three looked at him. 'How are we going to do this without Peyton finding out? We hang out _everyday_.'

Lucas nodded, 'I see the problem, trust me. I've resorted to using my mom to keep Peyton occupied while I come and talk to you three.'

'We can't do that everyday for the next four days; it'll be way too suspicious.' Haley answered.

'Oh! I have an idea!' Brooke said loudly.

'Could you _try _to not get so excited?' Nathan asked wryly.

'Nate, it's not Brooke's fault that when someone mentions the word party she tends to get a little…crazy.' Lucas smiled.

'Thank you, broody. As I was saying before what about if one of us has to, like, kidnap her or something.'

Lucas and Nathan shook their heads wearily but Haley said,

'I think what Brooke means is, what if we each try to distract her everyday this week, then hopefully we'll get something done.' Lucas and Nathan looked at each other and shrugged, it was actually a good idea.

'Oh sure! When I say it you both give me a 'Brooke's a dumbass' look but when tutor wife says it everyone's on board.' Brooke ranted.

'You know what; why don't _you_ distract Peyton today!' Nathan said rolling his eyes and cutting Brooke off mid sentence.

'Fine I will! See you later broody, tutor wife… boy toy.' She winked and was out of the café in seconds.

'Now we've got rid of cheery, we can actually get something done.' Nathan said gruffly.

'I actually pity Peyton.' Haley said and Lucas laughed. 'I bet she'll take her shopping!'

'Peyton'll love that!' Lucas smirked and contemplated for several minutes Peyton being dragged from store to store, her face growing into a frown that he knew well actually making Lucas smile, before Haley clicked her fingers in front of him.

'Earth to Lucas. Come on we better get moving if we have to organise a party, do you have any ideas at all?' Haley asked and Lucas nodded smirking slightly as the two sitting in front of him instinctively leaned in closer again.

* * *

**Okay so i've realised that the end of the last few chapters have been quite depressing!! lol And i'm sorry for that, so i've tried to refrain from that this chapter, and the next few too. I'm sorry for the delay with this, but i hoped you liked it anyhow :) It's just setting up for things that are about to come ;) **

**You know what's really wierd... not talking about the latest OTH episode!! I hate hiatus', although it means holiday time which _is _a good thing... Thankyou to everyone who keeps pressing the** cool green button **at the bottom of the page after they've read, the comments mean a lot... just to show that people are reading, it's a great feeling to know that people like what you are writing, so i hope that's still the case. :D.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER 21**_

Peyton smiled as Karen talked. It was a surprise that Peyton had grown so close to Karen but it was also a comfort. She knew that if she had a problem she could go to Karen without a doubt… well, within reason. The fact that they could just talk and talk also indicated how comfortable they were around each other. After all, in learning that her and Lucas were together Peyton had thought that Karen would have been a bit judgemental or… a bit distant maybe. But their relationship had been the opposite, Peyton wondered whether Karen had wanted to see what her son liked about her, either way it was strange, seeing as Peyton had grown up for the majority of her life without a mother… However no one would hear her complaining. It was the closest she got to a mother figure, and she would take anything she got. She smiled as Karen talked about Lucas as a child but their conversation came to an abrupt end when Brooke knocked the door and then, almost straight away, opened it and stepped inside.

'Hey , Karen.' Brooke said in surprise to see the two with a drink in one hand and a box of chocolates open on the table.

'.' Peyton answered with a smile.

'Hi Brooke, do you want to join us?'

'Well actually I was going to take Peyton out-' Brooke started but then her eyes shifted to the chocolates on the table. 'But we could just have a nice long talk instead.'

'All right.' Peyton answered confused.

'Why were you going to take Peyton out?' Karen asked.

'Well we, as in Lucas, Haley, Nate and me, thought that everyday this week one of us will spend the day with you.'

'I understand that's necessary, I mean it isn't as if you spend all your time together.' Karen smiled. 'Everyday.' She added with a laugh.

'Yeah, but not one on one, you know.' Brooke reasoned, 'Well except for you and Lucas…' She said her eyes meeting Peyton's reasonably. 'But that's a different kind of one on one…' She smirked with a wink.

'Brooke.' Peyton hissed going red straight away as Karen cleared her throat.

'Right…' Karen said, seemingly forgetting Brooke's way of just stating the obvious and not having any subtlety at all.

'Well that was a conversation killer.' Brooke said moments later and it was so 'Brooke-ish' that Peyton burst out laughing and so did Karen a few seconds after, Brooke smirked happily and picked out a chocolate, placing it in her mouth before saying, 'So what were you two talking about?'

Peyton shook her head; Brooke was one of a kind she thought with a smile.

'Life in Tree Hill before Peyton.' Karen said.

'Ahhh the good ol' days.' Brooke sighed.

'Don't make me smack you.' Peyton warned with a mischievous smirk on her face.

'Seriously, it was the best.' Brooke went on raspily, laughing as Peyton slapped her arm and Karen chuckled. 'I'm kidding, you know I love you .'

Peyton smiled and gave Brooke a side hug whispering, 'Love you too.'

Karen smiled at their interaction, Brooke and Peyton did seem to get on well. They were opposites but then, in some ways, they were similar which she knew fuelled their friendship. Their quips just bounced off each other, they were so quick with their retorts that, if she didn't know the true situation, she would've sworn they'd been friends for years. She noted the sad smile on Peyton's face, however, when she hugged Brooke and inwardly wished that things could turn out differently at the end of the summer. A, somewhat, awkward silence fell and Karen knew it was because the realisation of Peyton's situation had hit all three of them at the same time, she cleared her throat before speaking, hoping to clear the air,

'So where're Lucas, Nathan and Haley?'

Brooke looked around at her with wide eyes and she knew instantly that Brooke had been sent to distract Peyton and that the other three were probably making arrangements for Friday; Peyton's birthday.

'Haley said you'd asked them to help at the café.' Brooke said shooting Karen a 'you _did_ say that!' look.

'Oh. Right. Yes I did. That's a sure sign I'm getting old…memory loss…' Karen laughed vaguely.

'I could help if you want.' Peyton shrugged, Karen had been so good to her that she would repay her in any way possible.

'No!' Brooke said loudly and Peyton raised her eyebrows, her eyes widening at Brooke's tone.

'Okay.' She said, in a mock-scared voice.

'I just mean that if you go… I have to go.' Brooke said in a whiny voice that was so genuine Peyton fell for it straight away, laughing.

'Are you sure Karen?' Peyton asked looking over to the older woman.

'Yes, it's fine Peyton. If you go then Brooke _will _have to go too…and I'm sure she'll be more of a hindrance than a help.' Karen smiled kindly.

'Hey!' Brooke said indignantly.

'It's true dude.' Peyton smiled. Brooke scowled at them both for a few moments before shrugging, as if admitting defeat, her face breaking even again with a small smile, before reaching over to take another chocolate.

'So how _are_ you finding life in Tree Hill?' Karen asked Peyton, she had a general idea, what with Lucas and all.

'Well let's just say it's a lot better than I thought it was going to be and I don't mean that rudely at all, it's just…' Peyton said,

'What did you think it was going to be like?' Karen asked.

'Well to be honest, I wanted to fast forward these three months. I mean I didn't know you Karen… and I didn't know Lucas let alone Brooke and everyone. I thought it would be quite awkward… it just shows, first impressions can be misleading.' Peyton smiled.

'But that's changed right?' Brooke said in surprise.

Peyton rolled her eyes and Karen resisted the urge, 'No Brooke, I feel completely out of my depth with you, I just feel it's my obligation to spend time with you all.'

Karen smiled as Brooke caught on, 'Hilarious, I know you can be sarcastic , but seriously.'

'Well you know what, I'm glad your dad decided to send you here.' Brooke smiled. 'And I'm glad that Karen decided to let you stay here.'

'Well I'm glad I came.' Peyton smiled.

'Good. I mean how you lived without knowing Brooke Davis in the first place, I'll never know.' Brooke said fairly and Peyton and Karen burst out laughing again. Brooke was the one to diffuse any tense conversation and although their talk had been pleasant Karen was sure it was leading to dangerous waters that she knew many of them didn't want to think about at the moment. So she changed the subject, call it mother's intuition,

'So a little bird told me that you are with a boy called Chase, is that right?' Karen asked with a smirk. Brooke blushed, she had no idea how Karen did it, but she always made these sort of comments sound motherly.

'And who may this little bird be?' She said, narrowing her eyes at Peyton who looked away sheepishly.

'So you are?' Karen asked.

'Well Peyton's with Lucas!' Brooke said defensively, and Peyton looked at her quickly.

'What has that got anything to do with Chase?' Peyton asked, smirking.

'And I already know about that, you Brooke Davis, however haven't told me about Chase.' Karen answered and Peyton looked at Brooke smugly.

'All right. Okay…' Brooke said resigning herself to the worst. 'I've liked him for quite some time…'

Peyton made it look like she was listening but she wasn't really, she'd heard this before… cue the slumber party. Instead she watched Brooke and Karen, seeing as Brooke hadn't wanted to say anything in the first place, she seemed to be enjoying relaying the information now Peyton noticed with a smile, as she made a few gesturing hand movements. Turning her head to Karen she saw the look of interest and, almost, motherly affection on her face. She then came to the conclusion that Lucas was really lucky to have a mother like Karen. Lucas. Thinking of him she couldn't stop the smile that formed…

'…so that's that. Isn't it P?' Brooke finished looking over at Peyton who had her elbow propped on the table and her chin resting on her hand, a small smile on her face, a twinkle in her eyes and a far away look… Karen frowned.

'Peyton?'

'Oh right. Yes.' Peyton said, quickly snapping out of her thought.

'She was thinking about Lucas.' Brooke said to Karen, knowledgably.

'How would you know?' Peyton asked, frowning.

'Because Lucas pulls the exact same face when he's thinking about you.' Brooke answered shrugging and Peyton couldn't help but smile and blush at the same time as Karen chuckled.

They spent the rest of the afternoon reminiscing and talking about anything ranging from their lives in Tree Hill and Peyton's life in LA to there preferences on chocolate and they were just on the subject of favourite movies when Lucas walked through the door,

'Hey!' Lucas said, surprised to see the three of them at the table, he rounded the table and sat down next to Peyton, giving her a quick peck on the cheek as of greeting. 'I thought you two would be out shopping, not having a girly day with my mom.'

'Well I did come over with the intention of shopping, but Karen and Peyton were already having a girly day…and plus they had chocolate.'

'Thank god for that.' Peyton muttered and everyone laughed, Lucas turning to her with his deep blue eyes and giving her a slight wink that made her melt.

'So you girls had fun then?'

'Actually we did. I know a lot of things that I didn't know before.' Karen said, winking at Lucas and standing up, taking the empty cups to the sink.

'What does she know?' Lucas whispered frantically.

'Well…' Brooke said loudly. 'She knows what look you get when you think about Peyton.'

'What?' Lucas said. 'I don't have a _look_.'

Karen turned around. 'Actually you do, it's something like this…' The three at the table watched as Karen rearranged her expression into one of looking far away, with a slight crease in her forehead and a small smirk.

Brooke laughed, 'That_ is_ the face!'

Peyton laughed at Lucas' scowl of being made fun of and Brooke said quickly, 'And that's my cue to leave, thanks for having me Karen.'

'No problem, I had fun today.'

'Me too.' Peyton agreed, and Brooke bent down giving her a hug. 'See you soon then .'

'Back at'cha P. Bye broody.' Brooke winked and was out the door in two seconds flat, Lucas staring moodily after her.

'Aww come on Luke.' Peyton said, quietly.

Lucas looked at her pouting and saying it quietly so Karen wouldn't hear, 'Well now that you know my face, you'll know when I'm thinking about you… which is a _lot_.'

Peyton smirked and leaned in a little, '…and that's a bad thing, because…'

'Because it makes me look like a pathetic loser.' Lucas said, with a hint of a smile before pouting again.

'But you're _my_ pathetic loser.' Peyton pointed out quietly tapping his nose with her finger and it was he who couldn't suppress the grin this time.

'You know what; I think I'm okay with that.' Lucas smiled and taking a quick glance at his mother, leaned forward and kissed Peyton softly on the lips, her hand softly ran through his hair to rest at his cheek and she sighed as he kissed her again, his hand on her arm. They broke away a few moments later and Lucas kissed her nose tenderly before turning around intending to talk to Karen… who'd mysteriously disappeared.

Peyton chuckled, a little embarrassed, Karen had obviously turned around saw them kissing and exited the room pretty quickly.

Lucas laughed too, turning back around and taking a hold of Peyton's hand, 'So what did you talk about today?'

'Everything really.' Peyton smirked. 'I've learnt a lot… about you.'

'Why does that sound a bit ominous?' Lucas asked, with a worried look on his face. 'Should I be scared?'

'Oh no Luke, really…it's totally all right that you used to dress as a girl and attend tea parties with Haley's dolls just because she asked you to!' Peyton said barely containing her laughter as Lucas' face went white. 'It's obviously… very…' Peyton chocked on the last word. '…macho.' And dissolved into a fit of laughter as Lucas stood up abruptly shouting,

'Ma!! Get in here!'

* * *

**So i realise that this is a bit of a filler chapter, but it is relevant...and i also realise that it's a bit on the short side but the next chapter is going to be longer. Anyway i hope you liked the chapter, i just thought it would be fun to have some Karen/Peyton interaction, after all they do live together and it did fit in at this point in the story. **

**Next chapter... plans for the party of well underway... and anyone who gets the arrangements wrong faces the wrath of Lucas... :P**

**_Thank you for the reviews, i truly appreciate every single one._**


	22. Chapter 22

_**CHAPTER 22**_

Thursday.

One day before Peyton's birthday and Lucas was beginning to feel the strain. Every other day had gone to plan, but today everything seemed to be falling apart. Firstly the cake had conveniently been forgotten so Karen was making one, spur of the moment style, then the decorations they were using had to be picked up but as Lucas was walking out of the store he snagged the corner of the banner and ripped it in half and to add insult to injury while sticking it back together he got glue everywhere and managed to somehow stick his fingers together which had him cursing at anything and everything no end. Nathan and Brooke had taken matters into their own hands and brought more banners but Lucas still had a permanent frown fixed upon his face and anyone who talked to him either got their head bitten off or a short answer that consisted of two or three extremely well chosen words.

'Pull it a little to the left!' Lucas shouted at Nathan and Brooke who were hanging up a 'Happy Birthday' banner in TRIC.

'If you don't stop shouting at us, I'll come over there a knock you into next week!' Nathan shouted back and Lucas breathed out a heavy sigh.

Hearing footsteps behind him he turned to see a man coming into the room.

'Excuse me.' Lucas said confused, as the man approached him.

'What are you doing?' The man asked, gesturing to the banner and the other decorations.

'What does it look like? We're organising a party, and what's it to you anyway?' Lucas said, narrowing his eyes to a squint.

'Is it tonight?' He asked.

'No, tomorrow why?'

'No it isn't. We have a gig in here tomorrow; you'll have to find another venue.'

Lucas' mouth fell open.

'No you don't. We booked this club! We booked it!'

' 'Fraid not.' The man smirked as an angry Lucas brought out his mobile, dialling a number and pressing it to his ear before saying, 'We'll see about that.'

'Ma, there's a guy here…'

'The name's Rick.' The man scowled.

'He's saying that they've booked TRIC for Friday… what!! Mom, you said we could use the club!!'

Rick smirked at how agitated Lucas was getting and when he closed the phone, furiously a couple of minutes later he said,

'See kid, the club's already booked tomorrow.'

'I get it!' Lucas said angrily, and shoved past Rick and out of the club. He strode to the balcony leaning his elbows on the railing and looking down at the car park before putting his head into his hands.

* * *

'Dude, what's up?'

Lucas looked around moments later to see that both Brooke and Nathan had joined him.

'That man just asked us to take the decorations down.' Brooke said confused.

'Yeah, my mom didn't think to check whether the club was actually booked and it turns out it is!'

'Oh.' Brooke said, not really knowing what to say without setting Lucas off.

'Where the hell are we meant to hold it now?' Lucas asked angrily, slamming his hand against the railing. 'You know what I'm just gonna go and have a little talk with that guy, fist meet face style.'

'Lucas, stop being a dick!' Nathan said holding his brother back. 'What has gotten into you? It isn't the end of the world! Anyway we _could_, if you're not _too _much of a jackass to even consider it, use the beach house.'

Lucas stared at Nathan as if he'd gone mad, but then it seemed to click as he flung his arm around his brothers' neck, 'Now I know why I call you my brother.' He smiled.

'Finally, reasonable Lucas returns. You know I was starting to really want to kick 'bad Lucas' ass!' Brooke said happily and the other two boys laughed.

'What are we doing standing around here, lets get over to that beach house! Come on, get moving!' Lucas said, opening the door to TRIC and hurrying them back inside.

'Bad Lucas is back.' Nathan muttered, Brooke laughed and Lucas said,

'Watch it Little Brother.' But for the first time in the last twenty four hours he bore a grin.

* * *

Peyton stirred her drink watching Haley look at hers apprehensively.

'Dude just try it.' Peyton laughed.

'Peyt, it's beer… and ice cream!'

'It's delicious is what it is.' Peyton said, placing her straw between her lips and slurping some up. She was sitting in Nathan and Haley's apartment on a stool at the breakfast bar in the kitchen/living room.

Haley frowned but resigned to trying some; she took a quick swig and swallowed frantically while Peyton watched with a smile.

'Ok, I might just have to give you that one P.' Haley said taking another slurp of her drink.

'See didn't I tell you!' Peyton smirked adding more beer to her float.

'It creates kind of a fuzzy feeling, and makes you feel kind of warm… despite the fact that its ice cream.'

'Just face it, its amazing.' Peyton smiled.

'When did you come up with this?'

Peyton sighed, 'Honestly…around the time I decided to let go of all my demons.'

'Oh that sounds deep.' Haley said, in a futile attempt at humour. Peyton couldn't help but chuckle and Haley joined in.

'It doesn't matter.' Peyton said, looking at Haley. Haley smiled and nodded, resting a hand on her knee,

'All right, but if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here.'

'Thanks Hales.' Peyton answered with a smile. Haley smiled back and took another sip of her drink.

The silence stretched on until Peyton couldn't help but chuckle,

'Be quiet.'

'I didn't say anything!' Haley said indignantly.

'Yeah but your thinking really loud.' Peyton laughed and Haley joined in.

'I'm just curious-' Haley said slowly, as though weighing every word.

Peyton sighed, but didn't feel the usual bout of panic when it came to talking about her past. She'd only experienced this honesty with Lucas, she'd told him practically everything and she felt she could tell Haley too, well maybe not _as_ much as she told Lucas, but the general picture.

'I made it a few years after my mom died.' She said, deciding to look at the float rather than at Haley. Haley didn't make any noise of surprise but her hand was back on Peyton's knee and was squeezing it tightly as though conveying a sort of surprise that she didn't want to convey out loud.

'That's awful.' Haley choked out a moment later.

Peyton shrugged, 'I've learnt to live with it.' Haley looked at her surprised, 'Not that I don't miss her. Hell, I do. Everyday, that _ache_ never goes away. But you learn to live with it. It took- a while…'

'I'm so sorry-'

'Hales, don't worry about it.' Peyton replied, with something close to a smile. But Haley saw a different look in her eyes. A haunted, dead sort of look that she'd never seen before and supposed must have come with the death.

'I just- I don't know how you have the strength to go on after that.' Haley said and her voice was so close to awe that Peyton shook her head fervently, she didn't _want_ Haley to be in awe of her, she'd been a mess!

'Oh I didn't, for a while I was the worst person I could have ever been. My dad had to get a job at sea just to get away!' Peyton's attempt at humour merely raised a smile to her lips and a grimace to Haley's. Not knowing what to do Haley pulled her into a hug and said,

'Have you talked to anyone else about this?'

'Lucas.' Peyton said and Haley smiled.

'Well if anyone could have helped it would have been him.'

'Yeah, it's a shame I didn't know you all back then.' Peyton smiled.

'It is.' Haley agreed. She was startled at the new information but also felt a weird sense of happiness that Peyton had been able to confide in her and the fact that Lucas and Peyton had learnt so much more about each other than any of them had cared to learn. Their whole relationship shed a different light for Haley now, they were obviously completely honest with each other and cared a whole lot about each other and the best of it was that nothing they'd told the other about their pasts had changed their opinions. They'd wanted to be together anyway and it truly warmed Haley's heart.

'All right, well as we're on the honest stretch at the moment, I want to admit something that I haven't to anyone else.' Haley said and Peyton looked up, both surprised and intrigued.

'Well you coming along this summer and getting to know you has made me realise that there's so much more out there... it's made me realise that for all of our lives Nathan, Brooke, Lucas and me been sheltered in Tree Hill and that maybe I'm missing out on something.'

'Like what?' Peyton asked, confused by Haley's sudden declaration of dreams.

'I don't know. I, just, yearn to go places and find out things and do something good for others, you know.'

'Hales your already doing that. Lucas told me you're a tutor at school right? Well if that isn't giving something back then I don't know what is.' Peyton smiled.

'I guess so. It's just getting to know you Peyt has opened up a can of dreams for me, how many more great people am I going to miss out on getting to know because I only live in Tree Hill?'

'Hey, stop with the 'only'. Tree Hill is a great place. Right let me put it into perspective for you, how many great friends do you have in Tree Hill? I count Lucas, Brooke and Nathan straight away but there's probably more. Although maybe not Rachel.' Peyton stated with a laugh and Haley couldn't help but laugh too.

'My point is that in LA, sure I'm in the centre of things and I'm living the city life, but I haven't got one friend as great as the people I've met here. Where you are doesn't matter Hales, it's the people your with that matters.'

Haley shrugged, 'Ok that sounds great and everything, but I feel as if something's… missing.'

'Oh you mean a husband, or a best friend… oh, wait, what about _another_ good friend. Right, you have all those things.' Peyton smirked.

Haley smiled, 'Your right, I do love Nathan and Lucas, and Brooke.'

'Damn right I'm right, Hales-' Peyton was cut off when she heard a song drift down the hallway, the voice that was singing sounded familiar and she frowned. But before she could question Haley, she'd jumped out of her seat and ran down the hallway, the song abruptly ended and she came back with Nathan's phone clutched in her hand,

'Nathan must have left his phone.'

'What was his ring tone?' Peyton asked with a small smile.

'N-nothing.' Haley laughed.

Peyton raised an eyebrow, 'Haley… come on. Was that you, singing? It was awesome.'

'You heard thirty seconds of it.' Haley protested.

'Well let me hear some more then.'

Haley laughed, 'Er…no.'

'Why? I promise I won't be mean…'

Before Haley could open her mouth to say anything Peyton had snatched the phone out of her hand and before she could protest anymore the sounds of Haley's voice were drifting through the apartment once more. Peyton nodded her head to the beat of the music and Haley waited nervously for the song to end.

'Maybe this is what's missing.' Peyton said in a whisper when the last few bars of the song had finished.

'What?'

'Music. Maybe that is what's missing. It's not place or people, it's your passion. Music, right?'

'I guess so… I mean when I write or play or sing, I get this rush that is so liberating-'

'That's a yes. Hales…this is what's missing.'

Peyton sounded so excited that Haley frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'Have you ever thought of… producing a record or writing your own songs properly?'

Haley couldn't help but laugh, 'Oh yeah, I've also thought of being the next Shakespeare.' Peyton raised her eyebrows but Haley said, 'What? It could happen.'

'Sure. What I'm saying is how about we give it a try?'

'What, you and me… record something.'

'Yeah or you know, write some stuff, for fun. I know it sounds out of the blue. But music in general is something that I love, shame I'm not at all musical but anyway as part time work I work at a label in LA. It isn't that big, I only got the chance to because the owner knows my dad and I'm only an assistant but three quarters the stuff we hear isn't half as good as the song I just heard then.'

'But… how?'

'Well all we would need is you, a guitar…and a pencil.' Peyton smirked. 'Oh and somewhere to work.'

'Oh and those are so easy to find…' Haley said with a smirk, but then she thought about it, 'Wait… TRIC.'

'You read my mind, Haley James.' Peyton smirked, before adding with a smirk, 'Scott.'

* * *

'So that actually worked out pretty well.' Lucas smiled as he looked around the beach house.

'All you gotta have big brother, is a little faith. Oh and Nathan Scott to help of course.' Nathan smirked.

'Yeah yeah. To be honest, this might be better.'

'Ahh thank you.' Nathan said a cocky smile on his face.

'Please, if your ego got any bigger your head would explode!' Brooke said walking out of the house.

'She has a point dude.' Lucas said to Nathan with a smirk and followed her out, Nathan in tow.

They stood side by side watching the sea crash against the sand, it held a calming effect and Lucas couldn't help but remember him and Peyton sitting on this sand looking out to sea, two months previously. He smiled at the memory, running a hand over the stubble on his chin and looking over at Nathan as he made a noise of surprise.

He was looking at a lamppost, and at first Lucas thought he'd gone crazy, but then he saw that a poster was taped onto it.

'There's a carnival, fair thing tomorrow downtown… lasting all day. How convenient is it that it's on Peyton's birthday!?'

'We should go!' Brooke said happily and they both looked at Lucas expectantly.

'I'm not so good with rides.' He said feebly.

'Oh come on bro, this is for Peyton.' Nathan smirked knowing that this line would persuade him no end.

'All right, i guess I can give it a try.'

'So, do you think we've done everything?' Lucas asked, in a worried tone.

'Luke, chill everything's going to be fine!' Nathan said.

'It's just... it's Peyton you know… I want everything to be perfect.' Lucas sighed, twiddling his fingers nervously.

'And it will be.'

'You have the location…' Brooke started.

'The helpers.' Nathan put in.

'The decorations.' Brooke suggested.

'The cake.'

'And the presents. It's going to be great.'

Far from calming Lucas down, this made him turn as white as a sheet and kick the fence in frustration, Brooke and Nathan looked on alarmed,

'Oh shit!' He said throwing his hands in the air.

'What?' Nathan asked startled.

'I forgot the present!!'

Nathan groaned. 'Dude how could you forget her present, that's…'

'… the most important thing ever!' Brooke shrieked.

'Seriously, what kind of boyfriend does this make me… ?' He said angrily.

'A pretty lousy-'

'I didn't need an actual answer Brooke.' Lucas said cutting her off and making Nathan smile slightly. 'What am I going to do?' He placed his elbows on the fence again, shoulders slumping dejectedly.

'It's okay, we need Haley.' Nathan said.

'Haley?' Lucas asked.

'Yes! She's the best with presents.'

'Hmhm.' Brooke coughed dejectedly.

'And Brooke of course, take Haley and Brooke shopping. Now.'

'Haley's with Peyton.' Lucas groaned.

'I'll hang out with Peyton, let's just go.' Nathan suggested and they were driving back to Nathan's place less than five minutes later.

* * *

'You know what Peyt, I'm gonna miss you.' Haley said.

'What are these even called?' Haley asked, taking another slurp of her beer and ice cream.

'You know what; I never gave them a name.' Peyton answered.

'Well let's call it, Paley.'

'Paley?' Peyton asked raising her eyebrows.

'You know, Peyton and Haley.' Haley said as Peyton snorted with laughter, 'Look, it's either Paley or… Heyton…your choice.'

'Ohh Paley, definitely.'

At that point the door opened and Nathan came rushing breathlessly in,

'Hales, Lucas wants you.' He said trying to sound inconspicuous.

Peyton looked from one to the other suspiciously, but a secret message seemed to have passed between them because the next second Haley was saying,

'All right. Well, Peyt, I hate to slurp and run…' Peyton laughed as Haley took another drink of her 'Paley'. 'Seriously… so good. Anyway we'll talk later.'

She sent Peyton a wave, her husband a small kiss and then was out of the door, shutting it behind her. Nathan smiled at Peyton and came to sit down on the stool Haley had vacated.

'What's up with Lucas?' Peyton asked.

'Oh nothing. He just wanted Haley's help with something.' Nathan said not looking Peyton in the eyes and instead looking at the glass of ice cream and the bottle of beer, 'What were you two _doing_?'

'Please, don't tell me you haven't tried it either. You people in Tree Hill have never _lived_.' Peyton said and Nathan chortled,

'Show me what you got then Sawyer.'

* * *

'What about this?' Lucas turned and seeing the black lingerie in Brooke's hands raised his eyebrows.

'Brooke you're really _not _helping.' Haley sighed.

'What? If my boyfriend got me these then I'd thank him for his good taste.' Brooke shrugged.

'Well, I don't think it's entirely appropriate.' Haley said with a shake of her head.

'It's not you that matters though is it. What do _you _think, Luke?'

'Well, I do think that Peyton would look _incredibly_ hot in those…' He smirked and both Haley and Brooke could tell he was picturing it so they slapped his arm. 'Ow. What? You asked for my opinion… I'm a guy, what do you expect?'

Brooke and Haley rolled their eyes,

'But would you _buy_ them?'

'No, Brooke, I'm sorry but I'm with Haley on this one.' Lucas agreed.

'Fine, let 'perfect-little-step ford-wife' over there get the perfect little present. But don't come crying to me…' Brooke scoffed.

'Brooke, anyone else would find that insulting that their boyfriend of a month bought them lingerie!' Haley scowled.

'Whatever…'

'Girls, girls.' Lucas smirked holding up his hands, 'This really isn't helping.'

'Do it yourself then!' Brooke stormed.

'Just come up with an idea please? Everything we suggest you say it isn't good enough.' Haley countered.

'Well that's because it isn't. It isn't personal enough all right.'

'Give her a lock of your hair then! That's personal!' Brooke moaned.

'Too personal… and freaky.' Lucas chuckled.

'Lucas please, I'm tired of this… we've been here for hours!'

Lucas let out a breath and thought, what could he buy Peyton that was casual but also showed how much she meant to him? He was at a loss, _why _was this so hard? What did she like most in the world? A few minutes later he smiled,

'I've got it.'

'Finally!' Brooke and Haley said at the same time as he pulled them away quickly.

* * *

**This is _the_ longest chapter of the story!! I had so much to fit in before Peyton's party lol!! And probably because Christmas is _two days_ away i won't be updating very soon, or at least until after then. :(**

**I hoped you liked this chapter, i personally enjoyed writing it and has been one of my favourite chapters... for some unknown reason! Haha, however there wasn't much if any LP in this chapter :\ Which sucked, butttt the fair and Peyton's party will have LP galore and that's all to come next chapter!**

**I say this every chapter but the sincerity is _always _there, thank you _so so _much for the reviews that i'm getting! They are exceedingly appreciated and i hope this chapter warrented any that are thrown my way :D**

**_Have a great Christmas!! :D_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**CHAPTER 23**_

Peyton opened her eyes slightly and smiled dimly. She was eighteen years old. She didn't feel any different but neither had she on any of her other birthdays. She stretched and sighed, no one would know about today. She would be the only one who knew that she was suddenly one year older… not that she blamed anyone but herself. She was the one who hadn't wanted to tell anyone and she stood by that decision, she knew that if Lucas had known, especially, then he would have made a big fuss of her and even though she felt more at home than she had in a long time, she had to remind herself that she'd only known everyone in Tree Hill for two months. She had thought that her dad might have remembered though, because of the _minor_ fact that he was her father but apparently not. She didn't feel resentment however because she knew that she'd be doing exactly what she wanted to do today, spending time with Lucas specifically as well as Nathan, Haley and Brooke. She smiled because there was nothing she'd _rather_ be doing on her eighteenth birthday.

Her door opened and she smiled again, knowing who it would be. Lucas crept inside and shut the door behind him, before climbing onto her bed with her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her chastely. He would have liked nothing better than to say _'Happy Birthday'_ at that point but knowing about what was happening later he held his tongue. Smiling down at her he said instead,

'Good morning babe.'

She answered him with another kiss to the lips, her birthday present was _this._ He smiled and kissed her back for a few moments before saying,

'So yesterday Nate saw a sign on a lamppost saying that there's a carnival thing downtown today, so we're all gonna go if you want to?'

Peyton jumped up quickly, 'I _love_ fairs! How weird is it that it's on-' She stopped herself quickly, 'On- on a Friday. Yeah sure, I'm there!'

Lucas smiled at her retrieval of words and said, 'Great, they're all coming here at about eleven so we can get a good day in.'

'Well I better be going for a shower then, it's already ten.' Peyton said excitedly and went to run out of the room, but Lucas caught her arm bringing her back to him so he could kiss her then let her go again with a coy smile. She gave him a wink before running out of the room again and a couple of minutes later he heard the shower start. Today was going to be a good day; he thought happily leaning backwards against Peyton's pillows.

Lucas walked into the kitchen an hour later to see Nathan, Haley and Brooke all looking excited and standing there waiting.

'Where's Peyton?' Haley asked, Lucas opened his mouth but, as if on cue, Peyton shouted,

'I'll be there in two minutes guys!'

Haley grinned and clapped her hands together excitedly.

'Ok, can you please just act… nonchalant.' Lucas said quickly.

'Nonchalant. Right, got it.' Brooke answered just as Peyton walked into the room with a big grin on her face.

'Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting.'

'It's fine.' Haley said quickly giving Peyton a hug.

'Whatever.' Brooke answered staring around the kitchen, with a seemingly bored expression on her face.

'Ok.' Peyton said, confused as Haley asked her something she turned to answer giving Lucas his opportunity,

'Brooke, I said nonchalant, not clueless!'

'Well, I'm pretty sure you just made that word up Scott, you didn't explain!' Brooke whispered back and Nathan couldn't help but chuckle,

'Dude, even _I_ know what nonchalant means!'

'That's because you married your tutor!' Brooke hissed back before looping her arm through Peyton's. Haley took Peyton's other arm and they walked out of the kitchen with a laugh.

Karen walked into the kitchen and Nathan and Lucas hung back a little, 'I think everything's all right. Me and Nathan set up the beach house yesterday while Haley hung out with Peyt, but I'm not sure about-'

Karen cut him off with a smile, 'Luke, please stop rambling and go. Everything's going to be fine, just go have fun.'

'Fat chance of that, you know how much I hate rides.' Lucas grumbled. Karen smirked clapping her son on the back before saying,

'Just think of Peyton.'

Lucas nodded and walked out of the door, Nathan behind him before Karen said quickly,

'Nate, look after my boy. Knowing him, he's going to get pretty sick.'

Nathan snorted with laughter and gave Karen the thumbs up before they headed outside. Lucas and Nathan followed behind the three girls, who had their arms linked, with a smile, Nathan turned to Lucas to see his eyes on the back of Peyton's head with a wistful smile. Nathan shook his head, smirked and clapped his brother on the back of the head.

'Ow. What was that for?!' Lucas asked indignantly.

'You were day dreaming, I'm surprised you didn't fall off the curb… the klutz that you are.'

'Hilarious.' Lucas muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

'Can we go on the Ferris Wheel? Or the dodgems, oh oh, what about that one over there? Wait! Let's get some candy floss.'

They'd only just walked through the entrance and it looked like the whole of the town had turned out and Brooke was already on a tirade, Lucas and Nathan rolled their eyes but were both surprised at Haley and Peyton's response that was just as excited,

'I love candy floss.' Peyton said and Haley nodded with a grin. 'But let's go on a ride!'

The three girls were off and Nathan and Lucas followed wearily to a ride which made Lucas' stomach lurch apprehensively. His nervousness grew even more as the queue dwindled so that soon enough they were at the front. Peyton grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers dragging them to the front of the ride, and sitting down before lowering the harness over herself, Lucas did the same and Nathan sat next to Lucas, while Haley and Brooke went on Peyton's other side. They squealed as the ride began and Lucas closed his eyes tightly. _Why _did he get himself into these situations?

'Wow, that was really great.' Peyton said five minutes later and three of them nodded in agreement. She looked over at Lucas and placed a hand on his shoulder, he was looking decidedly green,

'Luke, you okay?' She asked, the excitement passing to concern instead.

Lucas nodded trying to smile; he really didn't trust himself to open his mouth, for fear of being sick so he swallowed instead.

'What's next?' Haley asked happily, oblivious.

Nathan looked sympathetically at his brother with a smile and said, 'How about we look around a bit, have a go on some of the games here?'

'All right.' Peyton nodded and the three girls led the way again, Lucas patted his brother on the back.

'Thanks.' He said weakly.

'No problem, I figured it wouldn't be much of a birthday present for Peyton if you managed to puke all over her.' He chuckled.

Half an hour later and Lucas was feeling slightly happier, his stomach had settled down quite a bit and he felt almost completely normal, they passed a basketball stand and the two boys stopped, the girls looking around impatiently. A smirk lit up their faces seeing the hoops and the cuddly toys lined up around them.

'Fancy a one on one, little bro?' Lucas smirked and Nathan raised his eyebrows,

'Sure, old man.'

They paid the man on the stall and held the basketballs in their hands, smirking at each other.

'Best of five. After you.' Nathan smiled balancing the ball on the tip of his finger.

Lucas smiled and spun the ball in his hands just about to shoot before,

'Come on baby!' He turned around with a smile as did the other five and the small crowd that had gathered, Peyton blushed a little and Lucas laughed before turning around again and taking a shot. With a swoosh it was through the hoop and he smirked, turning around and winking at Peyton with a grin. The crowd clapped and Nathan just smirked getting ready to take his shot.

'You make this, and I'll make it worth your while.'

Nathan turned just how Lucas had to a blushing Haley as Peyton and Brooke burst into laughter, Peyton shoving Haley slightly. Nathan took a look at Lucas, who was grimacing slightly, probably at the picture of Nathan and Haley she'd created, he shrugged with a smirk and shot, the ball swooshing just like Lucas' had.

The last shot came quickly, the score predictably was 4-4 and neither one was backing down.

'Man, their competitive.' Peyton murmured to Haley and Brooke.

'It's _basketball_. They are like two-peas-in-a-pod when it comes to that sport.' Haley chuckled.

'Obviously.' Peyton smiled surveying Lucas lift up his t-shirt innocently to wipe his brow, his toned stomach revealed a few inches beneath, subconsciously she drew in a breath and couldn't help but want to be the basketball that was tucked securely in his arms. She shook her head slightly, turning her focus to Nathan who was smirking as if he had the last shot covered, there was no way he was losing.

'Right, so we're gonna shoot at the same time, and the basket that goes in, or the one that goes in first wins.' Nathan said and Lucas nodded in agreement, bouncing the ball in his hands once.

'All right, one…two…three.'

The two balls whooshed into the air at practically the same time, one going straight through and the other hitting the head board behind, bouncing off the ring and going in a couple of seconds later.

Lucas threw his hands into the air, 'I won!'

'No you didn't!' Nathan said indignantly.

'Let me get this right, the one that went in first won, correct?' Lucas asked with a grin.

'Those are the rules, you win!' The guy behind the stall gave Lucas a 'Winner' flag and he waved it around goofily. He caught Peyton in his arms as she flew into them.

'You won, you won, you won…' Peyton chanted as Nathan rolled his eyes, but with a smile. He wasn't _that _bitter.

'Aw babe, hard luck.' Haley said wrapping her eyes around him as Lucas chose one of the cuddly toys from the stall manager. Lucas took it off him and thanked him before turning to Peyton,

'For you, my lady.' He smirked pressing the toy into her hands. Peyton laughed slightly leaning up to kiss him.

Ten minutes later and they were walking away from the stand Lucas smiling broadly and waving around the 'Winner' flag with a smirk.

'You know I let you win right?' Nathan said matching his smirk, his arm wrapped around Haley's shoulders.

Lucas snorted, 'Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel any better.'

'I could have totally won if I wanted to.'

'Sure, sure. All that matters is what _actually _happened though, right? And the outcome of what _actually_ happened is … that I won!' Lucas answered as though explaining a simple problem.

'Well, we could have a re match, a _proper _game of basketball.' Nathan reasoned with a shrug, the girls rolled their eyes as Lucas said,

'Fine, I won once, I can win again.'

'I'll kick your ass off the court.' Nathan vowed with a grin.

'Okay, stop with the macho talk. Lucas won, Nathan won… who cares?!' Brooke said with a frown.

'I agree.' Haley piped up.

Peyton however smirked and turned to Lucas, 'They're just jealous 'cause _their_ man didn't win.'

Lucas nodded with a smile, 'That's right, and _your_ man did win.'

'Uhuh.'

Lucas smiled again leaning down to be met with Peyton's lips. The others groaned,

'Only _they_ could diminish this fight with a make out.' Brooke sighed.

'It wasn't a fight, merely a fact…' Nathan smiled.

'Sure, babe… you suck at losing.' Haley smirked, leaving Nathan with an open mouth, shocked.

Five minutes later and he'd only managed to mutter, '… meant to be my wife.' which made everyone laugh all the same.

* * *

Lucas couldn't believe he was in this situation again, they were on a slow ride but it went really high, almost like the Ferris wheel but Lucas swore it went a lot higher than that, he was sitting next to Peyton and wished that he'd decided to sit this one out. Peyton looked over and saw Lucas clutching the handlebar, his face white and his eyes closed as the ride lurched precariously.

'Luke?'

'Uhuh.' Lucas gritted out.

'Do you not like rides?' Peyton said and couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

'No I don't!' Lucas said and opened his eyes, teeth clenched, 'Oh I'm so glad you find it funny, I swear if we go on _one_ more of these _stupid _fair ground rides I'll-'

Peyton rolled her eyes and placing a hand to his cheek cut him off with a kiss to his lips, it surprised Lucas so much that his grip on the handlebar loosened. Surprisingly he found that Peyton kissing him took his mind straight off the ride he was on, and made his fear lessen. He smiled and deepened their kiss even as their 'carriage' lurched in a worrying way to the left sending her sliding into him, soon after one of his hands left the comfort of the handlebar completely to rest on her hip, keeping them steady as they kissed.

Lucas almost couldn't believe it when the ride finished and Peyton broke away from him with a grin,

'Can't we stay on for one more go?' Lucas whined, grabbing onto her hand as she stood up.

'I thought you didn't like rides.' Peyton smirked.

'I do _now._'

'Luke, people are waiting.' Peyton chuckled, 'Come on.'

Lucas stood up grumpily, still holding onto her hand.

'Wow, you're not green.' Nathan said with a smile as they stepped off the ride.

'Let's just say… I'm a fan of rides now.' Lucas grinned and Peyton chuckled.

* * *

'Dodgems are the best!' Nathan said, bursting into laughter at the furious look on Peyton's face.

'I can't believe you _all_ rammed into me.' She said moodily.

It was quite late in the afternoon now and they'd nearly spent all of their money on the attractions but the boys had insisted that dodgems were a must. The girls didn't really see the significance of driving around in an electrical car just to hit other people with it but agreed none the less, Peyton drawing the short straw in the end as all four of her so called friends counted to ten and drove into her at the same time.

'We'll explain it later…' Brooke winked, Haley, Nathan and Lucas laughing along making Peyton frown with a pout. Lucas took a quick glance behind him and the look on her face made him laugh even more, he turned straight away intending to hug her but the laughter reflected on his face turned to concern,

'Peyt, your head, it's bleeding.' He said and Peyton instinctively reached with her hand to wipe her forehead, looking at her hand she saw blood. Lucas took her hand, placing it at her side, cupping her cheek and placing a finger over the cut just above her right eyebrow. Peyton winced as his finger touched her cut.

'It's not that deep.' Lucas murmured,

'Doctor Scott over there.' Nathan muttered with a smirk. But Peyton wasn't listening she couldn't help but gaze up at Lucas as his brow creased into a frown as he inspected her forehead. She bit her lip as his eyes flickered with concern and his fingers caressed her face with the upmost tenderness. He smiled and said,

'I think you'll live, but I'm sorry.' He pressed his lips tenderly to hers and, as always when he kissed her, she lost most of her rational thought.

'Come on! You two can make out later!' Nathan moaned.

Peyton broke away from Lucas and pointed to her forehead with a look of pure innocence,

'Luke was just consoling my injury, that you _all _did when you drove into me!'

Nathan couldn't help but smirk but said, 'Aw Sawyer.' He pulled her to him and hugged her, 'We didn't mean to actually injure you.' Peyton looked up at him, surprised at the concern on his face too, but rolled her eyes at the smirk. He puckered his lips and leant down, 'Do you want us to kiss you better too?'

'Ew. No, I'm good thanks.' Peyton said pulling away with a laugh.

'Dude get your own girlfriend.' Lucas said wrapping a protective arm around Peyton's waist.

'He already has a wife.' Haley said with a good natured grin and Nathan looked around saying, 'There she is! I love you.' and giving her a small kiss which inadvertently made her smile wider.

Brooke looked at the two couples with a grimace, 'I wish Chase were here- you four are sickening…really.'

* * *

Lucas turned his head to the side as they walked, watching Peyton eat her candy floss with a smile. They were walking home now because, although Peyton didn't know about it, they didn't want them to be late for the party. Lucas and Peyton were leading the way, his arm wrapped around her shoulders with Nathan, Haley and Brooke behind them.

'Can I have some?' He asked looking at the pink candy.

Peyton smiled and accidentally got it on his face.

'Oh come on, now I'm all sticky.' Lucas smirked, biting off some of the floss all the same. 'Want a kiss?' He said goofily and leant in.

'Not if you're all sticky.' Peyton said leaning away.

'At least I'm not being sick.'

'This is true.' Peyton smiled and let him plant his lips on hers, the sweet sugary taste of the candy floss on both their lips. He felt strangely drunk from the sugar plus the adrenaline from the rides and plus the exhilaration from the fact that he'd been on rides without getting ill. He kissed her again as they walked, one arm around her shoulders the other hand cupping her cheek, who was she to resist Lucas Scott? She lost _all _sense of everything every time he kissed her and she wouldn't have it any other way.

'Okay, before you do yourselves an injury stop making out…and look where your going.' Haley voice came from behind them and Peyton couldn't help but laugh, her lips still on Lucas' he chuckled and said,

'Always the rational one is Haley.'

The two hung back a little, so that they were in step with the other three as they walked home laughing and joking. Peyton couldn't keep the grin off her face, today had been perfect… little did she know that it was about to get so much better...

* * *

**It's been ages since i last updated, i know... and although excuses don't really make up for it, i'll try anyway. I've been ill for a while and it's made me want to spend all of my free time sleeping rather than writing. That's why being ill sucks :P. Also i kept changing this chapter, because i'm not quite happy with it and i wanted to get the best possible outcome for it, but ahhh i realised tonight that you really deserved _something _at least, so _voila!_**

**Isn't it great that OTH's back?! I was excited for the episode, although a little apprehensive too and although at first i was a little annoyed that Peyton's pregnancy was revealed over the phone, it doesn't really matter, because their reactions were perfect! I also loved how Haley found out and she was like, 'I got first dibs on godmother' lol But, the last scene made my LP heart swell! LOL So short yet so... perfect. Tummy kiss!! and the pure look of happiness on both of their faces.... ahh i could go on about it for ages but it's clear to every LPer i think lol. Loved the episode and am looking forward to the next one!!**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter... its a LOT cheesy but really, who can write angst after the episode?! There's too much LP love around! Reviews make my day :) **


	24. Chapter 24

_**CHAPTER 24**_

Lucas paced the kitchen agitated; he had to admit that he was both nervous and excited about tonight. He hoped that everything went to plan but he hoped more that Peyton would like what they'd planned and he also hoped she liked his present. It was a risky one, but he had a good feeling about it, he hoped Peyton saw it the same way he did. Karen walked into the kitchen and he turned around,

'You look nice ma.' Lucas smiled.

'So do you my boy.' Karen smiled back; Lucas was wearing some low slung jeans and a short sleeved white shirt.

'So we'll meet you at the beach house?' Lucas asked and Karen nodded,

'See you there.'

Lucas had told Peyton that there was another beach party so that meant that Karen had to leave before they did because, obviously, if it _had_ been a beach party Karen wouldn't be there.

Two minutes later and he heard her come into the kitchen, he turned around and smiled while walking towards her and pulling her into his arms.

'Shall we just stay here?' He asked with a quirked eyebrow, she was wearing a denim skirt that showed her legs off quite nicely for him and a green tank top.

'Nice try.' She smiled as he groaned.

Five minutes later and they were walking in the general direction of the beach, hand in hand; they walked on in a comfortable silence until they reached it. No one was there and Peyton frowned.

'This is a _rocking _beach party.' She smirked.

'Well that's strange.' Lucas said with a frown that barely concealed a grin, he took her hand and pulled her along towards the beach house. They walked onto the deck and Peyton looked completely puzzled,

'Luke-'

'It's in here.' Lucas smiled.

'But-'

'Just go in.' Lucas insisted, opening the door for her and gesturing for her to go first, it was dark inside.

'Ok now I'm officially freaked out, Luke.' Peyton said as she looked through the door, at the pitch blackness.

Lucas laughed, 'Just go.'

'Your lucky I trust you, Scott.' Peyton muttered taking a deep breath and stepping inside. 'Where's the light?' she called with a whisper, when there was no reply she shuddered, 'Luke, I'm serious. I don't like this. Lucas?!'

The light flicked on and a series of bangs made Peyton jump out of her skin, until she felt Lucas' hands on her arms and a voice in her ear, that she knew just from the tone was grinning, saying, 'Happy Birthday' before a loud cry of 'Surprise!' rang out. Peyton jumped again seeing the room full of people with party poppers raining down on her. She turned in Lucas' arms and swatted his arm; there were bouts of laughter bouncing off the walls of the room as Lucas just smirked. Peyton turned around again with a smile and a blush and surveyed the room. Half of Tree Hill seemed to be here, for _her_ party. There were Karen, Deb, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Rachel, Mouth, Chase, Skills and Bevin at the fore front of the room however all beaming at her, she shook her head completely surprised and un-able to utter a single thing for fear of the lump rising in her throat.

'So I think she's surprised…' She heard Nathan call out and couldn't help but chuckle as half the room did the same thing. She was more than surprised; she was _overwhelmed_ that all of these people had turned up for _her_.

* * *

Peyton smiled as she turned away from a group of people she recognised from the beach party. She'd only just got through thanking everyone for coming and it was an hour into the party, she'd been even more surprised to realise how many people recognised her from the beach party, it looked like most of the people in Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Lucas' year at school had turned up and they all seemed to know her, or at least remember seeing or talking to her at the last party she attended in Tree Hill. The music thumped through the house and she took a swig of her drink watching the people dance and talk and laugh around her. Arms encircled her waist and she grinned while turning around to see those blue eyes she'd longed to see for a good hour.

'So I'm guessing this was your doing.' Peyton smiled, her fingers fiddling with his shirt.

'Well, if you're happy then it was my idea… but if you're mad then it was all Nathan's.' Lucas winked and Peyton laughed, she felt an overwhelming happiness surround her as she looked into his twinkling eyes and couldn't help but lean up and capture his lips in a kiss that showed Lucas she was more than happy. Lucas' eyes were still closed as she broke their kiss and he whispered,

'It was _totally _all _my_ idea.'

Peyton giggled and Lucas' eyes opened with a smile as he reached up to cup her cheek tenderly, resting their foreheads together.

'Dude, don't kid yourself. Peyt, it was actually _my_ idea.'

They turned to be met with the smiling faces of Nathan, Haley and Brooke who'd just finished dancing.

'Oh really?' Peyton replied quirking her eyebrow at Nathan, he nodded with a grin.

'Well thank you guys, seriously I appreciate it… a lot.' Peyton said and had to blink away tears that were forming ever so slightly.

'Good, because _you_ didn't have to face the wrath of Lucas Scott.' Nathan replied rolling his eyes.

'Yeah, seriously we were about this close-' Haley held up her thumb and fore finger very close together before Brooke cut in,

'- to killing him!'

'Okay that's a little harsh.' Haley replied as Peyton laughed.

'It was not! Well anyway I'm off to mingle, catch you later.' Brooke smirked and gave them a little wave.

'I'm going to get another drink.' Haley smiled and she and Nathan moved away too as Peyton turned back to Lucas, who was wearing a frown.

'So is that right?'

Lucas scowled, 'No, I wasn't _that_ bad! Anyway I wanted everything to be perfect because- well…' His face softened as he looked down at Peyton, 'because…it's you.'

Peyton let out a breath as she moved closer to him, 'Seriously if you keep talking like that, we're going to have to go somewhere more private.' She smiled with a wink and he laughed.

'Well… we could...' Lucas smirked raising his eyebrows.

'Luke, I can't leave my own party.' Peyton smiled as he pouted. 'But later on…'

'Happy birthday!' Peyton turned around, surprised to see a guy she'd never spoken to in her life greeting her as if they were best friends and was even more surprised when he pulled her into a hug slurring, 'Have a great day!' before walking off, banging into a few walls on the way that seemed to be obstructing his path.

Peyton turned back to Lucas and as they looked at each other and Lucas noted Peyton's eyes wide and absolutely shocked expression they burst out laughing.

* * *

Lucas couldn't help but grin as he surveyed the scene. Practically every girl in Tree Hill was dancing but his eyes sought out a blonde haired one specifically. He felt a presence beside him but couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from Peyton.

'You're gonna burn a hole through her.' Nathan chuckled and Lucas blushed slightly, taking a sip of his drink.

'I can't help it.' He muttered.

'I know.'

Nathan's tone was almost a sigh and Lucas looked at him quickly, his eyes were understanding, they weren't even the slightest bit mocking, just complete comprehension.

'What do you mean?' Lucas asked.

Nathan seemed to struggle for words, he opened his mouth several times but backed out with a grimace, Lucas waited patiently until he finally said,

'Have you two talked about… Peyton leaving?'

Lucas grimaced and looked at the drink in his hands, his eyes travelling upwards again, practically gravitating to Peyton once more. Again the small smile that crossed his lips seemed to be the muscles in his face working on their own; he sobered up a little but couldn't help but display another smile as Brooke said something to Peyton which made her laugh, her curls bouncing and her face glowing.

'No we haven't.' He admitted after a minute, tearing his eyes away from his girlfriend to rest on Nathan, 'And I don't want to either, not tonight.'

Nathan nodded sympathetically, patting his brother's back in what Lucas knew to be an affectionate gesture as they lapsed into silence. Nathan's heart seemed to fall a little as he noted the way Lucas watched Peyton, they were perfect for one another and yet… well only time would tell.

* * *

Peyton threw her arms around Lucas' neck and he pecked her lips appreciatively. Everyone had left and looking around they realised what a good party it had actually been, judging by the complete and utter trash of the house that was left behind.

'I forgot to tell you that the four of us hitting you in the dodgems was our idea of birthday bumps.' Lucas smirked and Peyton opened her mouth with faux hurt.

'Do you want any help clearing up man?' Nathan asked and they turned around, Lucas scratching his head and looking around.

'No, you know what. We'll deal with it tomorrow.' Lucas said. 'You get yourself home.' Haley sidled up to them as well, putting her arm around Nathan's waist as he put his around her shoulders.

'All right, well I guess we'll see you tomorrow.' Nathan smiled.

'Yeah and thanks for all the help, big brother, I know I couldn't have been easy to handle-'

'Understatement of the century.' Haley coughed.

'Hey, you weren't even there.' Lucas said indignantly. 'You were looking after Peyt.'

'Looking after?' Peyton asked with raised eyebrows.

'Well we needed people to watch you so you wouldn't be suspicious about our plans.' Lucas explained.

'Oh so our bonding 'Paley' time was just babysitting, I'm hurt Haley, genuinely.' Peyton said, her eyebrows knitting together in a hurt expression before a grin escaped and she was hugging her while the boys mouthed 'Paley' to each other in a completely confused way.

'We'll see you tomorrow.' Haley said hugging Lucas too as Nathan hugged Peyton and they were out of the door in the next minute.

Lucas turned with a happy sigh to Peyton, who's face held a trace of a pout. He laughed wrapping his arms around her and saying,

'What's up?' in a resigned sort of voice.

'Well, I thought they were spending time with me because they wanted to, not because they _had_ too.'

'They did want to.' Lucas smiled. 'They would have said no, if they didn't. Anyway it killed me to stay away from you for so long.'

Peyton smiled as Lucas went on, 'I had so much planning to do that we haven't spent much time together these past few days.'

'Yeah, but you are officially the best boyfriend ever.'

'Well, thank you.' Lucas smiled.

'Seriously, I can't believe you did all this for me.' Peyton said in awe and Lucas smiled before kissing her quickly, releasing her and bounding quickly up the stairs.

'Where are you going?' Peyton asked but Lucas didn't answer. Peyton barely had time to ponder before he was back in within a minute, face flushed and out of breath with a parcel in his hands.

'I put it up there because I didn't want it to go missing, and I didn't want to give you your present in front of anyone else.' Lucas pushed the parcel wrapped in tissue paper into Peyton's hands before she could say a thing.

'Happy birthday.' He smiled.

'Luke you did not have to-'

'I wanted to now come on, open it.'

Peyton pecked his lips once and turned the parcel over in her hands before slowly taking off the tissue paper. It slid off easily and she looked in surprise at the vinyl that she told him she wanted for her collection, turning it over she realised it was the exact one she'd told him about at the beginning of the summer. She noticed something else and pulled out a letter that was addressed to Miss Peyton Sawyer, she read it through quickly and couldn't believe it, it was a letter from an art magazine in LA saying that the art work that was sent in was brilliant and that they'd love to have another look and possibly sign her up for a course in LA. She looked up and couldn't believe it, Lucas smiled down at her and said softly,

'Your art matters.'

Peyton felt her eyes burn with tears and threw her arms around him in a non verbal attempt of a thank you. She heard him chuckle and let go, wiping her eyes and saying,

'Thank you Luke, I really can't believe-' She looked down at the vinyl and the letter once more and tears pricked her eyes again. How did she get this lucky? Before Lucas knew what was happening Peyton's lips were on his in a heated kiss, their tongues meeting feverishly and his hands in her curls then cupping her face and then on her hips, seemingly everywhere at once. Peyton broke away first unable to live without air for much longer, she went to step away but Lucas kept her close with his hand at her hip and another tucking a curl behind her ear as his heart beat almost painfully in his chest, he leaned forward without opening his eyes and was met with her lips just like he hoped for. This kiss was slower however, a caress more than a demand and yet the intensity seemed heightened, when Peyton did pull away again he opened his eyes quickly but she was still there, in front of him, biting her lip in a hesitant sort of way before taking his hand and leading him back towards the stairs, knowing her intentions his breathing grew more laboured.

She paused as they reached the top, not sure where to go, so Lucas squeezed her hand and led her to a door at the end of the hallway. He opened it and they stepped inside, a warm breeze blew at Peyton's hair and she looked around quizzically, before seeing the source and starting towards the semi-open double doors looking over the beach and the waves. It looked like they were in the master bedroom, Peyton shut her eyes feeling the breeze against her skin and hearing the waves crashing below before Lucas wrapped his arms around her from behind. She turned in them and looked up at him, his face stretched into a smile she knew, the first thing she'd seen him do. His trademark.

He cupped her cheek, tilting her head up to meet his eyes and tracing her jaw with his thumb while he looked into her eyes. Peyton swallowed hard and the moment she looked into his eyes she knew what was coming next. He leaned down and captured her lips in the softest kiss imaginable, before breaking away again to look down at her as if silently asking if this was okay to do. She reached her hands up to rest on his shoulders and brought her lips to his once more, her hands finding their way to the back of his neck then to resting on his chest as they kissed. He tentatively placed his hands on the collar of her jacket before looking into her eyes, he found all he needed to see and slowly pushed it off her shoulders still intently focusing on her eyes in case she gave any indication of hesitation.

Peyton felt suddenly self conscious under his smouldering gaze but as he leaned down to kiss her again she happily obliged, feeling butterflies in her stomach. After a few more minutes Lucas' hands went to her hips as she began to undo the buttons on his shirt one at a time, by the time she got to end she was fumbling slightly and he smiled at her, a smile which made her go weak at the knees before she pushed the shirt from his body, she took in a short breath her fingertips resting against his chest as he breathed out deeply. She glanced up and realised with one look into Lucas' eyes that he was as nervous as she was, but they were also strangely reassuring and calming as he leant down to kiss her again deftly removing her shirt as well. The next kiss was more urgent and Peyton met the urgency as Lucas walked them slowly backwards so that she fell onto the bed, her arms locked around his neck so he went down too, he pushed his weight up with a hand but she barely noticed. All she could think about was their half naked bodies pressed together, skin on skin, it made her head spin.

Peyton placed her hands on Lucas' cheeks as he looked down at her and the words she was about to say got stuck in her throat, his gaze was so intense and yearning that she felt a rush of pleasure as she reconnected their lips in a hot open mouthed kiss, and then everything seemed to happen quickly from then on, like their was no time to waste… the rest of their clothes were off and they were meeting as one for the first time, hands snaking their way over each other's bodies, lips making contact with any skin they found before they were caught up in kiss after kiss, hips meeting hips, thrusting as they climbed higher and higher, the pressure building in the pit of both of their stomachs before release overtook it and they lay breathless in a tangled mess of limbs.

Peyton could almost hear her heart thudding against her chest as she tried to gain control of herself again, closing her eyes she breathed deeply… no one had ever made her feel like she just had and that scared her because however much she tried not to think about it, this relationship had a time limit and she knew that but she also knew that there was absolutely no way she would be able to stop what they'd started, especially not now. She turned her head and her breath caught as Lucas' blue eyes met hers, his eyes were bright and his face rearranged into a grin as he reached out and tangled his hand into her curls before leaning over and reconnecting their lips once more.

An unspoken agreement ran between the two, they definitely wanted to do that again and so it didn't come as a shock as mere minutes later they were joining together for the second time, Peyton clasping Lucas' hand tightly as he evoked wave after wave of pleasure to course through her body, Lucas felt Peyton's fingernails dig into his hand but took faint pleasure from it as he pressed his lips to her collarbone and she let out something close to a whimper, Lucas let out a groan as Peyton's legs wrapped around his waist pulling him down, into her, deeper and swore he'd never felt anything like this before. All too soon it was over again but this time they both felt exhausted by the nights events and Lucas couldn't bring himself to move from on top of Peyton as their breathing slowed, he went to roll himself off her after a few minutes but Peyton held him to her, arms around his neck before pulling his head down to hers in a sweet brush of lips to lips.

His hands shook slightly as he brushed a damp curl from her forehead and placed a kiss there, before looking down into her eyes, he felt his breath stop as she met his gaze with nothing but happiness and adoration in her eyes, he kissed her one more time before rolling over and bringing Peyton with him, into his side. She swung a leg over his and if he had the energy he would have groaned out loud at the feeling but as he looked over at Peyton her eyes were drooping slightly, sated and exhausted, he smiled before tucking an arm around her waist and threading his fingers through hers as her hand came to rest on his chest.

Peyton couldn't help a sleepy smile spread across her lips and she went to sleep one hell of a happy person, tucked away in Lucas Scott's arms, without a care in the world. Lucas took a little longer to get to sleep, his fingers tracing circles onto Peyton's back and every so often pressing a kiss to her curls. He remembered Nathan's words and knew they needed to talk, but it really could wait. He grinned lazily, pressing Peyton tighter against his body as sleep took over, his thoughts still on the girl lying fast asleep in his arms. Everything could wait, nothing was important now except the two of them and the fact that there was no where he'd rather be, than here.

* * *

**So i'm a little nervous about this chapter... but i do hope you liked it. Please let me know either way :). **

**614- Again, i loved the episode. I think Season 6 is actually turning into my favourite season, probably mostly because of LP but still :P Lucas and Peyton were hilarious, Chad and Hil act out comedic scenes perfectly and i loved at the end when Haley and Nathan got back and Jamie was like, 'We put them in an hour ago' or something like that and LP were fast asleep on the couch, so adorable. I loved the conversation at the end too with Nathan and Lucas. Basically i loved it all and i can't wait for the next episode, it looks good.**

**Soooo i hope you liked this installment, i'm sorry for the wait, i'm really trying to get chapters up as fast as i can. I'd love any feedback though, so please feel free to Review :) **

**Have a great weekend!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**CHAPTER 25**_

Lucas smiled, he was pretty sure he was dreaming as he replayed the night before in his head. He reached out blindly for Peyton's warm body but as his hand stretched over the cold mattress, he sat up, his eyes opening and sweeping the room. He let out a sigh of content when he located her, standing out on the balcony, wrapped in a sheet and the warm breeze of the morning blowing her unruly hair all over the place, he couldn't seem to breath properly as he stood, pulling on his jeans as he located them on the floor and walking towards her before placing his cheek against Peyton's hair, his arms winding around her waist.

'Morning.' He murmured quietly in her ear before kissing the shell of it.

Peyton inwardly sighed, she was in big trouble…and she knew it. If she'd thought she was falling for Lucas before then it was nothing to what she felt now, she now felt as if she'd jumped off the highest building in the world, without a parachute. She knew that last night had tilted her over the edge and she'd fallen harder than she'd ever done before and that there was no turning back. She turned in his arms and was met with the softness of his face, he was looking down at her with such love that she felt like crying, instead she mustered up the energy and smiled and leaned up to share a good morning kiss. His hand ran through her hair and it was then she realised he was shirtless, _oh god_, he had a slight tan from days at the beach and his jeans were slung low, she bit her lip and he smirked before she forced his lips down onto hers again, he smiled lifted her up, the sheet billowing slightly in the wind and carried her back into the beach house without so much as a backwards glance to the beach that lay before them.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton sat on the soft sand, side by side. They'd spent most of the morning in the master bedroom but then had decided to venture out onto the beach. Lucas looked sideways at Peyton and couldn't comprehend of what they'd spent the whole day doing, so far. It was like he was in another person's body, surely this wasn't real. But as Peyton turned her head to meet his gaze, their hands locking together, the wind ruffling their hair and Peyton's smile and glowing face making his hair on the back of his neck stand up he knew that this was real and what they had was real, it wasn't going to be just a summer fling and he knew that now. He frowned at how they were going to handle them being at different sides of the country but quickly let it go, pushing it to the back of his mind wanting to focus on what was happening here and now. He leaned forward with a smile and she met him half way, their lips moulding together perfectly, he sighed with happiness before saying,

'Last night was pretty-'

'-amazing.' Peyton finished with a grin.

Lucas smirked and leaned forward once more, letting go of Peyton's hand so that he could cup her cheek as they kissed. His shirt was half open, they hadn't bothered to get dressed properly, and so she ran her hands over his torso marvelling at the muscles beneath her fingertips. He cupped the back of her head to deepen the kiss and she responded easily, then remembering that they were in fact on a beach in the view of anyone walking by, brought the kiss back down quickly ending in a short sweet kiss to the other's lips.

'Here they are!'

They turned quickly to see Nathan walking towards them, Haley and Brooke in tow.

'What're you doing here?' Lucas asked, aware that his shirt was hanging open, the fact that they both had no shoes or socks on and that they were wearing the same clothes they wore last night.

'Could ask you the same thing big bro.' Nathan answered, Brooke and Haley staring at them in a confused way.

'What do you mean?' Peyton asked, confused.

'Karen's worried, she hasn't seen you all night apparently and neither of you were answering your phones.'

Peyton quickly looked at Lucas and he looked horrified,

'Shit.'

'Where _have_ you been?' Haley asked curiously.

'And why are you wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday?' Brooke responded.

Neither of them gave an answer as Lucas took Peyton's hand and they ran as fast as they could back to the beach house, Nathan, Haley and Brooke following.

'You didn't answer the question!'

'We stayed _here_ last night.' Lucas said quickly and Nathan said,

'Oh. _Ohh._ Bom-Chikka-Wow-Wow, huh?' He smirked raising his eyebrows suggestively as Lucas and Peyton dashed up the stairs, trying to find their missing items of clothing and their phones. He stepped outside again, Brooke and Haley following and took a look at the balcony he knew to be the one of the master bedroom, sure enough the doors were wide open, the fabric covering the doors billowing in the breeze. Nathan folded his arms with a smile as he heard Lucas say,

'Where the hell is my phone?!'

He cupped his hands around his mouth before yelling up, 'Guys, you better wash the sheets!'

Brooke and Haley caught on pretty fast after that and although Haley really didn't want to think of the two of them together she couldn't help but smirk along with Brooke and Nathan. No-one answered Nathan's request but two minutes later the balled up sheets landed on his head and he let out a strangled yell, throwing them away from him with a disgusted look and then glancing up onto the balcony where Peyton was standing with a small smile,

'Sure we'll wash them, could you just hold them for a few minutes.' She asked sweetly and Nathan's hands balled into fists.

'Never hit a girl… never hit a girl.' He reminded himself and Brooke and Haley heard Lucas and Peyton laugh from inside the bedroom.

The three didn't have to wait long as Lucas and Peyton rushed down the stairs barely five minutes later, flushed and out of breath,

'Do you have everything?' Lucas asked hurriedly.

'I think so.' She nodded and he took her hand walking out of the house together and smirking slightly at the sheets as they lay on the ground next to Nathan.

Brooke opened her mouth, no doubt a tongue in cheek remark was about to be made but Peyton cut in front of her,

'Do not say a word.' She warned and took out her phone.

'20 freaking missed calls!' Peyton groaned and Lucas pulled his phone out too.

'29. Shit. How the hell didn't we hear the phones ringing?' He asked as they walked faster and faster off the beach.

'Maybe you two are loud when you-' Brooke was cut off when they both turned around giving her an angry look.

'_So_ not the time.' Haley smirked and Brooke sighed,

'I guess I'll have to joke about it later then.'

They walked so fast that in some parts it was running, when they reached Lucas' street Peyton couldn't help but ask,

'So Nate, you got the sheets?'

'Hell no. I'll buy some freaking more; there was no way I was going to _pick _them up.'

Despite himself Lucas couldn't help but laugh and so did the other three as Nathan looked disgruntled. They slowed as they reached Lucas' house and Haley said,

'Good luck.'

'Karen's going to kill you!' Nathan said in a sing song voice and Lucas hands balled into fists. Laughter followed the three away from Lucas' house and Lucas and Peyton turned to each other.

'Is she going to kill us?' Peyton asked, suddenly fearful.

'No.' Lucas said fairly, 'But she'll certainly make us suffer. I'm sorry.'

Peyton turned to him, surprised, 'What on earth do you have to be sorry for?'

Lucas sighed, pulling her close to him, 'If we'd just come home last night, we wouldn't be walking to our deaths right now.'

'Hey.' Peyton said her hands reaching his cheeks. 'I can't even begin to describe last night, it was…amazing Luke and… I wouldn't have wanted it any other way even if we _are_ about to be murdered.'

Lucas chuckled and leant down taking her lips with his own for the briefest time before they pulled away, took a deep breath and opened the door. They closed it quietly behind them but a voice cut through them like a whip, they flinched slightly and turned around, Karen was sitting at the table,

'Oh so you _have_ decided to come back then.' She said sarcastically.

'Hi mom.' Lucas said, attempting to be jovial.

'Sit, both of you.' She said sternly and they'd never sat down as quickly in their lives. Lucas' hand found Peyton's under the table and he entwined them, his thumb drawing reassuring circles onto Peyton's hand. Karen just stared at them for a while and they looked down at the table feeling as if they were about five and being told off by a teacher at school.

'So, would you like to explain why you stayed so long after the party? Why you didn't answer any of my phone calls? Why Nathan, Haley and Brooke didn't know where you were either and why you spent the night away, without coming back?'

Lucas winced; those were exactly the questions he really _didn't _want to answer. Karen looked from one to the other and back again before adding, 'Well?'

Lucas cleared his throat and started wondering what kind of punishments she had planned for them, 'Um, well we had to wait for all the guests to leave, and um, er… we thought we'd clear up the place. Nathan, Haley, Brooke and everyone had left…' Lucas' throat went tight and he struggled for the words of what they'd spent the best part of twelve hours doing.

'Do go on.' Karen replied icily.

'Well I gave Peyton her birthday present and-' Lucas stopped again and Peyton closed her eyes, this had to be _the_ most embarrassing talk she'd ever had to sit through and she was sure it was about to get worse.

'And?' Karen prompted.

'And… things… escalated.' Lucas replied, wanting the ground to swallow him whole.

'What things?' Karen asked innocently.

'Ma.' Lucas groaned, 'Please.'

'I'm just asking…' She pressed but as Lucas and Peyton didn't say another word she went on, 'So you _stayed_ at the beach house?'

'I'm sorry, we're sorry. Can we just leave it there? Please.' Lucas asked tentatively.

Karen took in their expressions, she knew they had both learnt their lesson from the way they couldn't make eye contact with each other and were both looking at the table as if it were the most fascinating thing on the planet but she sighed anyway, she'd been waiting to have this talk with Lucas about the rules of the house and now seemed as good a time as any.

'All right.' She said and they both looked up, their eyes exceedingly hopeful. 'But I'm going to have to go over the ground rules for the house…'

'No!' Lucas said quickly.

'Honestly, it's not needed.' Peyton agreed. 'It won't happen again.'

But Karen held up her hand and they both fell silent again,

'You're both adults now, and you _can_ do what you want but this is _my_ house and while you under this roof I want certain rules to be obtained. No sex while I'm here or when I'm in the house…'

Lucas froze completely still and Peyton let out a barely audible gasp. Did those words just come out of his _mother's _mouth?! He closed his eyes again tightly, wishing that they were anywhere but here.

Lucas' grasp on Peyton's hand was painfully tight but she couldn't feel it anyway, her whole body felt numb. Lucas knew exactly what Karen was doing, _she_ didn't want to know anymore than they wanted to tell her but she was doing it to punish them. Make them feel so humiliated they would be practically scarred for life. It was working.

'I know I can't stop it when I'm not here but I don't want to see it or, worse, hear it… all right?'

Peyton let her head fall into her free hand, closing her eyes tightly; she couldn't believe that she was having a _sex talk_ with her boyfriend's mother! Lucas looked like he had been put off sex for a life time and Peyton, honestly couldn't blame him.

'Is that it?' Lucas asked his voice hoarse from humiliation.

'No, I want you to be responsible. I'm not naïve enough to think that this little talk will stop you both, but I want you to be safe and use the right protection, condoms are partly-'

'Oh god, ma please!' Lucas almost yelled. 'Please, are you _done_?'

'Yes.' Karen said and Lucas and Peyton visibly sighed in relief. 'But will you just please think about it, I know that you're adults and you make your own choices but just think about what your doing…and the consequences.'

They both nodded and were out of the room as fast as they could go, Karen exhaled… that was as embarrassing for her as for them, but she also knew it had to be done.

* * *

Lucas shut the door behind himself and leaned against it as Peyton threw herself down on her bed.

'Without a doubt, that is the worst, most mortifyingly awful talk I've ever had to endure.' Peyton said, her voice muffled as she covered her face with a pillow.

Lucas was too shocked to speak so he just stood there, like a statue. They remained that way for a while totally oblivious to anything but the talk they'd just endured. The door opened and Karen popped her head in, she saw Lucas leaning against the opposite wall and Peyton on the bed and smiled,

'Just checking.' She said before shutting the door quickly behind her, Lucas groaned.

'We aren't going to be left alone for more than five minutes now, you know that?'

'I know. But hey look on the bright side, we're still alive.' Peyton said lamely, there really was no bright side about their situation. Peyton was still in shock, her first ever parent sex talk was given by… her boyfriends mother. She cringed and wondered whether Karen was just as embarrassed as they were, she didn't give off any aura except complete control of the situation but then again, the two teenagers had been in a stupor hardly daring to listen to anymore. Peyton remembered wondering half way through the talk, vaguely what it would feel like to have her ears cut off? She would have taken any opportunity at that point.

Lucas sighed and was about to say something when a knock at the door made him roll his eyes, it would have been a sign of annoyance had it not been a sort of grimace instead. He waited but no-one came in and so when he opened the door he was surprised to see Nathan, Haley and Brooke on the other side. They laughed at the expression on his face and let themselves into the room, Haley and Brooke sitting down on the bed and all three laughing at Peyton's expression this time.

'We thought we'd give you an hour… really I'm surprised your alive.' Nathan chuckled.

When Lucas spoke his voice sounded hoarse from lack of use and total mortification, 'We look that way, but my insides have all shrivelled up.'

'I'm pretty sure death is less humiliating.' Peyton murmured.

'Jeez what did she do to you?' Haley asked, as neither Lucas and Peyton met any of their eyes.

Brooke narrowed her eyes and a grin unfurled her lips, 'Oh my god, she gave you the sex talk!!'

Lucas covered his face with his hands and Peyton's placed the pillow over her head to stop them all seeing her go red. Nathan and Haley spluttered with laughter and total understanding at what they must be going through right now.

'What did she say?' Haley asked looking at Lucas' red cheeks beneath his hands and Peyton's cushion. Brooke rolled her eyes impatiently and pulled the pillow out of Peyton's grasp, Nathan pulling Lucas' hands away impatiently as well.

'Oh come _on_, it's only a talk.'

'Okay lets get this straight… Brooke, your mom and dad don't actually live in Tree Hill anymore, Haley you and Nathan are married and Nathan your mom's a recovering addict and Dan, well… need I say more. Have any of _you_ had _the_ talk?' Lucas ranted.

'That's a fair point.' Haley said reasonably.

'It couldn't have been _that_ bad.' Brooke said.

'Oh believe me, it was worse.' Peyton said quickly.

'How?'

'She made us say exactly why we stayed out all night, where we were, what we-' Lucas stopped, taking a breath and went on again, 'She went over the ground rules for sex in the house…' Lucas said his cheeks reddening again, 'Thinking about things before hand, being safe, protection…'

Nathan held up his hand, 'Dude too much.'

'Exactly.' Lucas smirked slightly. '_We_ had to sit through that.'

'I feel sorry for you now.' Brooke shuddered.

'So that's why your standing so far apart.' Haley smirked.

Nathan looked between Lucas and Peyton, neither could look the other in the eye. He smiled,

'Man Karen's scarred you two bad!'

'I bet that will last a whole ten minutes.' Brooke said quickly.

'Bet you 10 bucks it lasts five.' Nathan said.

'Fifteen.' Haley piped up, and they all shook hands, Lucas and Peyton staring at them, mouths wide.

'You're betting on our misery.'

'Gotta get money somehow bro.' Nathan smiled clapping Lucas on the shoulder.

'Anyway you two wouldn't let me make any wise cracks this morning, so this is my reward, I at least earn 10 bucks for keeping quiet all this time, its been driving me crazy.' Brooke smirked and Lucas and Peyton couldn't help but smile slightly and as they fell into easy conversation Lucas realised that maybe it had at least been durable, he'd come out of it unscathed at the very least.

As Brooke raved on and on about Peyton's party Lucas sidled over to the bed and sat down next to Peyton, putting an arm around her waist and smiling as she leaned in to kiss him tenderly on the lips until a shout rang out.

'Ha! I knew it! Hand over your money Mr and Mrs Scott, ten bucks to me!'

Lucas and Peyton turned to Brooke who was looking quickly at her watch,

'No, Brooke you said ten minutes.' Nathan reasoned.

'And it's exactly 8 minutes and 45 seconds, that's good enough for me… cough up.' Brooke finished happily.

Nathan checked his watch and grumbled loudly, 'couldn't you have just waited another six minutes Luke?!'

Lucas shrugged with a smirk as Nathan and Haley handing over ten bucks each, Brooke took it with enthusiasm wrapped it up carefully and placed it in her top patting the little bundle protectively. Lucas and Peyton looked at each other and burst out laughing at Nathan and Haley's disgruntled faces.

* * *

**Long time no see! (Well that doesn't actually work as you can't see through a computer but still...) College takes sole responsibility for the late-ness of this chapter, probably my teachers do too, because the amount of work they set is hugeeee. Anyways i hope the chapter wasn't too much of a disppointment, even with the delay :S. I love to hear your thoughts so please drop a review :)**

**615- Good episode again i thought, although it wasn't as good as 614 in my oppinion. However Lucas taking Peyton to the spot where they first met was adorable, especially because he admitted that he used to go there when she was in LA... and i'm glad he acknoledged that giving the ring around like it's a plastic one shouldn't be allowed haha. But seriously how many proposals have LP got now?! Like four?! I liked it though, good episode. Bit bummed about the two week delay for the next one but i can't really talk with the delay for this chapter :S Ahh well it's back on Monday righttt :)**

**So i'm rambling now, again hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave any thoughts or questions or theories or oppinions... :) Oh and i think two people mentioned about maybe Peyton being pregnant in this story, to be completely honest it never even crossed my mind when i planned this fic! So i hope that somewhat answers the question :P **


	26. Chapter 26

_**CHAPTER 26**_

One week later and Lucas and Peyton had put 'the talk' behind them. However Karen was keeping her part of the bargain up completely, when they were alone together she would come in at different times just to check and even when she was at the café working she'd randomly pop home, claiming to have 'forgotten' something. Lucas and Peyton did find times to be alone though, they were making regular trips to the beach house to ensure they'd be undisturbed and the stolen moments in the confines of the master bedroom made all the rest worth it, at least they thought so.

Karen had left for work an hour ago and so when Peyton walked into the kitchen in the morning she wasted no time in sitting on Lucas' knee as he sat at the table, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips softly. He abandoned the paper quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her in place on his lap. He grinned and kissed her again.

'Well good morning.' He smiled afterwards.

'To you too.' Peyton smiled. 'I just want to say, even though I've said it a thousand times, thank you so much for the party last week.'

'And I have said a thousand times that I _wanted _to do it. Okay, anything for you… although I _was_ a little bummed you didn't tell me about your birthday in the first place.' Lucas pouted.

'I didn't…'

'…want all the fuss. I know.' Lucas smiled and Peyton nodded, slightly surprised at how much he really did know her.

'I kind of thought that my dad… might have called.' Peyton whispered looking at the floor feeling a little childish that she was upset her dad hadn't actually made any effort for her birthday, but after all it was her eighteenth.

'Ahh I completely forgot.' Lucas said releasing his hold on Peyton who stood up confused, as he rushed into his bedroom, coming back a moment later with an envelope. 'This was sent a few days before you birthday, I'm sorry. I guess it's from your dad.'

Peyton took it out of Lucas' hands and read the back of it with a smile, before ripping it open. A card and another envelope fell out; she opened the card and read it a smile forming on her lips as she read. Lucas smiled as she shut the card.

'Off your dad?' Lucas asked.

'Yeah. So _this _is how you found out about my birthday.' Peyton smiled, and seeing the other envelope reached down to pick it up. Upon seeing the writing on the envelope, her smile became a little too fixed and Lucas frowned as she straightened up, just staring at the envelope in an almost confused sort of way. After a minute she opened it and took out the card, reading it quickly and then shutting it, looking a little pale.

'Who's it from?' Lucas asked trying to keep his tone even. Peyton looked up into his face and saw the concern but she forced a smile and said,

'No one…it's nothing.' She answered before shoving the cards and two envelopes into her back pocket and leaning up to kiss Lucas again. He knew this was her way of changing the subject and felt a little dejected, what was she hiding? He frowned into the kiss but reciprocated all the same, wrapping his arms around her waist, a plan forming. She deepened the kiss and he responded, his hands moving slowly from her waist to her ass and quickly, before she even knew what had happened, whipping the cards out of her pocket and abruptly pulling away.

'Lucas!' Peyton said outraged at how he'd tricked her. She tried to grab the card out of his hands but he held it above his head.

'Why won't you tell me?' Lucas asked a frown on his face.

'Give me them back.' Peyton said calmly, holding out her hand.

'Why won't you tell me who the cards from?' Lucas asked and there was a disappointed tone to his voice.

'Lucas…'

'Peyton…'

'It's just someone from LA.' Peyton said exasperatedly.

'Who?'

'My ex boyfriend!' She said in frustration.

Lucas felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him.

'You-your ex _boyfriend_?!' He said incredulously.

'Yes. Believe it or not Lucas, I have dated other people.' Peyton bit out, slightly annoyed at his tone.

'Evidently, so what does this… boyfriend say?' Lucas said his voice turning cold… something that Peyton hadn't witnessed before.

Peyton swallowed closing her eyes, it sounded a lot worse than it was. 'Just…read it.'

Lucas sighed and opened the card; did he really _want _to read this? Before he could doubt anymore he started…

_Dear Peyton,_

_Happy Birthday! I hope it isn't too bad in Tree Hill!_

_I know you probably won't write back so I'll just get to the point…I'm really sorry for how I left things six months ago. I can't even believe it's been that long, I know I left without a word and it was so wrong. Believe me, I've been beating myself up about it ever since. I guess I just didn't want you to be tied down, with Jenny and everything. I mean we're young and we've got dreams and aspirations and she's my burden to bear not yours._

_But after about four months I realised that nothings the same, Jenny asks for you, I miss you everyday and it's taken me two months to actually get my act together._

_What I'm trying to say is that when you get back to LA I'll be there and I hope that maybe you'll consider 'us' again, I'll be waiting, regardless of how long it takes_

_I was stupid; I made a stupid mistake. Jenny loves you so do I._

_Jake._

Lucas finished but couldn't help but stare at the writing anyway. Who _was_ this guy and _who _was Jenny?! Peyton knew he'd finished reading because his eyes weren't moving but she daren't take the card off him or try to get his attention, so she waited. After a few minutes Lucas breathed heavily through his nose and said in a slightly shaky voice,

'Well that's…nice.'

Peyton stood speechless realising that his voice was shaky out of anger; he practically pushed the card back into her hands before stalking into the kitchen and sitting down. She stood in the hallway for a couple more minutes, trying to compose herself, and then followed him. He was sitting at the table, his elbows resting on the table hands clasped and his chin resting on top of them.

'Hi.' Peyton said meekly sitting down next to him.

'So how come you two broke up?' Lucas asked.

Peyton opened her mouth to say that it wasn't really any of his business but she also wanted to be honest with him.

'He left but I could understand it, he was being noble. At least, I didn't resent it.' Peyton said, she didn't really want to go into details.

'Oh aren't they the best? Amicable break ups.' Lucas remarked, with a hint of sarcasm. 'So how long were you together?'

'Luke, what does it even matter?' Peyton asked, but at an impatient look from Lucas she answered, 'A year.'

Lucas' hand gripped the table tightly, his knuckles white. 'That must have been getting serious then…'

'Luke…' Peyton sighed.

'Who's Jenny?' Lucas interrupted.

Peyton sighed, raking a hand through her hair. Lucas' eyes narrowed. 'His daughter.' Lucas seemed to choke on the liquid in his mouth as he swallowed impulsively hard; he coughed several times before saying,

'You have a _daughter_.'

'No, I said _his_ daughter not _mine_.' But Lucas saw the pain flash through her eyes as she said it, this Jenny must seriously mean a lot to her. 'She was born a few months before we got together.'

Lucas didn't have the patience to notice that Peyton really didn't want to talk about Jake and Jenny as he pushed on, 'So you three played happy families for a whole _year_? I'm surprised you weren't shacked up by now. Actually I'm surprised-' He stopped and Peyton stared confused as he seemed to change tack at a million miles an hour, 'Have you been with many guys then?'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Peyton asked narrowing her eyes.

'Well a year, you know, it's a long time. You must have had a few relationships before that- its too serious for a 'first time' thing, you know…'

'If you must know he was my first proper boyfriend and I really don't like where this conversation is going. So come and talk to me when you decide to grow up.' Peyton answered, pushing her chair back and walking out of the room. He winced when he heard the sound of her bedroom door slamming. _Boy_ was she mad. Sighing he put his face into his hands, why did this bother him so much? He and Peyton were strictly the summer so what did it matter if she got back with this guy when she went back to LA? Lucas' chest burned and he realised it mattered a lot more to him than he'd originally anticipated. Plus the fact that she'd brought up a child, practically from birth, meant an awful lot too.

He sat for a while, just thinking. He'd been wrong to act jealous, but it also wasn't his fault. Why wouldn't he be jealous, his girlfriend's ex boyfriend wanted to get back together with her and he couldn't honestly blame the guy. The truth was that it really had nothing to do with Lucas anyway; Peyton had another life that he knew barely anything about…

He stood up and made his way to Peyton's room, knocking before entering. He closed the door behind himself and turned around, seeing Peyton sitting on her bed, holding a cushion and fiddling with it. He sighed, sitting down next to her and saying, 'I'm sorry.'

'Me too.' Peyton sighed, 'I should have shown you the letter straight away, it doesn't mean anything to me.'

'Peyt, you were with the guy for a year, it's got to mean something.'

'I'll always care for him and Jenny too. But I'm not in love with him anymore. There's a big difference.'

'I know. I can't blame him really, who wouldn't fall in love with Peyton Sawyer?' He smiled, pulling her to him and kissing her head as it fell against his chest. She couldn't help but bite her lip in wonder as her heart skipped a beat… was he saying what she thought he was saying? But instead of elaborating he left it there and Peyton was left to decipher her opinion on the words. She sat up, looking at him and intertwining their hands,

'I just- I see us as different to what me and Jake had. It was great and… everything.' She decided not to elaborate as Lucas wrinkled his nose slightly. 'But there was something there with you, instantly, as soon as you hugged me on that beach ….'

Lucas placed his finger on her lips to stop her rambling, 'Peyt, I believe you. I was just taken by surprise that's all…'

'So was I, believe me' Peyton said, chuckling slightly.

'He hasn't contacted at all?' Lucas asked genuinely interested slightly.

'No, he just left because, well partly because of Jenny's mother, but partly because he knew it wasn't my responsibility to bring up his child…'

'But you did…' Lucas said, a finger tracing her jaw.

'I did. She's the sweetest little thing.' Peyton smiled.

'Do you miss her?'

'Sometimes, I've grown to deal with it. But she's probably better off without me in her life, complicating things.'

'I highly doubt that.' Lucas smiled pressing his lips against hers, she pushed his chest lightly and he leaned away with a frown.

'I can't believe you effectively called me a slut.'

Lucas winced at the words, 'I did not.'

'In a round about way you did.' Peyton insisted.

_Great one_ Lucas thought decisively. How was he going to get out of this one, of course he didn't think Peyton was a slut. Past or present… or future for that matter. 'Peyt… I do not in any way shape or form think you are… you know. It's a horrible thing to say and I would have never said it to you. It's just you're you…' Peyton raised her eyebrows at this and Lucas went on quickly, 'What I mean is, you're pretty much irresistible to me and I can't see that being different for any other guy. You could probably have anyone you wanted…'

Peyton snorted, 'Right. 'Cause guys love the girl whose past is as complicated as the freaking Bible.'

Lucas chuckled, 'I was just… a teensy bit jealous is all.'

Peyton smirked, looking a little pleased, 'You were, were you.'

'Uhuh. Actually I was more than a teensy bit…but let's not get into that.' As Peyton smiled he remembered another part of the letter and he pouted, 'It's not _too _bad in Tree Hill is it?'

Peyton's mouth opened in shock and she leaned away from him, wondering if he'd actually asked that question, 'What?!'

Lucas' face looked genuinely confused as he said again, a little more slowly, 'It's not too bad in Tree Hill is it?'

'Luke, I heard what you said.' Peyton said and couldn't help but smile. 'And I can't think of a more stupid question.' She moved closer to him again, her hands on his shoulders as he turned his head to face hers, he looked like a doubtful, wounded puppy and she sighed. 'I love being here, and you know why? Because of you, you are the reason I want to get up in the morning, you are the reason this summer is going so unbelievably fast and you are the reason why I'm kind of dreading leaving.'

Peyton gulped a little, she hadn't meant to say the last bit, she'd been thinking it for while but didn't planned to share it at all, ever, Lucas' smile was a happy one but she also saw that he was hiding a certain amount of dread too, perhaps he wasn't looking forward to three weeks from now either.

Lucas leant in close, his breath tickling her cheeks as he whispered, 'Good answer.' Before leaning in more and pressing his lips to hers, she pulled him by the shoulders and they fell together into the mattress of Peyton's bed, her giggle muffled by another kiss from Lucas.

* * *

They heard the front door close and Lucas groaned, granted they'd had the whole day together and they'd spent it all in Peyton's room. He couldn't lie that his absolute favourite thing to do was kiss her and so spending the whole day doing just that felt like heaven. He pressed his lips to hers once more and they shared one more kiss before Peyton said,

'We better go Luke; you know that your mom will just come in here anyway.'

Lucas groaned and Peyton let out a sigh too, even though they were fully clothed she had to admit that spending a day in bed with Lucas Scott, talking, kissing and generally fooling around was perfect. She'd actually forgotten that there was an outside world to this room and that sooner or later it would intrude. They got up and she straightened out her appearance, making sure that she didn't look too ruffled even if their lips were a little red from how much contact they'd had today. They reached the door at the same time and Lucas smiled, releasing his hold on the handle to kiss her lips one more time before opening the door and stepping out. They met Karen and she turned to greet them with a smile,

'Hey, what have you two done today?'

Lucas took a quick look at Peyton who smiled at him and he said, 'Just lounged around really, watched a few films… how was work?'

'Good. The café is doing very well at the moment, too well… I haven't actually got enough staff.'

'I could help mom, you know I would.' Lucas protested and Peyton had to fight the urge to kiss him there and then, he was so caring it made her swoon.

'Would you? Just for tonight, it's just Deb's been working overtime and she really needs a rest, so do I, truth be told.'

'Of course.' Lucas smiled.

'I'll help too.' Peyton said but Karen shook her head, 'I want to.' Peyton said earnestly and Karen smiled.

Twenty minutes later and they were pulling aprons over their heads assuring Deb that they could handle things and that she should take the night off and soon afterwards she left.

'This is so exciting; I've never been on this side of the counter before.' Peyton smiled standing by the till.

Lucas smirked, 'You dork.'

'I want a customer to come in.' Peyton whined moments later. So far it had been pretty quiet; Karen seemingly had jinxed the idea of there being too many customers. Lucas looked around at the pies; pastries and cakes on the plates around him.

'We could reload the dishes, there's definitely a blueberry pie that should sit here.'

'I'll go check in the refrigerator.' Peyton smiled practically skipping away into the back.

Lucas waited a few minutes before going to check after her, wondering why it was taking too long. He rounded the corner and saw Peyton rummaging in the oversized fridge. 'Stupid blueberry pie… She muttered pushing boxes to the side.

'Having trouble?' Lucas asked with a smile and Peyton jumped taken by surprise.

'You scared me.'

'That was the intention babe.' Lucas replied walking closer and placing a kiss to the corner of her mouth and pulling away. Peyton reached up and re-connected their lips impatiently and seconds later the refrigerator door had been shut and he was pushing her, non too lightly, against it, the cool surface against her back, making her gasp but as he pressed against her, his warm body contrasted deliciously with the cold of the door behind her. He groaned throatily as she left his lips to kiss his jaw instead, but before long their lips were together again, like a magnetic pull. The bell chimed in the shop and Lucas groaned non too quietly cursing the customer who'd just walked in.

'Later.' Peyton promised with a whisper in his ear, his eyes closed as he felt her walk past him and back behind the counter, he stood for a second, his hand pressed against the cold surface of the refrigerator before following her. The customers, he found out as he walked around the corner, were Nathan and Haley,

'What were you two doing?' Haley asked suspiciously.

'Getting blueberry pie.' Peyton smiled.

'Err okay, and where _is_ the pie?' Nathan asked as though worried for their state of minds.

'Still in the refrigerator, distractions are a wonderful thing Nate.' Lucas smirked and as Nathan raised an eyebrow and Haley said, 'Ew, I have to work here too ya know?' he added, 'So what can we get you?' Lucas threw a wink over his shoulder at Peyton and she grinned, Nathan rolling his eyes a little.

The tell-tale signs were there and he'd suspected it at Peyton's party but he definitely knew it now and he felt like he'd been walking around with his eyes closed because it was blatantly obvious that;

His brother and the girl that was staying for the summer were falling for each other…and hard.

* * *

**So don't hate me about the Jake thing... he won't be _too _much of a big deal but i had to throw in a little drama...just to shake things up a bit ;).**

**One thing about last episode was the ultrasound... favourite moment, ever. The fact that Lucas remembered and the looks on their faces were so happy. I loved that the end was parts of Lucas' script and obviously past OTH lines being brought up again, it was great. But that little 2 minute scene at the hospital made my whole night!!**

**Hope you all liked the chapter, i'm estimating that this story should be done by about 35 chapters :S I have a tendency to makes things longer than they need to be, and it's already pretty long at that so i think that'll be it, i don't want to ruin it by dragging the story on. I've written snippets of what is about to come and i really hope you like it. Anyways i hope you liked this chapter first and foremost and thank you for the wondeful people who review because the things that you say make my day too (along with LP+baby :P). They inspire me completely and give me the encouragement to carry on. So thank you for that.**


	27. Chapter 27

_**CHAPTER 27**_

Lucas and Peyton had been helping quite a lot at the café and honestly neither of them minded, Peyton was happy to help after all Karen had done for her over the past two and a half months. Every time she thought of the time she'd spent here she felt physically sick. She had just over a week left and it seemed a lot shorter than she originally thought, she didn't know how she was going to bring herself to leave. Comparing what she had in LA to what she had here was hard to think about, there just was no comparison, and the fact that in eight days she was giving this up to go back to an empty apartment with friends she barely remembered anymore made her heart drop. But she dealt with it quietly; she wouldn't let it bother her when she was around Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Brooke because she didn't want to taint their last memories together. Karen dismissed them from the café the day before telling them that they needed to have fun and Peyton knew this was a translation of enjoy the time you both have left...but she was grateful anyhow.

It was exactly eight days until Peyton had to leave and as soon as she woke up she wondered what the day was going to be like. No-one discussed the fact that time was moving so fast it was a blur, but she knew it was on all of her friends minds, especially Lucas' who seemed more tense than normal. She dismissed the thought as soon as Lucas made his way to her room, as normal. She didn't want to talk about leaving because it would wreck the blissful and unconcerning stage they were in right now.

As Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Chase made their way into Lucas' house late morning Peyton hid her feelings once more, although she couldn't stop the little voice in her head which was telling her that this was one last morning they'd have together, the thoughts just wouldn't leave her head but she found that when she was kept busy she didn't dwell on things as much. So when Haley suggested they played some games she jumped at the chance.

Brooke agreed too and rummaged around in the cupboard below the TV, she made a sound of joy and turned around a box in her hand,

'Twister.' Peyton smiled. 'I love this game.'

'Me too.' Haley grinned and the three girls pulled out the plastic matt and the cardboard wheel of instructions.

'Twister?' Lucas groaned.

'Oh come on Luke.' Peyton pouted and Lucas grinned encircling her in his arms.

'All right. I have you know that I am extremely good at this game though.' Lucas said and everyone laughed.

'Care to make a bet Scott.' Peyton asked.

'Oh Peyt, I really wouldn't. He _is _the best at this game.' Nathan warned and Lucas chuckled giving Peyton a shrug and a look of, I'-told-you-babe.'

* * *

'Luke, move your left hand onto the nearest red circle.' Haley called out. Lucas grumbled but when he saw where the next red circle was he brightened slightly, reaching over Peyton. Both of her hands were resting on red circles and both feet on blue circles, facing upwards so that when Lucas moved he was hovering over her, their faces inches apart.

'Hello.' He smiled.

'You did that on purpose.'

'Of course, makes the game interesting.' Lucas winked.

'Hmmm considerably. What're you thinking?' Peyton smiled.

'Sabotage.' Lucas reasoned.

'Ohh Lucas Scott the cheater. Interesting.' Peyton smirked cocking an eyebrow.

'I'm wondering what will make you fall, because if you did then I would win.' Lucas smirked.

'Think long and hard, Scott.'

'Will you two just finish the game? Its getting boring over here.' Nathan said impatiently. Chase had been the one to fall first, then Haley. Brooke and Nathan had battled conscientiously due to their basketball and cheerleading fitness but both had fallen which just left Lucas and Peyton. Nathan had to admit, they were both good at this game.

'Peyt, left leg move to red circle.'

Peyton gasped theatrically, 'That's impossible!'

'Do you surrender?' Lucas asked quietly.

'Not a chance.' Peyton whispered and Lucas smiled, 'Thought so, leaves me with no choice really.'

'God, they have the will power of… someone who has a lot of will power.' Brooke said and Haley couldn't help but chuckle.

'How i see it is there are two options… One, they're going to have sex in front of us all or two they'll kick us out first.' Nathan said and counted them off on his fingers as if it was the most normal thing to do,

'Ew Nathan.' Brooke said as Chase grimaced and Haley hit his arm.

'It's true. They share the most intense looks its unreal…personally I'm hoping for the first option.' Nathan reasoned.

'What is _wrong_ with you?' Brooke asked incredulously.

'You are sick.' Chase agreed.

'No, I meant, to see who would actually win the game…not the sex part…'

'Oh _please_. Can you stop having this conversation?' Peyton said indignantly and the four sitting on the couch looked around surprised as if not knowing how they'd heard, Peyton rolled her eyes,

'We are in the same room, and contrary to what you might believe we _aren't _deaf. Now Haley spin will you, my arms are killing me.'

Brooke and Haley laughed at the indignant and painful look on Peyton's face, Haley turning to the wheel again and spinning the little dial. 'Left hand green, Luke.'

'Well that really is impossible.' He reasoned. 'Truce?' He asked.

'Hmmm, I don't think so Scott.' Peyton smirked.

'I guess its sabotage then.' Lucas said quickly and with surprising agility, leaned down pressing his lips against hers so forcefully that her arms buckled beneath her and she hit the ground.

'That's not fair!' Peyton said from the floor as Lucas grinned cheekily, standing up and shaking out his legs before raising his arms in triumph.

'Oh you wanna play dirty Scott? Right, I can play dirty.' Peyton said and got to her feet, nudging Lucas out of the way with a coy smile so that she could sit next to Nathan.

'Uh oh. She means business.' Nathan whispered to the four beside him and half an hour later when they played another game sure enough Peyton won. Lucas didn't mind in the slightest but Nathan saw the intense looks that they were giving each other and so when they said they were going to get drinks and then came back ten minutes later without the drinks he said clearly,

'You made out in the kitchen didn't you?' Which consequently made him get a sharp whack around the head by his brother and a chuckle from the other three on the sofa.

Nathan got up and said, 'So do you three still want drinks? Obviously the 'hosts' were too busy…' He smirked and went to walk down the hallway before turning back around and saying, 'Peyt, wanna join me?'

Five pillows hit him in the head, each thrown by different people, 'I'll take that as a no then.' He smirked and didn't fail to hear laughter in the living room of the five he'd left there.

* * *

It was afternoon when Nathan and Haley said they had to leave because they'd promised to spend a night with Deb and they had to prepare for it. It seemed to Peyton that Deb didn't take to the thought of Nathan and Haley straight away. It didn't really surprise her, after all Haley had married her little boy at the age of 16, which wasn't really going to go down in the mother's good books, but they were trying to build bridges and she could see how desperate Haley was to do that. Peyton smiled as Haley's face, subconsciously it seemed, grew more anxious as the hours ticked by. It was obvious that Haley liked to please, she didn't like conflict and Peyton really admired her for it.

An hour afterwards Chase and Brooke decided to leave too, not really giving a reason but Lucas and Peyton knew it was because they wanted to spend time alone; after all they were still a somewhat new couple.

'Be safe guys.' Peyton called after them with her tongue sticking out slyly as Brooke looked back with a smirk and yelled back,

'You too!'

Peyton chuckled and shut the door behind her turning around to see Lucas looking at her with a smile on his lips.

'What?' Peyton replied blushing a little.

'Have I ever told you your beautiful?' Lucas smiled, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame

'Stop it.' Peyton replied looking down and blushing even more.

'And incredibly sexy when you blush.'

'Lucas.' Peyton protested, had she ever told anyone that she couldn't for the life of her take a compliment? Apparently not.

'The fact that you can't take a compliment just makes you even more amazing.' Lucas said and Peyton looked up quickly his voice sounding a lot closer, sure enough he was standing right in front of her with a smile. He leaned down slightly but didn't touch their lips, her breathing was becoming ragged, the effects he had on her were nothing short of amazing.

'You're such a smooth talker.' She breathed, her breath mingling with his and a second later they both moved at exactly the same time, their lips fusing together frantically.

As they stumbled back into the hall and Lucas pulled his t-shirt from his body Peyton knew that the urgency was down to time alone, or lack of it. Usually they spent time together, building the passion up but she knew this was going to be urgent. She wouldn't complain because she needed it too, she needed to feel him because in mere days she wouldn't again, ever. He removed her shirt as quick as a flash and she pulled him closer, needing to feel him against her, he led them frantically to his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. As he looked into her flushed face, her eyes sparkling his urgency seemed to fall away, he didn't want to be like this, he wanted to remember the moments they had not have them slip away so fast that he didn't have time to savour it. Lucas' movements slowed and Peyton followed suite, somehow knowing what he was thinking, she wanted to savour it too. She wanted to remember him and these moments and so when their lips met again it was with a slowed pace, their movements now tender and loving.

* * *

Peyton's head found Lucas' bare chest and she lay there, breathing hard. In this moment she knew she was done for, she wanted to stay here with Lucas Scott, she didn't want to go back to LA at all. With Jake she thought she'd been in love, but this was so different. She loved Jake, she was sure she did but Lucas… it was so much more and she hated herself for feeling the way she did. If only the roles were reversed she'd probably be looking forward to going back to LA.

She heard Lucas breath heavily and raised her head, he smiled but it was half a one and he knew that she knew it. Instead he ran a hand through her hair, fingering each curl his hand ran across, cupping her cheek afterwards and gently pulling her face down to his, lips meeting for a tender but fuel-filled kiss.

Just as Peyton deepened it the doorbell rang through the house and Lucas and Peyton both froze in his bed. Peyton sat up quickly, holding the sheet in place against her body and said in a slightly panicky voice,

'Who's that?'

'How am I supposed to know, I'm here with you.' Lucas chuckled.

'Did we lock the door?' Peyton asked.

'I think so.' Lucas said with a smile and sat up too, re connecting their lips.

'So you're not going to answer?' Peyton mumbled

'Erm…no. They've interrupted at the worst possible moment and I think we should finish what we started, else it's just rude to get me all worked up again.' Lucas chuckled and Peyton smirked as he kissed her again completely ignoring the door bell as it rang again. Lucas shifted himself again so that he was on top of Peyton and blocked out the sound as he set to work on her neck.

A couple of minutes later and the doorbell was still being persistently rung.

'That is starting to annoy me.' Peyton muttered against Lucas' lips and he placed his forehead against hers. 'I'm gonna answer it.'

Lucas groaned as Peyton pushed him lightly off of her and stood, taking the sheet with her, and pulling on Lucas' hoody and some shorts, the hoody over lapped them the shorts weren't even visible but she didn't care, she knew it would be Nathan, Haley or Brooke at the door and she was going to tell them to go away for the time being and come back in a couple more hours. Plus the less she wore, the more they got the message and want to get the hell out of here, especially if it was Nathan.

Peyton opened the bedroom door before proceeding down the hallway, she saw her shirt and smirked, smiling as she reached the kitchen and saw Lucas' t-shirt haphazardly thrown on the floor, the thought not even crossing her mind to pick them up.

She walked towards the back door and opened it a fraction… a little pissed at the intruder but her annoyed look was replaced with a look of complete and utter surprise.

'Dad?!'

* * *

**Cliffhangerrrrrrrrrrrr. I hate it when people do this, but as a writer it's kinda fun. Sorry, :S. Haha. **

**Well the reason this chapter took so long was that i wasn't too sure about it for ages, i have the next chapter half written but it was just getting there that was the problem...but even though its kind of a filler chapter it still serves a purpose, i hope. And i hope you like it.**

**Sooo why is Larry in Tree Hill?! I'd love to hear suggestions. :)**

**I'm missing OTH (and Lucas and Peyton), who else is?? Anyway thank you for the encouraging reviews and as this is my first story on this site i wasn't sure how it was going to be recieved. But it's got more alerts and reviews than i thought it would, so thank you! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

_**CHAPTER 28**_

'Dad?!'

'Hey honey, wondered when you were gonna answer this door.' Larry smiled.

Peyton stood completely motionless in the doorway, the door open just enough so Larry could see her head. She inwardly groaned at what she was wearing and even more seeing as Lucas was lying in the bedroom wearing a lot less than she was. More than that though was the sheer fact that her father was in Tree Hill, _why_? Her heart dropped, her stomach churned and she suddenly felt faint. Surely, _surely _he wasn't coming to take her back to LA so early?

'So am I allowed in?' Larry asked, his smile faltering. He knew she'd be surprised, but he hadn't expected her face to drain of colour and the pain that flashed across her eyes.

'Oh…sure.' Peyton said opening the door, the mist that Larry knew so well was over Peyton's eyes before he could really take a good enough look, the defences he'd witnessed so many times flung up around her like a brick wall. Larry stepped through frowning slightly as he took in her appearance. The hoodie that was so obviously not hers was cemented by the fact that printed across it was _Keith Scott's body shop…_ and her hair which, even though it was always curly, looked particularly unruly today. Peyton pulled Lucas' hoodie down subconsciously as her father's eyes scrutinised her, she hadn't even thought it would be anyone other than Nathan, Haley or Brooke and never in a million years had she imagined it would be her _father_.

'Do I get a hug?' Larry said smiling again quickly.

'Sorry.' Peyton said giving a nervous chuckle and wrapping her arms tightly around her father. Larry breathed in and the faint smell of men's cologne hit his nostrils, his frown deepened and he held her at arms length. Peyton gave him an embarrassed smile and murmured quickly, 'So what're you doing here?'

Lucas chose that particular moment to call through his door, 'Peyt?'

Oh _really _wasn't what she needed right now and as her father's frown deepened she knew that he was piecing things together. His eyes swept the room and landed on Lucas' top lying on the floor, Peyton's also lying on the floor down the hallway which was just about visible from where he stood. Larry's frown deepened so much that his eyebrows seemed pulled together completely. She picked up the top quickly trying to look as if this meant nothing to her, she briefly considered telling him that it was hers, but it was so blatantly not that she couldn't lie.

'Shall I make you a cup of tea?' Peyton asked tentatively.

Larry seemed to deflate slightly and nodded. Peyton sighed with relief, now all she needed was for Lucas to be quiet. Again, he picked his moments and said,

'Peyt, are you there?' Peyton swallowed hard and willed him to shut up with her mind.

Larry looked at her as if expecting her to say something so Peyton opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out; she just looked like a fish as she tried to say something.

Then she saw a movement out of the corner of her eyes and her head flipped around to see Lucas walking towards her with a pair of low slung jeans hanging loosely on his hips and pulling a t-shirt quickly over his head. At any other moment Peyton would have thought he looked hot, but now _really_ wasn't the best time to be thinking that. His face turned from a smirk to a look of concern, almost matching her father's frown, she knew that her face must show complete panic but he carried on walking up the hallway.

'What's up?' He asked, his hands resting on her waist as he kissed her forehead before cupping her cheeks tenderly. She couldn't seem to move a muscle but as Larry cleared his throat, Lucas jumped about a foot in the air. He whipped around and felt his mouth drop and his cheeks go bright red.

'Mr Sawyer!' It was half an exclamation and half a groan.

'Scott.' Larry gritted out. He had enough sense to know what was going on here, everything fitted together perfectly… the hoodie that Peyton wore, the clothes on the floor, Lucas' movements that were definitely more intimate than those of a friendship. Peyton's hair was the nail in the coffin, he'd seen it countless times when she'd been frustrated and ran her hand through it a couple of times. It looked exactly like he remembered it and the thought didn't comfort him in the slightest.

A movement from Lucas earned Larry's gaze. Larry watched as the boy planted himself far away from Peyton and himself, actually by the door, like he was about to just run.

He looked so embarrassed that Peyton felt sorry for him, she took a quick look at her father and put her face in her hands not wanting to look at the judgemental look on his face or the 'let the ground swallow me' look on Lucas'. The silence stretched on for longer and longer and the teenagers grew even more apprehensive before Larry said,

'I thought you were making me tea.'

Peyton let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and said,

'Right, yeah!' and turned to the cupboard. She went to open the door but still had the t-shirt in her hands. Completely stuck she hesitated a couple of times before Lucas quickly took it off her and without daring to look at him she started busying herself arranging three cups, assuming that Lucas wanted one too…she felt too embarrassed at the moment to ask. She did it loudly, so as to try and ease away the silence. However it just stretched on and on until she'd made the tea. She carried the three cups to the table and placed them down, giving her dad a cup.

'Scott, come and sit next to me.' Larry said and Lucas' eyes widened as he took a fleeting look at Peyton, who gave him the shadow of an uncomfortable shrug.

Lucas took his cup and sat down gingerly next to Larry, while Peyton sat opposite him on Larry's other side. Lucas and Peyton had drunk half of their cups of tea in about a minute, their tongues scalding with each sip of the hot liquid, just for something to do. However Larry just kept looking between the two as if he was forming a plan.

Peyton decided to break the silence when she realised that neither of the other two were going to break it.

'So how come you're here Dad?'

'Well, it was your birthday wasn't it? And we docked at Tree Hill, so I'm here for today. We leave late tonight. Anyway Happy extremely late Birthday honey.'

Peyton was relieved to hear her dad speak normally, it then occurred to her that he might have been just as embarrassed as them and didn't really know what to do in the situation. It didn't make it any less disturbing that this was the way Larry had found out about their relationship.

The door opened suddenly and in walked Karen surprised to see them all sat at the table to quietly.

'Larry! Hi.' Karen said beaming as Larry rose to hug her. 'How are you? What're you doing here?'

While they talked, Lucas looked at Peyton, giving her his best 'I'm sorry' look. She nodded, to show she'd accepted and he smiled weakly as she crossed her legs underneath the table. To be honest Lucas was still shook up about it, hardly the best first impression to make of yourself to your girl friends father,

Karen turned to them moments later and said, 'You two are being unusually quiet.'

Lucas and Peyton locked eyes with Larry, faces stricken but Larry kept quiet as Lucas cleared his throat.

'We're fine.' He said smiling.

'Would you like any tea?' Karen asked.

'It's all right Karen, the kids made me some.' Larry smiled again. Peyton didn't like the way her father pronounced the word 'kids' as if he was emphasizing it and so she frowned at him, he raised his eyebrow at her as though daring her to say a single thing and she looked at the table again quickly, now wasn't the best time to disagree with her father.

'So I was wondering whether I could spend the day with you Peyt, I go again tonight but I thought you could show me around Tree Hill, you've lived here for a few months you've got to know some of the best places.' Larry smiled and turned to Karen, 'If that's all right with you, that is?'

'Oh don't be silly, of course it is.' Karen beamed and Larry smiled too turning back to Peyton.

'So what do you think?'

'Erm sure.' Peyton said plastering a fake smile on her face.

'Right, well go and get some decent clothes on and then we'll go.'

Peyton winced a little as she stood up, Karen was frowning slightly at her and Lucas and their obvious attire of clothing. Peyton tried her best to ignore it and get out of the kitchen moments later. An awkward silence remained and Lucas rubbed his neck embarrassedly knowing that Larry was watching him. After a few minutes he got up too and said,

'I'll come and help you at the café this afternoon then mom.'

Before walking down the hallway and slipping into Peyton's room, she was pulling her hair into a messy pony tail. She turned when she heard him,

'Is it wrong that I want to spend the day with you?' She stated.

'No.' Lucas sighed, 'But Larry _is_ your dad and you haven't seen him for months.'

'I know that, argh now I feel totally childish and selfish…' Peyton said placing a hand over her face. Lucas reached towards her,

'Peyt.' He smiled. 'I want to spend time with you too, trust me. But it's a couple of hours and tonight we'll spend together I promise.'

'Sorry.' Peyton mumbled, 'I just leave soon and-'

Peyton turned around and Lucas' heart broke a little upon seeing the slight tears in her eyes, he pulled her quickly into his arms hugging her tightly. 'I know.' He said quietly. A few minutes later Lucas cupped her cheek looked into her eyes and gave, what he hoped, was a reassuring smile. She matched his attempt and they knew that the other saw through their façade.

* * *

'This is Tric.' Peyton said as she opened the door, Karen had given her permission to show her father the café and the club because she knew that Peyton was itching to show him TRIC especially.

'Wow.' Larry answered.

'I know, it's pretty awesome full of people and music. The atmosphere's amazing.' Peyton nodded a grin unfurling her lips as she looked around at the place that grown so familiar over the months, Larry looked at his daughter with a smile, he always thought that Peyton would fit well into the music scene. She wasn't particularly musical, all his fault apparently, but her passion made her just as talented.

'So Karen owns this and the café?'

'Yep. She's quite a worker.' Peyton chuckled.

'She is.' Larry agreed.

A silence loomed over them as Larry looked around and Peyton sighed, she knew he wanted to ask her something but was deliberating and she also had a feeling to what the question might be. Usually she would have asked him about it, but she let it go because she really didn't want to answer any questions about Lucas.

'So…' Larry deliberated. 'You and Lucas… what's going on there?'

Peyton sighed again swearing in her head, she just knew her father was going to ask that and she didn't blame him, after all she was his daughter but then again she didn't want to talk about her love life with her father.

'We're… well, we're…' She hesitated knowing that her father was hanging onto every word. 'We're… in a relationship.'

She saw out of the corner of her eye her father purse his lips.

'When did this happen?'

Larry's voice sounded pretty steady so Peyton relaxed a little.

'I liked him pretty much as soon as I got here, but we didn't start anything until about two months ago.'

'So what does this relationship entail?' Larry asked and there was a definite note of judgement in his voice.

Peyton looked around, her eyes a tight squint in a sudden burst of annoyance, 'We're real. Not some sort of fling you know.'

Larry snorted, 'As real as two months could actually be.'

Peyton felt like hitting him, she wasn't a child; she knew what she wanted so why was her father belittling something that was so important to her?

'I don't care what you think.'

'Good, because I have half a mind to take you back to LA right now.'

Peyton turned her head so fast she appeared to crick her neck, her eyes were wide with horror, 'You wouldn't.'

'I don't like it Peyton. I don't like the fact that you're… fooling around with this boy.'

'We're _not_ fooling around and the _boy_ has a name dad.'

'How do I know that he isn't taking advantage of you? And after what I witnessed this afternoon it could easily be the case.'

Peyton couldn't help but laugh in disbelief, 'Can you hear yourself? I'm eighteen years old! Seriously two and a half months ago who was telling me what a nice son Karen had? You!'

Larry mumbled something with a frown that sounded like, '…didn't know…sleeping with my daughter…' Then he seemed to change direction quickly, 'Well what about Jake?'

'Dad that ended six months ago.'

'And you've been caught up about it for months.'

'No I _was_ caught up about it. I got over it Dad. I'm with Lucas.'

'But you loved Jake!'

Peyton ran a hand through her hair frustratingly, 'You don't have to accept it dad. It's happening either way and it's going to carry on happening with or without your consent. Karen knows and she's fine with it so I don't understand why you have such a problem-'

'Karen knows?!'

'Yes, she found out about a couple of weeks after we got together. We told her, together as a couple, because that is what we are.'

'And she's okay with it?' Larry asked.

Peyton hesitated, 'Well it took her a while to get used to but I think she's fine with how everything's worked out now, yes.'

This seemed to have stopped the constant flow of questions and Peyton breathed a sigh of relief. That hadn't been _too_ bad. Although the fact that her father thought she and Lucas were some sort of 'friends with benefits' kind of thing made her a little indignant, they were a lot more than that.

* * *

Hours later and Larry hugged Peyton tightly,

'I'll see you in eight days all right?'

Peyton nodded not trusting herself to speak, 'Love you dad.'

'Love you too honey…and…' Larry hesitated, a red tinge lighting his cheeks slightly and looking away quickly.

Peyton gulped and Lucas tensed beside her, they were both sure they were about to get another sex talk and one was definitely _more_ than enough.

'Just…honey, just be careful, all right. I know you're technically an adult…but… I want what's best for you.' Larry said, his eyes squinting at Lucas almost threateningly and then finally resting on Peyton.

'I know Dad.' Peyton smiled giving her father's hand a squeeze, he smiled lightly and winked before setting off back down the drive where Karen was waiting by the taxi.

'I have a bone to pick with you.' Larry said, but with a smile. 'Lucas and Peyton are a couple…'

'So she told you huh…' Karen muttered sheepishly.

Larry considered quickly, 'In a round about way yes. Are you really fine with it?'

'What can we do? They're adults and truthfully Lucas hasn't been this happy in a long time, I'm not going to take that away from him and I'm pretty sure the same thing goes for Peyton.'

Larry turned his head back up the path, Lucas' arms were wrapped around Peyton's waist, hers around his neck as they both grinned at something one of them had said, it was true that they only had eyes for each other. Larry sighed,

'You might have got that right. I just… I don't want them getting in too deep. Peyton's coming back to LA in mere days.'

Karen smiled sadly and inclined her head back up the path where they saw Lucas kiss Peyton's forehead affectionately with a smile, tucking a curl behind her ear before they both looked back at their respective parents.

'I think it's a little too late for that.'

Larry pursed his lips, taking a quick look at the couple again before turning back to Karen, she shrugged and said,

'How was I meant to stop it really Larry? The heart wants what it wants.'

Larry's shoulders slacked slightly and he took another glance at the teenagers behind him. Karen smiled slightly and said,

'You'll get used to it.'

Larry nodded and gave her a smile before calling, 'Bye Peyt…' Adding in a slightly strained tone, 'Lucas.'

Lucas looked surprised as he released Peyton's waist, 'Bye Mr Sawyer.' He called and Larry gave a quirt nod and a wave before he got into the taxi and it sped off. Peyton turned back to Lucas and let out a laugh at the completely shocked look on his face,

'Dork.' She muttered.

'Hey, it was so much easier for you, your dad can't kill you cause you're his daughter…me on the other hand, I thought I was dead, for _sure_.'

Peyton giggled into his chest as he pulled her against him, she hadn't realised that a simple move like that could make her never want to leave the security of his arms ever again.

* * *

**I've tried to post this chapter since Monday but something's been wrong with the login, but yay its back!! :) I'm really missing OTH but then again the rumours about a Season 7 with or without all of the core 5 are getting to me! Surely they can't do a season 7 without all of the five, and i've heard stuff about Lucas dying and Chad and Hil not coming back... ahhh my mind is messed up & i feel really tense lol I didn't realise how much i love this show until now, especially all of the main five and LP in general i just want them to have a happy ending! **

**Anyway the promo's that i've seen look crazy!! Especially the one with just LP, drama about the baby! It'll be pretty good hopefully, but i can't believe Peyton could die by having the baby!!!! Ahhh OTH world is crazy right now and there's no actual episodes out, its quite funny.**

**Anyways i hope you like the chapter, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and the 26 before that :D!**


	29. Chapter 29

_**CHAPTER 28**_

One day… 24 hours… 1440 minutes… 86, 400 seconds.

It sounds like a lot when you think of it that way, doesn't it? Peyton Sawyer would have normally agreed, now however…every _second_ sounded in her head like a countdown and she knew that this day would be over in a flash just like every other day she'd spent in Tree Hill. How could three months pass so quickly? She couldn't believe that her last day in Tree Hill was upon her…

Peyton turned and took a glance at the digital clock on her nightstand, 7.00 am. She hadn't been awake this early since school in LA but judging by what her dreams had focused on, waking up had been the better option. Barely minutes later a soft knock resounded through her room she wiped her eyes carefully and seconds later the door opened, Lucas' head poking around the door. His eyes found hers and he stepped inside, shutting the door quietly behind him. Every other morning he'd smile as he came in, his eyes lighting up but this time he didn't smile as he turned around, his face was solemn, only managing a nod as he climbed into her bed. He took her in his arms straight away and they stayed there, holding onto each other tightly.

No words were spoken. There was nothing to say.

After an hour the two got dressed quietly in their respective bedrooms and made their way to the kitchen, making coffee and sitting down at the table. Both of them were trying to act normally but the fact that they'd barely spoken a word to each other, in itself ironically spoke volumes. They sat close together, just listening to the others breathing, they didn't know what else to do. They couldn't carry on as if it were a normal day, how could it be normal?

But they also couldn't talk about it. It would open up a lot of emotions that they hadn't even touched upon yet and some that they were both slightly afraid of.

When the door opened they turned around quickly, surprised,

'Hey.' Haley said quietly as she, Nathan and Brooke walked through the door. Nathan surveyed his brother's nod carefully, deciding that he didn't speak because he couldn't trust himself to. Peyton smiled but didn't say a word as the two at the table became five.

They all sat in silence for a moment, almost reflecting on the summer, Peyton's hand started to shake slightly around her coffee mug as she looked at each person sitting at the table in turn, she felt a hand grasp hers tightly and her eyes shifted to Lucas. He gave her a slight smile and squeezed her hand; she smiled weakly back at him. Nathan sighed and everyone looked at him, he took Peyton's other hand in his own and said,

'Look this sucks okay. I think we all know that… but, let's face it, tomorrow morning is gonna suck so much more. So how about we just enjoy the time left?'

The pleading sound in Nathan's voice made Peyton chuckle and all five of them looked at her quickly. Lucas couldn't help but smile and Haley and Brooke heaved a small sigh of relief.

'Sounds good.' Peyton murmured and everyone around the table nodded their heads in agreement, Nathan grinned and squeezed her hand again. 'Let's go to the river court.'

* * *

'One on one big brother?' Nathan smirked and everyone knew he was trying to hold the group together and stop them thinking about the inevitable.

A grin unfurled Lucas' lips and he nodded, kissing Peyton's head and handing her his jacket. The three girls walked over to the bleachers and sat down, it was tense and Peyton knew that neither Brooke nor Haley knew how to be around her, should they be normal? Peyton sighed and decided to stop moping around, this was her last full day in Tree Hill dammit, and she was going to have fun. She watched Lucas roll up his sleeves on his shirt and cupped her hands around her mouth saying loudly,

'Come on baby!'

Brooke, Haley, Nathan and Lucas looked at her in surprise and she shrugged smirking. Haley and Brooke burst out laughing straight away and they fell into the easiness that had plagued them all summer. Peyton was glad; she didn't want today to be tense and depressing. She wanted to remember it as the best of the summer. It also made her feel a slight bit of _déjà vu, _which reminded her of her birthday when she'd said the exact same thing at the fair it made her smile because that, so far, that had been the best day of the summer. A lot had to do with the night she'd shared with Lucas afterwards, blushing slightly she fell into comfortable conversation with Brooke and Haley.

Half an hour later Nathan was celebrating at having beaten Lucas and he was taking it all in his stride, Peyton hugged him anyway insisting that he would always beat Nathan in her eyes, consequently earning a mouth-dropping stare off Nathan.

'You've hit me where it hurts Peyt.' He said and Peyton smirked at him grabbing the ball out of his hands,

'Boys vs Girls!'

Lucas smiled whereas Nathan said indignantly, 'Well that's not fair there's three of you.'

Peyton rolled her eyes and turned to face him, 'Are you gonna stop being a baby and play? Or are you scared that your gonna be beaten by three girls?'

The other three laughed and Nathan looked affronted, 'Game on.' He growled and Peyton smirked again, until he launched himself at her practically wrestling the ball out of her hands as she screamed and threw the ball quickly to Haley.

* * *

'Oh come on! This is such an unfair game!' Nathan shouted as Brooke and Haley tackled him to the ground, the basketball rolling away across the tarmac. 'One of your team mates has jumped my only one!'

Brooke and Haley turned to where Nathan was pointing to see Lucas and Peyton standing very close together seemingly having a very private unspoken conversation.

'Well _he_ seems to be enjoying it.' Brooke smirked.

'I second _that_.' Haley said.

'Peyt, can you stop distracting my team mate?!' Nathan said angrily.

Lucas held his hand up for Nathan to quit talking and Peyton broke away from his lips with a chuckle. 'Sorry Nate, in my defence…he started it.'

Lucas glared playfully at her, 'Thanks babe.'

'I'm bored of this game anyway, how about we go to the beach?' Brooke asked and the other four nodded in agreement.

Lucas took Peyton's hand as she linked arms with Brooke, who linked arms with Haley who held Nathan's hand. It was one of those moments that could have been captured perfectly on camera and Peyton smiled looking down at her hand that was clasped tightly around Lucas', her eyes moving up to his face. A smile breaking through his features, one lighting up hers too…she savoured the feeling, this was what it was like to feel wondrously happy.

* * *

A couple of hours later and Peyton realised that this was what life was all about. She lay on the smooth sand, eyes closed against the glare of the sun which was surprisingly strong listening to Lucas and Nathan's talk on the upcoming new basketball season. She groaned inwardly because, truth be told, she'd have loved to come to one of their games, just to sit in the audience and watch them both play and cheer them along with Brooke and Haley.

She sighed for the millionth time and seconds later a pair of lips found hers, she instantly knew who it was, she'd remember his smell and touch anywhere. Without even opening her eyes her hand found his cheek with a small smile and she pecked his lips once more before opening her eyes and looking around, not wanting to show too much PDA with the other three around. However they seemed to be no-where in sight, her eyes met Lucas' shining ones his grin tucked firmly in place. He inclined his head to the side and Peyton turned to see the three in the sea.

Kissing his lips once more Peyton stood up quickly, taking Lucas' hand as they walked to the shore, intent on joining the others. They waded in, the cold water making Peyton gasp slightly, but Lucas' arms held her securely and after how hot she'd been on the sand the cool water was somewhat welcoming. She turned in his arms when they were waist deep and her hands rested on his biceps the muscles beneath her fingertips flexed slightly. Unable to help herself Peyton leant forwards brushing her lips against his,…neither were quite sure what happened after that. One minute they were in each other's arms, dry from the waist up and the next they were emerging spluttering from underwater soaked through.

'Nathan!' Peyton groaned as the brown haired boy stuck his tongue out at her. 'Seriously, you want another water fight because I seem to remember that I won the last one…' Lucas smirked at Peyton's wit as she added, '…and you ended up with a bloody nose!'

Haley and Brooke took a step back with a laugh as Nathan smirked and suddenly leapt forward practically tackling her into the water, both of them going under heads first a scream from Peyton suddenly turning into a gurgle.

The rest of the morning and afternoon passed in blissful harmony. Lucas asked Nathan halfway through if he'd help him with something and Peyton briefly wondered what he wanted to do but totally dismissed it as he kissed her goodbye for the time being. With the boys gone the girls practically re-in acted the slumber party. But the fact that Peyton now considered these girls her closest friends meant that there was so much more to talk about and it was great because they knew each other just that little bit more. They sat on the beach staring out at the sea each in their own little world until Peyton voiced what had been plaguing her for days,

'I really do love him, you know.'

'Oh honey, of course we knew.' Haley said sympathetically. Peyton turned to her in surprise before Brooke rolled her eyes and said,

'You only have to take a quick glance at the two of you to know that. You and Luke are just… right.'

'I've been trying to deny it for these past few weeks.'

'Yeah denial is so over rated.' Brooke smiled and Peyton nodded before carrying on,

'I mean its stupid right. Tell me it's stupid… we've known each other for three months. No-one can _possibly _be in love in such a short amount of time.' Peyton said and the way she phrased it seemed to ask a question.

'Peyt.' Haley sympathised. 'Love has no boundaries.'

'Wouldn't it be easier if I didn't feel the way I feel right now?'

'Sure it'd be easier…' Brooke agreed but Haley leapt in,

'Love is life's greatest reward… it'd be easier to not feel it but who wants that?'

Brooke nodded, 'Tell me you would have prefered spending the summer without Lucas.'

'I-I can't…and it sucks.' Peyton said a sad chuckle escaping.

'It's not the end Peyt…' Haley said sympathetically.

'…not by a long shot.' Brooke agreed.

'Then how come it feels like as soon as I step foot on that plane tomorrow everything's just going to come crashing down?'

Haley and Brooke had no answer to this and so instead they sat closer to Peyton, threading their arms through hers as they looked out to sea and in a way this made her heart ache even more. Here there were two obviously good friends that she'd made, probably for life if she was able to keep in touch. They really cared, that is what made them so much different to all of the other people she'd called 'friends' before and that was why felt more at home in Tree Hill than she'd ever begun to feel in LA.

* * *

An hour later and Peyton had been instructed to go to Nathan and Haley's house and so when she knocked and then opened the door she expected, truthfully, to see Haley. However it was Nathan that greeted her.

'Hey Peyt do you want a drink?'

Peyton nodded and Nathan opened the fridge door and peered inside.

'Right, well I have beer or… this weird mango and orange crap that Haley drinks… I seriously don't recommend it.' He chortled and Peyton laughed.

'Beer's good!'

Nathan pulled two bottles out of the fridge and kicked the door shut behind him as he walked back over to the couch, handed a beer to Peyton and flopped down next to her opening his bottle. Peyton took a long gulp and Nathan stared, his beer suspended in mid air half way toward his mouth.

'What?' Peyton asked smirking. 'I could do with a drink.'

Nathan laughed. 'Yeah I guess so. So what happened when Papa Sawyer turned up last week was it?'

'Oh god, don't remind me.' Peyton said closing her eyes.

'What actually happened?' Nathan asked curiously.

'Didn't Haley tell you?'

'Well… I got the censored version.' Nathan smirked.

Peyton chuckled, 'What, and now you want the x rated version from me? I don't think so.'

'Ew no. What you and my brother do in your own time is your own business.' Nathan said shuddering and swigging his beer, Peyton laughed.

'I'll just say my dad knows some stuff about us, that I'd prefer he didn't know to be honest.'

'Nice Sawyer.' Nathan said his eyes twinkling slightly and a grin in place, Peyton laughed and Nathan couldn't help but join in.

'So why am I here?' Peyton asked.

'What do you mean?' Nathan said feigning innocence.

'Oh come on Nate, you and Luke disappeared this afternoon and now your 'babysitting' me while the other three do god knows what…'

'I'm not babysitting, is it wrong to want to spend some time with my very good friend before she has to leave?' Nathan asked and Peyton saw that he had Lucas' gift of the eyes, he could make anyone do anything he wanted with just a look.

'I guess not, all right I forgive you. But seriously where's Luke and everyone?'

'Patience is a virtue.' Nathan sighed then sent a wink her way before taking another swig of beer. She rolled her eyes but they fell into easy conversation anyhow and half an hour later Nathan looked at his watch,

'Right. Time's up.'

'Oh right, so _now_ you're kicking me out.'

'No.' Nathan smirked. 'Just follow this.' He added taking a white envelope out of his back pocket and handing it to her.

Peyton took the envelope from him perplexed and when she looked back at him again he was rubbing the back of his neck gingerly, almost like Lucas did when he was nervous.

'What is it?' Peyton smirked, trying to make it a little easier for him.

'I-I'm not really good with all of the lovey-dovey, all sugar and hearts stuff… but i don't know whether I'll get a chance to say this to you privately before you go tomorrow.' Nathan took a deep breath and carried on, 'I'm really sad that you're leaving Peyt because you've had a huge impact on our lives. But more than that, you've made an impact on mine, and not many people do that… I'm just really glad that your dad decided to send you here, I bet you fought hard against coming too, true Peyton Sawyer style.' He chuckled slightly at that and Peyton's eyes watered. 'But anyway I wish you all the best in the future and I'll always be here if you need me or…' Nathan broke off and a tear inadvertently rolled down Peyton's cheek, he wiped it away carefully. 'I guess I just wanna say thank you.' A lopsided smile lit up his features and Peyton clutched onto his hand, pulling him to her in a tight hug.

'No, thank _you_.' She whispered and he chuckled weakly, tears falling silently down her cheeks, Nathan let go and held her at arms length.

'Hey, hey, I didn't mean to make you cry.' He said with concern and handed her a tissue quickly before muttering, 'Lucas is gonna kick my ass.'

Peyton gave a watery chuckle and stepped out of the apartment door, 'It's going to sound really strange, but I love you Nate…and Haley and Brooke…'

Nathan nodded, indicating that she didn't have to go on, he understood, 'You too.' He said simply before throwing her a wave as she set off padding her wet cheeks with the tissue. She opened the envelope carefully and pulled out the card.

_Visit the spot your three month younger self would find solace_

Peyton frowned slightly, three month younger self? That suggests three months ago, so what was she doing at this time three months ago… she'd just got to Tree Hill and she'd…gone for a walk and somehow ended up on the beach. Peyton smiled and set off; sure enough the exact spot where she'd been sitting stood Lucas, staring out at the waves. He turned upon hearing her,

'What're you doing here?' Peyton asked.

'Oh just… I'm used to doing my own thing.' Lucas quoted with a smile and Peyton recognised those as the first proper words she said to him and smiled as well.

Peyton instinctively looked down, seeing a large blanket and a picnic basket along with a few lilies, she sighed appreciatively,

'Luke… you didn't have to do this.'

'I wanted to.' Lucas said shaking his head fervently and offering her his hand. She took it and sat down on the blanket next to him. All around them the last remnants of sunset cast a beautiful rose and orange tinge to everything, Peyton turned to Lucas as he rummaged through the picnic basket.

'I have blueberry pie, remember?' He smirked and twirled it in his hand as if it were a basketball, then added a little sheepishly, 'It's not much.'

'It's perfect.' Peyton whispered and Lucas handed her a lily. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes and she hastily lowered her head. Lucas however tilted her chin back up with understanding and the look in his eyes made her melt all over again. Without a word he pulled her into his arms and it reminded her once more of the night they'd first met. Had she suspected then that this was how everything was going to turn out? That she was going to have made some really great friendships and that she would be in love with the boy who'd wrapped his arms around her for the first time at this very spot on the same beach. No. But she was so thankful for everything that had happened. She had to thank her dad really because he'd wanted to send her here and she shuddered at thinking of how close she got to refusing to step foot on the plane from LA to Tree Hill.

Lucas lay them down on the blanket entwining their hands.

'Isn't it peaceful?' Lucas asked softly.

'Watching the stars…yeah.' Peyton agreed in a breathy whisper.

They lay for the longest time listening to the wave's crash and watching the stars flicker and sparkle overhead. Lucas always thought that he'd found a special place in Tree Hill, a place he'd always find was his- that place was the river court. But now he realised that they'd found a place together where when Peyton left- he'd be able to come and spend time alone to remember and reflect. He turned his head slightly and breathed out a sigh at the sight of her face. She was so perfect in his eyes and as she turned to face him, he saw in her eyes the flicker of a star and he could have sworn he fell just a little more. He couldn't understand why that, of all things, would make his heart flutter but the expression lighting up her features and the stars reflected in both of their eyes made him instinctively turn onto his side and cup Peyton's cheek, pressing his lips to hers in the softest and lightest way imaginable. She wouldn't have known that his lips had actually found hers if her heart hadn't leapt at the physical contact.

Their kisses were small, barely a brush of lips but every one seemed to cement Peyton's feelings down… they didn't need to be any heavier at the moment because she felt everyone deep down just as fiercely. She gripped his hand in hers and he gripped back, they didn't know why or how this helped but somehow it brought them closer together. A breeze ruffled Peyton's hair and she shivered slightly, Lucas withdrew his lips from hers and stood up taking her hand and pulling her up too. She looked at him, confused but he gave her a smile that made her relax instantly and led her across the beach.

They walked and reached the deck of the beach house, it was lined with candles that flickered in the darkness Peyton gasped lightly as Lucas smiled again and led her into the house. That too was littered with candles, marking a pathway…up the stairs down the hall and to the master bedroom. Lucas stepped aside and Peyton pushed the door open, her breathing stopped. The room was full of candles and the bed littered with petals, lilies to be precise. She turned in absolute awe to look at Lucas and he stood before her a bunch of lilies in his hand, a smile adorned his face.

'For you.' He whispered but she heard every single word as he held them out for her and she took them, fingering the softness of the petals. She turned around to glance at the room once again, in complete surprise and then turned to Lucas once more. The vase in his hand made her laugh softly, she placed the lilies inside and he placed them on the cabinet with a grin before turning back towards her.

Nervousness fluttered through her and she had no idea why, they'd done this before and yet she realised that she was nervous because she was in love with the boy who stood before her and it really scared her. She glanced into his eyes and saw the same nervousness reflected in his blues, however they were also laced with reassurance as his hands came to rest at her cheeks, his thumbs brushing across the soft skin. Her breathing practically stopped as they leaned closer together, lips meeting softly.

Everything about the kiss was tender; the way his lips fit against hers, the way his fingers rubbed her cheek soothingly. But soon enough she realised she needed more as his tongue brushed against her lips and she opened her mouth to him. It was all the incentive he needed to deepen their embrace and after a few minutes Peyton pushed his t-shirt over his head, her hands over his chest marvelling at the muscles beneath her fingertips which never ceased to amaze her. Her eyes met his and he smiled, it was an adoringly sweet curve of the lips, and yet there was something missing. And when he swept his hand through her hair affectionately a moment later she understood that he was memorising what she looked like… the realisation made her knees tremble and all of a sudden tears built up in her eyes, a lump constricting her throat completely. Lucas reached forward instinctively and wrapped his arms around her resting his cheek on her hair as he felt a few tears leak onto his bare chest.

They stood for what felt like hours, in each other's embrace, and Peyton breathed in a couple of times and closed her eyes, she felt foolish but couldn't have kept it in any longer. All week the tension had been building up, day by day getting worse and she thought she might just explode from pent up emotion. Lucas never knew how long they stayed in that embrace, so close and yet the distance was tangible already…they were preparing for what was about to come and totally out of the blue he felt his eyes well up too and closed them tightly burying his hand into Peyton's curls. Peyton withdrew after what seemed hours and Lucas let her go, keeping their hands clasped however. She looked into his face and had to suppress a sound of surprise, his eyes were a curious watery blue colour. He smiled weakly again but she could see the difference.

Peyton took his hand and lead him to the bed where she climbed atop the covers and then looked up at him with a look that made him slightly weak at the knees,

'Could we just, for a few minutes-'

Lucas nodded before she'd even finished the question; he climbed onto the bed next to her and lay down pulling his girl into his secure arms and placing a kiss on her head. Peyton closed her eyes tightly, her head against his chest and her hand pressed over his heart. Neither saw this symbol or perhaps neither wanted to acknowledge it.

Peyton couldn't help but let her head repeat the words she so desperately wanted to say, she wanted to tell Lucas she loved him, the words sounded through her head like a mantra and yet she couldn't find the strength to say them. Absentmindedly she pressed her lips to his bare chest, he tensed slightly at her actions and when she looked up at him he gave her an embarrassed smile. Peyton smirked slightly and kissed her way up to his mouth, their lips meeting tenderly as though for the first time. The kisses were light and yet weighted down with emotion; it was only when Peyton's tongue traced along Lucas' lips that they grew more passionate.

Lucas' hand was in her curls and minutes later, Peyton didn't know how he'd done it, her back was pressed against the soft mattress her arms around his neck and pulling his body atop hers. His hands moved down her sides and up her shirt deftly removing it seconds later. Peyton's hands moved to the zipper of his jeans but he stilled them quickly breaking their lips, she looked at him questioningly as he stared down at her.

Lucas opened his mouth and cleared his throat nervously,

'Peyt, I lo-'

A split second before he managed to finish the four letter word Peyton knew exactly what he was going to say and she placed a finger to his lips as though pleading with him not to say it. His forehead creased but she shook her head as her eyes began to water, she didn't need to hear the words. More than that she _couldn't_ hear those words. Lucas closed his eyes and Peyton's cool hands rested on his cheeks pulling his lips back to hers once more.

* * *

It had gone completely dark hours ago and according to the digital clock on the nightstand it was 2.00 in the morning but both Lucas and Peyton weren't tired. At least, that's what they kept telling themselves. Each was too scared to fall asleep, after all wasting that precious time was stupid. Instead bare bodies pressed together tightly they just talked about anything that came to mind. It was comfortable and every so often they went quiet and just listened to the others more laboured breathing, every time this happened Lucas would pull Peyton into his side just that little bit more as if she was slowly sliding away from him.

Metaphorically she was.

Peyton softly traced the contours of his face as he watched her, her fingers feather light on his skin, her brow furrowed slightly in concentration. He smiled softly and suddenly breaking the silence he asked,

'Favourite day?'

Peyton's hands stilled and he intertwined their fingers together, she looked thoughtful and took a moment to answer,

'Can I say two?' She asked with a smirk.

'All right' He smiled back pressing a kiss to her brow.

'Well it's a toss up between two days that really stood out for me. The first was a day with my mom, when she was still alive, and my dad. It was the day I found my love for music. It was the day I found my passion for art too, my mom taught me how to draw properly and I will always remember my dads face when I showed him the picture. It was pure joy and I could tell he was proud, in all honesty I think he still has it somewhere. It was a day when we spent the whole day together as a family, a day when there was no one more important than the two people with me.'

Lucas smiled softly as she carried on, 'The second day was quite recent. Well about a year and a half ago. It was the day I decided to let go of my demons… my mom's death, drugs and the whole party scene I was into. I got into my car and just drove for hours on end, music blaring and letting my troubles melt away. I'd never felt so free and exhilarated. When I got back my dad had been worried sick because I'd turned my cell phone off and yet he knew something was different… I told him I was done with all the bad things in my life and he looked at me the same way he did all those years ago. With joy and pride and _love_, it was the moment I felt completely ashamed of my actions because nothing had been easy for him and I'd just made it ten times worse. It was the day I vowed to become the old Peyton Sawyer, for him.' Peyton finished and made eye contact with Lucas. 'I know it probably sounds lame…'

'Not at all.' Lucas replied shaking his head kissing her lips once and then pulling her into him so that their noses touched.

'What's yours?' Peyton whispered.

Lucas sighed and Peyton absentmindedly kissed his shoulder, 'It was a day when I was younger. It was just my mom, Keith and me driving down the back streets of Tree Hill telling funny stories. It was so simple and yet something I'll always remember. Keith taught me how to drive, I mean I was only a boy but he sat me on his lap and let me control the wheel.' Lucas smiled sadly, 'I nearly crashed and my mom nearly had a heart attack but all Keith could do was laugh.'

'Keith…?' Peyton asked quietly.

'He was Dan's brother, my uncle…effectively. But I always saw him as so much more than that, he was my _real _father.'

'Is that your hoody… Keith Scott's body shop?'

'Yeah that's him. He owned a garage.'

Peyton suddenly realised he was talking in past tense and sat up quickly, 'What happened?' She said softly.

Lucas focused on a spot on the wall before saying, 'He was- in a- car crash a couple of years ago.'

Peyton's eyebrows rose and he looked at her, 'Guess we're kind of similar in that way.' He shrugged.

'Oh Luke.'

Lucas attempted a smile and pulled her back down to him, an arm around her waist another clasping her hand tightly as she lay her head on his shoulder.

'That was quite depressing wasn't it really? I'm sorry.' Lucas asked and his body seemed to shake under her, she looked up quickly and found that he was chuckling. Albeit sadly but still. Although they'd both come to terms with living without parents it still clung to them everyday and the wounds would never truly heal.

'Favourite birthday?' Lucas smiled moments later and Peyton couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

'Would it sound totally dorky if I said my eighteenth because, damn, _everything_ about that day was great.'

Lucas snorted and laughed, his whole body rocking, Peyton sat up, 'What?' She asked.

'Did you just say _damn_? If only Skills were to hear that you'd be his favourite person ever.' He chuckled and Peyton blushed, smacking his bare chest lightly.

'But did I hear correctly… that the birthday you spent in Tree Hill was the best birthday you've ever had?' Lucas asked surprised.

'Well I can't really remember too many from when my mom was alive but…yeah.' Peyton said looking down with another blush.

'Hmm. Didn't have anything to do with this room, you and me did it?' Lucas asked and for one of the first times ever she saw a cocky little grin unfurling his mouth.

'God, this is when I _know_ that you and Nathan are related.' Peyton said and couldn't stop the smile. 'It might have had a little bit to do with that.'

'Interesting.' Lucas said with a smirk.

'Don't get too cocky Scott.'

'Well I wouldn't want to disappoint…' Lucas muttered before, with surprising speed, sitting up and manoeuvring himself so that he was on top of Peyton, holding up his weight on his elbow, who giggled, her arms finding a way around his neck.

'What do you mean disappoint?'

'Well, we could try and beat your favourite day.' Lucas smirked, his eyebrow slightly raised as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

'Wait you said favourite _birthday_ not _day_ in general…' Peyton smiled.

'Technicalities.' Lucas murmured against her neck and the sound of his voice against her skin made her close her eyes with a sigh, her hand raking slowly through his hair.

'However, being disappointed is the worst so you better do something about that…' She said, a little more breathlessly than intended as he pressed a soft kiss to the shell of her ear. The chuckle was evident in his smile as she joined their lips together and in turn it made her smile.

_It's a funny thing how even when you are dreading something even the slightest glimmer or spark of hope, something that's undeniable can make you feel so much better and somehow make you forget for a while. But then again it's okay to let yourself be happy for a moment, even for just a second and even when the odds are against you because, in the end, you never know how fleeting that happiness might be…_

* * *

**I kinda have a lot of apologising to do, right? :S**

**But i do have valid reasons for not updating in so long (well i think they're valid anyway) i had a small virus on my comp that i needed to get rid of, plus i have exams coming up soon so school's been crazy, plus the last few weekends i've had to work at various places (gotta have money somehow! :P) and THEN i had a geography trip away in random mountains for a week, which surprisingly didn't have any computers!! :O lol Oh yeah and this chapter was quite hard to write in general.**

**Phew. So after all of that i'm sorry for not updating. However this was a pretty big chapter, word and plot wise, so i hope it makes up for it in a small way! Small note; I changed Keith's death for obvious reasons... **

**617- I've only just got around to watching it and it was different... but really good. Chad & Hil's acting is fantastic, i nearly cried several times. I loved that Lucas made it clear he couldn't live without Peyton. All of their scenes were so heartbreakingly sad and yet so heartwarming at the same time... **

**Now to the end of my rant, i really hope that you've enjoyed this chapter... things get interesting from now on. The big day is next chapter, will Peyton leave? If she does, what will happen for Lucas and Peyton? Is love really enough?**

**I love all of your feedback, so a review would make me tremendously happy in my hectic life... THANK YOU for reading and for those of you who review!!!! :D**


	30. Chapter 30

_**CHAPTER 30**_

**Time.**

It's a curious thing. It flies when you're having fun. That's how the saying goes, right?

But in truth time flies when you are unprepared for what lies ahead, when you're having trouble making decisions that will determine the path you must walk and when ultimately you don't want to face the future.

Time, in fact, flies just when you really want it to stand still.

* * *

The moment Peyton's eyes opened and she realised exactly what today meant she couldn't help the tears that fell casually down her cheeks. A thumb that she knew to be Lucas' wiped them away smoothly; she turned and looked into his eyes. She was expecting some kind of reassuring gaze, something that made her feel like everything was going to be okay… what she _wasn't _expecting was the look of heartache etched into his face unmistakeably, radiating from his eyes and the way they glistened slightly with tears. Before she could do anything else she'd let out a small sob and he'd tucked her into his embrace, smoothing her hair and kissing her forehead, whispering sweet things into her ears. A moment later her sobs died down and she lifted her head out of his bare chest, one look of blue on green found their lips melding together as if any second one of them was going to disappear.

* * *

Peyton zipped up her suitcase, pushing yet another tear away. What she hated about this day was that it was already a vulnerable one…and she wasn't someone who easily broke down. She'd had more than her fair share of heartache but she rarely broke down in front of anyone and yet she'd already cried more times than she had in the past year in just a couple of hours. Another thing she hated was that she was proving one of her little 'sayings' right. She hated leaving… the saying she used that ringed true most of the time was; _People always leave. _She just never thought that she'd be the one doing the leaving.

Looking around memories abused her brain, the amount of time her and Lucas had spent in this room, _her _room, was actually ridiculous. If they'd bothered to add up the time it would have probably been about a month at least. Peyton closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath once again thinking about her blonde boyfriend who she would have to say goodbye to soon. Their trip back from the beach house was a quiet one, their hands were clasped together tightly as if they feared to let go but neither of them spoke, it wasn't uncomfortable; they were just enjoying the silence…of it being just _them_.

She heard a taxi pull up outside of Karen's house and let out a deep breath of an emotion she knew all too well, absolute _despair_. The door opened behind her and Lucas attempted a smile it didn't fool her and he stopped trying. He strode towards her purposefully, her face fitting perfectly between his hands as he fused their lips together. It was fast their tongues meeting straight away, afraid of how time was suddenly rushing away in great dollops, but then suddenly the pace seemed to slow, Lucas' thumb tenderly brushing against the apple of her cheek. Peyton tried to commit it all to memory, how he tasted, the way his hands were rough and yet smooth at the same time, the way his tongue caressed hers…

A knock on the door broke the moment but she was somewhat thankful, she knew that if no-one had interrupted then they'd have probably ended up on the bed without any clothes on… ultimately, a hard one to explain. The person who knocked didn't disturb after that, but Lucas and Peyton got the point. After a few minutes Lucas broke away, her cheeks still between his two hands as he looked down at her with nothing but love. He gave her a half smile and she gave one back, all the while wishing she could just say the words she'd already confided with Brooke, Haley and to a certain extent Nathan too. Lucas picked up one of her suitcases and Peyton picked up the other one.

Peyton stepped out of the house to see Nathan, Brooke, Haley and Karen waiting by the taxi. Lucas stepped out behind her, a suitcase in his hand and the four waiting people looked around at the sound of them. All of their faces held a sympathetic but strong smile as though they were trying to be strong. Peyton wished she could have had that mentality at the start of the day. She was already a mess. She watched as Lucas lowered her suitcases into the trunk and crammed the other bags in before slamming the boot shut and dusting off his hands.

He swallowed a small lump in his throat, this was the day he'd been dreading for months, the day that Peyton Sawyer would be leaving his life forever.

He didn't know quite what to do, he was numb. Numb with disbelief that everything that had happened between them this summer was just to come crashing down the moment she stepped into the taxi and it drove off. He found himself fleetingly wondering whether it had been a mistake for them to get together in the first place. But as he looked into her face he knew that nothing that had happened this summer had been a mistake. If only he could have made time stand still for just a few more months, the ironic thing is that when you're dreading something time has the tendency to just run away with you. It barely felt like a week had passed since Peyton had joined him for the summer and yet the memories they'd formed together, some seemed like an absolute lifetime ago and with Nathan, Haley and Brooke had to have been the best summer he'd ever experienced and by looking at his three friend's faces he knew that they were thinking the same thing.

If was different for them though, he thought bitterly. They'd miss her and he knew that but they weren't in love with someone who was walking out of their life, they wouldn't have to wake up every day wishing that Peyton Sawyer was by their side. No, he would be the one to experience that, and he was dreading it already. He took a deep breath at the thought and quickly decided to put on a strong front.

So he put on a brave face watching from the side lines as Peyton hugged Nathan each of them whispering incoherent words to each other as Nathan swayed them on the spot, then she was hugging Brooke, who gave a weak chuckle at the words being said to her and finally Haley who had tears in their eyes when they pulled apart moments later, saying a few words to both of them in turn. Then she was hugging Karen and he briefly recalled Peyton thanking her for having her to stay and everything she'd done for her over the summer…and then when she turned to face him, his resolve crumbled away in one foul swoop. Her expression was the epitome of beautifully broken. She was looking solely at him and he'd never seen her face look so conflicted before. He took a moment to study her and trailed his finger across her soft cheek before swallowing yet another lump in his throat and reaching forward to pull his girl into a hug.

Peyton hung onto him, almost desperately, as though willing for him to never let her go, to make her stay. He really and _truly_ wished that he could make her stay, the pressure of another lump in his throat was beginning to become too much, he couldn't seem to swallow it… and suddenly he felt his eyes water. He closed them tightly, burying his face in her hair and breathing in trying to remember her touch and her smell.

They stood in their own little world for what felt like forever, Peyton had never felt so safe in her life, here in the arms of Lucas Scott. Her face was pressed into his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around him. She breathed in deeply feeling like she could never get bored of his scent. It was unique and so totally him. She hoped he wouldn't mind but she'd 'borrowed' one of his hoodies (although not the_ Keith Scott Body Shop_ one because she knew that was too important to him) and left something of hers in its place in his drawer. When he went to look for that particular clothing then she was sure he'd come across it, it wasn't anything too special but she had a feeling he'd know how important it was to her.

Lucas' face was buried in her hair, she could feel his breath against her ear and his arms were securely wrapped around her waist. Then the driver of the taxi took them out of their own little world with a sharp jolt, the beeping of the horn making them jump. Peyton raised her head off Lucas' chest and looked into his eyes, he tried to smile at her… really he did. But his lips just wouldn't seem to lift; he tucked a stray curl behind her ear before kissing her briefly on the lips, letting himself linger there for a few moments. Another beep of the horn brought them crashing once more, back to the present.

'All right, all right…' Peyton muttered distractedly.

Lucas wondered fleetingly what would happen if he just refused to let her go, point blank would not release his hold on her… she would have to stay, right? But then, before he could even contemplate putting his theory into practice, she was slipping out of his arms and getting into the taxi. It all happened so fast that he swore he'd blanked out for a few seconds…the taxi was suddenly driving and it was halfway down the road before panic gripped him… he needed to _say_ it. He had to _tell_ her else he'd kick himself for who knows how long afterwards. Before anyone knew what was happening Lucas was sprinting down the street after the speeding car.

Nathan watched as the taxi started to move, he'd never felt like this before. So sad, for himself, for his friends and yet mostly for Lucas and Peyton themselves. He couldn't imagine being without Haley and so he knew that this separation would suck…a hell of a lot. They had gotten so close that he would have called Peyton one of his best friends, he loved her like a friend and now she'd probably never see them again. He held Haley and saw a few tears leak down her face then looked at Brooke, tears evident on her cheeks too. Next to her was Karen who looked equally as sad, then his eyes shifted to Lucas. He was the picture of heartbroken, his face was stricken, his forehead creased and suddenly he was moving, running. The taxi was halfway down the street already as he sprinted towards it, banging on the roof when he reached it.

Nathan let go of Haley and started forward in alarm, intending to go after his brother but he hadn't gone a dozen steps before he felt a small hand pull him back. He looked into Karen's eyes and she gave him a sad smile, shaking her head,

'Leave them be.' She said softly and Nathan nodded, not moving from where he was however. Prepared to help if things got too out of control. He watched intently, Karen, Haley and Brooke a little way behind him their eyes on the car as well, as the door of the taxi slowly opened…

Peyton wiped the tears from her cheeks and said to the driver,

'I'm sorry, could I just have a minute.'

'Sure.' The driver said but Peyton didn't miss the role of his eyes in the mirror and felt the urge to remind him that she was paying his fare. Shaking her head she opened her door instead and instantly Lucas grabbed her hand pulling her out.

'Luke, what-what are you doing?' Peyton asked as she stood before her boyfriend, tears in her eyes. He was making this unbelievably difficult.

Before she had the chance to say anything the three words they'd been so carefully avoiding had fallen from Lucas' lips.

'I love you.' He said breathlessly. 'I just needed to say it, I wanted you to know. I love you Peyton.'

Peyton was speechless. Her heart was doing somersaults. But her head was a different story. This was _insane_. They'd avoided the words for a _reason_. She couldn't deal with making things so much harder than they already were. All of a sudden she felt a little angry; he coudln't just _spring_ those three words like that on her! He can'tt tell her he loves her when she's just about to leave.

'You can't just _say_ something like that to me Lucas.'

Lucas seemed fully equipped for this kind of answer. 'Why not?' He said defiantly. 'I love you and I'm tired of denying it.'

'Because-because…' Peyton blustered and all of a sudden her anger dissipated as quickly as it had come and before she could fathom another thought the words had stumbled out of her mouth too,

'Because…I love you too.'

Lucas's face stretched into a wide smile and his lips found hers quickly afterwards. Peyton wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her lower back pulling her flush against him as their kiss deepened. He tasted the salt of her tears a moment later and his hand skimmed around her back, up her arm and cupped her cheek. He kept their lips close together but swept his thumb over her cheeks brushing away the tracks her tears had made before pressing his lips to hers once more.

Peyton stood on her tip toes while Lucas rested his hands on her hips to steady her as she pulled on the collar of his jacket pressing them together more forcefully. Neither wanted to stop this very public display of affection, not even to draw breath, afraid that when they did it would all be over so they kept it going longer and longer, delaying the inevitable. But as their lungs felt like they were about to burst they drew apart panting for breath and foreheads together, hands clasped desperately holding onto each other.

The driver of the taxi however seemed to have finally had enough and papped his horn once again, reality came rushing in once more and Peyton realised they'd been standing on the sidewalk for about five minutes and very little was used for talking. Cringing slightly at the intimate embrace they'd been in seconds ago with Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Karen watching Peyton bit her bottom lip slightly as she looked into Lucas' eyes. They stared at each other for a second longer then Lucas kissed Peyton's forehead, Peyton squeezed his hand and turned getting into the taxi and closing the door once more.

He watched as she shut the taxi door behind her, he could see the tears falling again thick and fast and tried hard not to breakdown as well. He rested his fingers against the glass and she half smiled, then all too soon the taxi was zooming away and he wanted to run after it again, anything to keep her in Tree Hill…with _him_.

Instead he watched until it rounded a corner and then ambled back to the others. He didn't look up; expecting to see his mother's disapproving face due to their passionate farewell. He looked up slightly when he felt someone take hold of his shoulder tightly. Nathan looked at his brother and realised that he'd never actually seen him break down before but was sure he was perhaps seconds away from doing just that. He slung an arm around Lucas' shoulders as a brotherly gesture before walking back to the others.

When they got closer Karen saw the tears in her sons eyes and her heart broke for him. He looked at each of them in turn. Both Brooke and Haley steadily had tears running down their face after witnessing Lucas and Peyton's last interaction. They hadn't heard what was spoken but the rest pretty much spoke volumes.

The two brothers reached the group seconds later and no one knew what to do or say. They just stood there for at least a minute before Karen wrapped her arms around Lucas. That did it, Nathan realised. Lucas' body shook as he wrapped his arms tightly around his mother.

'I love her.' He choked out and Haley's heart broke just a little more.

Brooke let out a little noise half between a sob and a chortle.

'Great timing Scott.' She answered and Lucas couldn't help but let out a weak smile,

'I'm a right piece of work aren't I?' He said with a grimace.

'Come on Luke, I'll make some tea.' Karen responded gently and wrapping her arm around her son's waist steered him back inside the house. Nathan wrapped an arm around Haley's shoulders and kissed the side of her head and then he beckoned to Brooke before putting an arm around her shoulders too and steering them both towards the house. The emotions that Nathan was feeling were strangely conflicting. He felt a sense of heartbreak for his brother and the blonde heading towards the airport, sadness for himself and protectiveness over Brooke and Haley. It looked like he was going to have to be the rock of the group from this moment on, he blinked rapidly…clearing the blurriness of his eyes. He wasn't crying, his allergies had just decided to kick in right at that moment, obviously…

At least that's what he told himself.

The five sat at the table in complete silence all nursing a mug of hot tea in their hands. The silence was complete and exhausting; it was heavy as though all the happiness had been sucked out of the room. Tired of sitting in the same position for so long Lucas pressed his palms into his tired eyes.

All he seemed to see was Peyton Sawyer. He didn't see that changing anytime soon and with that thought he realised that the next few months at least were gonna _suck._

* * *

**I have everything mapped out in my head for what's going to happen next but I need to actually get it down in some sort of structure but still, i hope you like what i've got planned!**

**Sooo Chapter 30... quite a big one right?... love it or hate it? I'd love to hear/read your opinions on this one :P Thank you for all of the reviews so far, they make me extra happy! And someone (i'm not going to say who :P) got the end of this story pretty much right lol. But still, i'm open for suggestions... Thank you once again :D. **

**P.S I know this might have been pretty hard to read cuz there wasn't a lot of dialogue but there was a lot of description, but still i hope you liked it and it wasn't too hard to read!**


	31. Chapter 31

_**CHAPTER 31**_

**Day twenty-one**

Lucas couldn't understand how he'd gone this long without Peyton. Everything about her intoxicated him and even after three weeks he still couldn't believe that she'd gone. Any second he was expecting her to walk up to him with a smile she knew he loved… he closed his eyes tightly and then re-opened them.

Everyday this week he had decided to walk to and from school it gave him time to appreciate the good weather they'd been having, but also because he knew that when he got back to the house it would be empty and he'd end up wallowing in his own self pity. He breathed in deeply and looked around; Tree Hill High School was full of students leaving after a day full of working and being stuck in doors. He reached for his ipod in his pocket, took it out put the buds in his ears and turned up the music. The Honorary Title blared in his ears and one line in particular, halfway through the song, made him pause and shake his head at the irony,

'_I love you and I miss you, what else is there to say…'_

He skipped the song quickly and without taking a second glance back started walking shoving his hands into his pockets on the way.

Haley watched him go with an unreadable expression. Nathan walked up beside her and kissed her cheek but she barely recognised it.

'What's up Hales?' He asked.

'I'm worried about Lucas.' Haley admitted.

'What's Broody done now?' They turned and saw Brooke reaching them, her face held a solemn smile of greeting.

'Has he spoken to either of you lately?' Haley asked and Nathan and Brooke both shook their heads.

Haley sighed, 'He's took it hard.'

The other two didn't need to ask what, they both knew that it was Peyton's departure,

'Haven't we all.' Nathan said quietly, a note of bitterness in his voice.

'You know its different Nate. He loves her and he's closing us all out.'

'What can we do about it?' Brooke asked.

'Well unless you can erase people's minds and make him forget that this summer even existed then I doubt we can do anything.' Nathan sarcastically retorted.

'There has to be something…' Haley insisted.

'Have either of you spoken to Peyton lately?' Nathan asked.

Haley shook her head but Brooke said, 'Yeah, I spoke to her last week.'

'What?' Nathan said surprised.

'I sent her an email cuz I felt bad. You know, we're all here she's all alone in Los Angeles…' Nathan nodded guilty. 'I asked her how she was doing, how LA was for her after good ol' Tree Hill etc…'

'Has she replied?' Haley asked.

'Yeah. It was hard to decipher her tone through an email but I think she's pretty crushed to be honest. She asked about you two and…Luke. But I had a feeling she found it hard to talk about him.'

'This is so messed up.' Nathan groaned.

'What can we do?' Haley asked and neither could think of an answer to give her.

Nathan frowned at the floor. It was hard for them and yet, really, they'd only been outsiders to the love that was Lucas and Peyton and so he couldn't even begin to imagine how Lucas was feeling right now. He felt a pang of guiltiness at the thought of Peyton all alone in LA… what _could_ he do?

* * *

Friday. The rest of the week had been filled with the three friends trying their hardest to take Lucas' mind off things; although anything they did say seemed to trigger off a memory of some sort of his time with Peyton. It didn't take words to trigger anything anyway because she was constantly in his thoughts. Day and Night.

Lucas sighed as he flung his school bag onto his bed. He _needed _something, _anything_ to take his mind off his girl. He eyed his laptop warily; ironically his girlfriend's departure had done wonders for his inspiration. Of course, anything he wrote was full of heartbreak, longing and sadness… but somehow it helped him to vent his emotions.

Opening his laptop he realised he hadn't actually turned it off this morning after his bout of early morning inspiration; he looked at the word document with a sigh and read the last paragraph over again…

_It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life. Direction, beauty, meaning. There were many who couldn't understand and sometimes he walked among them but even in his darkest hours he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him and his world would be whole again and his belief in god and art and love would be reawakened in his heart._

He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

Metaphorically he _could_ argue that it was about a scientist and the sky.

Realistically he'd argue that it was about Peyton Sawyer.

He'd gotten the inspiration a week ago when he'd lain on their spot on the beach alone looking up at the stars, he'd sworn he'd seen a shooting star and he'd turned his head to the side wishing that one person was lying beside him. His mind had wondered and he remembered Peyton talking about her car, her _Comet_, she'd expressed her love for it and warned that if anyone touched it she threatened them with actual bodily harm. He remembered bursting into laughter thinking she was joking until he realised she was deadly serious. That was probably one of the times he realised he was in deep trouble, it was one of the times he realised that he was falling for Peyton Sawyer and her quirky ways…

After he'd deduced she was serious he remembered laughing at how possessive she'd been about her car but looking back he realised that Peyton was and probably always would be _his_ Comet.

And he was just waiting for her to return to him…

What could he say? He was a masochist and he knew it.

* * *

Peyton walked through her apartment door with a sigh and dropped her school bag to the floor almost instantaneously. She strode down the hallway and into her room placing a vinyl onto her record player. She closed her eyes as the lyrics washed over her with another sigh before turning it up slightly and ambling back down the hall and into the kitchen. She hated being in this apartment all alone and since her dad had left on a trip a week ago she'd been just that.

Larry had made sure she was okay before he left, although she was far from it. She'd convinced him however, that she was fine and she was glad when he took the job. Truthfully it was tiring trying to convince everyone everything was hunky dory when her heart felt like it was slowly splitting in two.

It was hard leaving Lucas, it was hard coming home and it got harder _everyday._

She opened the cupboard, just for something to do, and eyed the bottle of vodka in front of her. She'd never truthfully been that person, a person who drank to take away their troubles. Of course, she'd done just that when her mother died but she'd never go back to it. She'd sworn that a year ago.

She wouldn't weaken. She _couldn't _do it to her Dad again.

She remembered the words he'd told her about six months ago when she'd broken up with Jake. He'd been worried that she'd slip back into her old ways and although she'd assured him she wouldn't it still made him worry,

He'd said, _'I can't do it again Peyton, I can't. Last time was like hell and back and I've never felt so lost… so helpless. I didn't know how to help you, I didn't know how to take away the pain I desperately wanted to get rid of for you. I knew I was letting your mother down completely and I just- never want it to happen again because I love you Peyt.'_

She smiled faintly at the words now. She was _never_ going to put her dad in that much pain again, however much she was hurting on the inside.

Peyton sighed for the umpteenth time today. She truly was past it, she'd grown up. She shut the cupboard door with a bang and half a smile. Her thoughts drifted to Lucas, he would have been proud of her… she knew that. She didn't deserve his adoration but she got it unconditionally, she let out a breath and grasped the counter.

She loved him so much that it physically hurt. She closed her eyes and wondered fleetingly how he was getting on in Tree Hill and whether he ever thought about her.

Three weeks seemed like a long time… her summer in Tree Hill seemed like a _lifetime_ ago…

* * *

Lucas walked aimlessly around his room. He couldn't sit down and yet he had nothing else to do. Every task he tried to put his mind to it inevitably wondered to Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. He was sick of everyone shirting around him. Nathan, Haley and Brooke were masters at it, that's why he was purposely avoiding them. But even Skills and Mouth and some of the River Court guys were doing it too. Everyone was acting like this summer never happened, like they'd never known Peyton Sawyer. He knew it was hurting his three closest friends but they never mentioned her to him once.

He didn't want it to be like this. He didn't _want _to forget the summer and he didn't want to pretend he hadn't known her. Least of all, he didn't want to pretend that he wasn't in love with her. Because he was.

He was physically drained because Whitey (his coach) had been pushing them hard in basketball. Evidently he really wanted state this year, but it left his muscles sore. However he also knew his mind was too full to sleep. Maybe basketball _was _the answer. Surely that'd do him some good, wear him out even more. He pulled open a drawer where he kept his '_Keith Scott_…' hoodie, he began to pull it out and somehow he smelt a whiff of Peyton. He closed his eyes and breathed in. Of course... she'd practically _lived _in this hoodie. He'd never seen a simple and unflattering piece of clothing look so good on someone before and the thought of her wearing it in his minds eye made him smile.

It looked so real that when he opened his eyes he half expected to see her standing in front of him with a wide smile. He was disappointed however and his face fell into a frown before he pulled the hoodie out of his drawer completely and rather aggressively.

Something fell out with it and he frowned at the white envelope on the floor.

Stooping slightly he picked it up and felt his heart beat faster at the writing, it was _hers_ spelling out _his_ name. He breathed in deeply, his heart doing somersaults in his chest.

It took him minutes until he finally mastered the energy to open the envelope without having a heart attack during the process. At its contents he found his knees give out so that he sank down onto his bed, sitting with it in his hands, his heart breaking all over again…

* * *

Nathan's finger hovered over the _send _button on his laptop. He scanned the page once more and took a deep breath before closing his eyes and letting his finger drop. His laptop beeped and he opened his eyes to see that his email had been successfully sent. He only hoped it would be enough.

With that done he picked up his basketball, twirling it in his hands for a moment, and headed over to his brother's house for some much needed healing time.

* * *

Peyton stirred her 'Paley' with a shadow of a smile. Thinking of Haley, Brooke and Nathan didn't hurt as much as thinking of Lucas. Even so it still _hurt. _She was glad that Brooke had gotten in touch though; it was good to hear from her. She understood completely why the others hadn't however. Especially Lucas.

Sipping her beer and ice cream concoction she looked over at her laptop as it beeped indicating she had an email. Involuntarily her heart did a somersault in her chest, was it… could it be? She shook her head, by thinking that way she was only setting herself up for disappointment. She double clicked on the little bubble and choked on her drink,

_To; Peyton Sawyer_

_From; Nathan Scott_

No way! _Nathan Scott_ had sent her an email. It took her a minute to process but when she did she immediately abandoned the drink and clicked on the message before reading on,

_'Hey there Sawyer,_

_[Insert false cheeriness here] How's LA treating ya? _

_I'm sure you're rolling your eyes right about now. But seriously, how are you doing? _

_I've got to say that Tree Hill ain't the same without you Sawyer! Neither is our little group but most of all… neither is Lucas. I'm sorry for bringing him up because I have a small inkling of how this might make you feel. But I just thought I'd let you know that he's thinking about you, everyday. Probably more than we even realise. _

_I'm sorry I'm probably really bumming you out right now…_

_Well what might make you laugh is I walked into the apartment the other day and Haley was sitting at the counter drinking one of those awful things that you made with her; she called it a 'Paley'. Just so you know, I'm rolling my eyes as I write this. Seriously what is it with you two and that horrible thing? _

_But I think it shows that she misses you too, like the rest of us. It's hard Peyt, for us, I can't even imagine what it's like for you. _

_So I just want conformation that you're okay. Just a simple email back even if it just says, 'Nathan, I'm fine' at least then I'll be able to sleep soundly! _

_I'm always here if you need to talk, remember that._

_Love_

_Nathan.'_

Peyton's tears overflowed with a laugh. It was so typically Nathan. His personality shone through, he was so charming and yet caring at the same time. She pressed _reply_ straight away, wiping away some of the wetness on her cheeks,

_Hey Nate…_

She'd just pressed send when there was knock at her door, knowing it would be Jake she called out for him to come in.

'Hey.'

Peyton turned around quickly, 'Hey.'

Peyton looked at her former boyfriend. He'd been around ever since she'd gotten home and although she felt a familiar sense of happiness at seeing him again it was nothing to what she knew she'd feel if Lucas were here.

The simple fact being that she was in love with her current boyfriend and nothing would change that, not even the reappearance of her ex boyfriend. She'd told him all of this, in a nicer way of course, but he still stuck around insisting that he'd be there for her and although she loved him for it, she didn't need it…all she needed was Lucas.

Jake smiled, 'Right, so I've come to take your mind off things.'

'What things?' Peyton asked innocently and she saw Jake roll his eyes.

'Just come out with me and have some fun. You don't even have to _like_ me. Just get out of this apartment.' Jake smiled and Peyton couldn't help but chuckle. She couldn't deny him that. Anyway it might be good to get her mind off Lucas for a while, maybe the ache in her chest would lessen slightly.

'All right…' She muttered, pulling on her jacket and shutting her laptop for good measure before following Jake out of the apartment.

* * *

Nathan forced a grin before pushing open his brother's door, without knocking, and bouncing his basketball into the room.

'Luke, I thought we could go shoot some hoops, you know… like old times…' He stopped and the grin faded as his brother's tortured expression stared back at him. The tears in his eyes alarmed Nathan more than anything else…

'Luke.' He said again, but this time it was softer as he sat down next to him. His eyes were drawn to the paper in his hands. Lucas passed it to him and Nathan's heart constricted slightly, it was a picture of Lucas and Peyton sitting on the beach a bubble over them saying, _I'm going to love you forever Lucas Scott._

Nathan gulped and turned to the letter, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to read it. Instead he looked at his brother. All along he'd been trying to brush the situation under the carpet and try to forget about it. What he _should _have been doing is simply _talking _to Luke.

A problem shared is a problem halved, right?

Before he had a chance to say anything Lucas looked at him and Nathan was surprised that his tortured expression had changed to something more hopeful. It was obvious why as the words tumbled out of his mouth in a hurry shocking Nathan completely out of his inner debate,

'I've got to see her Nate. I'm going to LA.'

* * *

**I'm kinda evil for giving you a cliffhanger aren't I? lol Sorry. But i do hope you liked this chapter, no LP :( But i needed the chapter to get to where the stories going!! :D**

**OTH is getting really good. All the drama is building up and the next five episodes look really good, judging from the promo. But fingers crossed Lucas and Peyton get married, have a baby that is healthy and on top of that Peyton's fine. I mean, seriously is it too much to ask?! :P **

**Peyton making a 'memory baby box' was heartbreaking :( On a lighter note i loved the song that was playing, _Save you. :) _Its a shame we have to wait another two weeks for an episode now :|**

**Anyways I was and still am enormously grateful to the reviews i keep getting for this story. They make me so happy and because of the great response for the last chapter i went on a bit of a writing spree and wrote about ten pages... i have to look over it all and decide what to put where but it was the reviews that inspired me ;) So thank you!!**


	32. Chapter 32

_**CHAPTER 32**_

'I've got to see her Nate. I'm going to LA.'

'Now?!' Nathan asked, alarmed.

Lucas nodded his head and without any hesitation he jumped from his bed and into action. Pulling a duffel bag out of his wardrobe he flung some clothes into it and rummaging through his drawer took out a wad of notes. Nathan's eyes widened at the money and he stood up,

'You're really doing this?!'

'Yes I am. I can't… it's…' Lucas stammered to a halt, he couldn't find the right words. The words he had to use to show how much he wanted, no, how much he _needed _to see Peyton.

'Luke.' Nathan said and there was a note of pleading in his voice.

'No Nate. I love her and I need to see her, and you're not going to stop me.' His tone of voice surprised Nathan, it was a warning. Lucas was going to fight like hell to go even if Nathan put up a strong defence. Nathan sighed, he really had no choice in the matter.

'All right, all right...' Nathan replied holding his hands up in his defence, 'Just, let me drive you to the airport at least? Your mom's gonna go ape that your spending some of your college money on a plane ticket without paying for a taxi too.'

Lucas let out a grin that startled Nathan; he hadn't seen him close to happiness in so long that he knew he was doing the right thing in encouraging Lucas to go. He knew he'd get an earful of Karen and no doubt Haley as well, but he could deal with it.

Ten minutes later and Lucas was striding towards the back door, duffel bag in one hand and Peyton's note/letter in the other.

'You ready?'

The look of pure exhilaration told Nathan that Lucas had been ready for this ever since Peyton had left. Without a backward glance they walked to Lucas' mustang and got in, Nathan starting the engine and pulling away.

Five minutes into the drive and Nathan couldn't help but shake his head with a laugh. Lucas looked over at him questioningly,

'You're an idiot.'

'A very much in love idiot.' Lucas corrected.

'You're a 'very much in love' idiot that is going to get his ass kicked when he gets home again!'

'I know.' Lucas cringed.

'Wait, you didn't tell Karen!' Nathan said loudly.

'I left… a note.' Lucas muttered and Nathan swerved slightly out of shock.

'A note!' Nathan thundered. 'Luke, never mind about you getting your ass kicked, I'll be getting mine kicked too!'

'Sorry! It was a spontaneous thing. I didn't think it through.'

'That's evident. You still want to go right? Cuz if you don't, I'll turn right back around and we'll forget about this little trip.' Nathan's eyes found Lucas' and instantly he said,

'Hell yes I want to go.'

Nathan couldn't help but smile appreciatively, 'Good.'

'Good? Aren't you meant to be against this…spontaneity?'

'Normally yes. But dude, it's you and Peyton. I love you both and seriously I want to see you happy and I know going to see her will make you happy.'

'Wow.' Lucas said in quiet surprise. 'Uh, thanks Nate.'

'And if you ever repeat that sentiment to anyone I'll dig you up after Karen's killed you and kill you again myself.' Nathan said sternly pointing a finger at him.

'I got your back bro.' Lucas laughed.

Nathan smiled, 'You too.'

* * *

'Thanks Nate and I really mean it.' Lucas said and Nathan shrugged.

'You'd do the same for me, right? Now go get your girl.' Nathan said with a grin gesturing to the airport behind him.

'Right.' Lucas said hesitating slightly.

'What?' Nathan sighed.

'Do you think…she'll be happy to see me?'

Nathan rolled his eyes at Lucas' hesitance, 'Luke, don't go all girly on me! She loves you and if you don't get your ass on a plane to LA right now…'

'Okay okay, I got it.' Lucas laughed before startling Nathan by giving him a hug. 'Thanks.'

'Cupids gotta do what he's gotta do.' Nathan smirked and Lucas bumped his fist before turning and walking as fast as he could into the terminal, a shout behind him made him turn around impatiently, 'Tell Peyton I said hi!'

Lucas shook his head with a laugh and gave a wave before heading to the first check out desk and saying hurriedly, 'Next flight to Los Angeles, please.'

* * *

'So where's Jenny?' Peyton asked turning to Jake.

'At my mom's for a few days.' He answered and seeing Peyton's face fall he smirked, 'I knew that's why you agreed to hang out with me, to see Jenny.'

'No, no…Okay well yeah.' Peyton laughed.

'Glad to know I'm wanted Sawyer.'

'Oh come on, I bet you had loads of soccer mom's after you in Savannah.' Peyton smirked.

Jake blushed, 'Not that I was interested in any of them.'

'Not even one…?' Peyton asked and was surprised at how easily she could talk to Jake about the time they'd spent apart. She knew it should have hurt her but it didn't, the thought of Lucas moving on hurt her much more.

'Well, okay, there was one.' Jake admitted.

'I knew it.' Peyton grinned, and was equally surprised that she had no negative feelings on the matter. In fact she was happy that Jake had found someone in those months between their break up and her move to Tree Hill. Oh god, _Tree Hill_. Her eyes burned at the simple mention of the place.

'Yeah but it lasted a grand total of a month.'

'Oh, ouch.' Peyton grimaced. 'What happened?'

'I realised she wasn't you.' Jake said simply, his eyes meeting hers. Peyton's smile became fixed and she stared at the contents of her coffee cup instead of the brown eyes in front of her.

'Sorry.' He muttered moments later.

'It's fine Jake, really. I just- I can't give you what I could before I moved to Tree Hill, I just...can't.'

'I know. It's the Lucas guy right?' Jake asked with a sigh and Peyton nodded. 'What's he like?'

'You really want to know?' Peyton asked, surprised.

'Sure.' Jake shrugged, 'I want to be in your life…even if it is just as a friend.'

Peyton smiled at him, 'You'll always be more than a friend Jake but-'

'But. I hate that word.' Jake smiled softly, 'So seriously, what's he like?'

'He's… blonde with blue eyes. A basketball player but not in a jock kind of way. He loves literature and music and…he has the most amazing heart…' Peyton sighed as the familiar face smirked at her from her memories. She couldn't do this, it was too hard. 'This is weird.' She finished.

'Yeah.' Jake sighed. 'Look, I'm sorry. I'm trying my hardest.'

'I know and I really appreciate it. The fact that you're here means a lot Jake.' Peyton smiled and at that moment Jake knew why he'd fallen in love with Peyton Sawyer in the first place and probably why Lucas had too.

* * *

Lucas smiled to himself on the plane, he was excited and yet nervous at the same time. Would Peyton be pleased to see him? God, he hoped so. Smiling again he wondered whether this was the single most spontaneous thing he'd ever done, his smile faltered a little when he realised that he would be dead when he got back to Tree Hill. His mother would surely kill him and give Nathan an earful too, which he sympathised with. However much he thought of the trouble he'd got himself into he couldn't bring himself to regret his actions or even stop the smile that was still firmly attached to his face. Looking down at his hand he realised that Peyton's letter was still firmly clasped in his hand. Straightening it out he read it again,

_Luke,_

_I know I'll be gone when you read this and I don't really know whether I'd have found the guts to tell you how I feel by then. So here goes… I love you Lucas Scott. It's totally insane since we've known each other barely five minutes! But I do. _

_While I'm being honest here, you're probably going to be annoyed that I told both Haley and Brooke first. And I even hinted to it with Nathan but he can be a bit of a tool sometimes so I don't know whether he picked it up. Anyway, I told Haley and Brooke before I told you because I couldn't, and still can't really, understand what I'm feeling and I thought that maybe they'd be able to explain it all. _

_I realise now that I've never been in love with anyone before and it scares me. I think that is why I never told you, I thought it was crazy. That maybe somehow I'd gotten it wrong… then something Haley told me made me realise that every little tiny feeling I have for you is real._

_'Love has no boundaries.'_

_I love you Lucas Scott and I'm pretty sure I always will. This summer was the best one I've ever had; you've healed me in ways I never knew were possible and I'll be forever thankful to you for that._

_Maybe our paths will cross again someday, if they do… I'll be waiting._

_Love always,_

_Peyton._

Those words had made his heart ache an hour ago and yet now all they did was make him smile and feel lighter than air. Their paths _were_ going to cross again…in mere hours. He couldn't help but smile once again at the thought. Deciding to bide the time with a bit of music, he took his ipod out of his pocket and turned it on,

_Another sun soaked season fades away,_

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

Well _that's _ironic. His smile seemed to widen but he held it in a small amount. The person next to him seemed to be a little scared at his constant unexplained grinning. He closed his eyes; it was bound to be a long flight.

* * *

Nathan sat in Lucas' Mustang for at least five minutes outside his house before he found the courage to take the keys out of the ignition open the door and get out. He walked up the pathway cringing all the way and slowly preparing himself for the verbal bashing he was about to endure. He took a deep breath before opening the door of Karen's house and stepping inside.

'Lucas!' He heard Karen say urgently. 'Oh, Nathan.' He closed his eyes momentarily and then a second later turned around. He was surprised to find Karen, Haley and Brooke all sitting at the table.

'Hey.' He said slowly and deliberately.

'Where's Lucas?' Karen asked her tone biting. Nathan sat down at the table and closed his eyes again,

'Probably about half way to LA by now.'

'What?!' Karen exclaimed standing straight away, 'He's gone…where?!'

'Los Angeles.' Brooke whispered with a knowing smile before turning to Nathan who smiled back at her pleased that at least she was happy with Lucas' decision. Well _their _decision.

Karen seemed speechless with anger, 'Well I'm going… we need…he is NOT going!'

'He's gone Karen. He checked in an hour ago.' Nathan sighed.

Karen seemed beside herself with anger, 'Can you explain this?' She asked Nathan and passed him a note. He looked at it closely, it was Lucas' very shaky writing and all it said was,

_'I'm sorry mom but this is something I have to do. _

_I'll only be gone the weekend. I promise._

_Don't worry. _

_Love Luke.'_

Nice one Luke, Nathan thought decisively.

'Why has he gone?' Karen asked and when Nathan peered at her he thought she was about to explode.

'He… said he needed to see Peyton.'

'Great! My son's gone rushing half way across the country for a girl!' Karen practically shouted.

'Not _a_ girl Karen, _his _girl. _The _girl.' Nathan reminded her.

'It doesn't condone running away without telling anyone!'

'Well technically that bit was my fault.' Nathan said and as soon as he said the words all three heads turned to him so fast that he thought they got whiplash.

'What?' Karen hissed.

Nathan stood up, 'I told him to go. Granted he had the idea first but I encouraged it.'

'Nate.' Haley groaned.

'I-'

'No Nathan, do not defend your actions, it was irresponsible.' Karen fumed. This was the first time she'd raised her voice to him and instead of making him feel ashamed it actually made him feel angrier,

'I will Karen, I'm sorry. But haven't you all seen Lucas lately? He's been _miserable, _you may all be able to just live with it but I can't. He's slowly breaking inside and I know one person who will heal that in an instant. I refuse to feel guilty about that.'

His little speech seemed to have done the trick. No-one said a thing for a good five minutes before Karen let out a breathy sigh,

'I understand Nate, I _really _do. But his ass is _still _grounded when he gets back.'

'That's fair.' Nathan grinned and Karen couldn't help but give him a small smile accompanied with a shake of her head before walking out of the kitchen.

'So LA, huh?' Haley breathed.

'Yeah… that's crazy and so not like Lucas.' Brooke added.

'I know, but he seriously needs it. You should have seen how happy he was. He did not stop smiling the whole way to the airport.'

'Yeah that's great. But did either of you think how he's going to feel coming _back_? Separating for a second time is going to break both of their hearts all over again.' Haley sighed.

Nathan's smile faded, 'I never really thought of that.'

'But at least they'll get a few days of happiness compared to pining for each other like every other day!' Brooke retorted.

'That's true.' Haley nodded, 'I really hope they're okay at the end of it though.'

The three didn't talk for a long moment before Brooke muttered, 'Right little ray of sunshine you are.'

Nathan burst out laughing and Haley opened her mouth in mock hurt before chuckling as well. All she was trying to be was realistic.

* * *

Lucas looked at the small piece of paper which had Peyton's address on again. He had asked the owner of a small café where he could find the address and he'd pointed him in the right direction. Cars rushed past him as he walked quickly checking the street and the numbers of the buildings beside him, a taxi whizzed past and stopped suddenly, he watched somewhat curiously. Then as the door opened he knew why, out stepped the girl he'd been thinking about non-stop, his heart skipped a beat. Someone stepped out of the cab behind her and he squinted to see who it was, he was definitely male. Brown hair, tall…

They walked up the steps to an apartment door and Peyton put her key in the lock, turning the door handle and opening it slightly. Lucas' breathing slowed, she wasn't going to invite him in was she? He didn't know what he was going to do if the guy behind her followed her into the apartment and as Peyton turned back around he tensed, she seemed to be saying something but he couldn't understand what. The man nodded with a small smile and Lucas walked closer, keeping to the shadows, trying to hear what was being said.

'Bye then.' He heard Peyton say and he felt his heart lift slightly, just to plummet right back down as the guy pressed his lips to hers softly, it only lasted a second before Peyton had moved away,

'I'm sorry, Jake…I can't.' She said clearly and Lucas didn't know whether to walk up to her and kiss her there and then or walk up to them and knock the guy out. Jake, he snorted; he would have known it'd be him. He strained to hear as Jake spoke again,

'I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I'm just- I'm trying Peyt, but I'm no saint. You can't hold onto _him_ forever you know.'

Did this mean that Peyton was yearning for him as he was yearning for her? It didn't take long for Peyton to speak again and her voice sounded shaky as if she was close to tears,

'I-I've got to go. I'm sorry.'

Before Jake could say anything else she'd disappeared inside the apartment and shut the door behind her, Lucas heard him sigh and felt a little sorry for him, however he also felt an overwhelming desire to hit the guy who was trying to get back together with _his _girlfriend. Of course, they hadn't really spoken, at all, since she'd left because it had been too hard, but neither of them had ended it either… so surely, hopefully they were still together… He watched Jake leave a few minutes later and deliberated, nothing was stopping him from just simply walking away, except the burning desire he felt in the pit of his stomach and the way his heart beat furiously against his rib cage and the way his feet were suddenly moving closer and closer to the apartment…

He needed to see his girlfriend and a kiss from Jake, that Peyton didn't even want, wasn't going to stop him…

* * *

Peyton shut the door behind her, a tear rolled down her cheek. She wanted to love Jake, she willed herself to and she thought that maybe she would get there eventually until he'd kissed her, that was when she knew she couldn't just move on… his kiss was _nothing_ like Lucas', his lips _nothing_ like Lucas', his smell _nothing_ like Lucas'… a few more tears leaked out of her eyes and she walked into her bedroom, pulling off her top and jeans and pulling on a tank top and some shorts. She needed ice cream… actually what she _really _needed was Lucas but she'd settle for the ice cream.

She was rummaging through the freezer when it happened, a knock on the door made her groan. She was sure it was Jake and she felt sorry for him because nothing could change the way she felt… She placed the ice cream on the counter and walked towards the door, slowly, hoping that maybe he'd think she was sleeping or something…but as another knock rang through the kitchen she huffed and stalked towards the door almost angrily pulling it open and saying,

'Look…' before her throat constricted and she couldn't breathe let alone talk.

Lucas, it was _Lucas_.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, reviews are always appreciated! :D **


	33. Chapter 33

_**CHAPTER 33**_

'_Look…' before her throat constricted and she couldn't breathe let alone talk._

_Lucas, it was Lucas. _

Lucas smiled the first genuine smile in three weeks, his girl was standing in front of him and she looked even more beautiful than he remembered. Albeit totally shell shocked. Peyton couldn't form a coherent thought let alone say anything, Lucas…he was _here_. In LA. He looked even better than she remembered, he seemed more rugged and muscled somehow… basketball maybe? Whatever it was it was making her breathing erratic and her heart race.

Before she could say anything Lucas' lips were crushing hers and without even a moments hesitation she was responding, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips to hers more.

Peyton's mind was all over the place, Lucas Scott was here and he was kissing her like his life depended on it and nothing had felt so good. Lucas moved them deftly backwards so that they stumbled slightly, one of his hands clipped the door of the apartment and it shut with a click before his hand found its way back to her hip, running slightly down her leg. He let out an audible groan at the short shorts she was wearing and a small smirk formed on her lips before she took Lucas' hand and pulled him towards her bedroom, opening the door quickly. They hesitated on the threshold looking into each other's eyes, excitement etched into their features.

Hesitantly this time Peyton stood on her tip toes and brushed her lips against his, almost immediately he demanded more in deepening the kiss and seconds later they were falling through her door, Lucas kicking it shut behind him as they kissed feverishly.

They fell onto her bed seconds later but before long she was letting out a chuckle against his lips, he withdrew his lips and looked down at her questioningly. She reached under her back that was pressed into the mattress and pulled a CD out from underneath. He took it off her with a smirk and threw it haphazardly over his shoulder, as she pulled his mouth back down to hers.

'Good album by the way.' He muttered moments later as they broke apart. Peyton couldn't help but laugh and wondered how she'd gone so long without him. She wondered little else as his lips worked wonders on her neck. When he pulled away she let out a small sound of protest and his lips curled into a grin before his eyes turned serious.

She rolled her eyes at him… was he really asking, in so many words, whether she wanted to do this? He looked so vulnerable that her heart ached. His eyes were serious, his eyebrows pulled together slightly… She sighed pulling herself up onto her elbows; he rose with her so that he was kneeling above her. The look didn't leave his face and she thought that taking matters into her own hands would probably be best…she didn't trust herself to speak without crying and so with a quick look at his face she pulled her tank top above and over her head, dropping it on the floor beside her bed. Lucas' eyes widened, secretly more than a little turned on as her hand found the back of his neck bringing his lips to hers once again.

Things seemed to progress quickly then and at the last garment of clothing they looked into each other's eyes again. Lucas had a fire in his eyes that Peyton had never seen so alight before, Peyton's were bright and sparkling unable to actually believe what was happening. _How _could this actually be happening?

Minutes later and they met as one for what felt like forever, Lucas groaned and his eyes fell shut, his face smoothing out and his lips finding hers once again. Peyton couldn't believe how different this could feel… yet still the same. She'd forgotten how perfect he felt, how Lucas' hands caressed her and she fell deeper and deeper into the pool of complete bliss. He was perfect as his lips moved from her neck back to her mouth. Lucas had thought about this moment a thousand times since she'd left, but he realised that his musings had never done it any justice. They were perfect together, they knew each other and they just fit together…like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

The inevitable end came too fast for both of them. He tried to move off of her, not wanting to crush her, but Peyton kept him there, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Lucas braced his weight on one elbow. Blinking stupidly he couldn't seem to get rid of the white spots that flickered in front of his eyes as he looked down at the girl beneath him…chests pressed together and breath mingling, before he kissed her lips softly once again. Lucas clasped Peyton's hand with his shaking one tenderly and placed it over his heart, where it was still beating a mile a minute, Peyton just looked at him in nothing short of awe and then she placed his hand over her heart which he realised was beating just as fast as his. He breathed in deeply closing his eyes and resting their foreheads together. After a minute Peyton pressed her lips softly to his and his eyes opened again, the fire burning once more as her arms tangled around his neck.

* * *

Peyton tucked a hand under her cheek looking at the person lying next to her, Lucas had fallen asleep pretty quickly, no doubt exhausted from flying. Her eyes raked down his body stopping at the sheet which lay loosely at his hips, she fought the urge to run a hand across his torso.

What was he doing here?

She couldn't believe that they had yet to say a proper word to each other, they'd been so caught up that she realised she hadn't even said 'hello' or 'come on in'.

She was worried.

Before now she'd thought that if she could just spend half an hour with Lucas she'd be set but now… the thought of him doing the leaving this time near enough broke her heart.

Tears sprang to her eyes but she held them in impatiently, she shouldn't be crying…she should be ecstatic. The reality was that she _was_ ecstatic and that was why the tears fell down her cheeks, it was just too good to be true, surely. Her memories somehow didn't capture the exact shade of his eyes or the faint crease in his forehead when he was concerned. But now his face was smooth as he slept and she couldn't decide on whether to carry on crying or wake him up so they could continue with their earlier activities.

She decided that she had to let him sleep, after all he'd just flown across the country for her so she turned onto her back, staring at the ceiling, only to wish she was looking at him once more, he was like a magnetic pull. After a few moments of inner battling she turned over once more only to find a pair of blue eyes looking back at her. The smile on his face nearly reduced her to tears again, she felt her eyes well up and Lucas' forehead creased in worry,

'Hey what's wrong?' He asked pulling her to him and stroking her face tenderly; Peyton blinked away the tears and said,

'I love you.'

Lucas smiled his heart feeling lighter than air, 'I love you too.'

She let out a puff of air she didn't know she'd been holding and he leaned down to kiss her softly. Her hands making their way idly across his chest as though memorising every muscle, she pulled away a moment later and exclaimed,

'Why are you here? I can't believe you're here!'

Lucas smiled, 'What, like, here in LA or here…in your bed?'

Peyton chuckled, 'Well being in LA led you to being in my bed.'

'Hmm. Actually I'm pretty sure that it was _you _who led me to your bed.' Lucas smirked.

'Luke.' Peyton said seriously.

Lucas sighed, 'I…needed to see you.'

'So you just up and left Tree Hill?!'

'Erm…yeah. I made the decision and was on a plane within the same hour.'

'Luke.' Peyton said again but this time her voice quivered dangerously.

'Nathan drove me to the airport…'

'Nathan did what!' Peyton interrupted, 'I would have thought they'd have tried to stop you.'

'Well Nathan was kind of like…cupid in that moment. He's turning into quite a softy.' Lucas chuckled.

'Evidently.' Peyton grinned.

'He said it was because he loved us both- and then he told me not to tell anyone that so don't tell him I told you else he will totally kick my ass!' Lucas said quickly.

'Secrets safe with me.' Peyton winked with a smile and Lucas kissed her lips once more before she murmured, 'It's not like I'll actually see him to tell him anyway.' Lucas looked at her and his eyes seemed more vulnerable by the second, 'Sorry. Carry on.' Peyton said intertwining their hands.

'Well he'd have to kick my ass after my mom's killed me anyway.'

'She wasn't pleased?' Peyton asked, knowing the answer.

'Actually I kind of…didn't tell her.'

'Luke!' Peyton exclaimed punching his chest lightly.

'She's going to be pissed.' Lucas said grimacing.

'Yeah…' Peyton sighed and waited a minute before saying. 'Then again…it was worth it.'

Lucas was surprised at the abrupt change but as her mouth formed a grin and she pressed her lips to his he couldn't help but agree.

'_So _worth it.' He agreed with a chuckle.

Smiling Peyton pulled his head down to hers for another kiss, 'I've…really…missed you…' She muttered in between kisses and Lucas knew that he'd never made a better impulsive decision than getting on that plane in Tree Hill airport.

* * *

Peyton laughed and Lucas grinned, he didn't know how he'd gone weeks without hearing that laugh. He couldn't help but stare at her, his memory of her was beautiful but in the flesh, he thought she was so much more. It was early morning and both had woken up, intent on spending time with the other. Peyton knew that by sleeping she was wasting time and Lucas seemed to know that as well. They lay face to face in bed talking, Lucas' arm draped across her, pulling her closer so their noses touched.

'How's Nathan and Haley and Brooke?'

Lucas smiled, 'They're good. Well of course they miss you too-'

'Obviously, who wouldn't?' Peyton smirked, sticking her tongue out and Lucas laughed again.

'Brooke and Chase still together?'

'Yep, now I know how Brooke felt before she began going out with Chase. I'm totally the one being left out.' Lucas pouted and Peyton sighed understandably, patting his cheek affectionately.

'How's you mom? How's the café doing?'

'Everything's fine Peyt, seriously.' Lucas smiled at her concern.

'I-I just…miss Tree Hill, y'know. With the river court, the café and TRIC and the beach…'

'You're missing the scenery, nice.' Lucas chuckled and Peyton swatted him carefully.

'Focusing on the things I don't miss as much makes me not focus on the things I _do_ miss.'

Lucas nodded grimly, 'Unfortunately I don't have anything to focus on except you, because you are the _only _thing that I miss…'

A small lump formed in Peyton's throat as Lucas looked at her with haunted eyes as if remembering the last three weeks since she'd left vividly.

'How's school?' Peyton said quickly, trying to force Lucas' pain away.

'Okay, I mean basketball is the best part really…the worst being English Lit…'

'What? Luke you love literature.'

Lucas shrugged but Peyton saw the vulnerability in his eyes, 'It's just hard talking about love... which inevitably is what our whole literature curriculum is about.'

'I'm sorry.' Peyton answered with a grimace. Realising how much leaving had hurt him broke her heart.

'No, there's no need to be sorry; it's just been so hard without you.' Lucas said running a hand through her curls.

'Ditto.'

'I bet it's been easier with Jake here though right?' Lucas asked and although he hadn't meant to say it there was a definite note of bitterness in his voice.

Peyton's mouth fell open in surprise and she saw the hurt flash through Lucas' eyes. She tried to move away from him, feeling too guilty to lie in his arms but Lucas held her close, 'I'm sorry. I just…saw what happened last night, outside the apartment…'

Peyton eyes widened, 'You saw…everything?' As Lucas nodded Peyton squeezed her eyes shut, a tear falling between her lids, Lucas kissed it away quickly. 'You probably hate me…'

'Peyton Sawyer, I could never hate you.'

'Why did you still knock my door…if you saw it all?' Peyton asked.

'Because I heard everything too, he kissed you and you were the one to back away and say you weren't ready. You didn't know I was there; you could've easily gone along with his intentions. But you didn't want it and _that_ was enough for me. Besides I was feeling selfish and I didn't fly half way across the country to see you to turn away at the last moment.' Lucas' grin was decidedly infectious as he gave her a slightly goofy wink that made her melt.

Peyton stared, amazed at how understanding he'd been at the time and now, 'Lucas Scott, I really love you, you know that?'

Lucas smiled, he would _never_ get tired of hearing those three words that meant so much, 'I know.' He said leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers before pressing himself on top of her, a small moan escaping Peyton's mouth… he pulled away abruptly and pressed his lips against the shell of her ear murmuring softly, 'And your lucky I love you so much else I probably would have walked up to Jake and killed him there and then.' Peyton laughed and as the sound flowed through him Lucas closed his eyes smiling,

'_You _would have killed him?' Peyton asked with a smirk.

'Well…okay probably not. But I'd have called Nathan and he'd have done it for me.' Lucas smirked with a wink, 'But I'm glad you think your man isn't capable of…being a man.'

'Oh with these arms, you are _totally _capable. Have you been working out?' Peyton asked with a grin and a cocked eyebrow.

'Basketball. Our coach, Whitey, has been working us overtime. He really wants to win state this year.' Lucas shrugged and pressed his lips chastely to hers. He couldn't say he wasn't pleased at her compliment.

'Well it's totally working in your favour. I mean three weeks ago you were positively skinny compared to now… now you're just… incredibly…' Peyton's voice lowered as she struggled to find words.

'Yes?' Lucas smirked pressing his lips into her neck.

'Incredibly…manly… which is sexy by the way.' Peyton breathed her eyelids fluttering shut. Lucas smiled again and mumbled something inaudible against her skin, his hushed gruff voice against her making her shiver.

Peyton's hands softly made their way up his arms, across his shoulders to lock around his neck, pulling his lips to hers but stopping before they made contact so that he groaned,

'Do you know how glad I am that you knocked on that door?' She whispered her breath on his lips.

'Not as glad as I am that you opened it.' He smiled his voice low and his eyes dark.

Peyton's answering smile made her glow and they wasted no more time after that.

* * *

**So i realised that i was really mean in giving you that cliff hanger because...lets just face it, it was mean!! I'm sorry for that and as a 'sorry' i've updated earlier like some of you requested! :D I was going to update yesterday actually but something got in the way, anyways...**

**Really hope this chapter didn't disappoint! :S --- And i always love to hear/read your views!!**


	34. Chapter 34

_**CHAPTER 34**_

Sunday rolled around just as lazily as Lucas and Peyton felt. They'd not stepped foot outside since Lucas' arrival preferring to laze around in the apartment ordering takeout and spending most of their time in her bedroom.

'You know what; I think we need to venture out of this apartment.' Peyton said and Lucas frowned slightly, 'It's just you've been here since Friday and you haven't seen any of the city.'

'I've seen everything that I'd like to see of the city…' Lucas answered.

'Like what?'

'This apartment and … the sidewalk.' Lucas grinned and Peyton laughed in his arms as he pressed a random kiss to her shoulder blade.

'Come on, I'll show you some places.'

Lucas sighed, 'All right, there's only so much time that we can look at these four walls I guess.'

Peyton grinned, tossed him a wink before getting out of her bed, pulling the sheet with her and walking down the hallway to the bathroom. After a shower Lucas made his way back to the bedroom ran a hand through his hair, pulling on a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt before ruffling his hair slightly.

'You look really sexy when you do that.' He turned quickly to see Peyton leaning against the door frame, with an equally sexy smirk. He smirked back, walked closer and encircling her in his arms.

'You know that if we keep talking we won't make it out of the room.' Lucas answered.

'Oh I know. I'm considering re-thinking our day trip out.' Peyton said with a raised eyebrow and kissed him softly, he very nearly moaned and said against her lips,

'I'm up for that.'

'Hmmm.' Peyton considered, 'Nope come on. Let's go have some fun.'

'You think that this isn't fun?' Lucas said incredulously pulling her against him again.

'Definitely not, but come on we'll be back in a few hours.' Lucas smiled at her pout and took her hand leading her out of the apartment. The roads were crammed and he was glad when they started down the sidewalk,

'So where are we going?' Lucas asked.

'It's kind of random but I came across this place the other week and I've been coming here ever since because it reminds me of you.' Peyton said and looked quickly at the ground. Lucas tilted her face back up pressing his lips to hers briefly and placing his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side. They walked side by side down the street and Lucas couldn't rid himself of the grin that stayed firmly attached to his lips, he'd never been in love before and it was both terrifying and exhilarating. It was unbearable not to be with that someone who had your heart but it was breathtaking when the two hearts met again. Losing your heart's desire is tragic, but gaining it is all you could ever wish for and Lucas knew that even with heartbreak and fear he wouldn't have given it back for the world.

Peyton suddenly pulled them into a store that he hadn't originally noticed but his lips rose once more as soon as they were over the threshold, they were in a bookstore.

'Hi Iris.' Peyton said to the older woman behind the counter, she smiled back at Peyton and nodded at Lucas before turning back to Peyton with a wink and a question in her eyes,

'Yeah, this is Lucas.' Peyton nodded with a blush and the woman beamed at him, clapping her hands together twice in pure joy. He smiled at her in amusement and Peyton's hold on his hand tightened pulling him away from the woman and deeper into the realms of books, surrounding them on all sides.

'What was that about?' Lucas asked with a grin, glancing back briefly to the woman who watched them eagerly. Peyton dragged him deeper into the confines of the small store, behind shelves and shelves stacked with woe-be-gone books.

'I might have come in here a lot…and she started to ask questions. I spilled that I came in here because it reminded me of you. I think she liked our story, you saw how happy she was to see you with me.' Peyton said with a chuckle.

Lucas watched her in awe, his mouth slightly open. Peyton saw his expression and blushed again, 'I was… missing you.' She murmured embarrassed. He chuckled and quickly pressed his lips against hers with as much intensity as he could muster, he withdrew soon after and she was slightly breathless,

'What was that for?' She asked.

'Cuz you're so amazing.' Lucas grinned and turned to look at all the books around him. 'And this place is amazing.'

Peyton smiled, 'Yeah it is. I kind of built up a little collection and I used to sit here, against this wall.'

Lucas grabbed a book that caught his eye and planted himself against the very wall she indicated, he patted the ground and she lowered herself down next to him. His head turned to hers and the look of excitement in his eyes due to the fact that there were hundreds of literary texts surrounding him made her love him even more.

They spent most of the morning in the small confines of the shop, in their own little world in the middle of the dusty literature, stacked away and begging to be read. Lucas was only too happy to accept this request and he ended up buying five books.

He handed the money to Iris with a smile and she looked simply over the moon for the both of them as she handed him a bag with the books in,

'Thank you.' He said with another smile and intertwined his fingers with Peyton's.

'Goodbye Peyton…Lucas.' Iris smiled and Peyton waved sheepishly, Lucas sending her a grin as they walked out of the shop.

'I feel like she knows us really well now which is all my fault… it's kinda creepy.' Peyton shuddered and Lucas laughed putting his arm around her shoulders to bring her closer.

'She's a harmless old thing and I think it is great that you talked to her. We're like little celebrities in her eyes.' Lucas chuckled and Peyton rolled her eyes with a smile,

'You goof.' She muttered.

'You love it.' Lucas winked.

'Nope, love _you _more.' She whispered into his ear, standing on her tip toes to reach.

Lucas sighed and closed his eyes, 'You have no idea what those words do to me every time you say them.'

'I love you, I love you, I love you…' She repeated quickly, eyes twinkling as Lucas wrapped an arm around her waist.

'Your going to give me a heart attack, you know that?' Lucas whispered back and Peyton placed a hand over his chest smiling at the erratic beat of his heart. He pulled her closer, hands on her hips with a low and almost inaudible groan. He kissed her on the nose quickly and said, 'Stop trying to get me all worked up. We're in public.'

'Me?' Peyton asked in fake astonishment. 'I wouldn't do such a thing.'

'Sure, wily.' He smirked and she gave him a coy smile, 'We're in a street full of people, stop it.'

'Stop what?' Peyton asked innocently. 'I'm not doing anything.'

Lucas rolled his eyes at her and she grinned before stepping out of his embrace with a slight look of unease, 'Okay, okay. Is it me or does it feel like we're being watched?'

'There are people about…' Lucas smirked. But Peyton frowned and turned around, to her complete and utter surprise Iris stood at the bookstore window watching them with a smile. Lucas followed Peyton's gaze and with a loud laugh he waved at the old woman. Peyton smacked his arm as Iris waved back grinning all the while. Peyton grabbed his hand quickly and walked away, Lucas giving the woman a cheeky smile as she did so, laughing all the while.

'She's hilarious. I think we've made a friend.' Lucas replied with a wide smile and before he could stop himself he let out another loud laugh.

'Creepy is what it is.' Peyton murmured with a shudder, 'I am never going back to that shop ever again. I can't believe I spent time with that woman. I mean seriously, that's like borderline stalking! Who _does _that?'

Lucas laughed again and this time Peyton couldn't help but join in, 'Come on Peyt. She's just enthralled by our love story. It's endearing really.'

Peyton closed her eyes stepping closer to him once more, 'When you say things like that, do you know how much I wish we weren't in a public place?'

Lucas' eyes twinkled again as he placed his hands on her hips once more, his fingertips dancing over the skin between her shirt and her jeans. She let out a low breath and he leaned in closer his breath fluttering over her skin as he placed a small kiss to the corner of her mouth.

'Stop it.' Peyton whispered and Lucas drew away with a slight frown, 'We're in a public place.' Peyton mimicked and Lucas laughed pulling her into his side, an arm around her. Peyton reached up with a smile and intertwined their hands as his arm rest on her shoulder.

'Where're we off to next?' Lucas asked and just received another coy smile in return. He shook his head with a smile. Somehow the three words that people thought meant so much didn't seem enough for him to convey how he actually felt.

* * *

'Hey Max.' Peyton smiled as they walked into the record store down the street.

'Hey Peyt.' A man with jet black hair and a raspy sort of voice didn't even have to look up from what he was doing to know that it was Peyton. He looked up all the same and gave her a wide smile before turning his eyes to Lucas, he smiled knowingly,

'So _this _is Lucas?' He smirked and Peyton blushed saying quietly, 'Oh god.'

'I'm Max.' He said holding out his hand and Lucas shook it with a smile.

'Peyt, we got some rare vinyl's in the other day. I saved them for you to get first pick, they're out back.'

'Really?' Peyton asked surprised, 'That's great!'

'You know where to go, I've gotta stay in the actual store but I'm giving you first refusal.' He smiled and Peyton winked at him before skipping to the back of the room, Lucas' hand still firmly in her grasp. She reached the stand they were all in and rifled through it quickly making small sounds of delight at the artists she came across.

'So how many people did you tell about me?' Lucas asked and his tone made Peyton look up to see his eyebrow raised in a triumphant smile.

'Don't get too cocky. Technically I didn't tell Max anything. I've been coming here since I discovered my love for music and anyway a few days after I came back, apparently I was looking at some sad songs so Max asked why I had a broken heart.' Peyton rolled her eyes, 'Then it all came tumbling out. I can tell Max anything though, he's my friend.'

'Kinda looks like your friend has a little crush on you.' Lucas smiled knowingly.

'Don't be such a guy.' Peyton said shaking her head.

'I am a guy-' Lucas started.

'Well then stop being so territorial.' Peyton said with another roll of her eye, 'You've got me, you dork.'

'Oh I _know_.' Lucas smirked and resisted the urge to kiss her as her lips lifted slightly in a smile, 'I was just merely stating a fact.'

Peyton shook her head, about to say something but an album caught her eye and she practically squealed picking it up and skipping back over to Max. Lucas followed her with a grin, 'I've been looking for this for ages Max!'

'I know.' He grinned.

'Did you order it in especially?' She asked narrowing her eyes. Max shook his head quickly but Lucas raised his eyebrows and while Peyton looked back down at the album Max caught Lucas' eye, putting a finger to his lips with a wink. Lucas smirked.

'How much?' Peyton asked reaching into her bag before Lucas stopped her and said, 'I got it. How much then?'

'On the house.' Max said. 'I got it by fluke really. Just take it.'

It took another five minutes until Peyton finally agreed, she gave Max a fleeting hug and pulled Lucas out of the shop with a gleaming smile that instantly warmed his insides.'

'Oh he _definitely _has a crush on you.' Lucas smiled as he intertwined their fingers once more. Peyton scoffed but Lucas carried on, 'No-one is that nice Peyt, unless they have a _very _good reason.'

'We've been friends ever since he started working there Luke. Plus he's practically ten years older than me. That's just _weird_.'

'Ahhh what am I going to do with you?' Lucas sighed and Peyton looked at him questioningly. 'As your boyfriend I'm going to have to fend off _all _these boys to be with you.'

'All?' Peyton scoffed.

'Well yeah. Max, _Jake_…' Lucas smirked meaningfully before Peyton raised her eyebrows. 'Who knows how many more?!'

'Shut it you.' Peyton smirked.

'I guess it's a compliment really. Shows how beautiful _my _girl is.'

'You're saying that if everyone ignored me you wouldn't like me?' Peyton asked incredulously.

'No. I'd love you either way. But it makes me feel kinda proud, cuz I've got you and they haven't.' He smirked and Peyton couldn't deny a smile, 'Anyway you just admitted that Max liked you.'

'I did not!'

'You admitted that either Jake or Max were fawning over you…'

'I meant hypothetically.' Peyton groaned closing her eyes.

'I'm glad you picked me.' Lucas said a moment later and Peyton turned to him with a smile at how serious he was being to have it ruined a moment later, 'But seriously you didn't answer my question. How many more guys should I expect 'fawning' over my girlfriend? Cuz even a proud man can sometimes get a little jealous…'

Peyton hit him in the chest and he laughed before pulling her back to him, 'I love you.' He said and she couldn't help that the words made her smile, her heart leap and practically melt into him.

They walked slowly back to the apartment laughing, joking and innocently touching each other the whole way back. Small hand grazes kept them from wondering whether this was somehow, inexplicably, a dream.

Peyton opened the door and stepped inside, Lucas behind her. He closed the door and turned around smiling as he saw Peyton kick off her boots and throw her bag down on the couch walking towards the refrigerator in the kitchen. His mind wondered to how it would feel to live with her, maybe it would be exactly like these two days had been. Just them, without a care in the world. His heart seemed to grow in size at the thought. It was way too soon for them…they were only eighteen years old after all and he lived in Tree Hill while she lived in LA but he knew that in the future he'd love to live with her. His eyes glazed over slightly at the thought as possibilities abused his mind. He stopped firmly as the thought of marriage crossed his mind. _What_ was he thinking? It was simply _crazy. _And yet it felt so _right. _

Could it possibly be the answer? Could it keep them together?

'What're you thinking about?' Peyton asked, and he didn't realise she was in front of him until that moment, handing him a cold drink. He smiled and she raised her eyebrows before he said simply,

'The future.'

Her smile faltered slightly but he kissed her forehead lovingly, 'What do you see?' She asked hesitantly.

'You.' Lucas whispered and her eyes met his tentatively, 'with me.'

He wanted to add, 'forever' but he couldn't bring himself to creep her out so he left it at that as her eyes welled up with unshed tears. He cupped her cheek with a smile, a promise in his eyes that everything was going to work itself out eventually. He sealed the promise with a kiss and for the time being Peyton couldn't help but believe him.

They were going to work it out somehow. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Chapter 34.... did you like? Not like? **

**So i wanted to post this for you cuz i'm off climbing a mountain for a week and a half and so i don't believe they have access to a computer there!! Surprising, right? lol So just to warn you i can't update for at least a week and a bit :( I'm really sorry, and it sucks cuz OTH is just coming back and i can't watch it 'till after i come back! At least i'll have a couple of episodes to watch though :D! **

**Hoped you liked the chapter and as always i highly value any comments or criticisms... :) I'll be back with a new chapter as soon as i can when i come back from this little expedition, as long as i don't actually fall _off _the mountain... which, i'll admit, is highly possible! I'm a born klutz, but i'll try to be careful! ;P **

**Thanks for the comments so far!**


	35. Chapter 35

_**CHAPTER 35**_

The time had come, yet again.

Lucas and Peyton sat in the taxi on the way to the airport, hands clasped and feeling like their world was crumbling once again. It was Monday and Lucas knew he'd be in trouble when he got back to Tree Hill having promised he'd only be the weekend but it was worth it. He'd meant what he'd said Friday night. He had missed a day of school and Peyton was missing one too, to come with him to the airport. But neither could bring themselves to actually care, it was only one day and it was nothing compared to the weight slowly descending upon them every mile the taxi drove closer to its destination. Peyton felt like she'd perfected the art of saying goodbye now, if only it didn't hurt so much. They mostly sat in silence sending each other small smiles and looks at random moments. But as they pulled up outside both of them let out a breath and gave the other one last look before opening their doors.

Lucas gave the driver some notes before getting out, swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder and meeting Peyton the other side intertwining their hands before they walked into the airport together. When Lucas asked for one ticket Peyton contemplated telling him to get two, but she couldn't go to Tree Hill. She had nowhere to live, her dad would be _furious _and she hadn't even contemplated enrolling at Tree Hill high school _plus _she didn't have the money. He waited with her until the last moment; they talked about mindless drivel to keep their minds occupied. But when they called his flight he closed his eyes.

'That's my cue.' He said softly and turned to look at her before standing up.

Peyton stood up too to face him, her eyes filled with tears and he sighed, 'Don't' He said and cupped her cheek resting their foreheads together and closing his eyes.

A minute later he muttered, 'I want you to be happy.'

'I am.' She assured him with a whisper but he shook his head and opened his eyes.

'I want you to be happy without me…' He said and her eyes snapped open.

'What do you mean?' She asked, fearful to actually know the answer.

'Promise me you'll find happiness, even with Jake… he really cares for you.' Lucas said and even though he was saying the words his voice was shaky and his eyes filled with tears.

'You don't mean that.' Peyton said shaking her head fervently, a few tears leaking out.

'You deserve to be happy Peyton… and he…' Lucas said.

'No…' Peyton said but Lucas cut her off,

'I have to go.' He said abruptly and Peyton couldn't quite comprehend what was happening,

'We'll find our way back Luke.' Peyton promised but Lucas again shook his head,

'We can't do this anymore Peyt, I'm _sorry. _Just… please, let yourself be happy. He loves you Peyton.'

'I love _you_.' Peyton said desperately, what was Lucas doing?

Lucas closed his eyes and it seemed like he was contemplating something, his jaw was set and his face hard. He opened his eyes again and found her green ones. Hesitantly he pressed his lips to hers. She knew it was a goodbye kiss and couldn't bear it and so pulled his shirt closer to her. It was tender and seemed to contradict everything Lucas had just said but when he pulled away his eyes were determined and he struggled with whether to say the three words that would show Peyton he didn't want her to be with Jake, that he actually didn't mean half of the things he'd just said. In the end he realised that if this was the last time he saw her he wanted her to know,

'I love you.' He whispered so quietly that Peyton only just heard it. She gave him a watery smile, 'But…' She pressed a finger to his lips to stop him and shook her head. She wasn't going to be happy with someone that wasn't him. He looked at her with defiance and she shook her head again, he closed his eyes once more and she pressed her forehead against his. Seconds later he pulled abruptly away and without another comment he gave her one last look before walking away, not even glancing back at her. She could almost feel her heart breaking, had they just _broken _up? They'd survived three weeks without each other surely they could do more, the realisation hit her like a truck and she felt her knees buckle, he wasn't planning on coming back to LA and she wasn't moving to Tree Hill.

It really _was_ over.

* * *

As he sat down in the plane's seat Lucas Scott realised he hated himself. His fists were clenched on the plane's arm rest, his whole body tense as he steeled himself, trying to make sure he didn't ask the hostess' to just let him off the plane straight away before they took off. Then they were moving and building up speed, Lucas didn't relax, he couldn't. What had he just _done_? He'd broken up with someone who he knew he was going to love forever and had told her to be with someone else; he pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes, seeing spots. He hadn't explained it all that well, he knew. Lucas' throat constricted, almost painfully, he loved her. He was in love with her…and yet he left Peyton in LA to go home and broke both their hearts in the process.

Someone tapped his shoulder and he clenched his jaw before taking his hands away from his eyes and resting them on the arm rests, a hostess looked at him with worry,

'Are you all right sir?' She asked.

'I'm… fine. I'm fine.' He mumbled and she nodded.

'Would you like some water?' She asked and he nodded.

She came back moments later and he took the bottle off her thankfully, he unscrewed the cap and let the liquid slide down his throat. It cooled him, but he still felt like he could taste her. The memory of her lips pressing against his urgently as they fell through her apartment door bombarded his brain, the sweetness of her over plagued his senses and he suddenly felt sick. What _had_ he done?! He'd left the only person he'd given his whole heart to. He took another gulp of water in an attempt to calm down and closed his eyes, leaning back against his head rest.

This was completely screwed up and he had no idea how to fix it.

* * *

Peyton sat numbly in the taxi tears streaming down her face; she didn't even bother to brush them away. It took her a couple of minutes to register that they were outside her apartment before she gave the driver his fare and climbed out. It took her longer than it should have, her limbs didn't seem to be working properly.

She fumbled with the key before opening the door closing it behind her and resting her throbbing head against it, she slid down it slowly and decided that all she was going to do today was sob. Apparently fate had other ideas,

'Peyt?'

She looked up quickly, 'Dad?' She said, astonished. Larry was standing in front of her looking concerned.

'Honey, what's wrong?'

Peyton attempted a smile and shook her head, but it didn't fool Larry. The smile came out like a grimace after all; he sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She couldn't help but remember the few times he'd done this after her mother had died. This throughout no fault of her own spurred on the tears again and soon enough she found herself sobbing onto her father's shoulder as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

'Where've you been? Is it Jake?' Larry's voice was suddenly sharp, 'Because if it is then I have no trouble in-'

Peyton let out a weak sarcastic chuckle, 'It's not. It's…' She took a deep breath and his name came out in nothing more than a whisper, 'Lucas.'

Larry sighed, 'I thought you were moving past this…'

'He showed up on Friday.' Peyton interrupted, dismissing the comment completely.

'Oh.' Larry replied, surprised. 'Is he still here?'

'No, we just went…to the airport.' Peyton closed her eyes tightly.

'Oh honey, did you talk?'

Un-bidding to her mind Friday night leapt into Peyton's memory, they did very _little_ talking that night and she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to hold herself together.

'Yeah we did.'

'Well…' Larry prompted as Peyton didn't seem to be elaborating.

'I think it's…over.' She couldn't quite believe the words she was saying, they felt foreign coming out of her mouth. If only they weren't true…

Larry didn't need to see his daughter's face to know that she was broken, her head was still on his shoulder but her body shook slightly as she said the words and he didn't have a clue of what to do next.

* * *

Lucas let out a deep breath as he got out of the cab, he was back. Tree Hill smelt like home but the hole in his heart told otherwise, he picked up his bag and walked up the drive way opening the door to the house and dropping his bag unceremoniously on the kitchen floor before collapsing into a chair. He sighed again and as tears pricked his eyes, threatening to over flow he placed his head in his hands, resting his elbows on the table. The light clicked on and he knew it was his mother, but he didn't bother to raise his head until he felt his mother's arms rest around him as she sat down next to him. He raised his head and looked into his mother's concerned face and knew from her look of worry that he looked awful. He didn't care, he _felt_ even worse.

'I think it's... over.' Lucas said his voice cracking.

'Oh Luke.' Karen whispered and in half a second, he'd wrapped his arms tightly around her and all she could do was sit there holding her boy as his tears soaked her shirt.

The scolding she'd planned to give him died as she'd seen him sitting at the table, she couldn't punish her boy when he was so obviously…broken.

* * *

Larry took a quick look at Peyton's sleeping form sprawled across his lap as someone tried to open the very door they were leaning against. Larry manoeuvred them away from it quickly and Jake poked his head around it, concern flitting across his features,

'What's happened?' Jake asked.

'Why are you here Jake?' Larry asked quietly.

'Peyton's being dodging me all weekend; she hasn't answered her phone or opened the apartment door when I've come round. I was worried.'

Larry rolled his eyes thinking of Lucas and Peyton being in this very apartment for the whole weekend, 'Figures.'

'What do you mean?' Jake asked, confused.

'It doesn't matter… just, come here.'

Jake walked forwards and sat down on Peyton's other side, Larry turned Peyton around carefully so that her head lolled against Jake's shoulder instead. He looked up at Larry in surprise,

'Please Jake, just… fix my girl.' He pleaded and Jake nodded dumbfounded before Larry stood up and walked down the hall of the apartment, raking a hand through his hair as he went. Jake looked down at Peyton's face and sighed, she didn't look good.

He carefully put an arm around her shoulders and brushed a curl tenderly off her face sighing. What could he do but wait?

* * *

Lucas woke up suddenly, his head throbbed and his eyes were sore but he was back in his own bed. He sat up and swung his legs around to the side getting up and plodding out, stopping as he heard people talking,

'… he came back late last night.' He heard Karen say, then voices that sounded like Brooke, Nathan and Haley.

'Was he all right?' Haley asked.

'I'd say he was pretty happy at seeing P again, it was killing him when she left.' Brooke's voice drifted down the hallway.

'He wasn't…good.'

'Why, did he tell you what happened?' It was Nathan's voice this time.

'He just said- that they'd… decided to call it quits.'

'They broke up!' Brooke exclaimed.

'It's hardly logical- a long distance relationship.' Haley said glumly.

'But why did it take them three days to break up, he left on Friday?' Nathan asked.

'They were probably enjoying the break-up sex too much.' Brooke countered making Nathan chuckle and Haley sigh.

'Seriously Brooke, why?' Karen groaned.

'Sorry, I figured this conversation needed a little bit of light humour…'

Lucas saw in his mind's eye Karen's disapproving expression as Haley sighed again. Deciding he'd heard enough Lucas shut his bedroom door behind him more loudly than he would usually have done, to show them that he was coming into the kitchen. Sure enough the room he was about to walk into fell silent. Lucas walked in and headed straight towards the coffee machine, turning it on and pulling a mug out of the cupboard, not saying a word to the four sets of eyes he could feel on his back. It took him exactly three minutes to have his coffee ready and no one spoke in that time, taking a deep breath and picking up his mug he turned around to see all four of them sitting at the kitchen table.

'You look like hell.' Nathan said and Haley shot him a warning look.

'Gee thanks.' Lucas muttered, his voice was somewhat hoarse and scratchy.

'You sound like hell too.'

'Nathan.' Haley said warningly again as Lucas' jaw clenched.

Everyone lapsed into silence, before the sound of the phone made them all jump. Karen practically ran into the hall and picked it up; there was silence for a minute before Karen said,

'I know Larry. Yes, Lucas is here, no he can't come to the phone right now…'

The three sitting at the table fixed their eyes on Lucas and he closed his tightly, half of him was glad that Larry had called. Now he knew that Peyton had someone that could look after her properly, of course she had Jake too. He glowered at the thought but put it out of his mind as his mother spoke again,

'Look, Larry, they're-… yes. I know.'

Haley stole a quick glance at Lucas wholooked like a mess. It seems Peyton was the same; she sighed and looked at Nathan who was listening intently to Karen's conversation. Brooke looked down at the table; she'd been through her fair share of abandonment and felt like, somehow, she was letting down Peyton.

'I'm sorry Larry, I really don't know what we can do about it-'

Karen stopped and Lucas closed his eyes tightly. She started again a few seconds later however, 'Yeah. I'll talk to you later… I hope she's all right.'

They all heard the phone being put down before Karen walked back into the kitchen and sat down. She really didn't know where to put herself. Part of her wanted to tell Lucas to get over it, they were high school… it was high school 'love' not true love and then part of her knew that it ran deeper than that.

She didn't know which one to listen to.

'Is Peyton all right Karen?' Nathan asked quietly, Karen considered. Nathan was protective over Peyton and she couldn't really understand why. Either way she knew that either Scott boy would willingly get in a fight over her. She shook her head a fraction of a second pleading with him not to say anything else but unfortunately Lucas, who'd also been waiting for an answer, saw. He stood up with so much force that it knocked the chair backwards and made everyone jump and he was out the door, basketball in hand in less than thirty seconds.

'Is she okay?' Nathan asked again seconds later and his tone of voice demanded some sort of answer.

Karen sighed and hesitated.

'Karen, just tell us.' Nathan said and both Haley and Brooke nodded fervently this time.

'She's only said two words in the past twenty four hours…' Karen said and seeing that this wasn't enough for the teenagers in front of her she added, 'It's over.' Brooke sniffled slightly and Haley wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 'He can't get anything else out of her… but she's okay…she's coping.' Karen added hopefully.

Nathan snorted with sarcasm, 'Yeah sure sounds like it.' He pulled open the back door and Karen stood up quickly,

'Where are you going?'

'To knock some sense into my brother.' Nathan grumbled practically slamming the door behind him only to hear Karen say warningly, 'Nathan!'

Haley stood up as Karen rushed to the door, 'He doesn't mean literally, he won't do anything. They'll be fine.'

'They need to talk.' Brooke added. 'You know, as guys.'

Karen nodded and slowly joined them back at the table to wait until the two boys came back.

* * *

Nathan walked quickly, fuming. He couldn't believe his idiot brother. He had to knock some sense into him, Peyton was hurting and he wasn't going to stand by and watch it happen. Except that he wasn't watching it happen, he wasn't there to help…he was hundreds of miles away with no means to comfort. He slowed his pace slightly, he wasn't as mad at Lucas as he'd thought.

He was mad at the situation, he wanted to help his brother and one of his best friends get their act together but he had no idea how. As he neared the river court he looked up and watched Lucas shooting, one…two…three shots towards the net. None of them went in, he sighed as the fourth bounced off the back board. Lucas grabbed the basketball in temper and swung it as hard as he could away from him into the river. He was breathing hard, hands on hips, when Nathan reached him.

'Luke.' Nathan said and his voice sounded softer than he'd originally intended it to be. Lucas turned around and his demeanour seemed slumped.

'What did I do Nate?' He asked in an uneven voice.

'You fell in love.' Nathan shrugged.

'And I let her go.' Lucas added, Nathan bristled slightly as he realised that Lucas had been the one to end things between him and Peyton but then sighed. It was obviously not what he'd wanted; he was trying to take the high road as usual, instead of dragging them deeper. Typical Lucas.

Lucas looked at his brother in surprise; he had been expecting Nathan to get angry at that comment, even to hit him. Perhaps he even wanted to be hit, he deserved it. Nathan sighed again at the look on Lucas' face.

'You'll work it out.' He said decidedly, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

'I don't see how…' Lucas stopped at the thought, _how _was everything going to work out?

He wasn't moving to LA, Peyton wasn't moving to Tree Hill.

'If it's meant to be, it'll just… _happen._' Nathan said confidently.

The smallest bit of hope ignited like a small fire inside of Lucas. Maybe, somehow…inexplicably things would change. Maybe something life altering was just around the corner, ready to bring him and Peyton back together.

However much that thought comforted him he couldn't stop small contradicting thought enter his mind, and however much he loved Peyton Sawyer he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they weren't meant to be?

* * *

**Okay sooooo there's going to be two-three chapters left! And i don't know where the time has gone but it's been a long time since i've updated.... even after the 1 1/2 weeks i told you about :| I'm very sorry, all i can say is that things are hectic right now.... hopefully it'll die down soon. **

**I didn't fall of a mountain though, which is a good thing...well i like to think so :P Your comments about that made me laugh....**

**I haven't talked about OTH in a while, 620- Peyton's car crash, it was glossed over completerly apart from Brooke&Peyton scenes... 621- Loved it! Flashbacks and ending scenes were great! 622- Loved it again! I am loving Brooke&Peyton and Haley&Peyton! 623- I cannot wait for! But have a busy week so i may have to watch it later on in the week!!! I hope LP get what they deserve, a beautiful wedding :D I am craving a Nathan/Peyton scene though, surely he'll be worried that she might die!!! Everyone else has seen her! Anywayssss...**

**I'm sorry again and i probably don't deserve any feedback but still... it would be good to have any you'd like to give me :D!**


	36. Chapter 36

_**CHAPTER 36**_

1 Month… 4 Weeks… 28 Days… 1,680 Hours… 20,160 Minutes… 1,210,920 Seconds…

As Peyton sat in her car driving along the highway, wind in her hair without a destination or a care, she realised that numbers meant more than she'd originally thought. They were significant. Each of those 20,160 minutes of the last month had been a slow process of trying to get through each and every second. Tree Hill was her focus and she contemplated driving there everyday. Or perhaps just jumping on a plane might be a little easier… but perhaps the most important statistic to her was that there were 6 billion odd people in the world give or take, and she only wanted to see one…

Spend the rest of her life with _one._

She wasn't being fair on her father, she knew that. He wouldn't take any jobs that came his way because he wouldn't leave her. Perhaps he knew more about the pain she was feeling than he let on. Either way she'd barely said more than ten words to him in days.

She sighed into the wind and nearly closed her eyes in content, the first positive feeling that had washed over her in a month, before she realised she was in fact driving. The absence of music would have been classed as ominous but somehow the silence was calming her, any lyric hit too close to what she was feeling. She'd learnt the hard way. She sped up slightly with a small smile.

Driving was sort of exhilarating.

* * *

Larry Sawyer sighed audibly, running a hand over his face. He was at a loss of what to do, he shouldn't be feeling so helpless…his daughter was eighteen years old and had so far had one serious relationship, that was until Lucas...

Larry had been dubious about Jake to start off with but as their relationship went on he got to know the boy and found that he was good for Peyton and even though he wouldn't dare have a talk about the concept of love to his teenage daughter he knew that Peyton had loved him.

However he hardly knew Lucas, he'd seen him a handful of times and yet the effect he had on Peyton, in his presence and out of it, was pain-stakingly obvious. As soon as Peyton came back to LA he'd passed it off as a summer fling, a teenage love affair that wasn't _real_ love because it just _couldn't _be. She'd known Lucas three months and they were both _eighteen_ years old.

Then he'd realised the other day why Peyton's relationship with Jake hadn't bothered him as much as her relationship with Lucas seemed to. He was worried. Lucas had the power to take his daughter away from him… she loved him so intensely that it scared _him _as a father. It had never been like that with Jake, which was why he'd never been worried about their relationship. He hadn't planned on her finding anyone she loved as much as him for a long time and yet here it was. He was thinking selfishly but he knew that Peyton had found the person she wanted to spend her life with and there was only so long that they'd live without each other. In the end they'd take drastic measures to be together, he knew it.

Love is blind.

It didn't help that his heart broke little by little every day he had to face his daughter over the table at meal times- she'd stay locked in her room the rest of the time. He was so used to the sparkling bright look in her eyes, granted they always held a certain amount of mystery, but he was horrified at their new expression. It was a deadened look, so vulnerable and almost transparent though ironically carrying the same amount of mystery. It was like looking at someone who had the whole world resting on their shoulders.

Running another hand over his face he closed his eyes. Peyton hardly said a word nowadays and it just led Larry to think about what he could possibly do to salvage the situation. The thing was that if Peyton had a great group of friends in LA then he'd have no intention of leaving, however-although she did have friends in LA- she'd shut them all out and none of them had pursued her about it. Larry had known straight away that they weren't real friends, just simple acquaintances.

It didn't make him feel any better.

The other day had confirmed this as he went into Peyton's room to try and coax her into talking to him at least, he'd opened the door but she was no where to be seen and he sighed because he knew she'd snuck out to be alone…and he really couldn't blame her. He'd noticed she was spending a considerable amount of time in her car, driving around meaninglessly and it scared him. He worried she wasn't in the right state to think rationally. He had been about to shut the door when photos on her bed caught his eye, he picked them all up and flicked through them pausing now and again.

They were all from her summer in Tree Hill, there was a few of a the dark haired girl who Peyton had told him was named Brooke, a lighter haired girl called Haley and Peyton laughing arm in arm at a fair of some sort. Another one of the three having a pillow fight and eating ice cream. There'd been a few of Peyton and a tall dark haired boy that looked fleetingly like Lucas, he guessed it was Nathan. In one Peyton was on his back and the expression on his face as he looked around at her was of playful banter, his hands holding on tightly to her legs as her hands hung loosely around his neck, they seemed to be standing outside a big cabin and there was another one of Peyton, Nathan and Lucas. She was in the middle, Nathan had his arm around her shoulders loosely laughing at something that was said and Lucas was looking lovingly at her, a hand intertwined in hers. Another one of Peyton hugging Brooke, a red headed girl that he fleetingly remembered was called Rachel that wasn't in many of the pictures and Haley again. Larry took a deep breath as he reached the bottom of the pile; he spent longer looking at these pictures. They were crumpled slightly as if they'd been looked at more than necessary.

They were the ones of Lucas and Peyton.

Many of them seemed to have been taken without them noticing, laughing or cuddling. A particular one caught his eye and he stared down at the two people, one he knew so well- the other who had captured his daughters heart. They seemed to be half lying on a couch, Lucas' lips pressed against the side of her head and Peyton's face simply radiating with joy as she clung onto his arms which rested around her waist. There was no denying that Peyton looked happier than he'd ever seen her, his eyes shifted to Lucas and although he wasn't smiling his face said it all. His eyes were bright but peaceful, happy but calm and the look he gave her was so intense that Larry couldn't help but look away turning to the next picture quickly. This one wasn't any better at calming his nerves; someone seemed to have captured it as a joke. The two were sitting on the beach, facing each other- Lucas' legs on either side of her body, hands resting loosely at her hips and Peyton's hands on his cheeks, their lips connected. He couldn't deny the smile on each of their faces and if their eyes had been open he could almost see the look that would have been reflected back at him through the photograph.

Another one concluded a game of Twister and he half smiled, Peyton loved that game. Peyton had one eyebrow cocked with a small smirk and Lucas was hovering over her with a mischievous grin on his lips, a twinkle in his eyes that made Larry somehow know exactly what happened next. The next one showed Peyton and Lucas standing in a room decorated with 'Happy Birthday' banners, their hands intertwined and a look of shock on Peyton's face. Lucas was bent slightly with a wide smile about to whisper something into her ear. He guessed this was the surprise party he had been told about. Another one showed them in an embrace that made them look like they were dancing, people were all around and it looked like the same room. Peyton's birthday party. They weren't smiling on this one…it looked like they were realising something from the thoughtful expressions on their faces. Their foreheads were together and their bodies stood close, melding together. The next one showed Peyton standing on her tip-toes, arms around Lucas' neck as they kissed.

He felt like he'd seen enough… the realisations were starting to make him feel slightly sick.

The last photo he looked at was of ten people, he recognised Lucas and Peyton in the middle straight away- facing the camera with wide grins, Lucas' arms around Peyton's stomach from behind, his cheek pressed against her hair. Three more he recognised briefly, mainly Nathan and Brooke and Haley. The ten teenagers were standing in front of a cabin, a lake to their right and woods stretching out to the sides of them and behind.

He stopped looking at that point, he'd _definitely _seen enough…

The fact was that Larry had deluded himself into thinking that Peyton wouldn't have wanted to leave LA if he'd suggested it, she had too many friends here but gradually he'd begun to think a lot differently and these pictures cemented the core of his belief.

It was simple and he couldn't believe it hadn't occurred to him before…

* * *

Lucas opened the door to the kitchen of his house, his mother was at the café and it felt strangely empty. Then again, it had since _she'd_ left. He found it easier not to think of Peyton's name somehow, even though her face was everywhere for him. He pulled a photo out of his pocket and studied it critically. It was worn and crumpled after all the times he'd stuffed it in a pocket and looked at it in general; however its message was clear. He didn't know how long he sat there, just staring and staring but when his mother walked through the back door, he placed it down on the table quickly.

'Mom, hey.' He said and Karen looked at her son sympathetically. She looked at him like that all the time nowadays, as though knowing exactly what he was thinking and going through.

'Hey honey. How was school?' She asked, flicking on the kettle.

'All right.' Lucas mumbled back. Karen sighed almost dramatically when she noticed the picture on the table. She sat down and picked it up, looking at it briefly. She should have known what it contained, Lucas and Peyton-… it seemed like a lifetime ago, even for her.

'Luke…' She murmured grabbing his hand as it tightened into a fist atop the table.

'I just… miss _her_.' Lucas whispered and Karen's hand tightened around his.

'I know you do honey, I know.'

'Does this… ache ever go away?'

'Not unless you really make an effort to move on.' Karen said honestly.

Lucas contemplated but didn't get very far, 'I… can't…'

'Then, no…it won't go away. But it'll get better with time. I promise.' Karen said gripping his hand still tighter as he looked at her like a lost boy.

'Will it?' Lucas asked and was not all surprised to hear a tremor in his voice.

'Time heals all wounds Luke.' Karen nodded.

* * *

It took Larry over a week to sort out and he didn't dare mention anything of his plan to Peyton just in case it fell through. The last thing he wanted to do was build up her hopes only to have them crash down again. However exactly ten days later when he was sure that everything was going to go ahead he took a deep breath ventured down the hallway and knocked softly on her door. After about thirty seconds of nothing he opened it cautiously,

'What?' Peyton asked in a biting tone. He couldn't find it in him to reprimand her, she didn't mean it… he knew that when he saw her close her eyes in an apology.

'Honey, can we talk?' He asked soothingly.

Peyton sighed and considered saying 'no' but as she looked into her fathers eyes she realised she shouldn't be taking this all out on him. It was her fault for falling in love in the first place; giving her heart to Lucas when they both knew it couldn't work out in the long run. So instead she murmured,

'What about?'

'I just- you like Tree Hill right?'

Peyton looked incredulously at her father, her mouth opening and closing several times before she said,

'Is this meant to make me feel better?!' She asked with a snort.

'Just answer Peyt.'

'Yeah, it's…' Peyton let out a breath. 'It's a beautiful town… with… Nathan, Haley, Brooke… Lucas.' She swallowed hard when she said his name but Larry saw the sudden spark in her eyes and his questions of doubt were extinguished immediately.

'So how would you feel about…living there?' Larry asked tentatively.

Peyton's head snapped around and Larry was sure she'd get whiplash, her mouth opened again but this time in shock. Had those words just left her father's mouth?

'Dad, I don't know what your doing. But this _isn't _helping.' Peyton said and a tear leaked out of her eye, she wiped it away impatiently.

'Honey, I'm serious… how would you feel about moving to Tree Hill?' Larry asked and the tone of his voice held no humour.

He was deadly serious.

'_What?_' She said and she wasn't surprised to hear her voice was a shadowy whisper as though not daring to believe what she was hearing.

* * *

Lucas jumped up and the ball flew out of his hands, slipping from his fingertips. He wasn't at all surprised or bothered really when it bounced off the ring without going in. Nathan however sighed,

'Luke, please get your head in the game. We've got a game on Friday and we really need to win if we want to go to state man.'

'I know.' Lucas said, his teeth gritting together.

'Well don't you _want_ to win?'

'Of course I do.'

'Then stop playing like crap!' Nathan said forcefully.

'Easier said than done Nate.' Lucas sighed.

'Okay…' Nathan said and walked over to his brother, standing next to him and passing the ball back to Lucas. 'All right. I want you to clear your mind. No more thoughts of Peyton okay…'

'Again, easier said than done.' Lucas muttered,

'Lucas.' Nathan warned. 'Just do it.' Instead of clearing his mind his thoughts clouded over and his mind wandered to Peyton coming back to him, to Tree Hill. 'Now shoot.' He heard Nathan say, and with that in mind he let go of the ball, it flew straight through the hoop and Nathan grinned thumping his brother on the back, 'See I told you.'

'Yeah.' Lucas said as they walked towards the bleachers picking up their water and downing it. 'Have you heard from… Peyton lately?'

Nathan looked at him in surprise, 'No why?'

'Well, I just wondered…whether you still kept in touch, you were pretty close.' Lucas shrugged.

'We were. I think that's why we don't keep in touch, it's too hard. It's the same with Haley and Brooke too, I think.'

'Yeah. I just wondered…how she was doing and whether she's okay.'

Nathan placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, 'I bet she's fine Luke. Don't worry.'

'She has Jake. As much as I hate to think about it, I know he'll take care of her.' Lucas' face was half a grimace but he also seemed to be strangely comforted by the thought as well.

'Who's Jake?' Nathan asked interestedly sipping his water.

'Doesn't matter.' Lucas muttered and Nathan took the hint deciding not to press the matter.

'So did you get much sorted out in LA, did you talk?' Nathan asked.

'We tried to keep things neutral, I don't think either of us really wanted to talk about the…situation. So we kept things light, the rest of the time we didn't really do much talking.' As he said it Lucas blushed slightly.

With all seriousness Nathan nodded and then half a minute later muttered, 'Bom-Chicka-Wow-Wow huh?'

Lucas let out a snort and shoved him thinking of the morning after Peyton's birthday. 'Things seemed so simple back then…'

Nathan nodded. 'I think that's the moment I started to realise how much she meant to me…' Lucas added and Nathan turned his head to look at his brother, when he didn't say anything else he looked away again.

'I knew you loved her way before either of you did.' He said with a smile.

'You didn't!' Lucas smirked.

'I've been there Luke, hell I'm _still _there so I think I know what the signs are, you were…whipped…'

'Yeah I can't really argue with that.'

They sat in silence for a while before Lucas voiced the question he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to,

'Do you think… she still… loves me?'

Nathan choked on his water and Lucas looked at him in surprise, 'I can't believe you're even asking me that…'

When Lucas still looked puzzled Nathan rolled his eyes, 'Hell yes!'

'You think?' Lucas asked with a slight smile.

Nathan rolled his eyes shoving his brother until he fell off the bleachers.

'You're a jackass.' Lucas scowled.

'And you're stupid for even asking that question…' Nathan smirked before giving him a help up. Nathan grinned and after a minute or two he pulled Lucas into a quick hug, Lucas was so surprised that he said,

'What was that for?'

Nathan shrugged, 'I dunno. It's just, you're a good guy Luke and you are coping with this really well and I know its killing you.' Lucas looked at the floor. 'She loved you Luke, and I'm 100 percent sure she still does.'

'I love her.' Lucas muttered and Nathan nodded.

'I know…and I'm sure this'll work out. Sooner or later you're going to be together. I'm sure of it.' Nathan said confidently.

* * *

'Are you serious?' Peyton asked, hardly daring to believe what her father was telling her.

'Yes.'

'Really, truly…hand on your heart serious?' Peyton asked holding her breath.

'Yes.' Larry nodded, placing a hand on his heart and smiling.

Peyton seemed to hyperventilate for a few seconds, 'Are you joking because seriously if you are, it's the worst one I've ever heard, ever.'

Larry laughed, 'Let me explain. I never told you but me and your mom lived in Tree Hill for a time before you were born and when I started my new job we relocated to LA but I was considering moving back a couple of years ago and now seems as good a time as any. Especially knowing how much happier you'll be there than here.'

Peyton's brain seemed to be working in slow motion; there was too much information for her to digest, 'What about your job?'

Larry shrugged, 'How do you think I came to see you over the summer? We dock there quite frequently. It's actually a lot more convenient than being in LA right now. Anyway I've worked it all out with my bosses…they don't see a problem with us relocating…'

Peyton couldn't say a word, she was shocked and yet her heart was doing somersaults. She could be with Lucas, even on the bad note that they had left their relationship she still loved him and hoped he loved her too. There was only one way to find out, her face lit into a grin that made Larry grin too. In one swift movement she flew across the bed and into his arms, he laughed and said,

'So I'm guessing you're on board for this then?'

Peyton didn't seem to be able to form a coherent thought but the fact that she held him even tightly spoke volumes. He sighed happily and wrapped his arms around her, he was sure that he _finally_ had his girl back.

Peyton couldn't help the tears spill down her cheeks; she was going back to Tree Hill. She was going back to her friends but more importantly she was going back to Lucas Scott.

* * *

Lucas lay on his bed that night unable to get to sleep. It had been a month and ten days, yet he had never experienced that amount of time to go so slowly. Years, in fact, flew by and yet a month without Peyton had to be the longest he'd ever experienced.

1 Month… 4 Weeks… 28 Days… 1,680 Hours… 20,160 Minutes… 1,210,920 Seconds…

Sighing he recounted the numbers that were permanently in his brain, growing by the second…the minute…the hour…the day... the week…

They say you learn something everyday right? The one random fact that stuck in his head from today is that he'd learnt that there were 6 billion people in the world. 6 billion and yet it only took _one _to make his life feel complete…

…_6 Billion People, 6 Billion Souls… And Sometimes…All You Need Is One…_

* * *

**I don't think I can even comment on The Wedding episode... it still makes me tear up after like three days! Especially the song at the end, Wedding Dress, the lyrics are heartbreaking... I loved the humour of the wedding and i loved that Haley stole Lucas' predictions and read them to everyone and i loved the vows! I loved the ending, as heartbreaking as it was...and i'm sure Peyton isn't going to die!! ... I've got a deal with Mark ;P**

**Thank you for the continuing support for this fic, it's nearing the end now... **


	37. Chapter 37

_**CHAPTER 37**_

Peyton Sawyer stood outside her new home with a smile; she was warming to it already. Not only did she have a big room but also an adjoining one where she could fit all of her record collection which was particularly extensive. She couldn't believe how far they'd come in just four days, it only took them so long to pack up all of their things. Larry had to physically stop Peyton from working through the night on several occasions. They'd arrived in Tree Hill in the early morning and when they passed through the airport and she saw the sign, _Welcome to Tree Hill, _her heart felt lighter than air. She hadn't even seen Lucas yet but her stomach was doing somersaults at being in the same town as him. Her dad couldn't help but smile as she took a deep breath next to him in the taxi. He couldn't tell whether she was nervous or excited, he decided it was a bit of both. Luckily through contacts he'd been able to buy a house and looking at it now she knew that Lucas' wasn't far. In fact it was merely a street away. The thought made her breathing accelerate. She didn't know what she was going to do, how they were going to meet or what in hell she was going to say… honestly it scared the hell out of her.

In merely three days her first day at Tree Hill high loomed. It was bound to be an important day, she was nervous. Nervous about what Tree Hill high would think of her, what the student body would think, what Nathan, Haley and Brooke would think and mostly…whether Lucas would be overjoyed to see her or whether he actually meant what he said on their last meeting.

It was pretty easy to leave her LA lifestyle behind, she hadn't even bothered to inform her 'friends' of the move, she guessed they'd learn about it when her old school announced it. However she did tell one person, one person she knew she'd always care about. Letting her mind travel back she sighed,

'_You're moving to Tree Hill, for good.' Jake looked at her and Peyton nodded, it was then that his face dropped and he looked away. She was sure she'd seen water in his eyes but refused to believe it, he was Jake. One of the strongest people she knew._

'_I'm sorry.' Peyton said and a few tears leaked from her eyes as her ex boyfriend turned around to face her._

'_Don't be, I'm sorry, for everything.' Jake said and Peyton wrapped her arms around him tightly. _

'_Don't.' Peyton whispered and he closed his eyes, a broken look upon his face._

'_I love you.' He whispered and Peyton closed her eyes tightly._

'_Jake, but-'_

'_No but- please.' He said and she was relieved to hear a small chuckle. She pressed the palms of her hands against his cheeks and their foreheads touched, _

'_But- there's this guy…and I'm insanely in love with him and I can't do anything to change that.' Jake's eyes shut painfully his hand resting atop hers on his cheek. They stayed like that for a few moments until he sucked in a breath and withdrew himself from her grip. _

_He forced a smile and said, 'I know. Go- be happy. God knows, you deserve it.' _

_Peyton smiled at his selflessness and stepped forward, Jake opened the door of his apartment open for her and she stepped onto the street turning to face him. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek affectionately; it was a goodbye and even though Jake knew that it didn't stop him turning his head at the last moment to capture her lips. It was a goodbye, she knew and so she didn't stop it. It was a simple press of lips to lips, once…twice and then Jake pressed the palm of his hand to her cheek and Peyton knew he was about to deepen their innocent kiss to make it not so innocent anymore and so she pulled away._

'_Tell Jenny I love her…and you too.'_

_He nodded with a small smile, knowing that Peyton wouldn't have complied with his wish to take things a little further...she loved someone else. Someone that wasn't him. Minutes later Peyton Sawyer stepped into a taxi and was out of his life forever._

The memory bit back at Peyton, there was a time in her life when she'd thought that she and Jake would be together forever. That was until Lucas Scott came into her life, because that boy changed everything for her. What she felt for him was _real_. Thinking of him she couldn't help but grin. She'd done the right thing; she would always hold Jake close to her heart but Lucas _had_ her heart.

Her father walked out of the house instructing one of the delivery guys to leave their coffee machine in the kitchen and threw an arm around her shoulders when he reached her. They both stared at the house, their new home. She liked the sound of that word, it felt _right._

'I love you Dad, thank you.'

'Love you too honey.' Larry smiled, placing a kiss atop her head. 'So have you seen that boy of yours yet?'

Peyton turned in surprise but her father's face held a smile, 'Peyt, I know you're dying to see him and anyone that can get you smiling like that is fine in my books. Anyway a large part of the reason for us moving is him…so I _think _its okay that you see Lucas.'

Peyton smiled at her father before saying softly, 'It's a bit late.'

'Peyton, its eight thirty. It's barely dark yet.'

'I know but you need some help…'

'The delivery guys are leaving now Peyt...'

'You need me to help you sort out the boxes and…'

'And now you're just making excuses.' Larry smiled. 'Go and see him.'

'We didn't leave our relationship in a great condition…' Peyton said looking at the ground. 'What if he's moved on?'

Larry sighed, 'Well then there's only one way to find out. Now are you going or do I have to take you there myself?'

Peyton smiled, 'I'm going.'

Larry sent her a wink and she sent him a wave as she walked away. She took a deep breath and changed her direction; she wasn't sure if she was ready yet. Instead she walked on until the breeze smelt salty. When she rounded the corner and saw the beach stretching in front of her she couldn't help but smile.

This was _their _spot.

She made her way slowly down to the shore, sitting far enough away so as not to get wet. She was pretty sure this was the exact place they'd sat on her first night in Tree Hill as well as her last night. She closed her eyes peacefully and wondered how she was going to approach Lucas…she didn't want to startle him and honestly, she didn't know whether he wanted to see her at all…

All of a sudden her motives for moving felt childish… perhaps he'd moved on… it was certainly possible…

* * *

Lucas panted as he dodged Nathan, slipping up on his bounce and sending the ball rolling away.

'Get it.' Nathan said curtly and Lucas walked away without any argument. He knew that Nathan was pissed, to tell the truth _he _was pissed. He couldn't get his head in the game, however much he tried. The brothers had been training twice as hard as usual for the basketball game. Game day was tomorrow and Lucas hadn't improved. It wasn't like he didn't try, he was just exhausted and… out of inspiration.

He walked slowly back onto the court and Nathan roughly grabbed the ball from his hands. Nathan had tried encouragement, sympathy and reassurance. Now he was pissed and so he'd moved onto another tactic, anger. It just seemed to be running Lucas more into the ground however. His expression pictured something of self loathing rather than quiet belief.

'Take another shot.' Nathan said his voice slightly softer. He passed the ball to Lucas and he squared his shoulders rolling the ball between his fingertips before releasing it. Like hundreds of times before that night it bounced off the rim and dropped. Lucas shoulder's dropped and he looked solidly at the concrete of the River Court as Nathan retrieved the ball.

'Again.' He said pressing the ball into Lucas' stomach.

'What's the point?' Lucas asked.

'What's the point?! The whole _fucking _point is to be able to let everything go for a couple of hours. To feel the quiet satisfaction of playing the game, to let all your worries and problems melt away… to feel nothing but _exhilaration _when you have a basketball in your hand… Can't you see that?' Nathan asked incredulously.

'I did.' Lucas said and his shoulders seemed to stoop even more. Nathan breathed heavily; he was trying very hard not to punch his brother.

'Pull your head out your ass Luke. I know that you're hurting and hey, I get that okay. But don't throw _everything _else away. Who knows what the future holds? You and Peyton will get your chance someday, I know it. But right now Luke, _right now_ is what you should be concentrating on. I _need _you tomorrow, the team needs you. We need you to _help _us _win _this game. I can't do it on my own.'

Lucas looked up as his brother finished talking and the reassurance and determination in Nathan's eyes coupled with slight anger gave him hope somehow.

'I'm sorry.' He said but Nathan grinned clapping him on the shoulder a little harder than he would have usually done.

'Don't be. Now if you don't get this shot in I'm going to beat your ass.'

He tossed Lucas the ball and stood away slightly watching as his blonde brother took a deep breath, squared his feet and shoulders, pressed his lips together and jumped letting the ball roll out of his fingertips. Nathan couldn't help but grin in triumph when it flew through the net.

'Well that's more like it! A couple of those tomorrow and it'll be great.' Nathan smiled holding out his fist. Lucas let out a smile that Nathan realised he rarely saw anymore and accepted the gesture with his own.

Nathan rolled the ball through his hands as they walked in silence. It was dark and late but he thought that finally they'd made some progress. They made it to Lucas' house and Lucas turned around giving him a shy smile,

'Thanks man.' He said but Nathan shook his head,

'Don't thank me Luke, you're an amazing ball player, you're just a little…lost.'

Lucas nodded but patted his brother's back all the same giving him a smile too. He turned and walked down the path shoving his hands into his pockets but was stopped when Nathan spoke again,

'Oh and Luke…' He said and a smirk lit up his features. 'No secret visits to the beach tonight, you need to sleep man…'

'What…?' Lucas began but Nathan cut him off,

'I know you've been there every night… it's _your _spot.' He shrugged with a sad smile and gave his brother a wave before walking off leaving Lucas slightly surprised. He knew when Nathan said 'your spot' he was talking about Lucas and Peyton's spot. With that thought he smiled.

He had to play better tomorrow just because of the simple fact that his brother deserved it. The team deserved it.

* * *

Peyton took a deep breath before pulling the gym doors open and stepping inside. She'd been battling with herself for practically the whole game, it was only when her dad questioned why she wasn't with Lucas or the others that she made her way to the gym. She was nervous but excited, she'd wanted to see Lucas play since the summer. The din made her hesitate slightly but no-one was looking her way. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the basketball court where a competitive game had reached its final quarter. She found an empty seat five rows up on the end and stood there looking around Tree Hill High's gymnasium. Her eyes went to the cheerleaders and she smiled seeing Brooke and Haley waving their pom poms for the Ravens. Gradually her eyes shifted to the basketball court and straight away she noticed Nathan…strong and powerful, surging down the court dodging other players and bouncing the ball so quickly that it was practically a blur. He passed it at the edge of the circle and her breath caught in her throat as Lucas caught it. She watched his arms push the ball and his legs push off the floor, it seemed like such a fluid motion and when it went through the net his hand formed a fist of triumph as Nathan bumped his fist with a wink.

Peyton tore her eyes away from the sight that warmed her entire body to take a look at the scoreboard. Ravens were up by 3 with three minutes on the clock. She felt a flutter of nervousness which was quickly replaced by excitement as she watched the two Scott brothers play effortlessly as a team…in unison.

With one minute left to go her hands balled into fists with anticipation. Nathan drove from one side of the court to the other, faking a shot to pass to Lucas who was fouled on the top of the circle. She had to stop herself from yelling out as Lucas clutched his nose, the man beside him shrugging his shoulders as if not knowing how his elbow came to connect with Lucas' face.

30 seconds left and the ball was passed to Lucas again, he stood on the circle and shuffled his feet nervously… Peyton felt like any second she was about to have a heart attack.

This was it, the decider. The points were even, Lucas' three pointer decided the game…

* * *

Nathan bumped his fist with Lucas' and gave him a look,

'It doesn't mean anything if you can't hit down the shot.' He said and Lucas nodded.

The day had been full of basketball anticipation and it all came down to _his _shot. He had played better than he'd done for the last few weeks and he knew he had Nathan to thank for that. When Nathan looked at him he saw determination and reassurance, he believed he could do it. Lucas stood on the line and took a few seconds to look around the gymnasium before the whistle sounded. The sound of the crowd deafened him. This was the decider, were they going to the state championship…well the answer to that lay on his shoulders. He scanned a little more, turning the ball over in his hands and shuffling his feet. His eyes caught Haley's over by the cheer leaders and she gave him a wink and a nervous smile, Brooke stood beside her. He scanned the crowd quickly and a flash of blonde hair made his heart jolt, by the entrance…fifth row up… It couldn't be her…

He squinted to get a better look but then blinked turning around. His mind was playing tricks on him and he didn't need that distraction right now. However the thought of Peyton Sawyer in this gym made a grin light up his face.

_That _was all he needed to think of.

The whistle sounded and with his mind full of Peyton he took the shot. He jumped up onto the balls of his feet and let the basketball slide gracefully out of his fingertips.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion and he felt his throat constricting. Hoping against hope…

He seemed to react seconds later than everyone else, the gymnasium roared and people thumped him and yelled in his ear before he'd even seemed to see the basketball go _whooshing _through the net. Nathan was upon him, whacking him repeatedly on the back before the team caught up and he was pulled onto their shoulders. The din was terrifying, screaming and yelling overtook his senses.

Yet over the crowd's hysteria and the heads of hundreds of people he scanned the crowds. Looking for the girl with curly blonde hair… the girl he was sure he'd recognise anywhere… the girl he wanted by his side. He located her pushing her way through the crowds and his breath caught in his throat. It was Peyton, he was sure of it.

He fought to be let down and even as people continued to punch his shoulders and clap him on the back all he could see was Peyton Sawyer. He pushed through the crowd his heart doing somersaults, it _couldn't _be her… it just _couldn't _be.

Then they were facing each other, ten feet apart and Lucas' heart felt like it was failing. It _was _his girl. _Peyton Sawyer_.

She was wearing a grin that made his heart race but the vulnerability was clear to see in her eyes and there was a certain shyness about her,

'Nice shot!' She smirked and he closed his eyes, it was her all right. He'd never forget that southern twang. He opened his eyes and couldn't help, despite his shock, smile back. His eyes took in her appearance, including the denim skirt and before he could stop himself he said, 'Nice legs.'

Her cheeks tinted red and he was hit again by how beautiful she really was. He closed the gap between them in two strides pulling her into his arms and wrapping his arms around her so tightly that for a second neither could breathe. All too soon he pulled away from her holding her at arms length,

'It's you…' He said and the shock and underlying love that those two words carried made her fall for him even more. Two words and yet they were making her go a little weak at the knees. When he didn't elaborate she smiled,

'Ol' Peyton Sawyer…' She murmured and again he heard that twang in her voice that he'd missed so intensely. He laughed and pulled her to him again, a hand resting at her waist and another stroking her cheek.

'It's you…' He said again and seemed too in shock to do anything else but stare at her.

'Are you _ever _going to kiss me?' She asked with a slight roll of her eyes and he chuckled low in his throat. His eyes sparkled in a way that Peyton was sure made her fall a little more and in a second he'd pressed his lips urgently onto hers. Peyton felt her heart leap practically out of her chest as she responded to his kiss straight away. Their tongues met furiously and Peyton suddenly felt dizzy.

Lucas broke away abruptly and let out a laugh while Peyton let out a small groan, 'If I'm dreaming, I don't want to wake up…' He stated and Peyton responded by placing a hand on the back of his neck and pulling his lips to hers once more with a smile. His tongue found hers once more and with new found energy that made her wonder whether he _had_ actually just played a competitive basketball game, he lifted her off her feet and turned them around slowly.

Best. Game. Ever.

* * *

The five friends sat in the kitchen of Peyton Sawyer's new house. All four seemed to be in a daze as Peyton recounted her story of how and why she was now living in Tree Hill. She had to stop abruptly several times as Lucas randomly decided to kiss her, leaving the other three to look at different parts of the kitchen in turn.

'I can't believe it.' Nathan said his smile was so wide that Peyton thought it might actually hurt the muscles in his cheeks.

Nathan, Haley and Brooke had seen Lucas with a girl at the basketball game and Nathan had stormed over to yell at him before nearly having a heart attack on realising it was Peyton. He'd let out a yell and pulled her into a hug nearly as tight as the one Lucas had given her. Haley and Brooke had then pounced pulling her into a three way hug that soon became an awkward five way hug.

'It's just…amazing.' Haley said happily and Peyton winked at her as Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

'So amazing…' Brooke agreed with a grin and a small squeal.

'Good game by the way.' Peyton said a minute later.

Nathan shrugged, 'Piece of cake. Wasn't even worth giving Luke extra coaching sessions…'

Lucas glared at him and Nathan let out a laugh before shrugging again.

'Extra coaching… why? You were awesome…' Peyton said with surprise.

'I couldn't really…concentrate.' Lucas said looking at the table embarrassed.

'He couldn't stop visiting your spot on the beach more like…' Nathan winked and Haley said with a sigh, 'Nathan.'

'That is kind of adorable…' Brooke smirked but Lucas kept his eyes on the table. Peyton placed a hand on his cheek and his eyes met hers,

'Well guess where I spent all of last night… _our_ spot.' She whispered her eyes sparkling and Lucas swore he fell just a little more before pressing his lips to hers again.

'They are so sweet…' Brooke said with a happy sigh.

'…sickening more like.' Nathan muttered and Peyton without even breaking their lips threw the dishcloth at him. He stuck his tongue out at her and before they could say anything else the back door opened and Larry stepped into the kitchen with a smile. Lucas and Peyton quickly broke away as Larry turned to the table,

'Good game boys.' He said with a grin and Lucas and Nathan smiled back bashfully.

Lucas cleared his throat and said much to everyone's surprise, 'Mr Sawyer, could I have a word?'

Larry turned in surprise but nodded. Lucas stood from the table and Peyton stood with him, 'What're you doing?' She whispered.

'Don't worry.' Lucas answered with a small smile, he kissed Peyton's forehead, let go of her hand and followed Larry out of the kitchen.

'What is Lucas playing at?' Peyton hissed to the other three.

'For once, I actually have no idea…' Haley said with a shake of her head.

'Probably asking if he can propose, knowing Lucas.' Nathan snorted but as he caught the eye of Brooke and Haley his face grew serious, 'Oh my god, no way! He wouldn't…'

'Don't be so ridiculous…' Peyton said with a huff, sitting down again with a sigh.

'It's not so ridiculous…' Haley amended.

'Coming from the abnormal people who got married at sixteen…' Brooke said with a roll of her eyes,

'…yeah, to us _normal_ teenager's marriage at this age _is _ridiculous.' Peyton added.

Nathan shrugged and kissed Haley on the lips before saying, 'It worked for us.'

'Did you not_ hear_ me _call _you abnormal?' Brooke said and Peyton laughed. However she couldn't stop her knee jigging up and down in anxiousness.

Why _did_ Lucas want to talk to her father?

* * *

Lucas held out his hand as soon as they were out of ear shot.

'Thank you Mr Sawyer…' He said hesitantly. Larry regarded the boy before him for a split second, his eyes were nervous, 'Lucas…' He replied and took the younger boys hand before giving him a grin. Lucas face broke out into an identical one.

'Thank you for doing this; for giving up your life in Los Angeles for one here in Tree Hill, it must have been a huge inconvenience for you but thank you I… I really do love your daughter.'

Larry smiled at Lucas' words, 'I think the feelings mutual kid…anyway it was all with selfish intentions. I couldn't live with seeing her so…broken everyday.'

Lucas swallowed compulsively and looked at the floor; it was hard to think that he'd done that. Larry watched as Lucas' expression contorted and he placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder, 'Don't dwell on the past, live for the future.'

Lucas looked up and smiled dimly. He wouldn't forgive himself for the pain he'd inflicted but Larry's words reminded him of the one's his mother had told him,

Time heals all wounds.

'I won't hurt her.' Lucas promised and Larry gave him another smile,

'I know you won't, kid…'

'…and I know I didn't make a good impression in the summer but I really want to try and show you how much Peyton really means to me…' Lucas said, he realised he was rambling but he had no other clue of how to express his thanks to Peyton's father.

'Look Lucas I'm not looking for proof. I've already seen that…'

Lucas looked at him with a confused expression and Larry sighed, 'Don't tell Peyton I told you because she would kill me for looking through her stuff but… I saw the pictures of her summer here and…she was so much happier. _You _did that. That was my proof that what you two had was real…'

Lucas smiled with a small blush, he had a small idea of what those pictures would have contained and he felt a little embarrassed. Some weren't exactly appropriate for a father to see…

'Thank you again Mr Sawyer.'

'Easiest decision I've ever made…' Larry replied shaking his head, waving away his thanks. Lucas gave him a nod and a smile before turning to head back into the kitchen, however Larry's voice stopped him,

'Oh and Lucas…call me Larry.'

Lucas smirked and nodded and Larry finished their conversation with a smile and a wink ushering him back into the kitchen.

Peyton had no chance to ask Lucas what the talk was about because as soon as he stepped back into the kitchen the back door opened and Karen walked in, it was obvious as Larry and Karen embraced that Larry had called her. Ignoring the other four teenagers in the room Karen turned to Peyton who gave her a nervous smile before she'd been pulled out of her chair and swept up in a hug so strong that she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

'It's so good to see you sweetheart…' Karen whispered for only her to hear and Peyton smiled, her eyes filling with water slightly. She closed them and instead responded to Karen's hug. It felt like a motherly hug and that fact made her heart swell rather than ache like she thought it would.

As Karen joined the table with a cup of coffee for herself it was obvious that she was thrilled Larry and Peyton had moved. The conversation flowed easily between the seven of them and Lucas couldn't help but place a hand on Peyton's leg under the table squeezing slightly. She looked at him with a smile and he winked before she placed her hand over his, lacing their fingers together.

A cough made them focus their attention on Karen and Larry instead.

'So now that's we've…officially moved…' Larry said and Lucas and Peyton simultaneously picked up their drinks to take a sip. 'I think we should go over some…ground rules.'

Coffee spluttered out of Lucas' mouth and Peyton choked on what she'd already begun to drink. It took them several minutes to realise that Larry and Karen were actually smiling, evidently Larry knew about the 'talk' Karen had given them. Nathan, Haley and Brooke had all nearly choked as well but then burst into laughter.

The sight of Lucas and Peyton's embarrassed and red faces was enough to push both Larry and Karen over the edge into laughter too.

'Not funny…' Lucas muttered as he and Peyton looked at each other sheepishly. Peyton couldn't help but let out a relieved chuckle and the sight of it made Lucas smile as he held up her hand and pressed his lips to it.

* * *

After an hour Karen went home and Larry went to unpack and so seven became five again. However after another half an hour everyone was feeling tired. Haley and Brooke hugged Peyton individually giving her a grin that told her they were over the moon to have her in Tree Hill and Nathan pulled her against his chest, wrapping his strong arms around her,

'It's great to have you back Sawyer.' He whispered into her hair, something which she only just caught. She pulled back and smiled at him and he gave her a wink before following his wife out of the door.

Peyton shut the door behind them and turned around to find Lucas staring at her.

'What?' She asked slightly self consciously.

'I just… I still can't believe it.' He whispered. Peyton walked closer to him and he pulled her against himself when she was close enough.

'Start believing…' She smirked and pressed her lips against his. Lucas' hand went for the back of her head pressing their lips more forcefully together. Peyton abruptly broke away,

'I forgot to ask… What in the world were you and my father talking about, being all secretive?'

Lucas pulled her into his arms again with a smile, 'That's between me and your dad.'

'Nerd.' She said with a pout. 'Well I'm assuming it wasn't _too _bad as he didn't chase you out of the house with a baseball bat…'

'He's done that?' Lucas asked with wide eyes stepping away from her. Peyton started to shake her head but Lucas smiled and stepped forward again, pressing a finger to her lips, 'I don't think a baseball bat would stop me from seeing you, I might have to do with a few broken bones but I'd find a way of being with you.'

Peyton closed her eyes with a sigh of happiness which Lucas thought was _the _sexiest thing he'd ever heard. Before she could open her eyes he kissed her and another sigh of happiness died in her throat. What felt like seconds later the sound of her father's footsteps coming down the stairs ended their embrace.

'Come by tomorrow.' She said to him and gave Lucas a quick kiss that left him only wanting more. He nodded and couldn't resist pressing his lips to hers one last time before Larry entered the kitchen,

'Bye Mr Sawyer… Larry.' He said and bowed his head slightly; he knew his face was far too flushed to be innocent.

'Bye Lucas.' Larry answered and Lucas couldn't help but give Peyton a peck on the lips again before he darted out of the house. The cool air outside hit his face and he let out a sigh of relief, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walking home he contemplated the whole evening.

Barely twenty four hours ago he was lonely, hurting and in love with someone living hundreds of miles away. Now… everything that he'd forgotten how to feel were reawakened in his heart, by the arrival of Peyton Sawyer.

* * *

'So run it by me again… why do you want your room painted red?' Lucas asked.

She sighed and placed down her paintbrush, placing a hand on her hip. 'I like red.'

'It looks like…' He struggled to find a word and in his hesitance he caught Peyton's eye. She didn't look pleased, one eyebrow was raised and she'd placed a hand on her hip. She actually looked adorable in her ripped jeans and tee shirt. As they'd be spending the day painting her room she'd pulled her hair into a high pony tail, but strands had fallen down here and there framing her face and making her look adorable. He smirked and stepped forward, placing down his paintbrush, and pulling her to him by the hips. 'I meant it looks nice.' He amended.

'Sure you did.' Peyton said and pressed her paintbrush to his face with a smirk.

'You didn't just do that.' Lucas said placing a finger to his cheek, he looked at the fingertip and saw the red paint.

'Oh I _so _did.'

'Funny.' Lucas said releasing her and picking up his paintbrush as she giggled.

'You wouldn't…' Peyton said as he walked closer to her, she backed away as he smirked raising an eyebrow as though questioning the matter. Her back reached the wall and she realised she had no where else to go. Distraction was what she needed so without hesitating she reached out and her fingers fixed around Lucas' belt loops. He looked at her in surprise and she smirked while pulling his hips against hers. He groaned, closing his eyes and saying softly,

'Well played.'

She barely had time to chuckle before his lips were on hers hungrily. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her and he pressed his hips into hers again, this time Peyton moaned at the contact. After a minute he moved from her lips to her neck, her mouth opened with a silent moan as he kissed the spot just behind her ear. Then she realised something that made her inadvertently laugh…Lucas raised his head with confusion, his breathing uneven and his eyes slightly darker.

'What?' He breathed in confusion. Then his eyes clouded over with understanding, 'We just painted this wall didn't we?' He asked with a grin.

'I think so.' Peyton mused, she pushed him away lightly and stepped away from the wall. Looking back at it, it was smudged where her body had pushed against it and their was a hand print where she was sure was just to the right of where her head had been.

'Did _you _do that?' She asked pointing to the print. Lucas shrugged with a grin, 'You should see your back right now.'

'Great.' Peyton said with a sigh and then a laugh. 'That took us ages and we messed it up in like…a minute.'

Lucas shrugged, 'A pretty good minute.' He smirked wiggling his eyebrows. 'Why don't we keep it, as a momento…'

'Oh yeah great idea…' Peyton said sarcastically. 'So when my dad asks why there's a hand print on my wall I'll just be like that's where me and Lucas made out…that's _his _hand.'

'I see your point.' Lucas said thoughtfully, stepping closer to her. 'Well seeing as you're already covered in paint…' He finished his sentence by brushing his paintbrush across her cheek. Peyton's mouth fell open in shock and she took a minute to compose herself.

'Red goes really well with blonde…don't ya think?' She asked with fake interest taking her paint brush and flicking it at him, it landed in his hair and over his face.

'Peyton Sawyer, you're going _down_.' He said with a grin dipping his brush in the paint can.

'No…' She said holding out her hand as a warning, 'Lucas, no!'

* * *

Nathan pushed open the front door after knocking it a few times, 'Hello.' He called but got no answer. He shrugged to Brooke and Haley who stood by him.

'They've probably already started painting.'

'Shall we just…go up then?' Haley asked.

'Sure.' Nathan shrugged again, leading the way. He paused at the foot of the stairs and said, 'Peyton.'

Silence seemed to be his answer. He took the stairs two at a time and had to wait for the other two to catch up with him. He gave them a look as if to ask where they were going to go now, but before he could actually ask the question giggling stopped him, followed by a small thump and a laugh that he was sure was Lucas'.

Leading the way again Nathan followed the noises and rounded the corner of the last bedroom on the right. He propped himself up against the door frame and Haley and Brooke peered around him in curiosity.

Lucas was lying flat on his back on the floor, Peyton straddling his waist and they seemed to be…wrestling. Nathan raised his eyebrows at his wife and friend but their expressions nearly made him gag. It was the epitome of the expression girls get when they find something too adorable for words. He cleared his throat loudly and the giggling abruptly stopped,

'What in hell are you two _doing_?' He asked in such a stern voice that Lucas and Peyton looked over to the door in alarm. Seeing Nathan grinning, and Haley and Brooke looking at them as if they were two star crossed lovers from a romantic movie, made their shoulders drop in relief and Peyton giggled again before carefully standing up. She turned her back towards them and all three couldn't help but laugh at the fact that the whole of her back was covered in red paint. Then Lucas pointed at his cheek and hair which was streaked with red too.

'_Oh _you're having a paint fight.' Brooke smirked in approval.

'Only coz _he _ruined my wall that we spent ages painting.' Peyton grumbled and Lucas opened his mouth indignantly.

'_Me?_' He asked, shocked. 'I think it takes _two _Peyt.' He smirked and Peyton couldn't help but smile and blush.

'So do you actually need any help?' Nathan asked.

'Yes!' Peyton said quickly, 'If you leave us we won't get _anything _done. Well…'

'I detect an innuendo Sawyer…I've taught you well.' Nathan smirked and everyone laughed while Peyton blushed again.

They all grabbed paint brushes and set to work, five minutes later and Nathan pointed to the hand print and smudges on her wall.

'What happened- actually do I _really _need to know?' He asked rephrasing his question after a second of thought.

Lucas and Peyton looked at each other, grinned and said together, 'No.'

* * *

The weekend passed in a happy blur but, even though Peyton didn't mention it out loud once to anyone, her daunting first day at Tree Hill High had approached. She realised that officially when Lucas turned up on her doorstep on Monday morning, equipped with a huge smile.

'Ready for Tree Hill High.' He beamed when she opened the door, she gave a smile that practically came out as a grimace and grabbed her bag yelling a goodbye to her father.

'Good luck!' He yelled back. Peyton closed her eyes with a sigh; she was going to need it. However she plastered a fake smile onto her face linked her hand into Lucas' and they walked down her drive. She took a look at Lucas when she realised his car wasn't here.

'Did you walk here?' She asked.

'Yeah, it's a nice day… I thought we could walk. Give you chance to get your nerves in check.' He smiled a comforting smile and yet Peyton felt a little agitated,

'I'm not nervous.' She said and Lucas squeezed her hand in reassurance.

They walked in silence and all it did was help to intensify Peyton's butterflies. What if none of the teachers liked her? What if none of her _peers _liked her? What if she had no classes with Lucas, Nathan, Haley or Brooke and was left alone…? What if she hadn't got the right equipment? What if she wasn't wearing the right thing?! She looked down at her jeans and shirt ensemble and then took a fleeting look at Lucas' 'uniform'. He was wearing jeans too, with a white tee shirt covered with a light blue shirt. She looked at herself again and heard Lucas sigh,

'What's up?' He asked.

'Nothing.' Peyton said automatically.

'Come on Peyt.' He said and his tone was slightly mocking.

'How do you know there's something wrong?' Peyton asked trying to remain casual.

'I've known since the moment you opened your door.'

Peyton looked at him in surprise but he shrugged, 'I didn't want to push you, but I would like it if you told me what's going on. You can tell me you know.'

'I know.' Peyton said quietly looking at the tarmac beneath their feet. Lucas stopped walking and tilted her thin up with a finger; his eyes were concerned as they gazed into hers. The lines on his face more prominent as a result.

'I'm nervous…' Peyton started and Lucas' face evened out straight away, he actually let out a small chuckle… 'It's not funny!' Peyton retorted slapping his chest. He continued to chuckle but pulled her to him in the process, 'Seriously, it's not!' Peyton said again and Lucas stopped with a smile,

'Ok, I'm sorry. But what have you possibly got to be nervous about…?'

'Well…' Peyton started but hesitated, all her previous thoughts were scrambling into one, then suddenly one utterly terrifying possibility outweighed all the rest. 'What if…I'm not registered as enrolling… or your school is full and they can't fit me in and then I have to go back to LA…then the school there has filled my place and oh god, I have to move to another state…but there's no room for me so I have to move out of the country!' Peyton said it all so fast that it took Lucas a moment to process and then the fact that Peyton was almost hyperventilating stopped him from laughing out loud.

'Peyt, breathe.' He said and Peyton nodded drawing in a breath. 'Not one of those situations is possible.' He reassured with a smile and when Peyton still looked nervous he pressed his lips lightly to hers, reassuring her in a non verbal way. Somehow Peyton felt her tense shoulders relax slightly and melted into his kiss.

'There's nothing to be worried about, I promise.' Lucas said as he broke away, his hand on her cheek and his thumb rubbing her cheek tenderly. His gaze was so intense that she considered asking him to skip school with her so that they could go back to her newly painted bedroom.

* * *

'So, Sawyer, you're first day at Tree Hill High didn't suck at all did it?' Nathan asked pushing away Lucas' arm from around her shoulders and slinging his own around her instead.

'No it did not _suck_.' Peyton agreed with a smile.

'I told you.' Lucas smirked kissing her cheek when she scowled.

'Hey!' They heard the shout behind them and all three turned around to see Haley and Brooke rushing towards them.

'Today was amazing…' Brooke said nudging Nathan out of the way so she could link arms with Peyton.

Peyton smiled again and had to admit she felt relieved at how well the day _had _gone. She'd even enjoyed most of it. The start was just plain humiliating; the principal insisted that he should introduce her in front of the _whole _year. This was punctuated as soon as she stepped into the room after Principal Turner gave his little speech telling them basically to 'be nice'.

'Yo !'

She'd turned startled and seen Skills out of his seat and nodding at her with a grin,

'Glad you came back baby!' He yelled and she gave him a wave with a blush before Turner had 'shh-ed' the laughing audience. After that the introduction didn't matter as much, she just said her name and where she used to live and kept eye contact with Lucas the whole way through. He calmed her completely. What she did not except was Rachel, Skills, Bevin, Chase and Mouth rushing up to her afterwards and pulling her into individual hugs exclaiming how glad they were to have her back.

Well in _slightly _varied forms,

'Wow I'm glad your skinny ass is back in town Sawyer, it was truly _dull _without you… no gossip at all… plus now I don't have to hit on Lucas to cheer him up.' That comment came from Rachel and Peyton could see the sentiment behind the sentence, deep behind it. Plus Lucas had assured her afterwards that he definitely would not have hooked up with Rachel; it had made her smile and kiss him very publicly at the lunch table.

No one in Tree Hill High then doubted why this blonde girl had moved to the school. The answer was the blonde boy attached to her hip.

Lucas and Peyton lingered behind as Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Chase started walking away.

'I admit, it _was_ a good day.' Peyton said turning to look at Lucas, he was just smiling.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome. I'm not sure what I did but still…'

Peyton laughed, 'For being there, thank you for just…being there. It made it all so much easier.'

Lucas smiled tucking a curl behind her ear and leaning in, Peyton closed her eyes in anticipation to the kiss she knew was about to happen. However she felt his breath against her ear and before she could open her eyes he'd whispered,

'I love you.'

The words sent a shiver down Peyton's spine and she opened her eyes slowly to see his face inches away from hers, apparently he hadn't finished talking,

'Seriously...I'm so in love with you that-' Peyton cut him off with a kiss that quickly ended his thought processes and he cupped her cheek deepening it despite the fact that they were standing outside their school. _Their _school, the thought spurred him on and made his heart beat that tiny bit faster. He would be forever grateful to Peyton for moving for him and he was going to show how grateful he was…as much as he could.

However they were roughly pulled apart with a squeal as Brooke bounded up to them, pushing Lucas out of the way to get to Peyton. Peyton looked startled and Lucas cursed,

'I just bit my tongue!' He growled at Brooke.

'You should keep it in your own mouth then.' She smirked sticking her tongue out at him. 'Anyway I've just thought of something!'

She looked so happy that it made Peyton chuckle especially with the death glares that Lucas was giving her.

'Oh, oh, oh!' Brooke exclaimed jumping up excitedly. 'This is going to be _awesome!' _

Nathan, Haley and Chase joined them at the moment Peyton said, '_What's _awesome?'

'I just realised… since you're now officially a member of Tree Hill High you _can now_ be a cheerleader for the Tree Hill Ravens!!'

Nathan, Lucas and Haley snorted with laughter at the look of horror on Peyton's face that Brooke didn't seem to notice as she hugged her.

'Oh this is going to be awesome!' She beamed and then hurried off shouting over her shoulder, 'I'm going to arrange a uniform!'

'Great.' Peyton murmured as Haley gave her a sympathetic look.

'Hey, look on the bright side.' Lucas said and Peyton looked at him with incredulity,

'What can possibly be the bright side?'

Lucas raised his eyebrows suggestively and pulled her gently by the hips closer to him, 'You, in _that _skirt, are going to look extra hot…which means...' He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

'Ew.' Haley said as Peyton pulled herself that little bit closer to Lucas, a smirk in place and an eyebrow cocked too.

'Seriously, _I _would _not _have got away with _that _type of comment.' Nathan complained which made Peyton laugh.

'Cuz you're a perv.'

'And he isn't?!' Nathan spluttered and Peyton stuck her tongue out at him before looking back at Lucas who seemed to be looking increasingly attractive every second. The fact that his fingers had somehow found their way to her skin between the shirt she was wearing and her jeans was also…very distracting.

'My dads going on a job tonight for a few days…' Peyton said to Lucas in a low voice and Lucas had to swallow before answering, as though it was actually difficult,

'Let's go.' He said and the huskiness to his tone made Peyton grab his hand and pull him along.

'Bye then!' Nathan called with a smirk, 'They are insatiable.'

'They're in love.' Haley shrugged as they watched Lucas pull Peyton down the street; if they walked any faster they'd be running.

Nathan grinned taking hold of Haley's hand,

'I can't argue with that. This is the way it's supposed to be.'

* * *

**One Word= Sorry! **

**Okay and a few more words... I had so many ideas for the last two chapters of the fic and i wrote this out... was half way through updating when i realised i actually wanted to change it completely... hope you like the end result anyway!!**

**Thanks for the continuing support and this chapter is quite long... i hope that's not a problem! But anyways, thank you and Sorry again for the wait! Life is too hectic sometimes... Haha.**


	38. Chapter 38

_****_

So this is the end and i would just like to thank every single person who read, reviewed and favourited this story! I have appreciated every single one.

**_I hope you like the ending to the story because it took me a long time to write and i'm still not completely happy with the way it's turned out but still.. thank you to everyone who showed interest in the story because you have kept me writing for all this time and without you i probably given up long ago._**

**_I look forward to writing and posting more stories soon.._**

**_Anyways here it is, i hope you like it..._**

**_Thank you, once again! (I can't really say it enough!)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_CHAPTER 38_**

_Love is not a fairy tale, a life that never knows pain or hardship but it's two souls facing everything that comes their way together and diminishing it with their unconditional love._

They say that your choices between high school and college shape who you are and who you become. That life starts the moment you graduate, the moment when you have a choice about where you want to go and ultimately who you want to be.

Peyton Sawyer knows that when she chose to move to Tree Hill three years ago it was the moment her path in life changed. It was totally instinctive, totally reckless and yet if she could go back and do it all again… she would.

Because in moving she got someone she'd love for years to come. Someone she still very much loved.

Someone who she was marrying in precisely twenty four hours.

She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

She couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed at the thought too.

They were twenty one years old and getting married. They were in their final year of college and…getting married.

Yet, it felt _right. _

Peyton pulled Lucas' hoodie around her tightly as she walked, reminiscing upon the best years of her life. Barely a year after moving they'd been choosing where they wanted to go with their lives. Lucas wanted to study literature and Peyton art or music at the same college. Nathan was going to Duke and Haley was going with him. Brooke was going to New York for fashion. They had their lives set out and their final day altogether was sorrowful to say the least.

The five were all going their separate ways.

However they promised to keep in touch and see each other in the holidays.

Peyton had been doubtful but then pleasantly surprised when they did actually keep their promises. The five met in Tree Hill each holiday and it sort of became a tradition. Then the second year hit and contact between the five became strained as work load and business increased. Yet they kept emails and phone calls up as frequently as they could and that was what led them all back to Tree Hill for the summer of the end of their second year in college.

She reached the beach and shivered slightly upon seeing the figure sitting there, silhouetted against the moonlight.

She'd know his silhouette anywhere.

He turned upon hearing her and the cliché thought struck Peyton that he never failed to take her breath away, just slightly. He smiled the most adorable smile as his eyes twinkled and he held out his hand silently. Peyton took it and he pulled her gently onto the sand with him putting an arm around her shoulders securely and pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

'How'd you get past the Rottweiler's?'

'I have my ways.' Peyton smirked and he laughed.

'Oh I know.'

She leaned into him and he held her just that little bit tighter.

'What're you thinking about wily?'

'You. Us. Twenty four hours.'

Lucas smiled before asking, 'Not having second thoughts are you?'

Peyton smirked swatting his arm, 'As if. It took you long enough to get down on one knee.'

'Well if someone wasn't so unpredictable then I mightn't have been so scared that you'd reject me.'

'I think I made my feelings on the matter pretty obvious.'

'How?' Lucas asked incredulously.

'Do the words 'non proposal' ring any bells?' Peyton smiled looking up at him as he looked guilty.

'Oh.'

'Uhuh.' Peyton said smugly and reflecting back.

_Lucas sat on his bed and looked at the four walls he'd called his bedroom since knowing how to speak. The floor was covered heavily by boxes and even though he'd got all he'd wished for in the past year, he couldn't help but feel slightly sad to be saying goodbye to Tree Hill for three years at least. Of course after college he intended on returning, hopefully with Peyton. Simply because this is where he wanted all the rest of his dreams to come true…marriage and children and memories. He suddenly wondered what on earth was wrong with him, he'd been thinking about such big commitments like this for perhaps a month. He knew they'd be in his future and he could only see one person sharing that with him. He smiled at the picture on his bed side table, a picture of him and Peyton. He hadn't believed that love could be found at such a young age, he'd thought the feelings would develop with maturity. How wrong he was. Love was limitless and hit everyone at some point like a bolt of lightening. He knew that first hand. _

_The door opened and he looked over to see his mother enter the room. This would be the hardest part of leaving Tree Hill, leaving his one parent alone. Karen joined him on the edge of his bed and looked at the picture that he'd been looking at with an equal smile before turning to him again._

'_Are you ready?' She asked and he nodded._

'_It feels…surreal.' _

'_Yes, it does. My boys all grown up.' Karen said and when Lucas looked at her face he saw her eyes had filled with tears. Lucas put his arm around her with a chuckle._

'_I'm not that grown up.' _

_Karen chuckled. 'I'm so proud of you Lucas Eugene.' _

_Lucas grimaced, 'Oh Eugene. Seriously mom, why?' _

'_It seemed like a good idea at the time.'_

'_Not so good nineteen years down the line though.' _

_Karen nodded with a watery chuckle and then tensed, Lucas shot her a questioning glance but she just shook her head. Silently he got the message that she wanted to do the talking. _

'_I- your growing up Luke and I- couldn't be more proud of you. What I'm about to say will probably sound crazy but I just- I want to give you this.' _

_Karen handed him a small box and he opened it apprehensively. _

'_A-a ring?' He asked in surprise, confusion masking his features._

_Karen closed her eyes, 'I just- this was Keith's ring and I really want it to be yours.'_

'_O-kay.' Lucas said drawing out the syllables slightly. _

'_I know that what you have with Peyton is-'_

'_You want me to propose to Peyton?' Lucas said and his voice sounded so even that it made him slightly surprised. Maybe subconsciously he already knew that Peyton Sawyer was the one he wanted to spend his life with. The one he wanted by his side through the good and the bad. _

'_No!' Karen said quickly. 'God…no. You're both still so young… I just… I know the time will present itself and the way you two are I wouldn't be surprised if it were soon, not that I would recommend it. I just want to say that love doesn't come along often, at least not true love…'_

'_Mom.' Lucas said seeing his mother's eyes fill with tears. She patted his hand and carried on._

'_Promise me you'll hang onto it with all you can, I see what you and Peyton have and what it's taken to be together and I know that what you two have is true. Now you don't need a ring to prove that, I just… want you to have it and-'_

_Lucas folded his arms around his mother with a smile, stopping her rambling, 'Thank you.' He said sincerely._

'_I love you my boy.' She said and there was a knock at the door, Peyton opening his bedroom door without hesitation like thousands of times before. _

'_Oh I'm sorry.' She said halting straight away and sending an apologetic smile to them both, 'I'll just-' She gestured to leave but Karen stood up,_

'_No, it's okay. Peyton, stay. I'm due at the café for a few hours.' She smiled at her and then backed out of Lucas' room shutting the door behind her._

_Peyton looked at Lucas in worry and he raised his hands up in a confused sort of way, the ring caught the light and Peyton gasped closing her eyes,_

'_Lucas Scott, please tell me you are not about to propose!' _

_Lucas realised the ring was still in his hand and closed the lid quickly, placing it in his pocket before crossing the room and placing his hands on her shoulders, she opened one eye cautiously to see him smirking. _

'_Are you?' She challenged._

'_No.' He said and she opened her other eye smacking his shoulder at the same time, _

'_Jackass, don't scare me like that!' _

_He laughed pressing her into him and nuzzling into her neck effectively cutting off her words as her eyes fluttered shut and her arms crept up to their usual spot around his neck. _

'_I missed you today.' He whispered and his voice, just like always, sent chills down her spine. Despite that she couldn't help but laugh hollowly, _

'_We've been apart for a few hours.' _

'_Six to be exact.' Lucas murmured and the fact that he'd been counting made her smile._

'_Packing is kind of necessary.' _

'_Hmm. You're done now though right?' Lucas asked pressing a kiss to a random spot on her neck._

'_Uhuh.' She said finding it increasingly difficult to actually form a coherent thought. _

'_Good.' He lifted his head and she let out a small moan of protest which was very short lived as his mouth found hers._

_No matter what Peyton said she'd missed Lucas too. With plans for graduation and packing for college and general things like that they'd barely seen each other in days. It shone through here at Lucas' haste when he had her shirt and his shirt off in precisely ten seconds. She raised her eyebrow at him but he shrugged and pulled her towards him again melding their lips together. Peyton couldn't deny that she didn't miss this either. There's a certain stigma that with long term relationships sex gets predictable, unexcitable and even boring, she whole heartedly disagreed with that fact. Everything about their relationship had grown and got better, they knew things about the other that guaranteed things would never get boring and they were more than okay with that. _

_When she pushed Lucas onto the bed and he clung onto her so she fell with him Peyton faintly wondered if she had actually heard Karen say she would be at the café for a few hours. Either way her will power was in tatters when it came down to Lucas Scott, anyone else and she could control herself. Him however, she lost all rational thought around him and she knew that it had gotten them both into awkward situations in the past. _

_It was worth it though, at least they thought so. _

_As they regained their breathing Lucas couldn't help but chuckle before pulling Peyton into his side and placing a kiss to the top of her head, _

'_What's so funny?' Peyton asked with a grin and a random kiss to his bare shoulder._

'_How is it that it feels amazing every single time we do this?'_

'_Mhmm I'm just that good.'_

'_I'm pretty sure it was you making all the noise.' Lucas smirked earning a mouth open glare from Peyton. _

'_Well I didn't hear you complaining.' _

'_I can't really contradict that.' Lucas said fairly making Peyton smile apparently pleased with herself. 'We're pretty damn good together aren't we?'_

'_Definitely.' Peyton said kissing Lucas' nose. 'You've gotten so much better.' _

_Lucas shook his head with a smirk and looked down at his girlfriend about to disagree with this statement. However the sight took his breath away, the sheet had fallen off her shoulders and her face was simply glowing, her blonde hair messy but oddly perfect. Instead of actually giving an answer he pulled her chin up gently to join their lips, taking his time to explore her mouth before breaking away._

'_What was that for?' Peyton asked and he noted that her face was quite flushed, he grinned at that fact._

_He shrugged, 'Just 'cause I love you.' _

_Peyton closed her eyes letting out a little happy sigh and resting her head into his shoulder laying her arm across his stomach. Lucas only too happily pulled her closer resting his cheek against her hair. They stayed like that for a minute until the ring box caught Lucas' eye,_

'_So hypothetically what would you have said if I had been proposing?'_

'_I would have said you were crazy, I mean not everyone is Nathan and Haley, but hypothetically I'd have been more than happy to spend my life with you.' Peyton said after a moment._

'_Is that a yes Miss Sawyer?' Lucas chuckled and Peyton lifted her head, _

'_You said it was hypothetical!' _

_Lucas just smiled with a nod and pressed his lips to hers again before going back to their earlier position. However as he replayed the conversation in his head his heart rate seemed to double at the line she'd used,_

'_Do you really want to spend your life with me?' He asked seriously moments later._

_Peyton considered the best way to put all of her thoughts into one sentence for a while before deciding that one line said everything she wanted it to but withheld some too,_

'_I want everything with you.' _

_It was whispered and Lucas had to strain to hear it but when he did he grinned stupidly pressing a kiss to her head while she idly swung one of her legs over his. _

'_Good because I want you. For as long as you'll have me.'_

_His mouth was pressed against her ear when he said it and added with the low and husky quality of his voice it made Peyton shiver in his arms, something which he prided himself on. All of a sudden she'd turned in his arms and kissed him and he was just as powerless to her as she was to him._

'Yeah, everyone kind of knew it was going to happen sooner or later.' Lucas smiled.

'I know. As soon as we let it slip about the 'non' proposal Nathan, Haley and Brooke were bamboozling us for information…'

'Bamboozling?' Lucas chuckled.

'What? It's a word!'

Lucas laughed himself into silence pressing a kiss to Peyton's cheek as she leant against him.

'They've always been our little cheerleading squad haven't they?' Peyton asked with a small smile.

'Weird way to put it- plus the mental picture of Nathan in a skirt is…disgusting- but yes. They have.'

'Brooke and Haley made me realise that I did actually want you to propose you know…' Peyton said thinking back to when she'd accidentally let it slip.

'_So was this proposal real?!' Brooke asked as Haley looked on interestedly._

'_No.' Peyton sighed. 'No!' She added at their sceptical faces._

'_But you wanted it to be.'_

'_Don't be ridiculous.' Peyton said shrugging that comment off quickly. _

'_What I think is that you're scared because you've suddenly realised that you're going to love Lucas forever. Yet you feel naïve because you think that wanting to spend the rest of your life with someone at this age is ridiculous and so- Nathan and Haley.'_

'_Hey!' Haley cut in but Brooke waved it off,_

'_Plus half of you wanted the non proposal to actually be a proposal and even though it freaked you out at the time you were slightly disappointed that it wasn't. Which makes this whole situation even more confusing to you.' _

_Peyton gaped at her and then recomposed herself quickly, 'Well I think that you, Brooke Davis, are completely and utterly wrong.' _

'_Is she?' Haley asked._

'_Oh not you too!' _

'_Why can't you admit it?' Brooke asked loudly._

'_I can't admit it because I'm scared.'_

_Brooke and Haley looked slightly surprised at Peyton's sudden honesty. _

'_Why?' Haley said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder._

'_Because I have a future with Lucas that I see so…clearly and it scares me because anything could come along and tear it down.' _

'_Oh honey.' Brooke breathed. 'Stop with the negative thinking. You and Lucas have been through too much for anything… stupid to come along and tear you down. You're stronger than that…'_

'…_much stronger than either of you give yourselves credit for.' Haley added and Brooke nodded. _

'_I just…really love him.' Peyton said sadly looking out and watching her boyfriend and his brother talk._

'_And usually that's a good thing.' Brooke grinned, trying to lighten the mood._

'_I know and I'm not insecure about it or anything it's just that… what I feel is way more intense than anything I've ever felt before.'_

'_Again…a good thing.' _

'_I'm not even making sense.' Peyton groaned. 'I'm just going to shut up right about now.'_

_All three turned once more to the party and were silent for a while until Brooke felt like she was about to burst._

'_So would you have said yes?' _

_Peyton sighed and Haley shot her a look but Brooke shrugged, _

'_What? I meant hypothetically.' _

_Despite herself Peyton couldn't help but laugh and Brooke and Haley joined in. _

'Yeah Nathan kind of made me realise I wanted to propose too…' Lucas said contemplatively.

_A year into college and they were all back for the summer in Tree Hill, like they'd promised. The girls had gone shopping and Lucas and Nathan were idly playing basketball on the river court._

'_So bro… when are you going to propose?'_

_Lucas chuckled at Nathan's bluntness. The one thing he could rely on Nathan for was getting to the point._

'_I'm not proposing.'_

'_Okay but you want to right?' _

_Lucas looked at him, 'Hypothetically yes.'_

_Nathan snorted, 'Stop with the hypothetical crap.'_

'_Peyt told you about our hypothetical deal didn't she?'_

'_Yup.'_

'_Great. Since when did you two tell each other everything?' Lucas asked squinting slightly._

_Nathan shrugged. 'We bond.' _

'_All right, I get it.' Lucas grimaced. _

'_Oh chill big brother. It's not like she has a shot anyway, I have a wife and a baby.' Nathan smiled as he thought about his new born son, James Lucas Scott._

'_Like she has a shot?' Lucas snorted. 'More like you don't have a shot.' _

'_Fair point.' Nathan shrugged and Lucas clapped his back with a laugh._

'_So back to the marriage thing…'_

'_Nate we're not all like you, you know. Peyton would be beyond freaked out if I even suggested it in a non hypothetical way.' _

'_I know you aren't me. But Sawyer is crazy about you, I'm pretty sure you're the one who's scared here Luke.' _

'_Maybe I am.' He muttered._

'_Why?' _

'_I'm in love with her and… I guess I just don't want anything to mess that up.' _

'_And marriage is the way to do that right.' Nathan snickered._

'_Why try to have a rational talk with someone who is already married and has a child before they are even out of their teenage years.' Lucas said rolling his eyes._

'_I am twenty soon. Ok. All right. I get it. I just wanted to say that, I see how much you love her and I see how much she loves you. It wouldn't be the worst thing. What I'm trying to say is that I have your back, whatever the decision.' Nathan smiled patting Lucas' shoulder._

'It's weird how one decision that is completely out of your hands changes your life forever.' Peyton murmured.

'What decision?'

'My dad's choice for me to burden myself on you and Karen for the summer almost four years ago.'

'Yeah.' Lucas smiled. 'I remember the first time I saw you… you were tired from flying, annoyed at being in Tree Hill… the look you gave me the first time you walked through that door scared the crap out of me…'

'Hey.' Peyton laughed elbowing him slightly.

'…you were feisty. That I could tell, but you also looked sad. Sad that your dad was leaving. And you were so…beautiful.'

Peyton turned in his arms cupping his cheek, 'You're sweet.'

'What were your first impressions of me?'

'Erm, I remember thinking that you looked like a jock who I would inevitably end up hating.' Peyton smirked until Lucas' face fell. 'I'm kidding! I actually thought you were broody and mysterious yet…really hot.'

'Hmm really?' Lucas smirked one eyebrow cocked as he leaned in to kiss her. 'You know what; I'm amazed they haven't sent out a search party for us.'

'I know. Brooke and Haley have been watching my every move all week.'

'Nathan and Skills too. It's doing my head in.' Lucas sighed.

'It's for our own good.' Peyton quoted and rolled her eyes, 'I guess they want to make the wedding special.'

'But a week without so much as a phone call? Seriously! Anyway, our wedding _is_ going to be special… it's you and me.' Lucas said softly.

Peyton closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his with a whisper, 'I've missed you.'

Lucas smiled as he pulled her tighter his lips moving quickly with hers before he practically groaned, 'I've missed this.'

Peyton tutted, 'Typical guy response.'

'So you haven't?' Lucas asked pulling away quickly. He wasn't away from her long however as Peyton shuffled closer, closing the gap between them and cupping his cheeks.

'Good point.' She murmured as their lips melded together once more.

They spent an hour on the beach before they decided that it was late and cold. Lucas walked Peyton back to her house their hands intertwined and smiles on their faces. As they reached the driveway Lucas pulled her back to him, his hands falling to her hips as he pulled her closer. They kissed until they were left breathless and Lucas stepped away placing a final kiss to her nose with a twinkle in his eyes. Peyton winked at him before walking up to her door, she stopped and looked back when her hand reached the doorknob. He grinned at her before mouthing, 'I love you.' She grinned back and opened the door. Shutting it behind her she leaned against it with her eyes closed a smile evident on her face.

'Huhmm.'

Peyton whirled around at the sound to see Brooke and Haley sitting at the kitchen table with judgemental looks on their faces.

'Where have you been?' Haley asked.

'For a walk.' Peyton shrugged.

'Why is your hair a mess?' Brooke asked, eyes narrowing.

'I was at the beach. The wind, the salt… Come on Brooke Davis, you know these things.'

'Why were you smiling?'

'Because I'm getting married in practically a day.' Peyton chuckled.

They sat in silence for a while before Brooke said in a triumphant voice, 'Why are your lips all plump and red?'

Peyton's hand rose to her mouth self consciously and Brooke jumped up, 'You were with Lucas!' Haley jumped up too with a gasp.

'So… we're getting married. I _think _it's okay for us to see each other.'

'Not when you're both on house arrest it isn't!' Brooke hissed.

'We're adults.'

'And acting like love struck teenagers! We asked that you stayed apart for a week which, by the way, is not long and since you are spending forever together soon, you should be thanking us.' Brooke raged.

'Aren't you taking this a little far?' Peyton smirked.

'Did you at least abstain from the other thing we asked you to do?'

'What…sex?' Peyton asked.

'Yes!' Brooke said loudly.

Peyton bit her bottom lip smirking slightly while thinking over her answer. 'Well…'

Technically they had abstained from sex but she was having too much fun watching Brooke turn slowly redder and redder to tell them that.

'Oh my god. You did not!'

'Ok lets just calm down.' Haley said directing a roll of her eyes at Brooke. 'But Peyt, I've got to say that not having sex in the build up to the wedding does actually make it so much better on the night…'

'I know that.' Peyton smiled. 'That's why we didn't. I knew it would make Brooke practically explode.'

'You haven't?' Brooke asked and Peyton shook her head. Brooke blew out a sigh of relief and then hit Peyton's arm. 'Don't do that again!'

'Okay why are you so insistent on this?'

'Because your first night as Mrs Lucas Scott should be amazing and by not having any contact with each other it'll hopefully heighten the experience…'

'You do know we've done it before though, right?' Peyton asked wryly.

'You know what. Do what you want. Go sleep with the guy. Ruin your own wedding night.' Brooke huffed and Peyton raised her eyebrows at Haley who couldn't help but close her eyes and chuckle.

Sometimes Brooke seemed to forget who's wedding it was.

* * *

The next day consisted of last minute plans as well as the rehearsal dinner at the end of the day. Really it wasn't so much a rehearsal dinner as an opportunity for everyone to get together. The latter seemed more apparent and yet Lucas and Peyton were still the centre of things.

The table at the restaurant consisted of the closest people to them, Larry, Karen, Deb, Nathan, Haley, Brooke and her long term boyfriend. Rachel had also turned up early for the wedding and Mouth and Skills were due to arrive later on.

As soon as Peyton walked in with the girls Lucas' eyes were upon her. He smiled and took a deep breath. She looked stunning.

Seven days was really _too _long.

Peyton seemed to know he was staring at her as she met his eyes with a wink. He grinned at her. Peyton couldn't really pay a lot of attention to what Brooke was saying because as she studied Lucas she felt herself getting slightly flustered. He looked _really _good in a suit.

Seven days was _way _too long.

The meal went without a hitch really. Although Lucas and Peyton were seated at opposite sides of the table. Apparently they weren't allowed to speak either before _their _wedding day. They spent a great deal of the night looking at each other though. Furtive glances across the table, secret smiles that were directed to each other when people decided to talk to them about flower arrangements or vows or rings…

Lucas found himself sitting in silence as people around him conversed. Instead he just watched Peyton at the end of the table laugh at something Brooke said. Brooke turned to Haley to repeat it and Peyton's eyes met his. He inclined his head with a smirk and she gave him a nod. Lucas got up and walked over to the bar, Peyton excused herself moments later following Lucas' footsteps.

She pressed a chaste kiss to Lucas' cheek as she sidled up next to him. He turned his head to her and she saw that his expression looked pretty intense.

'You look-' Words seemed to fail him.

'You too.' Peyton affirmed giving him another wink.

'You have no idea how badly I want to-'

'Me too.' Peyton breathed. 'One more day though right?'

Lucas groaned and closed his eyes moving a little closer and placing a hand to the small of her back. He leaned in a little closer,

'You looking forward to becoming Mrs Scott?'

Peyton closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them again, 'You have no idea.' She stated.

* * *

'Peyton's been a long time.' Brooke noted to the people surrounding her, she took a glance to the end of the table and hissed, 'Nathan!'

'What?' He called.

'Where's Lucas?' She hissed.

'Right here-' Nathan said turning to Lucas' seat, only to find that it was empty, 'Oh.'

Brooke scanned the room and caught the two blondes at the bar standing suspiciously close together. 'Sneaky little- didn't we tell her last night that having minimal contact with her soon to be husband would be beneficial in the end?' Brooke stated to Haley and Karen chuckled while Larry looked bemused. Rachel just rolled her eyes.

'Oh please they're only talking!' Haley stated but even as she said it Lucas placed a hand on the small of Peyton's back and leaned in even closer.

Rachel coughed with a laugh, 'It's never just talking with them two. Peyton's got her 'do me' face on and I can practically feel Lucas' pain from here.'

Larry choked on his drink and Karen patted him on the back uncomfortably.

'How do you know that's her 'do me' face?' Brooke asked suspiciously.

'Oh come on.' Rachel replied rolling her eyes, 'It's the only face she _has_. When it comes to Lucas anyway.'

Larry cleared his throat uncomfortably and Rachel looked over at him, 'Oops, sorry Mr Sawyer.'

* * *

'You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now.' Lucas murmured and Peyton took in a shuddering breath.

'Rules.' She shrugged.

'Yeah, why are we actually obeying these _rules_?'

'I have absolutely no idea.' Peyton said and chuckled.

'Screw it.' Lucas muttered and without a seconds hesitation he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She smiled and pressed the palm of her hand to his cheek.

* * *

The table continued with their conversation but Brooke found herself looking to the bar more frequently.

'What is Lucas _doing_?'

Karen stopped talking as they all looked to the bar, Haley with a roll of her eyes.

'It's just a simple kiss Brooke, they _are_ getting married.' Haley defended but like last time as soon as she'd said the words the 'simple kiss' had become not so simple as they saw Peyton place a hand on Lucas' cheek.

'Oh come on, that is a full on… Lucas and Peyton kiss.'

'There's such a thing as a 'Lucas and Peyton' kiss?' Nathan asked stupidly.

'You know, all intense…and…well, you know.'

Lucas and Peyton seemed to realise that they were being watched as they pulled away from each other. It hadn't been a full on kiss at the least, they'd kept no tongues seeing as they were surrounded by people. Peyton picked up her champagne and turned towards the table, she smiled and raised her glass to them all as they watched then drank it all down in one go.

Nathan chuckled, 'I really don't think they care anymore Brooke.'

'But they were so close!' Brooke moaned.

'If they want to do it then let them.' Nathan said. 'They haven't so much as spoken in a week.'

'Yes they have! They snuck out together last night!'

'Lucas didn't.. oh oops.' Nathan smirked bashfully.

'Yeah. Good going there Nate.' Brooke said sarcastically. 'Seriously, how hard was it to keep him in the house?'

'I thought he was there...he's sneaky. Which is so not my fault. How did Peyton get away then with you around all the time?'

'Good question. I guess they're both sneaky.' Brooke said darkly.

'Exactly.'

* * *

Peyton was woken up the morning after by Brooke and Haley who unceremoniously jumped on her bed and pushed a glass of champagne in her face. She laughed groggily at them and they just shrugged stating that it was never too early to start celebrating.

'You know, we'll soon be related.' Haley smiled as Peyton sat up properly and took the champagne off Brooke.

'Sister-in-laws.' Peyton grinned and clunked her glass against Haley's.

'Now I feel left out.' Brooke pouted. 'If only there was another Scott brother.'

'Hey, you never know.' Peyton smirked and Haley nodded wryly,

'It is Dan Scott after all.'

'So are you getting cold feet at all?'

'Nope.' Peyton said with a smile.

'Really?' Brooke asked sceptically.

'Well, there's only so much time you can spend fighting fate.' Peyton shrugged. 'I'm ready.'

'Where did the commitment phobic Peyton go?'

'Ah the workings of Lucas Scott.' Peyton said knowingly and thinking of her soon to be husband she adopted a far away look.

'The mister and misses are going to be unbearable today; I might need a sick bucket.' Brooke smirked taking a gulp of champagne.

'I… I'm just really happy.' Peyton admitted. 'And for once…I'm not scared to admit it.'

'Good… Mrs Scott, the second.' Haley winked and all three giggled clinking their glasses together and downing them in one.

What a way to start the biggest day of her life.

* * *

Lucas woke up with a smile on his face and he couldn't see it leaving anytime soon. The day had arrived, Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott. His musings were cut short as Nathan barged into his bedroom.

'Cold feet at all?' Was the first thing he said as he came in.

'No.' Lucas grinned.

'Good. Else I'm afraid I'd _have _to kick your ass.' Nathan smirked. 'I made a deal with Larry.'

'Hilarious.' Lucas said wryly. 'Truthfully, I couldn't be any happier.'

'Ugh.' Nathan said with a slight grimace. 'Save the cheesiness for the altar. Oh by the way there are some people who want to see you.'

Seconds later Skills, Mouth, Junk, Fergie and two of his college friends called Tom and Mike spilled into the room each bearing a water pistol and within a second they were spraying him and Nathan had jumped off his bed pulling a water pistol out from behind his back and getting him square in the face.

What a way to start the biggest day of his life.

* * *

It was mayhem.

They'd decided on the beach for a setting for sentimental reasons and so the beach house was labelled the 'staging area' except really it was the place where the girls were getting ready. Getting ready was really the wrong phrase. They were raising bedlam.

Peyton, Brooke and Haley had been joined by Rachel, Bevin and two friends of Peyton's called Mia and Sophie who she'd got close to over the two years of college. But with their combined enthusiasm it could have been a hundred girls and it wouldn't have made any difference. The few rooms that they were occupying were a complete mess and they'd each had more champagne than they should have, to the point where Peyton was banning anymore until the reception claiming that she actually wanted to remember her wedding.

Her dad showed up an hour before the start to say that everything was looking beautiful outside and that she shouldn't worry about a thing. She thanked him and was about to elaborate until furious giggling ensued from the remaining six girls causing Larry to leave feeling slightly scared.

Half an hour later her dress was on and the bridesmaids around her were all teary eyed in their deep and tasteful red coloured dresses courtesy of Brooke. Pictures galore were taken by the hired photographer and then Brooke announced that they all had to take their positions. Rachel, Bevin, Mia and Sophie were sitting in the seats on the second row and Brooke and Haley were Peyton's maids of honour and therefore were going to stand at the front.

'You look amazing.' Haley whispered a tear pooling in her eye as she surveyed Peyton. She smiled at her and pulled her into a hug before walking out of the house to take her place on the beach.

Brooke then pulled her into a tight hug whispering as she did so, 'Lucas is going to blow a fuse.'

Peyton let out a watery laugh, 'Not surprising really with all your rules.'

'Don't downplay the powers of the dress.' Brooke admonished before hugging her once more with tears in her eyes. 'Rock it .' Then with a wink she joined Haley, and Peyton turned to the suddenly empty house with a deep breath.

'You look beautiful Peyton.'

She turned to see Karen standing by the door having just walked in. She gave her a smile shaking her head and then walked to her pulling her into a hug.

'Thank you.' Peyton whispered.

'For what honey?' Karen asked with a smile.

'For taking me in that summer four years ago.' Peyton smiled tearily and Karen laughed.

'Best decision I ever made.' She winked. 'I did give Lucas that ring for a reason.'

Peyton blushed. 'Just… thank you.'

'Thank _you_.' Karen said sincerely and her words were loaded with meaning, so much so that Peyton's eyes welled up again and Karen wrapped her arms around the younger girl before her.

'Am I interrupting?'

Peyton and Karen broke apart and Peyton saw her father sporting a grin, he looked at her and his grin turned a little more sombre.

'You look…so beautiful Peyt.' He said and his voice seemed slightly choked.

'I'll be in the front row.' Karen said giving Peyton's hand a squeeze and walking out of the house leaving the father and daughter alone.

'Your mom…would have been proud.' Larry went on and Peyton's eyes suddenly flooded with tears. She closed the space and wrapped her arms tightly around her father.

She broke away a few minutes later with a chuckle, 'Argh you're ruining my make up. Brooke's going to kill me.'

Larry laughed as she wiped beneath her eyes, 'I love you honey.'

'I love you too Dad.' Peyton whispered before Larry pulled her into another hug, fiercer than the last.

* * *

Lucas took one last look in the mirror and straightened his tie. It was a deep but beautiful red and the colour made him smile. It was so Peyton and that's why they'd agreed on a red theme. At first Brooke protested the idea of the bridesmaids dresses being red, that's what happens when one of your best friends decides they want to make your dress, and yet then she'd found the perfect fabric and suddenly it was the best idea in the world. Peyton's dress was white but around the middle was a thin layer of the same red fabric and Lucas' tie was the same, a scrap of the fabric peeking out of the top pocket of his black suit jacket.

The one thing that hadn't changed was the smile that lit up Lucas' face as Nathan once again entered the room.

'Luke, we better be going.' He smiled as he straightened his tie too.

Lucas nodded and followed Nathan out of his house. The other guys had gone earlier and taken one car. Lucas and Nathan were to take the other one. Nathan clapped his brother on the back before they both got into the car.

The smile that Lucas had been wearing all morning was wiped quickly off his face as Nathan turned the keys in the ignition. It spluttered to life before promptly fading away. Nathan tried again but this time the car didn't even start.

'Oh god. Oh no. Why today.' Lucas said in sheer panic.

'It's okay.' Nathan said out of habit more than anything.

'How is this okay?' Lucas shouted. 'The car won't freaking start!'

'Yeah…good point.' Nathan said and slammed his hands into the steering wheel. 'Shit.'

'How long do we have?' Lucas asked hurriedly.

'Ten minutes.'

Lucas closed his eyes with a groan. 'I'm going to be late to my own wedding!'

* * *

'Are you ready to get married Peyt?' Larry asked taking her arm in his and stepping out of the beach house.

'Definitely.' She smiled and they were just about to take a step in the right direction when they were nearly bowled over by Haley.

'Could you just wait here for a couple more minutes.'

'Is there a problem?' Larry asked with a frown.

'No, no! No problem.' Haley assured with the fakest laugh Peyton had ever heard.

'Hales…' Peyton said but Haley gave her the most reassuring smile she could muster and walked away as quickly as she could.

'Scott hasn't wimped out has he, because if he has…' Larry growled.

Peyton gulped but tried to sound reassuring, 'No. Lucas wouldn't do that. I know he wouldn't.'

Larry grumbled something and then stood fidgeting slightly as Peyton waited for the go ahead. Something which made her more nervous every second she stood there, waiting for her own wedding to start… She was vividly brought back to when she last felt this nervous, the day Lucas proposed.

_Peyton sat on the couch in her old house. The house that her dad had brought three and a half years ago. Looking around truthfully and this was the one and only place she'd seriously considered home. Her mind swept to Lucas and her smile slid slightly. They'd come back to Tree Hill for Christmas break in their second year of college and yet ever since they'd got back Lucas hadn't been himself. He'd been distant like his mind was distracted and they hadn't truly spoken in days. _

_Peyton had to admit she was terrified by what this meant. _

_They'd been fighting quite a lot lately, the toll and stress of their work load in college and buying a small flat together by campus and living together. They spent their first year in the accommodation that was presented to them by the college, therefore they lived apart and yet close. Peyton lived with two girls called Mia and Sophie and Lucas lived with Tom and Mike. However they chose to buy a flat close to campus in the September of their second year, they'd both saved up as much as they could over the year and they couldn't wait to live with each other. _

_However the first few months of living together found them fighting more than usual. Assignments were getting harder and longer for both of them and so they found that they couldn't really spend that much time together. The strain of spending time apart only added to the stress of the workload making them bicker a lot more and they'd had a lot more fights than normal. The smallness of the apartment didn't help and consequently many of the arguments ended with one of the pair storming out and going to cool off for an hour or two._

_A couple of months ago a fight had started out as nothing and yet had become one of the biggest ones they'd had. Each had been so mad with the other that Peyton had gone to bed and slammed their bedroom door indicating that they would not be sleeping in the same bed. Lucas had taken the tiny room that indicated as a guest room with the smallest bed he'd ever seen._

_He spent the first few hours tossing and turning, not actually sleeping and when he looked at his watch and saw it was 2.00 am he had had enough. He padded down the hallway to their bedroom and opened the door quietly closed it behind him and crawled into bed next to his girlfriend, sliding his arms around her waist and absently kissing her shoulder._

'_I'm sorry.' He said knowing she was awake._

'_Me too.' Peyton whispered turning around in his arms and nestling into his arms. He smiled and kissed the top of her head._

_Minutes later and Peyton had raised her head to capture his lips. Making up was the best part of fighting. _

_In reminiscing Peyton hadn't realised that a few tears had leaked out of her eyes, what if their relationship had come to the end…? She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise Lucas had entered the house until he was kneeling in front of her wiping the tear away, concern on his features._

'_Peyt, what's wrong?' _

'_Is…' Peyton took a deep breath, she just had to know. Quick and painless. 'Are we…okay?' _

'_Oh babe…' Lucas chuckled with instant relief. 'Come with me.' He winked then took her hand pulling her to her feet and out of the house just as fast._

'_Where are we going?'_

'_Trust me.' Lucas said pulling on Peyton's hand just a little harder. They reached the beach and Lucas stopped, 'Wait here. For two minutes.' Peyton went to protest but Lucas grinned at her with a wink and she felt powerless. _

_Minutes later and he was back, pulling her hand once more. She followed without hesitance and then stopped dead the moment she saw what they were heading for. A blanket was laid on the sand. Lucas had dug a small trench all around it and put candles there, the sole purpose of the trench being to protect the flames from the slight breeze. The effect was beautiful and Peyton's eyes watered again as Lucas led her through a path of candles to the blanket. _

_He stood in front of her for a minute and Peyton swore she felt more for the person in front of her in that moment than she ever had. It was startling, just like the look in his eyes as he took her hand in his and slowly knelt down. At first Peyton thought he was sitting down until he looked back up at her and she realised he was on one knee. Her throat constricted and he smiled,_

'_Peyt, I love you and I know we're young but…' Lucas sighed and it sounded like he was nervous, really nervous. 'The other day when we had another stupid fight about something or nothing I realised that you are the only one I want to fight with, you are the only one I want to make up with, you're the only one I want…for the rest of my life. As long as we're together we can work out every little thing and really, nothing else matters.' He stopped for a second to reach inside his jacket; he pulled out a small box and opened it. 'Peyton Sawyer, will you marry me?' Peyton's eyes sparkled with tears and she said, _

'_You sure know how to surprise a girl.' She chuckled and he grinned before she nodded._

'_Is that a yes?' Lucas asked his smiled widening._

'_Yes.' _

'_Yes?' He asked again with an even bigger grin._

'_Yes!' _

_Lucas stood up and Peyton held out her left hand as he slipped the ring onto it. Then he was pulling her into the most passionate kiss she'd ever had. _

'_We are more than okay.' Lucas whispered to her and she laughed breathlessly before hastily pulling his lips to hers once more._

Peyton regarded that as the best moment of her life so far yet this day was going to top it. Looking back she knew that Lucas wouldn't have stood her up, there was obviously some other small problem. The thought made her smile and that smile only widened when Haley reappeared looking relieved to tell them that everyone was ready.

Peyton and Larry followed Haley to the makeshift altar and Peyton took in a surprised breath. A little aisle had been constructed and chairs were places either side for the guests to sit. Her eyes travelled to the end to see a couple of people with violins and then the altar which was beautifully decorated with white flowers ornately placed around an arch where the priest stood with Nathan and Lucas. Her eyes sought out her fiancé and she took in a quick breath.

He looked really, _really _great in a suit.

She was just out of sight of him and she saw that he looked peaceful and yet nervous, his brow glistened slightly and he seemed to be breathing heavily. Her eyes focused on Haley walking up the aisle as soft music caught her attention, Brooke followed her seconds later and then the melody changed and everyone looked around expectantly. She took a deep breath and her father squeezed the hand that looped through his arm before they started their walk down the suddenly daunting aisle.

However Peyton kept her eyes focused on Lucas and his smile as he saw her quite dazzled her. She smiled back and their gaze never left each other until she had finished her walk. Her father let go of her arm and kissed her cheek, squeezing her shoulders with a smile and a watery wink before turning to his seat on the front row next to Karen. Lucas stepped forward and took Peyton's hand, he kissed it as they took their places opposite each other and she chuckled at him.

'What was the hold-up?' She whispered.

'Our mode of transport wasn't working very well…. We had to run.' Lucas murmured and Peyton couldn't help but let out a small laugh, which was why Lucas looked out of breath.

'It's not a sign right?' She asked.

'Definitely not.' He smirked

The two were only vaguely aware that the priest had started talking as they let themselves get lost in the others eyes. Lucas gave her a cheeky smile and she returned it with a sassy wink of her own earning a little cough from behind her. Something which she knew was from Brooke, it made her chuckle slightly and Lucas couldn't help but join in. Nathan shoved him gently and Lucas realised that they hadn't actually been listening to a word that was being said. He smoothed out his expression and gave Peyton a small wink with a hint of a grin before squeezing her hand.

Peyton was first to give her vows and she was nervous, not only was Lucas better with words but she'd always had trouble with public declarations.

'Lucas Scott.' She started and her voice held a slight tremor, Lucas squeezed her hand again in reassurance. His smile alone made her feel a little calmer. 'When I met you four years ago I had no idea that I was going to spend the summer with my future. The person I'd begin to love unconditionally and want to spend the rest of my life with. Truth be told I'd convinced myself that I was going to hate you.' A chuckle ran through the crowd and Lucas laughed again. 'I was really very wrong. I believe that life is a constant withering of possibilities. Some are let go, with regret and reluctance and deep sorrow. Others are lost through circumstance. But there is compensation for lives unlived in the joy of knowing that the life you have- right here, right now- is the one you have chosen. I have chosen to live my life with you and I promise today to love you forever Lucas.'

Lucas smiled as Peyton slid his ring onto the right finger on his left hand. Then he took a deep breath, it was his turn and he couldn't really understand how to put into words every emotion he was feeling and had been feeling ever since Peyton had agreed to marry him. Emotions that were put into overload when she walked gracefully up the aisle in the most perfect dress. It was literally made for her.

'Four years ago and almost to the day was the first time I saw you. I admit now that I didn't believe love at first sight existed…until then. Since then I've only grown to love you more and more. We've been through our fair share of problems and ups and downs but never have I wanted to share life's struggles with anyone but you. That is what love is. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails because when perfection comes the imperfect disappears. I believe that happiness is determined by faith, hope and unconditional love. It's not a life that has never known pain or fear but it's carrying on despite of that and diminishing the bad with the good. I know I'm going to love you for the rest of my life Peyton Sawyer and I can't wait for our life together to begin.'

Peyton's eyes were already brimmed with tears at his speech but as he slipped the ring onto her finger they overflowed silently. He cupped her face and wiped them away with his thumb as she gave him a dazzling smile.

The words that came next were the one's they'd been waiting for all day,

'I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.'

Before the priest had actually finished talking Lucas had dipped his head to capture his wife's lips and Peyton had leaned up to meet him, wrapping her arms around his neck hearing his small groan as their lips met for the first time as husband and wife.

* * *

Swaying in Lucas' arms for their first dance as Mr and Mrs Scott made Peyton's heart swell. He smiled as he pulled on her hand and they made their way onto the designated 'dance floor' in TRIC. Her hand rest on his shoulder and his lazily fell from her arm to her waist, their other hands intertwining. As the cheers subsided however they seemed to morph into a different position, Peyton's arms wrapped around his neck, her hands finding the back of it and both of Lucas' hands found her hips pulling her closer to him so that their foreheads rested together.

Haley and Brooke looked at each other with identical looks on their faces, looks that nearly made Nathan gag.

'They look so happy.' Haley whispered reaching for Nathan's hand and squeezing it.

'Yeah they do.' He agreed with a smile.

A voice beside them made all three jump slightly, 'Actually I think they look like they wish it was just the two of them.'

Rachel smirked at the couple and raised her glass to them. Brooke shook her head with a laugh, 'I was a little harsh with the rules wasn't I?'

'A little?' Nathan asked incredulously. 'You didn't let them talk- let alone see each other for a little over a week!'

'Yeah well it's paying off now isn't it?' Brooke said defensively.

'They do seem really happy.' Nathan reiterated.

* * *

Lucas pressed his lips to Peyton's as they swayed on the spot. He let out a groan again and Peyton couldn't help but laugh.

'I really wish we could leave now.' His eyes were closed and his breathing shallow.

'Me too, really.' Peyton whispered into his ear.

'You have no idea how beautiful you look. That dress is amazing.'

Peyton shrugged nonchalantly, 'It looks better off.'

Lucas groaned once more and his eyes flew open, Peyton noticed they were a few shades darker and her heart rate sped up. She thought of just ditching out on their wedding reception and spending the night with Lucas for the first time in over a week but the fact that everyone had turned out for them made her think that they couldn't just abandon their own party. The music stopped and Peyton stepped away from him before changing her mind and leaning in close whispering as she did so,

'Later, I promise.'

* * *

Two hours later and Lucas was standing with a drink watching his new wife dance with her girl friends. He was feeling decidedly merry; of course being married to the love of your life did that to you. But also he'd been supplied with alcohol all night from various different people, all intent on buying him a drink. He raised his glass and took a sip smiling as Peyton laughed.

'Whipped.'

He turned to see Nathan at his side, 'I'm allowed to be, I'm married.' He replied smugly.

'Good answer.' Nathan smirked. 'I'm happy for you man, remember that conversation we had two years ago about proposing?'

'Yep.' Lucas smiled, 'And here we are.'

'Yeah, a year and a half later you finally had the balls to do it then another half a year later here we are.' Nathan muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

'I was waiting for the right time. Plus if I'd proposed when we'd graduated from Tree Hill High she may have ran a mile. Not everyone is you, you know.'

'I'm joking with you man. Remember I told you, if it's meant to be then you and Peyton would be together?'

'Yeah. On the river court, when Peyton left after the summer for LA.'

'Right. Well I guess it's meant to be then.' He grinned, patted his brother on the back and walked away.

Lucas wasn't left alone for long as Karen rest a hand against his shoulder with a heart warming smile. Lucas smiled back before pulling his mother into a hug.

'Thank you ma.'

'You've done well my boy.'

'Not without your help. Thank you for giving me the ring in the first place.'

'I knew it was bound to happen and honestly I'm glad. Who would have thought the girl staying with us for three months would be your future wife?' Karen smiled again and before Lucas could answer a voice behind them said,

'Definitely not me.'

Karen laughed as Peyton stood beside them, holding onto Lucas for support as she said a little breathlessly, 'I had to get off that dance floor my feet are killing me!'

'You never were good at dancing in heels.' Larry said suddenly joining their conversation as Peyton gave him a playful glare. 'I remember when she was younger she used to dress in her mother's dresses and high heels blasting out music…'

Peyton groaned and Lucas' mouth opened in shock, 'Peyton Sawyer, you did not!'

'Thanks Dad.' Peyton said sarcastically.

'She wasn't always so tortured you know…' Larry carried on. 'She didn't always listen to stuff that blows your ear drums and look all…broody.'

'Hey!' Peyton glared.

'Lucas is a tad broody.' Karen chipped in and this time it was Lucas' turn to glare. 'He's always been quite serious, always with his nose in a book…'

'Okay and I did not come off as a nerd at all then…' Lucas said equally sarcastic.

'Don't worry baby, I always knew you were a nerd.' Peyton said with a reassuring pout and a cup of his cheek.

'Thanks.' He said sarcasm in his tone again but a smile on his face.

'You know what; I didn't know Lucas and Peyton had sarcasm in common.' Larry smirked. 'Peyt used to be such a sweet girl… she'd bake cakes and cookies and…'

Lucas, who'd just taken a sip of his drink, choked, 'Peyton baked?' He asked incredulously.

'Yeah, not very well I might add…'

'Ahh that sounds like the Peyton I know and love.' Lucas smiled.

'I think I need a drink…' Peyton said and Lucas followed her to the bar slipping an arm around her waist.

'I can't believe you dressed up in dresses and heels…' Lucas laughed but chuckled feebly at the look on Peyton's face.

'Do you _want_ to have sex tonight?' Peyton asked but she couldn't resist the look on Lucas' face as he kissed her nose before pressing his lips to hers tenderly. 'By the way, you called me Sawyer…'

'I didn't?' Lucas asked, shocked.

'You did.' Peyton nodded.

'Well Mrs Scott, I'm so very sorry.' He grinned and Peyton giggled before finding his lips with hers again.

'They did well, finding each other and keeping their relationship together throughout the bad and the good.' Larry said with a smile as they watched their children at the bar.

'Yeah they did. I like to think we had a helping hand in that.' Karen smiled and Larry raised his glass for her to clink hers against,

'Oh we did.'

* * *

Another two hours later and Lucas was getting tetchy, he really wanted to leave now with his new wife. They were leaving for the a week to stay in Paris tomorrow, somewhere they both agreed they'd wanted to visit, plus it was considered the most romantic place. Neither of them had been to Europe either so they decided that it would be a great experience.

Lucas wanted to leave because they were leaving early in the morning and he really wanted time with his wife before they boarded a stuffy plane. He noticed Peyton walking towards the bathroom and he bounded after her, he caught up just as she was pushing the door open. He followed her and just inside he caught her arm,

'Lucas Scott, you scared me!'

'Peyton Scott, I think we should leave now.'

Peyton closed her eyes and pulled him closer, 'Oh I love how that sounds.' She breathed.

'Mrs…Scott.' He said drawing the syllables out slightly.

Before he knew what was happening her lips were on his feverishly and he grasped the opportunity by sliding his tongue through her parted lips. She moaned at the contact and he pressed himself into her as she angled her hips into his. It was then his time to groan, he pressed a hand against the wall beside Peyton's head to keep him steady as his other hand cupped her cheek and he deepened their kiss.

The sound of the door opening brought them out of a lust induced haze and their eyes met the person who'd interrupted…

'Oh don't mind me. You get right back on it.' Rachel smirked before turning around and heading right back out.

Lucas looked at Peyton and they couldn't help but giggle against each other before Peyton said something that made his night,

'Yeah, let's go home.'

* * *

'It's getting late, I think we're gonna go. We have to relieve the sitter of Jamie.' Haley said giving Brooke a hug. 'We've been trying to find Lucas and Peyton for ages.' She added as Nathan hugged Brooke too.

'Good point. Where are the newlyweds?' Brooke asked with a frown.

'Having sex in the hallway of the bathroom.'

Nathan choked as Rachel sidled up to them and even Brooke looked surprised,

'I know.' Rachel nodded, 'Didn't know they had it in them. I'm impressed.'

'You're actually serious?' Haley asked in even more surprise.

'Course I am. Look.' Rachel smirked pointing to the bathroom door. Nathan, Haley and Brooke looked just in time to see Lucas and Peyton stumble out of it looking decidedly ruffled. They spotted the group watching them and Lucas took Peyton's hand before they walked towards them.

'Hey.' Lucas said with a smile. Nathan smirked at him but he looked back innocently.

'Did you just have sex in the bathroom?' Brooke asked incredulously.

'No!' Peyton said quickly. They all turned to Rachel who shrugged.

'I wasn't going to stand there watching! I just got the hell out of there! So you weren't having sex?'

'No.' Lucas said and Rachel shrugged again as they looked at each other.

They all burst out laughing at the same time and for a long time none of them could stop.

* * *

After a beautiful wedding and long ceremony Lucas finally opened the door to his childhood house and before Peyton had a chance to say or do anything he'd swept her off her feet and into his arms, bridal style with a wink. She screamed slightly as he did so and he laughed.

They walked through the house which was decorated beautifully, with lights and lilies.

'Luke, it's beautiful.' Peyton whispered.

'Only the best for Mrs Scott.' Lucas winked as he carried her to the bedroom which was lit by candlelight alone, the bed littered with petals too. Lucas carefully rested Peyton on it and tucked a curl behind her ear.

'You really do look beautiful.' He breathed.

'I love you.' Peyton said and Lucas leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She deepened it almost immediately and pulled him down onto her,

'You berated me for saying I'd missed this during the week.' Lucas murmured, 'And yet it seems like you have too.'

'It was eight days Lucas, eight.' Peyton said and Lucas silenced her with a kiss.

'Trust me, I know.' He chuckled as Peyton deftly removed his jacket before their lips met again.

He practically knew by the hour how long it was.

* * *

When Peyton woke up the next day she didn't immediately register what had happened the day before. As it all came back to her she let out a happy smile before opening her eyes and looking at her left hand. Her wedding ring sat there and it looked like it had belonged there all along. She turned her head to see Lucas still fast asleep, his left hand resting on his chest, his ring glinting in the sun light that made its way through the blinds.

He looked so peaceful that Peyton couldn't wake him. Instead she pushed the covers off herself, stood and stretched her tired and achy muscles. The reason for the achy muscles… well they hadn't actually gone to sleep until a couple of hours previously.

Apparently seven days really _was_ too long.

Looking at the clock she realised that they had an hour before they had to be at the airport leaving for their honeymoon, something which she was really looking forward to. Deciding that she'd leave Lucas for a while she walked to the bathroom, turned on the shower and shut the door. She'd just stepped in and was adjusting the temperature when she heard the bathroom door open and arms wrapped around her waist, a mouth pressing a kiss to her shoulder and nuzzling against her.

'Lucas!' She said her heart rate just about going back to normal.

'Hi wifey.' He smirked against her skin and at that term of endearment Peyton turned around in his arms and found his lips with hers as the water cascaded down onto both of them.

* * *

After their shower rendezvous they somehow made it back into their bed but after a while Peyton chanced a glance at the clock and realised that they had to leave right now if they weren't going to be late. She abruptly pushed Lucas off her, much to his disdain.

'Luke, we have to leave now…as in right now!' She said and her voice was bordering on hysterics.

'That could be a problem.' Lucas said thoughtfully as he looked down at the towel that hung around his hips and the other towel that was around Peyton.

'Get your ass up, come on!'

Peyton slapped his knee and he smirked, 'Is this how it's going to be now that we're married, you bossing me around?'

Peyton scowled at him but shrugged, 'Yeah, pretty much.'

Lucas shrugged, 'Fair enough-' He was cut off when some jeans and a shirt were thrown in his face. 'Right. Got it. Leave now.'

* * *

They made it out the house twenty minutes later and this time Lucas was the one panicking.

'You look great; now get the hell in the car!' He said as Peyton fluffed her hair.

'Well if someone hadn't interrupted my shower we might have been ready faster…' She muttered as she walked past him out of the house.

'Oh I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it.' Lucas called after her and she turned around cocking her eyebrow as she did so,

'Pretty sure?' She asked smirking.

'100% sure.' Lucas answered closing the door and locking it before they clambered into the taxi and it sped off.

'Yeah I can't really argue with that.' Peyton clarified and Lucas laughed taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

* * *

As soon as the taxi stopped outside the airport Lucas and Peyton paid the man, grabbed their suitcases and practically ran in stopping only when they heard a shout.

They turned in surprise to see Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Larry and Karen.

'What are all of you doing here?' Peyton asked surprised and breathless.

'We've come to see you off.' Karen smiled.

Lucas grinned at them all, 'Thanks guys-'

'You do know you have to check in, right now if you're going to make this flight?' Nathan asked and Lucas and Peyton nodded.

'Why are you so late?' Haley asked.

Lucas and Peyton sent each other a sheepish look and Lucas cleared his throat uncomfortably before Peyton answered,

'We… overslept.'

'Yeah…overslept.' Lucas reiterated.

'Yeah, right. And pigs can fly.' Brooke cut in rolling her eyes and taking in their tired faces despite the happiness they so easily exuded.

Twenty minutes later and they had to say their goodbyes as they made their way to the departure lounge.

Peyton hugged Karen and then Larry, 'Look after yourself honey. See you soon.'

Then she moved to Nathan who lifted her up and said, 'Do find time to actually leave the hotel room won't you? Paris is a nice city.' Peyton smacked his shoulder but his face was boyish and she couldn't help giving him a kiss on the cheek instead and a wink as she moved to Haley and Brooke who bombarded her straight away.

'We want details as soon as you come back and don't give us the 'we overslept' crap again…' Brooke said hurriedly.

Haley nodded, 'Have a great time and call us when you get there, you got that Lucas?' She added loudly so that he'd hear too.

'Loud and clear Hales.' He smiled pulling her into a hug.

Lucas grabbed Peyton's hand and they walked away from their family and friends before Brooke's shout made them turn around,

'Be safe!' She practically shouted with a suggestive wink. The double meaning in her words made Lucas and Peyton shake their heads at the exact same time making them both laugh as well.

They walked to the departure lounge door and turned back at the last moment to see them all still watching, at the same time they raised their hands and gave a final wave before Lucas put his arm around Peyton's shoulder and she slung hers around his waist.

'I love you Mrs Scott.' Lucas murmured as they walked on and she smiled at him reaching up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He stopped and turned holding her left hand up and tracing the ring with his finger a smile lighting up his features. She chuckled in wonderment, how did she get so lucky?

Funnily enough, ever since they'd met on that very same beach four years ago to the day, he had been thinking the exact same thing.

_Love is not love which alters when alteration finds, __it's not having everything go __right__ and it's not being __without fear__ but it's __facing__ whatever goes __wrong__ and having the __determination__ to __go on__ in spite of it._

_Because when life gets hard and things change true love always remains the same._

**-The End-**


End file.
